Some Common Sense
by wearelegion97
Summary: Junichi had never been all that interested in getting a girlfriend, that is until his friends force him into asking the hottest girl in the school, Yukana Yame, to be his girlfriend. Most would be daunted, but not Junichi. Why? Because he's got some common sense and uses his brain. He intends to enjoy a normal relationship... heh, good luck with that.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've been absent from this business for a long time, I mean a** _ **really**_ **long time, and I would like to apologize for that. I can assure you I have been writing fanfics, but usually I hit a dead end or I end up getting distracted, and I just plain don't have the balls to upload them, I'm a lot more timid about my writing abilities, especially considering my fics in the past. I feel no love for them whatsoever, in fact I feel mild shame really, I wrote those fics back when I was a teenager, and we all do stupid things when we are at that age.**

 **I'm an adult now, I'm twenty years old. And I think it's about time I get off my ass and do something. It doesn't have to be a big comeback, or a massive book series. And since it's Christmas, I'm going to pull my socks up and actually release the damn thing! Let's do this!**

Some Common Sense Chapter 1: My First Girlfriend

The girl and the boy stared at each other, the former curious and the latter nervous and irritated. The boy hadn't been in this scenario by choice, and he most certainly didn't want to do this, but a dare was a dare, and if it made his erstwhile friends shut the hell up then who was he to complain.

"Well, what is it?" the girl asked. The boy swallowed, took a deep breath, and looked her in the eyes.

"I, Junichi Hashiba, humbly ask you to go out with me."

A tad too formal, perhaps, but frankly dramatic formality was what kept Junichi from having a breakdown. One would probably be wondering how he got into this mess in the first place and well… it went a bit like this.

 _A few hours ago…_

Junichi Hashiba was by no means a total pervert, even if his friends were. Okay, granted there were parts of his mind that strayed into dangerous territory whenever a hot girl was in the local vicinity, or when the subject of sex came up, and considering his friends that subject came up a lot.

Even so he had enough self-control to not get carried away, no matter what his hormones told him.

What was worse, it was now dating season, and everyone else save for Junichi and his friends, was making out with their lovers. Junichi wasn't particularly pleased with this turn of events at all. His friends, Keigo, a blonde classman, Minoru, a rather obese boy, and of course Shinpei, a glasses wearing otaku pervert who had some very strange ideas regarding how girls seemed to think, were also as displeased as he was.

"I understand its lover season and all, but this is just going a bit too far." Junichi sighed, his friends grumbling in agreement. He had to admit he was more than a bit jealous about everything, he never had a girlfriend before, as he hadn't been interested at all. He liked his books and his manga more. Sure the idea seemed appealing when his hormones got out of control, but in all honesty he was totally asexual at the moment.

"Hey, hey Junichi!" the auburn haired boy turned to Shinpei, who was brandishing a manga in his face, a rather risqué one at that.

"Gah!" he yelped, falling off his chair with a crash. "Damn it, you crazy bespectacled bastard, what the hell?" he felt something land on his face and noticed it was the manga. "Dude, really?" he said flatly as the manga slid off him.

He sighed and was about to get up when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, move over, won't you?" he craned his head around and saw a tanned girl with blonde hair who possessed possibly the most divine figure he had seen outside of any anime he had watched. A gyaru? She looked down at him with an arched brow, and then at the manga that was on the floor next to him. "Wow, seriously, shouldn't you read stuff like this at home?" she said, before giving him a harsh look. **"You're disgusting."** Those words were like a spear to the heart. Junichi didn't say anything as the gyaru passed him by without a second glance.

' _I feel dead.'_ He thought.

" _Tell me about it."_ said Superego, his conserved and prudish persona, the 'angel' of his personality.

" **Oh, please, we all got a good look at her panties, they were cotton white. I figured her for a black lace girl myself."** That particular comment came from Id, the unfettered persona who was without a doubt an absolute pervert and the one who was honest about everything.

" _Be quiet!"_ Superego yelled. Junichi just sighed. He never really talked to girls before, at least not cute ones like that girl from before. What was her name again? He didn't remember. Even so, if she viewed Shinpei's porn as something disgusting she might be worth getting to know, and she was quite cute.

Junichi mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't go thinking things like that, crushing on girls based purely on their looks rarely ended well. Then again she might be a bit like Galko-chan from Oshiete Galko-chan. Well, it's not like he'll ever find out, while he was good with talking to people he knew, saying something to someone new was difficult.

The bell ringed and he followed his friends out and eventually tuned in to their conversation. They were talking about his less than graceful meeting with the gyaru girl.

"Yukana Yame, that girl is so hot. If she had raised her legs a bit more…" Keigo giggled perversely. So that was her name. Junichi sighed.

"I bet we could totally do with her if we get attacked by her." Shinpei drooled.

"Hey, quit it. There's no way that any woman with self-respect would go out with you idiots." Junichi growled. Shinpei stood up from his crouch and pointed dramatically at Junichi.

"That is where you are wrong! According to this," he held up a hentai manga and pointed at a gyaru with her legs spread open. "Gyarus are loose sluts, so it's obvious how this will go down!" Junichi threw his arms up in exasperation.

"I am not going to be involved in this conversation!" he yelled. "You morons can fantasize and fap to your heart's content, I'm going home!" he made to leave but was suddenly placed in a full nelson by Minoru. "Hey, what the hell?"

"We have decided, Junichi, that you will be the one to confess!" Shinpei grinned at him.

"Why me?" Junichi asked.

"It was after long and careful deliberation that we decided that you will be the one who makes a first grab at the goods." Shinpei declared. Junichi growled at the glasses pervert.

"I am not doing this bullshit!" he yelled. Shinpei shrugged, "Too bad, you're outvoted. Keigo, plant the letter into her shoe locker!" the blonde raced away while Junichi spat out various threats involving harsh vengeance.

It was half an hour later that he actually started thinking about what this situation entailed.

' _On one hand if she actually says yes, I'll have a girlfriend. I have to admit I am curious about this, and besides she is not hard on the eyes. Besides, leaving her to dry would just be cruel. If she rejects me, fine by me. But I do wonder what she's like. Is she some dumb hussy like the stereotypes would suggest, or is there something else beneath that weird attitude of hers? Maybe this_ is _a Galko-chan situation.'_

He had made his decision. He would go along with this, and so he stood there, facing Yukana with a faint blush. It was a policy of Junichi's to face every problem head on and take whatever's coming. He wasn't going to drop that policy now.

This led to the scene that was currently going on now, with Junichi doing his overly formal confession, he had even bowed slightly. And by slightly we of course meant a full ninety degrees. He kept himself completely still and didn't dare look up.

"Hey, can you stop doing that?" Yukana asked. Junichi straightened up and sighed, "Sorry, I got a bit caught up there." He smiled sheepishly. "I am serious though." He said.

"But, like, why me?" Yukana asked. Junichi heard glass shatter inside his mind at that question.

' _Crap, I don't want to sound like I only came here because of a dare! That would just be cruel. Think you moron!'_

" **Just be honest about what you feel, she is a beautiful girl and you have a chance, take it!"** Id ordered him.

"Umm, I just… when I saw you… I… hell, I don't know. Normally I'm not the type to give a toss about romance, and then I saw you and all of a sudden my heart started beating like a heavy metal drummer."

" _What type of comparison was that!?"_ Superego yelled.

' _Shut up, I'm being honest.'_ Junichi hissed mentally.

"Oh, I get it now…" Yukana grinned. "You're one of those 'take their virginity' types like those three boys in class." She crossed her arms, even as Junichi felt a large sweat drop appear behind his head.

' _Where did she reach that conclusion?'_ he thought.

"I'm on my guard for that sort of thing, you know. I keep an eye out for perverts like that." Yukana continued.

"And that is an admirable and mature trait to have, seeing that a lot of girls try and go for the bad boy types and end up in tears," Junichi said. "But like I said, I was borderline asexual before I saw you, and I swear I am not just some pervert." Yukana got a little bit closer, smiling teasingly.

"Oh, really?" she said, getting close enough to press her chest against his. "Are you sure…? I mean, I can let you look now, if you like." She giggled.

" **Take her up on that offer or I will kill you with my mind."**

" _Don't you freaking dare, Junichi!"_

Junichi knew his self-restraint was admirable, but even so he had limits, and as such he glanced down at the massive amount of cleavage that was currently a few inches away from him.

' _They are… really kind of big.'_ He felt his chin get raised forcefully, and expected to be greeted by a pair of angry eyes, but this wasn't the case, as Yukana seemed more amused than anything.

"Ha! You looked. So you are kind of pervy!" she cackled.

' _Oh, that bitch, she was screwing with me!'_ he was about to yell at Yukana when her expression suddenly turned morose. _'Deactivate anger protocols and engage kindness function, she is sad and in need of comforting!'_ As one could tell one of Junichi's biggest personality traits is his overwhelming desire to help others, from rescuing cats from trees, helping old ladies with things like crossing the street or carrying out the rubbish, even comforting people who are crying despite having never seen them before. He wouldn't classify it as a problem per say but it did get somewhat exhausting. Yukana gave a brief sigh.

"Hey… do you _really_ like me?" she asked quietly. Junichi stared, his brow furrowing. She seemed vulnerable, maybe it was an act and if it was it was a well performed one, but act or no…

' _I can't say no when someone is like that.'_ He thought. "Yes." He answered simply. Yukana's teasing smile returned, "Well, okay then." She said. "I'll go out with you."

' _Huh?'_

" _Eh?"_

" **Nani?"**

Junichi's brain short-circuited and then rebooted fairly quickly.

"Whoa, okay. Alright then." He said. Yukana whipped out her phone and asked for his. Junichi watched as she tapped away at her phone, no doubt exchanging details. She handed his phone back and he nodded with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yukana-san." He was sure he was taking a risk, but felt that some familiarity was required, hence he used her first name, but kept the suffix as he still wished to be respectful. Yukana didn't seem to mind.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow." She said. Junichi smiled and waved as she left, before blinking a few times.

He had a girlfriend, an actual genuine girlfriend. He was the least interested in the opposite sex in his little group of friends when it came down to it, but he had gotten a girlfriend first, from a stupid prank no less.

The irony was not lost on him, and boy did it make him laugh.

" **We are not passing this up."** Id growled.

" _I agree, this is a good opportunity to see how we function in a relationship that isn't strictly platonic."_ Superego chimed in.

" **Hey, I thought you'd be all 'No, going out with a hot girl is bad' and shit."**

" _I may be the embodiment of Junichi's morals but I'm no fool. I know we… hit the jackpot so to speak. Even so I will continue in my role as the advisor of all things respectful and kind while Id acts as your perversity and assertiveness."_

' _Makes sense,'_ Junichi thought. He checked his watch and decided it was time to go home. He needed to cool down after today. As he travelled home, he didn't notice the gaze of a young girl trailing him.

"Onii-chan…" she said.

 **Right so a few notes. Firstly there isn't a lot of fanfiction on this manga/anime so I figured it would be a good idea to try it out. I doubt this will be a particularly long fic and god knows I need to get my ass in gear with this. Secondly while I am aware that in making Junichi a non-perverted character I will be taking away what is usually the biggest part of the original manga's comedy away I will attempt to put in the humour, mainly because Junichi is totally deadpan to many of the other characters' (namely those three perverts) actions, even so this fic may be a tad more serious.**

 **Also, regard to Id and Superego. I couldn't ignore the whole inner conversation stuff that canon Junichi had so these two popped up as an idea. There will be one or two other personas coming along shortly.**

 _Next time on Some Common Sense: Junichi begins his relationship with Yukana, with only some 'advice' from his friends and his own moral system as guidance, will it be enough?_


	2. Chapter 2

Some Common Sense Chapter 2: My First Day as a Boyfriend

It took until nearly an hour after Junichi woke up to remember the events of yesterday, and subsequently come to the conclusion that he now had a girlfriend. In all honesty the thought made him a bit tingly, and he couldn't help but smile somewhat giddily as he packed for the day. He left his house, locking the door behind him and took off at a jog.

It was pretty fortuitous timing as his parents had left on a trip and wouldn't be back for three weeks, it would be nice to have some company.

" _I suppose that's a good thing, but remember this won't be entirely platonic."_ Superego warned him.

" **Isn't that a good thing?"** Id asked.

" _Quiet you,"_

Junichi sighed and increased his pace, just shy from sprinting. It wasn't as warm as it looked outside, which was a good thing as Junichi would sweat less. He passed a corner and collided into… oh _yes_. He'd been looking for a chance for revenge on these three. The three little perverts who had caused this whole thing in the first place looked terrified to see Junichi.

"Hey, guys!" he said cheerily, and would have seemed perfectly friendly were it not for the huge surge of murderous intent he was currently radiating.

Shinpei waved his arms wildly and smiled fearfully.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he cried. "We just wanted to apologize about yesterday!" Junichi paused with his fist raised, then his menacing aura subsided and he lowered his arm.

"Continue." He said. Shinpei chuckled nervously, "It was kind of a dick move, we'll admit. We get it, what you went through was embarrassing and difficult." He said. Junichi was momentarily surprised that his friend, who irritated him ninety percent of the time, could be so humble and understanding. "I mean, getting blown off by a hot popular chick is probably pretty bad." He sighed. "Lay it on us, man. What did that girl do to you?" Junichi scratched his head.

"Funny thing, actually. You see she—" suddenly his phone rang. "Hold on, hold on." He opened it and blinked. It was a picture of Yukana on her bed doing a peace sign, in a dressing gown which revealed a considerable amount of her vast chest.

' _The hell is this?'_ he thought. _'Oh, is this one of those selfie things? Nene-chan liked doing those when she got her first phone with a camera.'_ He typed in a reply: _Cute._ He hoped that would be a sufficient reply. He looked up and saw his friends stare in shock at the selfie. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked.

"T-that's a selfie. A sexy selfie!" Shinpei gagged.

"A selfie from a gyaru," Minoru whimpered, acting as if he had been shot in the heart.

"Oh my god, grow the hell up!" Junichi yelled at them. "As I was saying: Yukana-san said yes. I don't know how or why, but somehow that little prank of your escalated into something much bigger. I am now dating someone for the first time." Junichi chuckled, scratching his head. "It's funny really, the guy who was least interested in getting a girlfriend was the first one to actually get a girlfriend—hey where are you going?" Junichi yelled, for the other three were now completely ignoring him.

"Do I know you?" Keigo asked.

"We don't associate ourselves with normal people like you." Shinpei hissed.

"Hey, as long as you help me introduce myself to a little cute girl I don't mind." Minoru said pleasantly, although Junichi knew he was heartbroken as well. Junichi inhaled, and then proceeded to whack the trio over the head.

"Get a life you good for nothing bums!" he bellowed. "Jesus, if you guys actually acted like normal functional human beings that don't fantasize over women then you might actually get to kiss a real one." He rubbed his face in annoyance. "Look! Focus, harness your perversity and help me here!" he crossed his arms. "Can you offer me any legitimate advice on women?" the three perverts all grinned at the same time.

"Well, to answer that, tell me this…" Shinpei cleared his throat. "Have you two kissed yet?"

"I asked her out yesterday, dingbat! Why would we kiss?" Junichi yelled.

"Because to a gyaru a kiss is little more than a greeting! There can't be any way that they haven't kissed. Kissing a guy they are into comes as easily as breathing to them!"

"I am becoming less inclined to listen to you." Junichi deadpanned. He then frowned, wait… that could work… "Tell me more." He said. Shinpei seemed all too glad to do so, however that was when another voice sounded behind Junichi.

"Hi!" Yukana greeted him. He turned around slowly, steadying his racing heart. How much of that did she hear, and why are his friends running off?

Well, someone's going to be on his kill list later on. In the meantime however, he smiled.

"Hello, Yukana-san." He greeted back. "Sleep well?" Yukana nodded, and then pressed herself up against his arm. Immediately white noise filled Junichi's head and despite his well-tempered emotional control he felt himself blush and his mind turned to rather dirty images. _'Her breasts are pressing my arm, her big, soft breasts are pressing my arm and they feel absolutely heavenly.'_

" _Mind out of the gutter! Initiate reset!"_ his Superego snarled. Junichi mentally snapped himself out of it and arched a brow.

"Hey, if you wanted a cuddle, all you need to do was ask." He teased. Yukana smiled in return. Junichi's heart skipped a beat. _'Whoa, that felt weird.'_ He thought. Yukana sighed, "I'm really thirsty. Think that cafeteria has some water?" she asked. Junichi didn't reply, but instead fished into his bag and produced a water bottle, filled with cool water.

"Here." He said, handing it over. "I usually keep a bottle on me whenever I can. It gets kind of warm, and I usually jog here."

"Oh? You do jogging?" Yukana asked, sipping from her water. She sighed, feeling relief as fresh cold water slipped down her throat. She passed it back to Junichi as the two walked the rest of the way to school. He looked at it for a second before taking a sip.

"Yeah, I do things like that. I took it up when I was told to get a hobby by a friend." He took another sip. "I'm not sure if this is what he meant specifically though…" he trailed off and shrugged. In a rather unusual display of what he guessed was machismo he added, "I took up some martial arts as well." Yukana gave a small gasp, her palm in front of her mouth. She then hugged his arm again.

"Oh, does that mean if some nasty person tried to hurt me or make me go out with them you'd beat them up?" she asked, making pouty face.

"I'd warn them to back off first, but if they don't, the only date they'll get is with my fist followed by a rebound with the floor." Junichi boasted. Yukana giggled, "You're funny!" she said, finally letting go.

' _Thank god, that was very awkward.'_ Junichi internally breathed in relief. _'Hold on…'_ he looked down at her bottle, the same bottle that Yukana had drank from, that he himself drank from… wait a minute. _'Did I just inadvertently pull off the indirect kiss trope?'_ he realized. _'Whoa, I think I did…'_ he mused on what it felt like, the feeling of drinking from the same water bottle his girlfriend drank from, and it was… complete and total crap!

" **I agree, I want the real deal!"** Id growled.

" _Be patient, our time will come."_ Superego soothed the more selfish part of Junichi's mind.

" **Come on, gyaru's use kisses as greetings, take advantage of it!"**

" _A hormonal pervert with a non-existent sex life told us this, fool."_

" **Oh, yeah… damn it!"**

"So…" Yukana spoke up. "What were you talking to those perverts for? Do you know them? I mean you looked pretty pissed at them." Junichi sighed, "Well, they were going on about being lonely during love season—"

"Pft! Love season?" Yukana briefly burst into laughter before getting control.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Junichi drawled. "Anyways, they didn't know I'd asked you out yesterday," a lie, they did know, they just didn't know she said _yes_ , "therefore they assumed that I too was also single. Then I got the selfie." Yukana tried and failed to hide her laughter, holding her mouth. "By the way, did you see my comment?" Junichi asked. Yukana frowned for a moment before consulting her phone. A few seconds later she smiled.

"Aww, thank you!" she smiled. Junichi did not comment on the faint blush on her cheeks. Was she embarrassed?

"Well, as you can expect, their sad pervert instincts made them alienate me, declaring me to be a normie, at which point I told them to get a damn life." Yukana nodded in agreement. "And then they tried giving me dating advice." The gyaru rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me you told them no." she sighed.

"Ah, well, you see, I actually believe I can twist this in my favour." Junichi smiled conspiratorially. Yukana arched a brow. "You see, these people live in a hentai world, and as such believe that all women, especially gyarus, are complete sluts. Therefore they tell me all sorts of raunchy stuff. I simply take that advice, mull it over… and do the exact opposite of what they tell me to do." This time Yukana didn't even try to hide her laughter, and once again Junichi's heart skipped a beat.

He had heard of bell-like laughter in several novels (and more than a few shipping fanfics) but this is probably the first time he had ever heard what could possibly be an example of said laughter. Yukana finally contained herself after a few giggles. She gave a brief whack on Junichi's shoulder.

"You're so funny!" she told him.

"So I'm often told." Junichi smiled. The two chatted about various things, their respective hobbies for one. Junichi learned that Yukana likes karaoke, shopping for cosmetics and hanging around with friends.

Junichi had started his introduction by mentioning his love for anime, causing Yukana to laugh and call him a geek.

She probably didn't expect him to take it as a compliment if her surprised facial expression was anything to go by.

00000000

They arrived not soon after, and Junichi entered the classroom, seeing his… friends. They all whimpered under his gaze, knowing full well that they were not forgiven for bailing out on him. Yukana stuck close, grinning.

"So, I'll see you later Junichi. Have fun today!" she said, kissing him on the cheek. Junichi's thought process promptly exploded, then imploded then became a general shambles. He blinked a few times, trying to realize what happened. Several other students were watching with wide eyes.

' _Three, two, one…'_

"EEEEEEHHHHH!?" everyone yelled out. Junichi sighed, "How irritating… Yukana-san and I are going out, I asked her out yesterday. Drop it." People quickly began minding their own business, although there were some odd glances here and there.

"Oh, by the way," Yukana spoke up. "I was thinking… do you want to go to the karaoke with me after school, if you're not too busy that is?" she asked. Junichi blinked.

' _That's an odd request.'_ He thought. _'Eh, why not, maybe we'll have fun. Last time I did something like that it was with Nene and Hachi.'_ He nodded. "Sure okay, but if you don't mind my asking, what brought that up? It's a bit sudden to ask, is all." Yukana's expression seemed to freeze in this big… inane grin. Junichi frowned, "Hey, Yukana-san, are you okay? Heeelllooooo?" he scratched his head.

' _Wait… maybe she's flashbacking. So_ that's _what it looks like from the outside.'_

Yukana was indeed flashbacking, she was currently reliving the memory of last night, and how her realization of being in a relationship was taken with less grace than Junichi's reaction of pleasant surprise and curiosity.

 _Last night…_

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale… this went on for a while as Yukana was curled up in a ball next to her bed, a paper bag in hand and a phone in the other. She breathed in and out of it a few more times before she started texting.

 _Ranko, Ranko. Emergency! Cute boy asked me out. Don't know what to do! – Yuka-chan_

Her best friend answered her text quickly.

 _Chill. He's probably some pervert that wants to get you to bed. – Ran-chan_

 _That's even worse! – Yuka-chan_

 _If he's just some pervert than ask him to karaoke_ =D _– Ran-chan_

 _How will that work? – Yuka-chan_

 _He'll probably refuse and ask you to go back to his place, and if he does accept he'll probably try and seduce you in the booth. If he does, kick him in the balls, leave and tell me where he lives so I can deal with him personally. MWAHAHAHAHA! – Ran-chan_

… _Okay then… thx Ranko. – Yuka-chan_

 _Flashback end…_

"…Nothing brought it up, nothing at all. It's just when I asked my friends if they wanted to they couldn't come so I figured I'd ask you… as a sort of first date." Yukana smiled. Junichi arched a brow. It wasn't that bad of an idea, but he had envisioned his first date to be of the more formal variety, with candles, five star restaurants and him paying for it all.

…Actually, when he thought of it that way he was actually glad this would be their first date. He just hoped they had songs he knew. He sat down at his table, mindful of three sets of perverted eyes glaring at him. He turned around slowly, giving them a look that promised only unending pain and torment should they step out of line. They all gulped and backed down.

The peace he had lasted for the duration of the class, until he was ambushed in the corridors by the trio that had abandoned him this morning. Shinpei grabbed his shoulders.

"Did my ears deceive me? Did that gyaru ask you out to do karaoke?" he asked in a hysterical voice.

"First off, her name's Yukana, secondly, yes she did. Your point?" Junichi asked, crossing his arms.

"Do you know what goes on in those booths?" Shinpei asked, panting like a dog. Junichi lightly shoved him off before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Well, Shinpei, last I checked those booths which have microphones, speakers for music and screens to show the lyrics of said songs… were for singing karaoke in." Junichi said as if speaking to a child.

"That is where you are wrong!" Shinpei yelled dramatically.

' _Here we go.'_ Junichi sighed internally. Shinpei gave yet another flamboyant point, his finger a few inches away from Junichi's nose. Shinpei's other hand was used to push his glasses up, like he was going to say something legitimately smart.

"Karaoke booths are dens of sin! Couples always have sex in those places, it's an obvious fact!" Shinpei preached.

"Yes. Obvious." Junichi deadpanned. _'Why am I hanging around with them? It must be out of pity. Maybe I consider it my duty to keep these three from sexually harassing someone and just generally keeping them in the realm of sanity. Yes, that must be it.'_

"If she is asking you there then it means she must want you to jump her bones!" Shinpei declared.

"She's asking me there because her friends can't go. She doesn't have an agenda." Junichi answered.

"Of course she has an agenda," Shinpei retorted. "She wants you, you lucky normie bastard! Damn you, damn you to hell!"

"Okay, I'm leaving now!" Junichi threw his hands up and stalked away, having had enough of the idiot's shenanigans. The rest of the day was spent in a fuming mood, whereupon Junichi would glare at the Perverted Trio (sorry DxD, but I got nothing else) whenever he could. He was quite sure at least one of them shat themselves during the day.

His day finally brightened up when Yukana met him outside the school. She ran up to him, an act that made her breasts bounce like jelly before she latched onto his arm.

"Heeeeyyyy! So, we going to karaoke or what?" she asked. "I waited all day for this." Junichi smiled at her enthusiasm. Then he realized something he needed to ask.

"So, what songs do they have at these places anyway?" he asked. Yukana hummed in thought, placing a perfectly manicured finger on her plump, delicious— _"Whoa there, boy! Calm the hell down!"_ —lips.

"They play a lot of songs. I found a lot of my favourite songs there." She explained.

"Well, I just hope they have stuff I know. Also I haven't done this sort of thing in a while so my singing voice is probably dead and rotten." Junichi explained sheepishly.

"Oh, don't worry. I bet you'll do fine… _and that you won't rape me._ "

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

00000000

When they arrived at the karaoke place the clerk seemed to recognize Yukana, cheerfully greeting her. The woman took one look at Junichi and her eyes lit up.

"Oho? Is this a boy I see? You know I never saw you do this with a boy. Could it be that you found… love?" she asked in a dramatic fashion. Junichi smirked. The woman reminded her of Shinpei… if he was actually funny… and had a life… and wasn't a total idiot.

…Okay, maybe not that much then. He saw Yukana get a card that he presumed would allow her entry into the booth and made to follow her, but as he went by the clerk leaned over.

"You an anime fan?" she asked. "You look like one." Junichi wondered how one looks like an anime fan but decided not to ask that, instead he asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"We got a list for people like that. Some just love their opening and ending songs. I heard that the Titan song thingie was popular."

"You mean Shingeki no Kyojin." Junichi deadpanned. The clerk waved a hand. "Out of interest, how do you get the songs. Is it all stored on a database or something?"

"Yes, but it also uses the miracle that is YouTube, after all if there's a song there's a karaoke of it somewhere, right?" Junichi nodded, understanding the logic. He was glad because if this was the case he could get a few songs he liked. Yukana then snapped her fingers, "Oh, right, damn! Forgot the drinks. Your throat gets a bit sore after a while." She explained. She vacated the booth and quickly reached for her phone.

 _Boyfriend is in the booth. I repeat: boyfriend is in the booth. Getting drinks now. – Yuka-chan_

As she went to buy some drinks her phone buzzed.

 _Good, if he tries anything, you know what to do. – Ran-chann_

 _Are you sure he's going to try something? He doesn't seem that bad. – Yuka-chan_

 _Oh, please, I bet two thousand yen that he's a pervert that wants you for your boobies. He'll probably try and seduce you with a love song or something. – Ran-chan_

Yukana blushed.

 _I really don't think he's that bad. A bit dorky maybe, but not bad. – Yuka-chan_

 _Just text me when it's over. – Ran-chan_

Yukana lowered her phone and sighed. She had almost lost it in that booth. Being alone with a boy who asked her out only yesterday was more nerve wracking than she was willing to admit. Oh, well. She had the pepper spray if things went badly.

As she carried the drinks back into the booth she noticed Junichi staring at a sign with a look of incredulity.

"Hey, I'm back. What are you staring at?" she asked. Junichi pointed at the sign and Yukana read it.

 _Please do not use this room for_ _ **anything**_ _other than such._

Yukana blushed. Why was he focusing on that thing? Was he actually going to… to… Her bag was on the sofa nearby, all she needed was to—

"If that sign is implying what I think it's implying then I owe that perverted bastard an apology." Junichi groaned. "You'd think that sort of stuff was only a stereotype created by hentai artists or something. That stuff doesn't actually happen in real life, right?" Yukana jumped slightly. He had asked her a question.

"No, of course not, that'd be totally gross!" she said. Junichi shrugged.

"Eh, whatever. We're not here for that. So," he clapped his hands together, smiling. "Shall we?"

"Okay!" Yukana swallowed her nerves and began her first song. As she did so Junichi cycled through the songs, feeling his own nerves pop up.

' _Damn it all, no songs I know on the popular list. I'll have to search, I just hope Yukana doesn't take the piss. Wait, the clerk mentioned YouTube before… we'll get to that later. For now I'll—'_

" **Hey, hey, back up a minute. What was that?"**

" _Was that Jam Project?"_

It was indeed Jam Project. So that means… that means…

' _Oh, YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!'_

He knew exactly what he was singing when it was his turn. Yukana may not know it, but what the hell. He was going to stick to his guns on this one.

" **Oh, this is going to be great."**

" _I agree, but try to tone it down."_

Junichi eagerly waited his turn. He had to admit Yukana was a fairly good singer. Probably had plenty of practice. When the song ended Junichi stood up, rubbing his hands eagerly.

"My turn!" he grinned. Yukana handed the mike to him, and edged over to her bag.

' _Okay, Ranko warned me if he tries a love song, he may try and seduce me. I'll just keep a hand on my pepper spray and…'_ her through process ground to a halt when she heard a guitar strumming in a way that was not at all romantic. Junichi was eagerly waiting for the lyrics to arrive. She jumped when Junichi almost screamed out:

"ONE PUUUUUUUUNCH!" he made an uppercut motion as he sang the first two words of the song.

' _Eh?'_ Yukana thought. _'EEEEEH!? That's no love song! That's from… where is that from? I feel like I heard it somewhere.'_ She watched as Junichi sung the lyrics about someone who seems to win a lot of fights and has a lot of power. Junichi seemed to be enjoying himself. He wasn't the best singer, but he was definitely putting effort into it, and loving every minute of it. As he finished his song he slumped slightly, out of breath. He chuckled as he sat down.

"Haven't sung like that in ages," He grinned. Yukana blinked a few times.

' _Maybe Ranko was wrong, he didn't try anything.'_ She then frowned. _'No, maybe he's just lying in wait. I can play that game!'_ she sat up and sang another song from the same artist as she did before, making sure to bat her eyelids at Junichi or swing her hips alluringly at him a few times.

He did blush a few times, but he seemed more amused than 'gonna make you mine, whether you like it or not'.

' _I'm never going to use my pepper spray, am I?'_ she thought as she passed the mike over to him. She noted that he seemed to be concentrating on something this time around. _'Maybe he'll try something?'_

"Right then, let's get some Rated M for Manly stuff in here. Where's… aha!" Yukana peered over his shoulder and saw an icon for… Jojo's Bizarre Adventure? "Now, time to STAND PROUD!" he said, pointing towards the sky. Yukana sat back down and watched as Junichi sang, all the while posing somewhat flamboyantly. For some reason when the song ended he threw his head back and yelled, "WRYYYYY!" Yukana jumped back slightly, once again shocked by her boyfriend's eccentricities.

"The hell was that all about?" she asked.

"Just doing a Dio Brando," Junichi explained, as if that made total sense. "Uh, I'm guessing that was the last song, right?" Yukana nodded.

"Yeah, can't sing a lot of songs unless we pay more." She sighed. "But in all honesty I enjoyed this. Your songs were a bit unexpected though."

"Eh, I didn't know any of the popular songs so I went with what I knew and liked. You sing better when you like the song in question, right?" Junichi reasoned. Yukana smiled in response, "Yep, makes total sense." As the two left Yukana whipped out her phone and began texting.

"Oh, messaging someone?" Junichi asked.

"Yeah, it's a friend of mine. Can you not look, this is totally private!" she said. She detected a small amount of hurt in his eyes and felt a stab of guilt, but he quickly reverted to smiling.

"Alright, keep your secrets, Yukana-san. I get it, bestie friend stuff. I'll see you tomorrow." He chuckled before turning around and walking away. He paused and then turned back, "Hey, Yukana-san?"

"Hm?" she looked up. Junichi smiled at her, "It was fun, I'd like to do this again with you sometime." He turned back and began making his way home, frowning at Yukana's secretiveness.

' _What was all that about?'_ he wondered.

Yukana watched him go before blushing slightly. He said he would like to go with her again. He wanted to hang around with her again. She smiled and whipped out her phone.

 _Hey, Ranko… You owe me two thousand yen. – Yuka-chan_

She pressed send with a giggle.

 **Holy hell this chapter was a lot longer than I suspected it would be. And I didn't include all the content. The missed kiss scene from chapter 5 was supposed to be in this one. Don't worry, that's next…**

 **Also, about the whole role reversal, with Yukana panicking inside for the most part. I think this may be canon, let me explain: Yukana took advice from Ranko in the manga, so it's my belief that this is also Yukana's first time dating. She's just as inexperienced as Junichi! What do you guys think?**

 _Next time on Some Common Sense: Kisses and exercise and regrets, oh my!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I just realized that I messed up the timeline pretty badly. Oh, well, the manga was more like a series of funny sketches with a vague plot anyway. We can still roll along smoothly.**

Some Common Sense Chapter 3: My Girlfriend's First Workout

Gym class. Not really Junichi favourite subject. One would think because he exercises he would love gym. Well, he didn't, as he was in fact a lazy as hell individual and only went to the gym because his parents badgered him into it.

He liked some sports. Softball was his favourite, there was something very liberating about hitting a ball as hard as humanly possible and then strutting around like you own the place while the opposing team are scrambling for the ball.

Domination at its finest.

Right now though, everyone seemed to be doing laps. More specifically, the girls were doing laps. This of course led to the slight dilemma that was about to unfold. Junichi was very well aware of the phenomenon known as 'Jiggle Physics' and knew someone who would be a victim of that particular trope.

His idiot perverted friends were chomping at the bit to see some bouncy-bouncy action. Junichi was prepared to start crushing some skulls to protect his girlfriend's dignity.

 _His girlfriend._ God that made him feel giddy. Having a relationship with a girl was pretty nice. Sure they didn't actually touch each other for more than a few seconds at a time, but they both enjoyed each other's company.

Speaking of Yukana, here she came right now. Junichi tensed, his friends leaned forward eagerly to get a look at the goods and… Yukana was wearing a tight tracksuit. Junichi blinked a few times. Yukana herself was sweating slightly, despite only doing one lap.

"Hey, what's with the tracksuit?" another girl asked.

"It's for the creepy stares from the boys." She answered in a flat voice. She saw Junichi staring, and sighed internally. Maybe he was just a pervert after all—

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAAA! AAAHAHAHAHAHAA!" she jumped slightly when Junichi promptly burst into laughter. The other girl stared, jaw agape.

"The hell's wrong with your boyfriend?" she asked. Her answer was forthcoming, as Junichi started yelling, "Denied! Sorry boys, no jiggle action for you. Nice one, Yukana-san!" he complemented before laughing hysterically again. Yukana shook her head at Junichi's antics.

"Your boyfriend is kind of weird." The girl noted. "Funny, but weird," Yukana nodded, but then blushed slightly in a manner that had nothing to do with the exercise.

 _Boyfriend._ She loved the ring of that more than she thought she would.

Junichi sighed and sat back down. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw Shinpei peering at him eerily.

"What do you want?" Junichi asked cautiously. "And depending on your answer I will bash your face in."

"Did you touch her boobs yet?"

BANG! Junichi clutched his nose, squealing in pain. Junichi lowered his hand, having backhanded the idiot without so much as glancing backwards.

"To answer your question, no I did not. And I have no intention to do so in the future." Junichi answered calmly, wiping blood off his knuckles.

"Hey, you did this to graduate from being a virgin, remember?" Shinpei yelled. Junichi's eyes narrowed. Shinpei got the message and took his glasses off in resignation.

BANG!

"Ooowwwww!" Shinpei whined.

"If you want me to stop, then stop saying stupid things. I am focusing on being in a relationship, Shinpei, I'm not trying to get into her pants. Perhaps, one day our relationship will get to that level and so long as you maintain a vow of silence on the matter I will give you the details. Until then, do not ever make such a sordid suggestion again." Junichi ordered his friend slowly.

"M'kay." Shinpei whimpered. He then stood up straight. "So when do you plan to graduate from—"

BANG!

"Are you a masochist or something?" Junichi growled. He stomped off in the general direction of the teacher. She looked up, frowning.

"Junichi, is there something you want? I'm kind of busy here." She said.

"Yuge-sensei, would you be so kind to give me a job to do." Junichi asked. Miss Yuge arched a brow.

"Whyyyy?" she asked.

"My friends are badgering me with perverted questions and I fear that if I stay with them any longer I will commit murder." Junichi replied flatly. Miss Yuge leaned to the side, taking a brief look at the Perverted Trio (yes, I'm still calling them that, bite me) and nodded.

"Okay, I get that. They're drooling at the girl's asses as they're doing stretches. I'll make them do laps." She gave him an appraising look. "You on the other hand… since you're so desperate for something to do, I got just the job for you."

00000000

"Huff… huff… I almost regret this." Junichi lifted another box which he presumed was filled with some small weights or something. The teacher had decided to milk his willingness to do something and had him clean up the storage room. Junichi slowly put another box down and rolled his shoulders. "Knew I should have stretched before this." He sighed.

"Hey, no slacking!" a voice yelled from the doorway. Junichi's instincts kicked in and he whirled around on the spot, raising his arms and widening his stance. Yukana stood in the doorway, her eyes wide with surprise. Junichi stared for a moment with a hard look before relaxing. "Sorry," he apologized. "I don't handle getting startled well." He straightened up. "So, what's up?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Gym class ended, I was wondering where you were." Yukana explained. She smirked, "Did you get in trouble?" she asked teasingly.

"No, I just needed to get away from the idiots for a bit." Junichi picked up another box and carried into the storage room. Yukana picked up another one. "You don't need to do that." He said.

"Oh, pshaw! Don't be silly. Of course I'll help." Yukana smiled at him. She placed a box next to the pile and groaned. She quickly zipped off her tracksuit and gave a relieved moan. Junichi turned around to see why she made such a noise and was treated to a glorious sight.

BOING!

Her breasts bounced free from her tracksuit almost in slow motion. Junichi gaped at the sight, and for a few seconds he understood why Shinpei and the others were so obsessed with girls. The moment cleared and Junichi tore his eyes away from the lovely sight and focused on getting the next box. Yukana groaned, "It's still way too hot." She flopped down onto a nearby landing mat, rolling around on it. "Much better." She sighed in relief.

"So much for helping me out," Junichi muttered. He shrugged and lifted another box, carrying it over to storage. As he walked away he heard a light breathing from Yukana and saw that she had fallen asleep. Junichi placed the box into the room and walked over to his sleeping girlfriend. He crouched down, eyeing her sleeping form curiously. Her gym clothes were slightly damp with sweat, and as a result Junichi could faintly see the outline of Yukana's bra. His eyes travelled up and down her figure, taking in every detail.

This was the first time he had ever truly looked at Yukana. H looked at her face, her body, her arms and legs. Her eyelashes were long and Junichi doubted they were those fake ones bought from cosmetic stores. Her face was well sculpted and her skin fair. He was quite glad that Yukana didn't go completely tanned like many gyarus did, because her complexion was perfectly fine. Her lips were plump, but not too plump as to be artificial. He had heard of lip transplants.

Her hair had to be dyed, unless one of her parents was from a western country like America. That could be the case, considering her bright green eyes which Junichi couldn't see, much to his disappointment. Junichi's eyes travelled down, eventually reaching the large bosom that was the talk of his idiot friends. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, and looked soft to the touch. Her stomach was flat and her hips were not totally wide, but enough to be curvy without looking overweight. Junichi eyed the girl's long, smooth legs for a few seconds before going back up and looking at Yukana's face.

He saw his hand inch toward her cheek without realizing he had moved, and part of his mind was wondering if he was being a bit creepy, as in Edward Cullen levels of creepy. However that voice of paranoia was drowned out by the spectacle before him.

It wouldn't hurt, right? Just… brush her hair over her ear or something? He had seen couples do that in some movies. Before he had time to back out of that decision his curled index finger lightly touched down on Yukana's cheek. He traced a line across her cheek, marvelling how soft it felt, and eventually reached the top of her ear.

Yukana woke at that moment, her eyes opening and seeing Junichi staring at her with such focus. Her eyes widened and she flinched away.

"Hey, why are you staring at me like that? You weren't going to do anything were you?" despite her teasing tone Junichi caught the genuine concern in her voice. He retracted his hand and bowed his head.

"Sorry." He said. "It's just I never really properly looked at you before. You're very beautiful, you know that, right?" Yukana smiled teasingly.

"Aw, you flatterer." she said, and would have teased him more had Junichi not raised his hand to stop her.

"No, you're not getting it, Yukana-san. I don't flatter, I don't make grand metaphors or monologues about endless love and beauty. I don't care about that, I'm too blunt and straightforward for that. I say things the way they are, the way I see it. So when I say you're beautiful, I mean it, okay? Anyone who says otherwise needs to get their eyes checked." he said. Yukana's eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushing in embarrassment. Junichi could feel his own cheeks heating up as well. "I'm very glad you said yes, Yukana-san. I'm thankful, because it meant I got to go out with a lovely girl like you."

Yukana's heart was hammering inside her chest. She didn't expect this. She came to see if Junichi was okay and maybe tease him a little bit. She had received complements before: wolf whistles, people calling her sexy and overhearing men (and some women too) talk about how much they want to bang her. All that she was used to, she could handle that sort of stuff easily.

Not this. This wasn't flattery, this was pure, absolute honesty from someone who genuinely seemed to care for her. They had only been dating for a couple of weeks and Junichi already says something like that to her? His face was very close to hers, his eyes were flinty but there was softness in his gaze. She had a feeling this softness was reserved for her alone.

The moment between them was murdered brutally when Yukana recoiled, her face scrunching up.

"You smell awful!" she whined, holding her nose. Junichi blinked, the spell broken, and sniffed his armpit before turning slightly green.

"You're right. I'm having a shower after this." He groaned. "It was all the moving boxes, and the temperature in this room isn't helping." He sighed and stood up, offering a hand to Yukana. She took it and she was surprised how easily she lifted her up.

"Wow, you're pretty strong." Yukana noted.

"Well, I did tell you, I get plenty of exercise." Junichi reminded her. Yukana smirked at him, "Oh, I bet you got some rather big muscles." She said. Junichi scratched his head before pulling his sleeve up and tensing his arm up.

At first glance his arm would not seem like anything special, save for a small wiry musculature hidden within. However as Junichi tensed cords of muscle bulged up. Yukana wolf whistled at the display. "Sexy!" she grinned. Junichi snorted in amusement before gesturing to the door.

"Shall we be off? I need to tell sensei I'm done." He said. Yukana nodded and exited the door, keeping a fair distance away from the sweaty boy. It was only when she was safely in her room half an hour later did she start squealing and blushing, dancing around the room.

' _He said I was beautiful!'_ she thought. _'He said I was beautiful! He said I was beautiful!'_ she giggled, falling onto her bed and clutching her pillow in a vice grip. She so had to tell Ranko about this!

Meanwhile a few blocks down a tanned girl flicked open her phone, having received a text. She read it, and her eyes slowly narrowed.

' _Damn it, this bastard is persistent. He's making Yukana fall for him. I won't let that happen. Time for some more drastic measures.'_

00000000

The next day Junichi was busy texting on his phone while waiting for homeroom to start. He had just got a message from an old friend who had gone when his parents got new jobs elsewhere, and as such had to move. Apparently he was going to move back into an apartment near the school.

Neat, he would be glad to have someone he knew back, especially since he needed good advice and not perverted fantasies as a guide.

' _Seriously, why did baka-Shinpei tell me to grope my girlfriend?'_ he internally growled.

"Junichiiii!" he felt warmth envelop his arm and rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Speak of the devil and all that. Yukana had hugged his arm again, smiling brightly.

"Morning, Yukana-san," he greeted. Yukana peeked around for a few seconds before tugging at Junichi's sleeve.

"Come with me." She pulled him away into one of the empty classrooms and shut the door behind him.

"Uh, before I start jumping to conclusions regarding your intentions could you please tell me what the hell is going on?" Junichi asked flatly. Yukana blushed at the implications, but then laid down on her back, her knees bent as if she's about to do…

"Sit on my feet, I need to do some sit ups." She commanded. Junichi arched a brow but complied. He crouched, placing his hands on Yukana's feet, and leaning forward, putting some weight on. He was about to ask why Yukana wanted to do this all of a sudden when he saw something hilarious.

Junichi wasn't an overly malicious person, and didn't take kindly to the suffering of others. It made certain types of slapstick comedy a bit hard for him to swallow, like that poor Meg girl from the Family Guy series. Despite that he couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at Yukana's attempts at doing sit-ups. She only managed to do four until she fell onto her back again, sweating slightly.

' _Ha! Lightweight.'_ Junichi inwardly jeered. _'Then again, she does have the disadvantage of having some weight on the chest.'_ He leaned over, smiling. "Care to explain this sudden urge to exercise?" he asked. Yukana blushed.

"I… haven't been able to exercise a lot because I keep getting stared at. I got a bit fat because of it." She explained.

"Uh… where?" he asked. "I can't see any fatty bits anywhere." Yukana puffed her cheeks out in the cutest pout Junichi had ever seen.

"Yes I did! Look!" she stood and lifted her shirt. "Can't you see it?" she said in embarrassment. Junichi looked.

And he looked.

He looked a bit harder.

He kept looking.

"Nada. Can't find anything." He said at last. At seeing Yukana's pouty face again he quickly added, "However if it's exercise you're looking for I can tell you where a good place is. There's a local gym go to. Everyone will be too busy doing their thing to notice you and your 'God-Knows-What-Cup'." This prompted a slap on the shoulder from his girlfriend, but she couldn't mask the little grin she had.

"I won't get stared at there, right?" she asked nervously. Junichi grinned, "I'll introduce you to head trainer, you'll get along with her just fine." Yukana blinked, wondering what Junichi meant by that.

00000000

Oh.

BOING!

That's what he meant. The woman towered above them, her blue eyes piercing Yukana with a steely gaze. Her short hair was also blonde, but it seemed more natural than Yukana's. A foreigner? The name outside had said Hazimaru's Martial Arts and Gym, in both Japanese and English, which was something of a rarity. The gym itself wasn't particularly huge, it wasn't like those huge places with dozens of bike machines and other training devices. There were a few here and there, and a large ring in the middle. There a few punching bags present besides the ring as well.

Of course the woman's height was not the only large thing, which brought Yukana back to what she was currently thinking about.

BOING!

"Hello, Junichi." The woman greeted in a clipped tone, although Yukana did see a small smile present.

"Hey, Michelle, I got your email about the gym and decided to come along, and I brought someone with me." Junichi explained to the towering woman. "I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Yukana Yame." He wrapped and arm around Yukana's shoulders. "She's undergoing the Bouncy Jogging Problem, and she wants a way to keep in shape because she's getting a bit fat… apparently."

"I don't see anything." Michelle pointed out flatly. Yukana blushed, "But it's there though…" she muttered.

"Even so, I know what you want. I'll show her the ropes." She said. "First you'll need to change, I assume you've brought something to wear here." Yukana nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. This woman was imposing, and even if she wasn't trying it was like she was staring Yukana into submission. "Come with me then, I'll show you to the changing room." Michelle led Yukana over to a door with the female stick figure sign on it, Yukana thanked her and went inside to change. Once she did she sighed in relief.

' _I didn't know the gym lady would be this scary. Jeez.'_ Yukana inhaled and then breathed out, before changing into her gym wear. Upon exiting she saw that Junichi had also changed and was lifting dumbbells nearby. There was someone else as well, a muscular man in his early twenties. He was also lifting weights and chatting away with Junichi.

"Right then, over to the treadmill," Michelle grunted. She glanced over to the two boys with the weights. "Akari!" she yelled. "I thought I told you to handle our funds today!"

"I did, we got plenty of money!" Akira hollered back. "Besides, this is the first time we saw Junichi in a while. I was just telling him about our honeymoon!" Michelle blushed. Yukana looked between her and Akira.

' _These two are married?'_ she thought.

"You will tell him nothing about it!" Michelle snapped, now definitely blushing.

"Not even the story where you adopted that stray kitten?" Akira grinned. Michelle's blush reached her neck, and she turned away stiffly. She dragged Yukana along with her to the treadmills, her expression carefully controlled.

"Alright," she started. "I'm going to teach you how to run properly so you don't bounce all over the place, and after that I'm going to bash my husband's brain in." she switched the treadmill on and set it to go at a brisk pace, enough to make Yukana start jogging to not get blown off. "I honestly don't know why I married that man sometimes." Michelle sighed.

"Because you two love each other and want to spend the rest of each other's live together?" Yukana suggested. Michelle mulled it over before snapping her fingers in irritation.

"Damn it, you're right." She sighed. "Right then, first thing, don't bend over like that when running. A good posture is essential. Keep your back straight. Secondly keep a steady pace, go fairly fast, not full speed but fast. Thirdly, keep your breathing even, don't start huffing and puffing like the Big Bad Wolf." Yukana did as Michelle asked to the best of her ability. In all fairness her bounce had lessened significantly, but it was still happening.

"Um, it's still…" she said shyly. Michelle quickly caught on and advised accordingly, "I would recommend a sports bra, then, that should keep them contained, I use them all the time. Just remember my tips, it makes you run more efficiently as well as keeping your bust under control." Yukana began to slow to a halt but Michelle's eyes narrowed. "And what do you think you're doing?" she asked in a dangerous voice.

"U-umm, I just came here because Junichi had advice about the—" Yukana stammered.

"He also said you were worried about gaining weight, so start running." Michelle hammered in some instructions on the treadmill. "I just programmed the treadmill to speed up and slow down every few minutes. You won't be going full tilt all the time. This will build up your endurance and deal with belly fat… which I can't really see."

"Oh, come on! It's there!" Yukana protested. "And why the sudden workout frenzy, anyway?"

"There will be no slacking in this gym. You paid for a workout, you're getting your money's worth." Michelle left without another word, leaving Yukana to keep jogging. She watched the woman take her own shirt off to reveal the sports bra she had spoken of earlier. Yukana's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets.

Hooollllyyyy shit that woman was _ripped_! Yukana shook her head and decided to focus on the jogging.

It wasn't quite the hell she was expecting, although she had to be careful not to fly off the treadmill when the speed changed. She wished she had her iPod for this. Oh, well. Watching Junichi beat the hell out of the punching bag. He looked pretty fit beneath that shirt of his. Wait, was that a six pack?

Yukana's gawking almost led to her getting blown off the treadmill. She better focus on the workout.

00000000

Yukana groaned, sitting on the park bench. Junichi sat next to her, completely fine.

"That's the last time I ever go to the gym with you." Yukana complained.

"It wasn't that bad." Junichi protested. Yukana sniffed, "It's a good thing they had showers, I can't bear to think how bad we'd smell if they didn't." she then smiled, "Then again, I bet you'd love to see me all sweaty and panting, now would you?" she added teasingly, leaning forward to flash a generous amount of her cleavage.

Junichi blushed and turned away, smiling shyly.

"Stop that." He grumbled. "This is better not be a thing."

"Oh, it's a thing alright." Yukana replied. Junichi huffed, "Fine, I get teased, you get gym time." Yukana considered backing out that very moment, but decided that teasing him was too funny.

"Deal," she said. Sacrifices must be made after all. Besides, one day she might see what's beneath that shirt. Yukana sighed, remembering what her friend had texted her about. She decided now was as good as any time to follow through with the instructions she received. "Hey… I just realized." She said casually.

"Hmm?" Junichi grunted.

"We've been dating for two weeks now. We haven't really been affectionate with each other yet." Yukana pointed out. Junichi turned on the spot.

' _Did she just… no, that can't be right.'_ he thought. He arched a brow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean we never really kissed before, hm?" Yukana asked, her seductive side coming out. Junichi tilted his head. The girl had a point.

" **We're taking this chance."** His Id demanded.

" _Only if we have permission,"_ Superego replied. Junichi turned his body to face Yukana, who was leaning forward again. He stared at her, drinking her in like he did in the P.E. storage room. Something stirred in him. Something both familiar and yet not, and Junichi wasn't sure if he liked that feeling.

"You can kiss me now, if you like." Yukana grinned. "Come on, now. I don't bite." She started crawling towards him slowly. Junichi felt himself back away, but he wasn't sure if he was denying Yukana or the sensation stirring in his chest.

' _What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel this way?'_ he thought. He didn't just want to kiss her, this sensation demanded more. It wanted to tear away her clothes and take her as its own, it wanted her to scream Junichi's name, it wanted to feel every inch of her beautiful body. It wanted all those things. This wasn't mere Id, but something much deeper.

Yukana crept closer, not noticing the internal battle inside Junichi. Her lips were a few inches from Junichi's.

"We're… we're in public." He tried to protest.

"Does it matter?" Yukana breathed. He was about to lean in and give in to this feeling when she suddenly drew back. "Times up!" she declared. "That was boring of you, Junichi. After all that talk about how beautiful I was and now you crumble? Disappointing!" she got off the bench and began walking away. "C'ya!" she waved a hand.

Junichi stared, his mouth agape for a few seconds before it closed with a click of teeth on teeth. His eyes narrowed.

' _There is no way in hell she's going to get away with that shit!'_ he mentally growled, his internal beast taking over his thoughts.He got up and quickly followed her, closing the distance between them. Yukana heard Junichi approach and turned, her eyes going wide in alarm as Junichi closed in. He swept her up, one arm wrapping around her waist, his hand reached up and lightly grabbed her chin.

"Junichi, what…?" Yukana stammered.

"If you're going to make a proposition like that, you best be prepared to follow through with it." Junichi purred. Yukana opened her mouth to protest, but Junichi used that to make his move. His lips enveloped hers, silencing whatever protest she was attempting at the time. He didn't use tongue, which came as both a relief and a disappointment. After a few seconds he released her, smiling devilishly.

"Better?" he asked. Yukana stared, open mouthed, her eyes slightly glazed over. She noticed that her arms were wrapped around Junichi's shoulders, she must have done that when he kissed her at some point.

"Uh…" this time she was the one who was flatfooted, and Junichi was on the attack. Junichi lightly kissed her cheek and let her go.

"See you tomorrow, Yukana-san." He walked away, leaving Yukana standing there in mild shock.

' _What just happened?'_ she asked herself.

It was only when Junichi returned home did the full gravity of what happened hit him. He considered rushing out again and apologizing, but common sense beat down his impulsiveness and he decided that apologizing tomorrow would be a better idea.

Inside Junichi's head however, there was still chaos. Id and Superego stood before a massive wall of black mist. Superego looked pensive, Id looked ready to fight.

" **Whoever the hell you are, show yourself right damn now."** Id growled. He wore his ever present black shirt with his name on it.

" _I agree with Id, if you are a threat to Junichi, you will be eliminated."_ Superego added, wearing a white shirt with his name in black on the front. A low, sensual voice chuckled from within the mist.

"Oh, come now. There's no need to be hostile. I am an integral part of Junichi, just as you are." A figure appeared, gliding across the white void. He smiled, the same devilish smile Junichi made. He wore jeans but lacked a shirt, showing off a lithe and muscular figure. On his chest a name began to appear. "I am the pat of him that desires all the pleasures of this relationship, a part that only recently woke up." He chuckled, throaty and low. "My name…

…Is Desire."

00000000

When the tanned girl got the message describing today's events, she very nearly crushed her phone through sheer wrath. That little bastard! How dare he do such a thing to her Yukana! He was going to pay big time for what he did.

It was time to take matters into her own hands, and do what she should have done the moment she learned about this relationship.

 **Shit's going down now. While I did plan for the chapter to turn in this way, it feels a lot… I don't know… darker than I expected. Junichi isn't going to turn yandere or anything like that. He isn't going to be a super sex god either, that isn't what Desire is there for. He is the mental personification of Junichi's lust, his inner pervert if you will. Id did sort of perform that role, but more out of a need for gratification than actual lust for Yukana.**

 **Also, on another note, Michelle and Akari are from the Terra Formars franchise. I was trying to think of two people who would suit the gym Junichi went to and in Michelle's case had an enormous rack Yukana. Michelle popped up. They'll pop a few more times. In the meantime however…**

 _Next time on Some Common Sense: An old friend, some sage advice, a new enemy, a test of will…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm afraid I have some bad news. I must introduce… the OC! Yeah, I got an OC, he's Junichi's friend and won't steal the scene, as he is a side character, but he will have an important role in all this. He's been mentioned before in chapter 2.**

Some Common Sense Chapter 4: My First Home Visit

Junichi woke up and immediately wanted to go back to sleep, and never wake up again. He could not believe what he had done yesterday. Why the hell did he do that?

" _See, look what you did. You came into existence for not even five minutes and already Junichi feels like crud."_

"I'm his freaking libido, idiot. I don't make the rules." Desire argued back.

Junichi groaned, wishing he could go back to sleep, but the internal and external alarm clocks were going off. Junichi's hand came down hard on the clock, but the inner alarm clock programmed by his biology still went off. No amount of violence would silence that. Junichi got up and went about his morning routine. As he made his way over to school he felt a growing pit of anxiety in his stomach. He tried listening to music, switching on BLOODY STREAM. He tried to get lost in the song as he made his way to school, but the guilt wouldn't leave him alone.

"Gah! I'm a goddamn idiot, she'll hate me for sure!" he whined aloud.

"What did you do?" someone asked from behind.

"I ended up being a bit forceful when I kissed my girlfriend because she kept toying with me." Junichi answered on reflex. He blinked. _'Wait a minute, that's…'_ he turned, seeing a familiar face.

"You…" he gasped.

"Don't act so shocked, dummy." His friend deadpanned. "What happened?" Junichi's friend smiled, and not just any smile but a genuine cat-smile.

"Well…" Junichi started, knowing what his friend's reaction would be. "I kind of got a girlfriend, recently."

…

…

"WHAAAAAA—"

00000000

"—AAAAAT!?"

Yukana jumped at sudden voice. Where had that come from? Ah, it didn't matter. She hadn't been feeling as good as she usually was either the day after the kiss. She had been shocked, pleasantly so to be honest, by Junichi's forwardness. Kissing him had made her feel warm and fuzzy.

But on the other hand she was slightly frightened by that side of Junichi, frightened and somewhat switched on. Despite her looks and capability to tease she had never been in a situation that could be deemed sexual before, aside from some dirty movies she watched with Ranko, but that didn't count!

She really didn't know what to do with this, should she talk this through with him or should she just act like nothing happened? Ranko had rather angrily texted her, saying that Yukana should drop him at the earliest opportunity. Yukana appreciated the sentiment behind it all, but she didn't want to be so rash. She stopped to think about it, leaning on a fence.

"I don't know what I'm doing…" she groaned, pinching her nose. She sighed and was about to resume walking when she heard two voices, one was familiar while the other… wasn't. Yukana peeked past a nearby tree and saw Junichi walking with… boy… girl? She couldn't tell. Their hair was brown and his eyes blue. The androgynous person wore the usual school uniform and was shorter than Junichi by half a head, he/she was probably shorter than herself. Their hair reached their shoulders and they walked with a dancer's grace.

"…that's how it happened." said the other… person. Wait, was that the person who screamed earlier?

"Yeah, I fucked up pretty badly." Junichi groaned. The androgynous person hummed in thought. Yukana knew enough about voice tones to deduce that the other person was a boy, or at least more likely to be male, otherwise this is the most flat chested girl in existence.

"I'm not sure if this is a complete screw up. You got a bit overeager and gave her a kiss. If she didn't slap you in the face then I'll bet you're in the clear." The boy explained.

"So, what do I do then?" Junichi asked.

"Well, you could always ask her opinion on this. She's hiding behind that tree right now." The boy pointed to the tree Yukana was hiding behind, said girl making an 'Eep!' noise. Junichi turned around, and blushed.

"Uh, hi…" he said lamely. Yukana gave an awkward wave and stepped out of cover. The androgynous newcomer patted Junichi on the back before walking away.

"So you at school you fiery redhead!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"You too, you feminine girly guy, whoops tautology!" Junichi hollered back. He stepped up to Yukana, and a very awkward silence ensued.

"So…" Yukana said. "Friend of yours?"

"Oh, yeah, that's Hachi. He's a pretty strange guy, but he's very nice." Junichi explained. Yukana almost released a relieved sigh. So he was a boy after all. The two stood there for a few seconds, before they both snapped.

"I'm sorry—" Yukana started.

"I want to apologize—" Junichi began.

Both stopped.

" _What?"_ they said. Yukana fidgeted, "You first." She mumbled.

"Okay." Junichi nodded. "I'm sorry about being forceful with you yesterday. I kind of lost my temper."

"To be fair, I totally shouldn't have been dicking you around like that." Yukana admitted. "We both kind of messed up. I… I just…" she sighed. "When you asked me out, I thought you were just some pervert. I didn't know what to do. You may not know it, but I've never been in a relationship before, so I have no idea how to act. I just went with the teasing because it felt natural, and yesterday… I guess I just freaked out and tried to back off without looking like an idiot."

"And then I kissed you." Junichi added. Yukana crossed her arms, like she was huddling herself.

"Yeah, to be honest I kind of liked it. You took control and you were pretty good."

" _That's_ good to know." Junichi muttered. Yukana sniggered before turning serious again, "But it frightened me. I wasn't ready for what happened, and when you did that I felt… weird."

"I'm sorry." Junichi said honestly.

"It's fine." Yukana nodded. "But… please don't do that again, at least not until I'm ready." Junichi nodded.

"Okay then… so we good?" he asked.

"We're good." Yukana agreed. Junichi smiled, then blushed, "Uh… is it okay if I hug you? I'm feeling _very_ relieved and I need to express myself." He requested. Yukana nodded, a little smile on her face, "Please do." They both stepped forward and embraced. Yukana's arms circled around Junichi's waist while Junichi wrapped and arm around her shoulders and another circling around to place his palm on the back of her head.

"Just so you know, I'll be on my guard for a while. So no kissing or anything." Yukana warned.

"Of course," Junichi agreed amiably.

"Hugging and hand holding is allowed though."

"Of course,"

Both stood there for a while, both thinking about how warm the other was. A few feet away, Hachi watched with a smile on his face. He had found it difficult to believe, but it seemed that his best friend was truly smitten on the girl. It was just so adorable!

' _This will be interesting. I'll have fun prepping the SS YukaIchi for launch. YukaIchi? YukaChi? Junika? Ah, so many shipping names to choose from!'_

00000000

Junichi was in a good mood. He had heard that people who were in a good relationship were generally in better moods and felt a lot better. It seemed that was true. He hadn't felt this good in ages, he was actually smiling for once. This seemed to get a few looks, especially from the female population. Several flushed looks in his direction later and he decided to force his usual scowl back on his face. His moody visage back in place nobody would ever know that every mental projection his mind, even the composed Superego, was currently dancing the conga with joy.

He sat down at his usual spot, apparently not noticing a certain short androgynous boy creeping up on him. He took a deep breath and was about to yell when Junichi said, "Don't even think about it." He didn't even glance up.

"Come on, it's been nearly two years, pal!" Hachi whined. "Can't you spare some attention for your friend, and your senior by one year to boot."

"You're not my senior." Junichi retorted.

"I'm a year older than you, ninny." Hachi pointed out.

"You don't look like it, you don't act like it. You act like a ten year old girl." Junichi snarked. Hachi pouted, sitting on Junichi's table. He crossed his legs, "Come on, Junichi. Pay a little attention to me. Remember all the time we spent together?" Junichi flushed, feeling the gaze of several classmates on him. Many of the girls, and a few of the boys, were staring at Hachi, who seemed to be literally sparkling at the moment.

Junichi knew better than to take Hachi's innocent act at face value. He knew full well how dangerous and perceptive the androgynous boy could be. Even so he couldn't help but go with his usual action when confronted by shenanigans. His fist came up, preparing to bop Hachi over the head. The long haired boy laughed and leaned back, flipping off the table and onto his hands before flipping back to his feet.

"Ah, ah, aaah, Junichi! You're not supposed to hit your friends." Hachi rebuked the redhead.

"And friends aren't supposed to look like their coming onto one another." Junichi shot back. Hachi shrugged, "True, true. It's just been so long, and all the people in Hiroshima are so boring. I miss Kyoto! And I miss Junichi!" there was a resounding 'awwww!' from the females in the class. Junichi gave an exasperated groan.

"Argh, you're impossible, Hachi… but I missed you too, you crazy bastard." He finally admitted. Another 'awwww!' sounded. Junichi silenced the girls with a glare and everyone started going back to their own business. Hachi grinned, "There's the Junichi I know. You really need to lighten up." He walked forward and bent over, looking up at Junichi with a cheeky smile, "Who knew that getting hooked up with a hot girl with balloon sized ta-tas would make you relax?"

"Oh, shut up! I get enough of that shit from the Perverted Trio, I don't need pervy speak from you." Junichi growled. Both sat down, Hachi sitting one desk up from Junichi. Hachi arched a brow, "Perverted Trio, we talking DxD or something else?"

"A trio of useless perverts who have literally nothing better to do than fantasize about girls all day long." Junichi explained. Hachi stared at him for a few seconds.

"Like I said, we talking DxD or something else?" he asked again. Junichi chuckled.

"Just a bunch of guys with literally no lives. I made friends with them because I saw them reading manga. They seemed kind of geeky so I decided to talk with them. Since then… urgh, since then I've been keeping them from getting arrested for sexual harassment, especially Minoru, he's a freaking lolicon."

"Ouch." Hachi winced.

"A big, fat lolicon that pants like a dog when he sees a little girl," Junichi elaborated.

"Double ouch." Hachi winced again. "Why do you hang around with them, I know you can't stand perverts. Remember the Park Incident?"

"You are never going to let that go, aren't you?" Junichi grouched. Throughout their entire conversation Yukana watched them as discreetly as she could. She had never seen Junichi that animated, except for the karaoke date. This boy (she's still having trouble believing it) seemed to have a history with him. Childhood friends, maybe, like her and Ranko?

It was really cute to be honest. Junichi was adorable when Hachi messed with him, maybe she should ask him for ideas. They kept talking even as she turned back around to text Ranko.

"Look, they're not really bad guys." Junichi told Hachi. "They really need a social life, maybe if Yukana has some friends I could help them out. They need a dose of real life relationships and maybe they'll break out of their perverted stupor."

"Well, we'll get on that later. But for now, let's focus on you. You, and your budding romance with the beautiful Yukana Yame!" a brushed the back of his hand on his forehead and swooned dramatically. "Oh, what wonders I have missed? What heart-warming moments did I fail to perceive during my absence?"

"Yukana-san took me to karaoke, I took her to the gym, we kissed… and that's about it." Junichi explained in a flat voice.

"That's… fairly boring." Hachi commented.

"We've only been dating two weeks, what more do you want?" Junichi whined.

"Did you at least sing a song from Jam Project?"

"Of course I did! And STAND PROUD!"

"Good job. That still doesn't change the fact that you've done very little. Take her out on a proper date, even if it's lunch or a coffee. Invite her home or something."

"You don't just invite someone home after a few weeks!"

"Hey Junichi!" Yukana called from the front row. "Wanna come over my place after school?" Hachi and Junichi looked at each other for a few seconds.

"You were saying?" Hachi smirked.

"I stand corrected." Junichi muttered. "Okay, sure!" he yelled back. Hachi leaned over, "My advice?" he whispered. "Don't fuck up."

"Oh, sure, _that_ narrows it down." Junichi deadpanned.

"And the amount of time you plan to spend on foreplay? Triple it." SLAP! "Ow! Junichi, why?"

"You're being a pervert, now shut up, class is starting."

00000000

Junichi really had no idea what he was doing. He stood in front of Yukana Yame's house with a look of determination on his face, like he was preparing to storm a castle singlehandedly rather than visit his girlfriend. He marched up to the door and knocked, reflecting on the reason for his lateness. It seemed that the teachers enjoyed giving him the heavy duty when it came to after school clean up and as such he had to take a bit more time to finish off his cleaning.

At last the door opened, and Yukana appeared, wearing short pyjama shorts, a white shirt and hoodie. She looked… well, she looked pretty damn cute.

' _I feel like a dork in my school clothes.'_ He thought. Yukana led him inside, and Junichi finally got a good look at her home. It was fairly ordinary. There was a kotatsu in the living room, along with a large flat screen TV, a bookshelf and a few small tables.

Yep, pretty normal.

"So are your parents around?" he asked.

"Nope, just us," Yukana answered.

' _What?'_ Junichi blinked. Did he hear that right? Yukana's parents were out, and they were alone. That was a potentially dangerous situation. Yukana however didn't seem all that bothered, in fact she decided that wasn't quite enough when she said, "Hey, wanna come up to my room?"

' _Double what?'_ Junichi blinked again. _'Eh, fuck it. What's the worst that could happen?'_ He nodded. "Sure." he answered. Yukana led the way up the stairs and soon Junichi got his first glimpse of a girl's room in a long while, not since had had that sleepover with Nene. It looked fairly girly enough, with pink wallpaper and a bright yellow carpet. There was a chest of drawers with a television on top, along with what looked like a cat plushie and some jewellery. There was also a small table and two cushions, one of which Yukana was kneeling on. Junichi noticed a couple of drinks on the table.

Junichi also noted an aroma in the air, and knew it to be Yukana's scent. It made him slightly dizzy, and not in a bad way either.

…Okay, that there, just now: totally creepy. He shouldn't pull off some Edward Cullen crap because Yukana's room smelled nice!

"Are you going to stand there like a total dimwit or are you going to sit down?" Yukana asked flatly, cutting off Junichi's inner rebuking. Junichi plopped down onto the other cushion and was then subjected to the most awkward silence he had ever experienced.

' _I have no idea what I'm doing.'_ He thought. _'Should I have brought flowers, or chocolates maybe? Am I overthinking this?'_

"Umm," Yukana said. "Sorry, I kind of… I didn't really plan anything." Yukana blushed. "Stupid of me, really," Junichi leaned over, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You are anything but stupid, Yukana-san." He assured her. He smiled gently as he rubbed her back slightly. She blushed at the contact. "We can improvise. Do you have movies? We can watch something." Yukana thought it over and blushed for some reason.

"U-ummm, no, nothing you'll be interested in." she stammered. Junichi arched a brow, _'She is hiding something.'_ He thought. Yukana then smirked at him, "Perhaps we can do something… else?" she suggested, her final word dripping with seduction. She crawled forwards, her breasts swaying slightly. Junichi gulped, eyeing the massive amount of cleavage that Yukana was showing. "I'm not wearing one, you know?" she purred.

' _Is she talking about a bra? Yep, she is.'_ He thought, eyeing her breasts. Yukana crawled closer.

"You want a look? I can show them to you." She asked. Junichi felt his entire face turn red as hell, but decided not to succumb to base temptations.

" **Damn it, Superego, let us have this!"** Id yelled.

"Agreed!" Desire snapped.

" _Both of you be quiet."_ Superego hissed. _"This idea is much more fun."_

Junichi smirked, "Actually, I have a better suggestion." He said. Yukana arched a brow, "Oh?" she breathed.

"Yes, an idea that will bring us… closer." He reached up, his fingers wiggling… and then jabbed them into Yukana's ribs.

"Kyaa!" she squeaked. Junichi grinned, baring teeth like a wolf, "Looks like I found your weak point!" He reared up, forcing Yukana to the ground. "Tickle time!" he chuckled. Yukana shook her head, her eyes wide but face flushed with glee.

"No! No! Nononono! Don't you dare, Junichi!" Junichi didn't listen to her protests, and proceeded to tickle her mercilessly, straddling her and attacking her ribs and stomach. Yukana's legs flailed around and her arms curled around her body to shield herself as much as she could while she laughed.

"Tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Junichi jeered.

"No, please! I'm gonna pee! AHAHAHA! HAHAHA!" suddenly Yukan's foot hit the table and the drinks on it fell over. The two stopped their activities and stared at the mess.

"Shit." Junichi grunted. "Sorry, forgot about those."

"It's okay." Yukana pushed herself up, inadvertently sitting on Junichi's lap. They glanced at each other, blushed, and looked away. "Umm…" Yukana stammered, quickly realizing how close they were. "Could you let go, please?"

"You're the one holding onto me." Junichi pointed out. Yukana realized that he was right, as she was hugging his waist in a loose grip. He was really quite comfortable.

"I'll just… I'll go get the towels." Yukana stuttered. Junichi nodded wordlessly, letting her leave. He picked up the fallen cups and placed them on the table before sitting on one of the cushions, sighing. That had been a close one.

' _Her face was close to mine, damn that was so tempting.'_ He thought. He was seriously trying hard not to be too hands on with his girlfriend, but it was a lot more difficult that he thought. The problem was he didn't want to go particularly far, a peck on the lips and a few cuddles would be enough for him, but he didn't want to rush Yukana. _'God, what a mess,'_ he thought. He hoped Yukana came back with some napkins or something. Maybe he should go check and see if she was okay.

He stood up, went over to the door and went to open it. He stopped when the door opened to reveal…

' _This isn't Yukana.'_ Junichi thought first. The woman standing there wasn't indeed Yukana. She was tall, standing at the same height as he did. Her skin was incredibly tanned, and she wore one of those tied shirts with her sleeves rolled up. Her eyes were a striking amethyst and her hair was blonde. For a few seconds the two stared at each other, Junichi with a frown on his face and the newcomer being relatively expressionless. The stranger then smiled. She sauntered forward, and Junichi started moving backwards. The girl leaned down, showing a cleavage that rivalled Yukana's and chuckled.

"Kyahaha…" her laugh was… oddly sinister. It put Junichi on edge. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Junichi blinked, _'What?'_ he thought flatly. What the hell kind of greeting was that?

The door opened and Yukana stepped in with a tray.

"I got more tea and some… napkins…" she trailed off, seeing the scene in front of her. Junichi had been backed up against the wall, with the newcomer pressing against him in a very sensual manner. Her eyes narrowed and a dark expression began to form.

Junichi glanced between the two girls, feeling a very tense atmosphere build up.

' _This… is not going to end well.'_ He thought miserably.

 **A new rival has entered the ring! Things are going to get interesting now! Be sure to leave a review and stay tuned for the next issue. On another note, I got a question. I want to make a cover for this fic (just a Hajimete no Gal cover with the title over it, nothing big) but here's the question. I've seen those covers, and I worry that they will violate 's policies about having covers that child friendly. Think it'll be okay if I make that new cover?**

 _Next time on Some Common Sense: Who the hell is this chick, and what's her deal?_


	5. Special Chapter

**Ah, Valentine's Day, a day of love, friendship and** _ **sweet, sweet violence…**_ **So I would like to dedicate this short to such an event, despite the fact that I am single and very lonely… sniff sniff.**

Some Common Sense Special Chapter: My First Valentine's Day

Today was a rather special day. Normally this day would not be of any particular interest to Junichi, but when his status went from 'single' to 'in a relationship' this changed. He now had an obligation to act on this day's celebration.

The day in question? Valentine's Day. The day where the love season reaches its peak, a day that gives couples an excuse to be extra mushy with another. This particular celebration was annoying to Junichi, but at the same time it made sense: a day where people get to celebrate the bonds they have forged, be it love for a girl, friends or family.

Today the most celebrated aspect is now on Junichi's mind. He didn't care that much to be honest, but he had a feeling Yukana would like it, and that was justification enough. One thing he was also curious about was that almost every Valentine's Day there were always some people with bruises and other injuries and wondered what all that was about.

However he did not know that several other males had the same idea, and what should have been a simple trip to the card store would turn into something far more painful.

In all fairness he should have gotten a hint what with all the previous Valentines and the resulting bruises that all the boys sported. The fact that Hachi had specifically warned him to either skip it or get in early was also an indicator. But it couldn't be _that_ bad, right?

Reaching the store was fine and ordinary, and he had the last card too! Lovely. He made to reach for the card, but another hand blocked his path. He looked up, seeing another guy, someone from his school by the looks of things. The boy looked at him, Junichi looked back.

"What are you doing?" the guy asked. Junichi felt a dangerous aura from this guy, and began projecting ill intent himself.

"Buying this card for my girlfriend," He told the other boyfriend.

"I saw this card first, asshole. Fuck off." The guy growled.

' _Well, that escalated quickly.'_ Junichi thought glumly. He heard the doorbell ring, signalling that more customers were entering, and saw several boys coming in, all looking at the card. He could have sworn that the cashier said, "Oh, shit, not again."

Junichi looked at the pack of boys, then at the first boy, then at the card, and then back to the boys. It had all clicked: the bruises, the injuries, and the occasional trip to the hospital.

Junichi had stepped into an upcoming bloodbath. Several thoughts ran through his head, mainly his Superego despairing over such a fuss caused because of a simple holiday, and Id demanding blood.

"Hey, shopkeeper, how does this go down? Do we still have to pay?" he asked.

"Just try to take the fight outside!" the man despaired. Junichi took a breath, and glared at everyone, all of his rivals, and spoke.

" _ **Pray to your gods, weaklings, for today I shall send you to them."**_ he rumbled. The boys surged forwards, and the battle began. Junichi punched the first boy in the face, sending an arc of blood flying as he broke the guy's nose, after that it gets chaotic. Junichi ducked and weaved, dodging blows and sending a few out. He took a punch to the cheek and a kick to the stomach. He grabbed the offender by the neck and rammed his head into the bastard's nose, shattering it completely.

Two boys try to reach for the card, but Junichi and another boy grab them and drag them back. Now he only had one rival, easy prey. He kicked the guy's knee and hit him in the jaw with his own knee. He grabbed the card, a simple red card with a pink heart on it, and then got tackled.

"Fuck!" he knocked the tackler off and scrambled up, seeing a tall and solidly built girl backhand a smaller kid with contempt. "Huh." Junichi said. The girl looked at him, "You wouldn't hit a girl now, would you?" she fluttered her eyelashes, a tactic that would have worked had she not been tall, muscular and possessing a scar across the bridge of her nose. Her earlier backhand hadn't helped matters. Junichi knew what to do. He punched her in the stomach before kneeing her in the nose. She fell on the floor, out cold. Junichi spotted the shopkeeper on the phone.

"…Yes, send a few ambulances… yes, it's the usual reason…" he was saying. Junichi grabbed the card, but felt the eyes of several angry boys glaring at him. Junichi slowly put the card into his bag and then went into a stance.

"Let's rock."

00000000

Yukana sighed, she had been hoping that she would get to see Junichi today, but it seemed he wouldn't be coming. Was he ill perhaps? She lied down on her table, eyeing the chocolates she made specifically for him. She wasn't quite sure if they were good but she knew they weren't outright disgusting or poisonous like she'd seen in some anime.

Yukana looked around, as she always did whenever she even thought of the 'A' word. She had been a bit of a geek in the past, and she had a feeling Junichi suspected that, but she would never admit to it. Too many days of being called a nerd by her peers.

She could still hear the voices of young children even now and—

"Hey, Yame-san, what's up?" she jumped, looking to see the grinning face of Hachi staring at her.

"Oh, hello Hachi-san. How are you?" she asked.

"Fine, fine. You see Junichi anywhere? I've been looking for him." He inquired. Yukana shook her head and Hachi groaned. "It is as I suspected…"

00000000

" **MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"**

"Oh, god he's insane! He's unstoppable!"

" **ROAD ROLLER DA!"**

"AAAAAAAA—"

00000000

"What? What's happened, is he okay?" Yukana asked, worry lacing her tone. Hachi winced, "Well… you know how every Valentine's Day people come in with bruises and the like?"

"Yes…?" Yukana answered slowly, subtly asking Hachi to elaborate.

"Weeeeell…"

00000000

" **MAIM! KILL! BURN! MAIM! KILL! BURN! MAIM! KILL! BURN! MAIM! KILL! BURN! MAIM! KILL! BURN!"**

"He's got me, he's got me!"

" **YOOOUUU!"**

"Eeeep!"

" **YOU'RE NEXT, BOY!"**

"HEEEEEELP MEEEE!"

00000000

"Basically every Valentine's Day there's never enough cards for every single couple, and this leads to some issues, particularly when there are half a dozen testosterone fuelled guys and only one card." Hachi explained.

"Oh." Yukana said.

"Now imagine what would happen when all those boyfriends want that card, but only one could have it. There's a reason we give Valentine's Day the nickname Love Brawl Day. There's even a betting pool as to who will get the card to his girlfriend." Hachi sighed. "Now I'm presuming Junichi would want to get a card and I don't think he listened to my warning so…"

00000000

"Heh heh heh heh…"

"Oh god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my—"

 **Crash! Splat! Bang!**

"HAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"MY BLOOD! He punched out all my blood!"

00000000

"Oh, god!" Yukana exclaimed. "He'll be right in the middle of it!" she got up, presumably to find him but Hachi stopped her. "What are you doing? I need to find Junichi!" she barked at him.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Hachi said with a smile. "Junichi's a freaking monster in a fight. He's most likely finishing off the last guys and coming over to deliver the card." Almost on cue the door opened and Junichi marched in. Several people gasped at the sight, and Yukana and Hachi saw why.

Junichi had taken, one half of his face covered in blood the other having gone slightly blue due to a nasty punch he took.

"Morning all!" he yelled. "Sorry I'm late, the card retrieving was _murder_." He cackled.

"Junichi… are you… okay?" Yukana asked, unsure what to make of the grinning boy in front of her.

"Oh, I'm fine. I have fought, gained glory and retrieved what I was after. All in all it was a good day." He retrieved the card, and slapped it down on the table. "I put in sweet, other people's tears and a fair amount of blood to get this card… now if you'll excuse me I need to something a bit sissy: black out. Hachi could you take me to the infirmarieieieie…" he slowly toppled over, and Hachi caught him.

"Alright, show's over. Get back to your seats. Got to drag this dummy to a hospital bed." He lifted Junichi over his shoulder and started moving towards the door. Yukana went to open the door for them.

"I'll come with you, okay? I need to give Junichi these anyways." She lifted the chocolates briefly. Hachi nodded and the two went to the infirmary. On the way Yukana opened the letter and smiled.

 _Dear, Yukana,_

 _Happy Valentine's Day. Sorry about the blood, it's not mine, I punched a guy in the nose, blood everywhere :D._

 _Anyways… I like you a lot and I am very glad that we are together._

 _Can't write more, being pursued, love you bye!_

Yukana blushed and held the card close to her chest. Junichi was most likely a maniac if what happened today was an indication, but he was _her_ maniac.

Half an hour later, Junichi would wake up in a hospital bed, with a box of chocolates on his stomach and sleeping girlfriend lying across his lap. He looked at the chocolates, and then at Yukana. He picked out a chocolate and popped it in his mouth, grinning.

I love Valentine's Day." He said.

 **Eh, not my best chapter, it's more of an omake. I just wanted to do something ceremonial. See you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter contains scenes from the manga, anime and some scenes of my own. Enjoy :D**

Some Common Sense Chapter 5: The First Shopping Trip

Junichi glanced between the two girls, unsure what to do in this situation. This tanned girl came out of nowhere and tried to seduce him? Did Yukana know her? Yukana glared at the whole scene before setting the tray down on the table hard and stamped forwards.

"Hey!" she yelled. She grabbed the other girl and pulled her back, smiling to Junichi's surprise. "Why didn't you message me if you were coming? You totally surprised me!" she yelled. The girl flushed and giggled, "Sowwy!" she said. Junichi straightened from his tense stance and watched the scene unfold.

"How long are you going to flash him for, get up!" she exclaimed. The other girl protested half-heartedly to the manhandling, "Don't scold me, Yukana!" Yukana rolled her eyes and gestured towards the tanned girl.

"This is Ranko Honjou. She's a senior year." She explained.

"I'm older than Yukana, but her boobs are a cup size bigger than mine, don't you know." Ranko informed Junichi. He blinked, unsure how _that_ topic even came up, or why it came up at all.

Perhaps it was prudent not to inform the girl's that he had already made the comparison… what? He may not be a raging pervert but he was still a male with hormones.

"Hey, TMI much, Ranko?" Yukana protested. Ranko giggled in reply. Junichi decided that an introduction is long overdue and spoke up, "My name is Junichi Hashiba. It's lovely to meet one of Yukana-san's friends. Now we're even, Yukana-san. You introduced me to a friend like I…" he frowned. "Wait, you and Hachi never spoke, need to rectify that later." He slapped a fist into his palm.

"Well, now. You and Yukana seem to get along nicely." Ranko grinned. "I get along with her well too." Then, without any warning she reached around Yukana and started shamelessly groping her breasts. Junichi's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

' _What the fuuuu…'_ he couldn't even finish the mental sentence. He had no idea what was going on with all this. Should he stop her, was this sexual assault? Luckily he was spared from having to do anything when Yukana knocked Ranko off.

"Damn it, Ranko, quit that already!" she scolded. Ranko merely giggled, and turned to Junichi, "How about we do something… nice together?" she was giving the seductive smile again. Junichi ignored the look she was giving.

"Sure thing… Honjou-senpai." He said, deciding to go formal until asked otherwise. Ranko laughed at that, waving a hand, "Hey, no need to be so formal with me! Just call me Ranko."

"Ranko-san," Junichi addressed the older girl. "Any ideas? I'm drawing a blank here." Ranko hummed in thought.

"Oh, I bet I can think of something…" she said, licking her lips. Yukana cut in, grabbing Junichi's arm.

"I have an idea! Why don't we go downstairs and watch something?" she suggested in a hurry. Without waiting for an answer she dragged Junichi through the door.

That was when he felt it. Many people told stories of killing intent, and how others could sense it. As the door closed he saw through the crack a glare that could pierce steel. "Listen, Ranko's a really fun girl, but she's kinda… dangerous, alright?" he heard Yukana explain. He looked back at the closed door, where he had just felt the murderous intent.

"I think you might be right…" he murmured.

00000000

They had watched a movie which in Junichi's honest opinion consisted of nothing but long walks on the beach, girls talking about their feelings for over an hour before realizing that love was there all along.

Boooooorrrrrrriiiiiing!

Junichi was glad to leave the house after that. It was strange how girls found the rom-com genre great but for most males it was spiritually draining. It wasn't the humour or anything, he was fine with it, some parts were even funny to him. It's just the characters are usually very stupid. The whole movie can be settled with just two sentences:

 _Mai-chan, please be my girlfriend!_

 _Okay!_

That's all that is necessary. No need to go to incredibly silly and painful lengths to get a girlfriend. Just ask her out. Then again Junichi probably would have beaten around the bush were it not for him being drafted into asking Yukana out by the Perverted Trio.

That aside, before Ranko came along, things were pretty fun. Junichi wondered why Yukana had been defensive when Junichi asked her about movies and such. He did spot some vaguely familiar logos but things had gone by so fast he didn't really have a clear image in his mind.

He'll just have to ask about that later, for now he'll just go home and—

 **DANGER!**

Junichi turned swiftly, his heart hammering in his chest, laying his eyes on…

"Ranko-san?" he frowned. He could have sworn he felt wrath unlike any other back then, it was like someone wanted to kill him. Ranko was smiling like nothing was wrong. Could she… no, that wasn't right. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Yukana-san." Ranko looked Junichi up and down, smiling.

"I just wanted to see you, without Yukana around, you know?" she told him. She leaned forward. "Hmm… you're the doggy type, right?" she asked. Junichi blinked.

"The hell does that mean?" Junichi asked. Ranko smirked, her fingers tracing up Junichi's chest.

"So firm… do you work out?" she asked. Junichi took a step back, not liking how Ranko followed him. He answered, "Y-yeah, I go to the gym a few times a week." Ranko giggled.

"Are you getting aroused?" she asked. "Getting excited from a girl who isn't your girlfriend, such a naughty boy," Ranko leaned in close, her face inches away from Junichi's. He tried to back away, but realized he had been backed into a fence. This wasn't good. It was true, he could feel himself react to the girl's proximity, and it disgusted him. Ranko had driven him somewhere secluded. This wasn't good. He couldn't just fight, he couldn't hurt Yukana's friend!

"How did it feel… when I came in?" she asked. "She called me there… because she didn't want to be alone with a boy. Such a dull girl, don't you think?" Junichi frowned. Wasn't Ranko supposed to be Yukana's best friend? His expression hardened and Ranko backed off slightly.

"I think it's time we part ways, Honjou-san." He said in a clipped voice. "I'm going." He turned around and began walking home. He flinched as a felt a surge of hostile intent again, but didn't stop walking. He had no idea what Ranko's deal was, but if he didn't like it, he would put a stop to it.

00000000

The next day he was helping Yukana with some sit-ups. The gym was relatively empty save for a few people exercising. Michelle and Akari were nearby, doing some exercise too. Yukana was huffing and puffing, red faced.

"Come on, Yukana-san. Just five more." He said gently. Yukana huffed and redoubled her efforts. She finally managed to get five more sit-ups before falling flat on her back, panting. Junichi sat down next to her, ruffling her hair. "Very good, Yukana-san. Very good." She pouted at him.

"Why do you make me do this, Junichi?" she asked. Junichi poked her nose with a grin, "Because you wanted to keep your belly nice and flat, not that you need to, I still think you're fine." That offhand comment drew another blush from Yukana.

"Oh, stop it. Just because you can't see it…Junichi?" She shook her head and sat up, seeing Junichi stare off somewhere. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked. Junichi turned, looking oddly sad for some reason. He immediately perked up, but she could see that his smile was fake.

"I'm fine!" he said. Yukana stared for a few seconds before opening her mouth to inquire further her stomach growled. Junichi gave her a flat look which she was learning to hate.

"Yukana…" he said slowly. Yukana blushed slightly. "Have you been dieting again?" Yukana looked away, flushing in embarrassment. An inconvenient growl from her stomach along with her silence provided more than enough answers. She knew what was coming, and grumbled when Junichi lightly chopped her on the head. "How many times do I have to tell you not to starve yourself, it doesn't help. Your body needs energy to keep going." Yukana pouted.

"I know…" she grumbled. Junichi sighed and grabbed his bag, offering her a small energy bar.

"Eat this, and afterwards we can find something a bit more substantial. I have half a mind to take you to that pancake place I've been hearing about." He grinned. Yukana took a bite out of her energy bar, "That American diner place?"

"Mm-hm. And you are going to eat something there, no dieting." He ordered.

"But what if I get faaaaat?" Yukana whined. This only made Junichi grin evilly, "Then I suppose we'll have to spend more of our quality time here together." Yukana gulped and made a small whining noise.

00000000

The diner in question was a place that made things called pancakes. Yukana had never had pancakes before, and Junichi had only had them once when he went on a summer trip to America. At his insistence Yukana tried one, and she had enjoyed them so much she wanted to come back again, but backed down when Junichi smiled and said they would be spending more gym time together as a result.

However, as the date went on, Yukana noticed that Junichi would become quiet and sullen, and that he wasn't as chatty as he usually was. It was just after they got their drinks that Yukana finally snapped.

"Okay, that's it." She said. Junichi looked up from the menu, blinking.

"What's it?" he asked.

"Real talk, Junichi. What the hell is your problem? You've been mopey since you came over my house and met… Ranko…" she stared for a few seconds with a blank expression before she sighed, "What did she do? She went out after you left, did she do something?"

"She… tried to seduce me." Junichi admitted. Yukana blinked, and then groaned.

"Not again…" she said. Junichi tilted his head in confusion, "Eh?" he said.

"Ranko seems to like going after boys that take an interest me, they try and talk with me, she goes and talk to them, then they stay away from me. Ranko keeps telling me that they're not worth it, and that they just wanted to jump my bones, but it got a bit annoying after a while."

"Wait, is that why you asked me if I actually liked you?" Junichi asked. Yukana nodded sadly. Junichi leaned back, a dark look on his face.

"She seems awfully invested in keeping you single, what's her deal?" he wondered.

"Beats me," Yukana answered. "But I know that even if she does try to seduce you, you'll say no." she said with confidence, but then she became unsure, "You _did_ say no, right?"

"Of course I said no!" Junichi said with more volume than was necessary, earning some looks from other people. Yukana crossed her arms, curling up in slight shame.

"I just… it kept on happening. You're the first boy I ever managed to go out with properly, and I feel like you're going to leave me like the others. It's just habit I guess." She mumbled, looking away. She felt fingers on her chin and her head was turned towards Junichi. He had stood up and was leaning over to reach Yukana.

"I'm not leaving you, you hear me? You're my girlfriend, I'm your boyfriend, and that's not changing anytime soon." Yukana's eyes widened, rendered completely speechless. She blushed and placed her hands on her cheeks trying to hide said blush as best as she could.

"Y-you… you're really something." She muttered. Junichi sat back, his expression turning back into a frown, "Regardless, I would appreciate if you spoke to her, she seems more inclined to listen to you. So long as she doesn't go full yandere on your ass we should be okay." Yukana blinked.

"Yandere?" she asked. The smile Junichi flashed her made her flinch back ever so slightly.

"Oh, I have so many things to show you, my dear." He said, sipping his coke in a rather sinister manner. "Welcome to the otaku world, Yukana Yame."

One detailed explanation of the yandere trope, including examples from Mirai Nikki later and dinner was served. Yukana was rather pale faced after Junichi's tirade about crazy yandere girls.

"That's a thing?" she asked. Junichi nodded, "Most definitely."

"You frighten me." Yukana deadpanned.

"Excellent." Junichi grinned. Food came not long after that, and the two ate in comfortable silence. Both went home with full bellies and relieved thoughts. At the end Ranko said, "Hey, Junichi? Ranko and I are going to go a few places, can you come with us?" she started unwittingly (maybe) using the puppy dog eyes on him. He couldn't say no.

00000000

The next day was a day that Junichi saw coming. He knew that one of the prices for being a boyfriend, but it was one he could bear. That price was to accompany the girls on their shopping trips. Now Junichi could have politely declined, but not only did he want to learn more about what Ranko's intentions are (he still didn't trust her at all) but he had to come because Yukana asked him.

Yeah, he could just hear Hachi making whip sound effects right now. What happened could only be accurately described as a montage. He once wore a pair of joke glasses and nose, and proclaimed himself to be a bespectacled Mario. Yukana had laughed so hard she started hiccoughing.

Lunch was nice but frustrating, nice because having lunch with Yukana was always a pleasant experience, but the frustration came from Miss Ranko McBlue-Balls. She constantly butted in between the two, she even interrupted a feeding session, Yukana tried to give him a chip and Ranko took it instead. Oh, the humanity!

The clothes shopping part came as a surprise for Yukana, as she expected Junichi to completely phase out during this part. He actually started participating, giving some serious thought about what clothes she should wear. Like now for instance: he was looking at Ranko and Yukana debate over clothes. Ranko held up a pair of very short denim shorts.

' _You know, if she wore those she could do a good impression of Bullet from Blazblue.'_ He thought. Then Yukana approached, holding two different articles of clothing. One was an armless blue shirt while the other was a one of those big jumpers that showed your shoulders.

"Hey, so which one do you think will look better?" she asked. Junichi had to admit this was a difficult question. Bear in mind that Yukana was a beautiful woman, which made any article of clothing she wore beautiful by default, and no, that was not hyperbole. As far as Junichi was concerned there was very little, save for extreme mutilation, which could make Yukana ugly.

' _Unless she goes through that thing where she wears make up, which then gets smudged up and runs down her face, making her look really weird—dude, focus.'_ He examined the articles before him. _Hmm, the blue shirt would be tight enough to show her arms, stomach and emphasise her breasts. The other one is adorable and would give her that cute and fuzzy look.'_ He sighed. "Damn it… I don't know. The blue shirt shows your figure off and definitely give you some sexiness points, the woolly jumper makes you look cute without outright showing yourself off… go with the jumper, you're already sexy looking enough, don't want to go too far, but then what do I know about this sort of stuff?" Yukana blushed.

' _He… he thinks I'm sexy?'_ she thought. Junichi saw her blush and smirked, "Yes, Yukana-san. Yes, you are." Neither of them didn't seem to notice Ranko glaring at Junichi with utter loathing.

' _Oh, you did not flirt with_ my _Yukana!'_ she internally growled.

Then they reached the swimsuit store. Junichi never really had a reason to go to swimsuit stores all that often, save for when he himself needed new swimming trunks for the summer. However he had never gone to a women's swimsuit store. All the awkward feelings he long knew he would feel rose up, and it was all he could do not to turn around and escape.

' _I want to go home. I just want to play Total War Warhammer. I just started with Mannfred Von Carstein for god's sake.'_ Junichi thought moodily. He noticed other women giggling at him and whispering. At least Ranko wasn't here, she'd gone off to do… something. Maybe she went to the toilet. Well, at least things won't be too bad with—Yukana came out of the dressing room and Junichi's thought process ground to a halt.

She was wearing a bikini. Yukana was wearing a red bikini with a knot tied between the cups. He was currently gazing upon his girlfriend who was but a few articles of clothing from being completely naked.

"Well?" Yukana asked, thoroughly enjoying this. She had started to realize that flustering Junichi would be a difficult task, so it was time to pull out all the stops and flaunt what she had. _'Heh, just as I thought, you may act all cool but you break just as easy as any hormonal teen.'_ She thought wickedly.

Meanwhile a battle of immense proportions was occurring inside Junichi's mind. Desire and Id had grown to several meters in height and looked outright monstrous. Superego stood in their way, having gained a large beard, a pointy hat and a staff.

" _You shall not pass!"_ he bellowed. He waved his staff, expelling light which knocked the other personas away. "I am a servant of the Sacred Morality, wielder of the Flame of Restraint!" his voice boomed at the two demons. He raised his staff, the tip glowing. "YOU! SHALL NOT! PASS!" he slammed the staff down, and light exploded everywhere.

Junichi blinked. He blinked again. He then remembered that he needed to breathe. He inhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Does it fit?" he asked. Yukana nodded, making sure to lean forward. Junichi made a strange squawking noise. He then took another breath. "Then go with that. I will refrain from making further comments because my brain has shorted out." Yukana giggled and went back inside. A few minutes later and she entered in her day clothes.

"Today is a win for me, Junichi. I know how to overpower you, one swimsuit to rule them all…" she grinned. Junichi stopped and faced her.

"Did you just reference Lord of the Rings?" he asked. Yukana squeaked, standing ramrod straight. She turned slowly, her face twitching violently like she was suffering from some fit.

"O-of course not. I totally didn't just quote Lady Galadriel from the first Lord of the Rings movie and I just dug myself deeper didn't I?" she asked. At Junichi's nod she sighed, "Alright, we'll call it a draw."

"Now you quoted Monty Python and the Holy Grail."

"Damn it!"

"Hey!" both turned to see Ranko running up to them. "How did it go?" she asked Yukana, completely ignoring Junichi.

' _Well, fuck you too, bitch.'_ He thought with a cheery expression. Yukana grinned, "I found Junichi's weak spot: swimsuits." She giggled. Junichi gave a sinister smirk, "And I discovered something _very_ interesting about you, Yu-ka-na-san." He said teasingly. Yukana blushed. Junichi turned and saw… he sighed, "Here we go." He said.

"What? What's wrong?" Yukana asked.

"Wait for it." He grumbled. That was when the two guys who screamed 'hi, we're a pair of assholes' came along.

"Hey, there ladies." said Asshole No. 1. "We got a bit lost on the way to the station, care to offer directions." Junichi felt his nerves begin to strain. He'd been pulled around on a shopping trip, been cockblocked by Ranko constantly, nearly had a heart attack from Yukana's freaking bikini teasing session, and now he had to deal with these two.

" _Now, now, maybe they are just asking for directions."_ Superego tried to reason.

" **Yeah, and I'm turning celibate. These assholes are trouble."** Id growled.

Yukana was fairly oblivious to the whole scene, and placed a finger on her chin in thought, "Hmm, I think it's down that way. Turn left and—"

"Hey, why don't you come with us? Maybe we can get something to eat." said Asshole No. 2, getting awfully close to Yukana as he spoke.

" **And THERE it is."** Id yelled. Junichi could tell the two were eyeing the girls up and down, and felt his disgust rise. Junichi had more than a few berserk buttons, people like the guys in front of him were on the top of that list. He could handle the Perverted Trio's antics, mainly because they were harmless, but these two were trouble.

"Wow, nice pickup line." Ranko smiled, seemingly oblivious, however Junichi could practically taste her ill intent, even though it wasn't directed at him for once.

"Come on now, let's go and have fun." said Asshole No. 1. Junichi decided to adopt his usual approach: diplomacy, warning, and then violence.

"Don't you have a train to catch?" he asked. "You better hurry up, wouldn't want to miss it, right?" that was the attempt at diplomacy. The Asshole Duo both smirked at him. Junichi had to admit in his baggy clothes he didn't look like much, but appearances, as these two would learn, could be deceiving.

"Come on, now, kid." Asshole No. 2 leered. "Lighten up a bit. If you want, you can come too." Junichi's temper finally reached breaking point.

' _Right, that tears it!'_ he growled. He stepped past Yukana and gave the Asshole Duo a scathing glare. "Okay, look. I know exactly what you two are after, and sorry to disappoint you, but that's not happening. Nor should it ever happen if you ask me, so take my advice and back off." He said calmly, giving his warning. The Assholes narrowed their eyes, realizing that their conquest was not going to be so easy.

"Why don't you back off, you little shit!" Asshole No. 1 snarled, shoving Junichi away. Junichi stopped himself from falling, and smirked.

"I'll give you that one, but if you do it again…" he said.

"You'll what, little boy, kick our asses?" Asshole No. 2 taunted. "How are you even with these hot babes anyway, why would they hang around a sad little boy like you?"

"I have something called a heart, something you idiots lack. I won't ask again. Leave." Junichi's eyes narrowed, thinking it was about time for violence. Asshole No. 1 stepped forward, most likely to deliver some threat, when Junichi's fist darted out and broke his nose. The prick fell back, screaming in pain. Asshole No. 2 threw a punch but Junichi blocked before landing a kick in his opponent's stomach. Asshole No. 1 fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. The guy with the now broken nose snarled and lunged forwards, charging at Junichi, who snapped his foot out, catching the man in the chin and halting his momentum. Junichi turned and saw No. 2 get up, spewing out obscenities.

"Stay down, guys. Let's just go our separate ways and—" he was cut off when No. 2 swung a fist again. Junichi ducked under the blow and punched the man in the floating ribs twice before kicking his feet from beneath him. No. 1 tried kicking Junichi but he stepped past the blow and kicked the man's knee. He fell, clutching his knee and screaming. Junichi glanced at the two men who were currently on the ground and took a breath. He sheepishly turned to Yukana and Ranko. The latter arched a brow, evidently impressed, and the latter was looking slightly flushed.

"Erm, sorry about that." Junichi apologized. "They were kind of asking for it, and I did tell them to stop." Yukana nodded and slowly walked to him, "Are you okay?" she asked. Junichi chuckled, "I'm fine. These chumps can't throw a real punch anyways." Ranko was busy dialling her phone, calling the ambulance.

"Thank you, though. Those guys were really freaking me out." Yukana blushed, squirming slightly.

"Oh, come on, Yukana-san. If I can't keep you safe from a bunch of assholes what kind of boyfriend would I be?" Junichi asked.

"The wimpy hopeless kind?" Yukana giggled. Junichi made to reply, but after a few moments of though he nodded grudgingly.

"Point taken," He sighed. Ranko approached, giving a cocky grin, "Well, well, well, check out Mr. Badass." She said. "Pity you're taken, I would be all over you after that show." Junichi rolled his eyes. "Either way, I think I see the ambulance coming, let's just tell them what happened and then be on our way."

"Right, here comes the awkward part." Junichi sighed. He turned to receive the questions he knew were coming. As this went on, Ranko glared at his back.

' _So now he's some uber badass, then? Yukana's even more into him. I need to figure out how to break those two up quickly before he takes her away from me!'_ she looked at Yukana with a faint blush. _'Just you wait Yukana, you'll be back with me soon, like everything should be.'_

 **I'll wrap things up here. Just a little thing to mention, in the manga the whole Ranko being yandere over Yukana was… not addressed as much as it should have been, and there's the fact that any obsession like that is not healthy. I'm not going to make Ranko some great big bad guy (although she's technically having her own arc at the moment) I have different plans for her. Until then, stay tuned and leave a review… I'm hungry for them.**

 _Next time on Some Common Sense: the obligatory swimming pool episode… and a confession_


	7. Chapter 6

**Right, back on track, finally. Updates will be slow, especially over the following month. Exams are a bitch to deal with. This chapter occurs on chapter 19 of the manga. On another note there's a manga called Unbalance x Unbalance, something I recently discovered by accident. The main character, Jin-Ho, has a similar attitude to this fic's Junichi: kind of an ass in some areas but nice enough, unless you push him too far, and isn't afraid to be affectionate with his girlfriend (waggles eyebrows)…but first… a flashback…**

Some Common Sense Chapter 6: My First Swimming Session With My Girlfriend

 _Four years ago…_

Dark clouds overshadowed the town, and it looked like it was about to rain. A dreary autumn day that drives many people to stay inside.

This was not the case for two individuals. One was down on one knee, panting out breath after breath, his auburn hair overshadowing his eyes. The other stood a few feet from him, a small bruise on his cheek from a lucky blow but otherwise wasn't worse for wear. His blue eyes were narrowed at the taller boy.

"You going to listen now?" the blue eyed boy asked.

"Damn you." the auburn haired boy snarled, but made no move to continue the fight the two had been waging for the past ten minutes. The taller boy who was down on his knee had underestimated his foe, and had been beaten soundly for it.

"I did tell you that your anger would lead to bad places, and now look at you." The shorter of the two walked forwards, crossing his arms. "You keep getting angry at people you'll pick a fight with the wrong guy, like you did today. Lucky for you I'm willing to help."

"How the hell can you help me? Nobody else tried." The redhead snarled.

"That's exactly why I'm offering." The foe answered. "Listen, I know dealing with rage is difficult, I've been there as well. So I know from experience how hard it is." He stepped forward. "So maybe I can help you where others have failed, ne?" he extended a hand. "If you want my help… then take my hand. If you don't want to, fine, but know that the offer's always open." Then his eyes turned hard. "But if your anger leads you to harming innocent people, know full well that I will stop you."

The redhead glared at the shorter boy. The little shit who always had a goddamn smile on his goddamn face. Hard to believe he was a year older. Even so, the redhead knew that the bastard before him could definitely back his words up. The redhead sighed, and slowly took the opponent's hand.

"Thank you. Name's Hachi by the way. Hachi Tanaka."

"…Junichi."

 _Present…_

Junichi groaned. The weather was horrendous today. The sun beat down on him with the force of a hammer on an anvil. His bishonen friend was calmly lapping at an ice cream which he had brought from an ice cream truck recently. Hachi would occasionally moan with contentment just to annoy Junichi.

"Will you quit that?" he growled. Hachi winked at him, poking his tongue out. Junichi sighed.

"So, you think this Ranko girl has it out for you?" Hachi asked. Junichi nodded, "Yeah, I have no idea what her problem is. Maybe she's overprotective."

"From what you described it seems to be just a bit more than just that." Hachi mused. "Look, so long as you don't let Ranko get to you, there shouldn't be an issue, unless she gets violent. If she does, be careful and only use the non-violent techniques that sensei taught us. If you hurt Ranko you hurt Yukana and that's a no-no."

"Yeah, like I need to know that." Junichi grouched. Hachi smiled, "Hey, no need to be angry. Yukana obviously cares about you, maybe she even loves you, and I can tell that you reciprocate those feelings." Junichi blushed. "Damn, you really are smitten. Maybe those perverts you keep around are actually good for something."

"Hm." Junichi grunted.

"In other news, I hear there's going to be a small card gaming session at a nearby game store. It's Yugioh." Hachi pointed out.

"Huh, I haven't played in a while. I need to break out some of my decks again. I've been meaning to try out my Monarch deck."

"Yeah, and my Cyber Dragon deck hasn't seen the light of day for a while. What about your Ancient Gear deck?"

"Eh, it's pretty good, but I want to try out the new stuff. It doesn't include that crappy XYZ stuff right?" Junichi asked.

"No, it's just the classics."

"Good." Both settled down into comfortable silence, until Hachi spoke up again, "For more immediate stuff, I hear that pool place is opening, want to look? I think the Trio is going as well."

"Oh, wow. The Perverted Trio at a pool with several bikini clad women in the vicinity. Wonder if they'll either faint from a nosebleed or faint from a real life women talking to them." Hachi giggled at Junichi's musing.

"I guess we'll find out. I wonder if Yukana will be there." He wondered.

"Oh, please, what are the chances of that happening?"

"…You just jinxed yourself, you know that right?"

"Oh, come on, as if we'll actually meet Yukana-san at the pool because I—"

00000000

"—Am never tempting fate again." Junichi finished glumly on the next day. Yukana and Ranko stood there, both clad in revealing swimsuits which left very little to the imagination. Junichi wore a pair of navy swimming trunks, while Hachi wore purple ones and a pair of large goggles over his eyes. Junichi looked back, and noticed that the three perverts who had been behind him mere moments ago were unsurprisingly absent.

' _On any other day I'd be legitimately impressed that they managed to vacate the area fast enough to be out of sight in just a few short seconds but right now… I'm just even more annoyed with them. So much for a guy's day at the pool.'_ He sighed. "Hey, Yukana-san. I didn't expect you to be here." Hachi sent a smug look at Junichi for a few seconds, not affected by the glare he got in return and then turned to the girls. Ranko was standing there with an arched brow, while Yukana was staring at Junichi with a slight blush on her cheeks.

' _He's ripped.'_ She observed.

"At least it's a surprise of the pleasant type. Hello Yame-san, hello cute-tanned-girl-whose-name-I-don't-know!" Hachi waved in a cheery manner. Ranko arched a brow while Yukana giggled, "I think he might be your type, Ranko." She said. "You always said you liked the cute ones." Ranko looked Hachi—who decided to flex his muscles, and there more than one would think—up and down, smiling appreciatively.

"Not bad, not bad at all. But I have another type." She informed Hachi in an apologetic voice. Her eyes glanced left for a moment, seemingly locking on Junichi before going back to Hachi. The androgynous boy snapped his fingers, "Darn. Oh, well!" he then marched off to the slides. "I'm off, see you later!" Junichi glared after him, knowing that Hachi was leaving him there with the girls because he found it funny. He sighed and turned, and jumped back, for Ranko had gotten all up in his face.

"So, Virgin-kun," she started. Junichi's eyebrow twitched at the name. That better not be a thing. "Fancy seeing you here." Junichi rolled his eyes and turned to Yukana.

"So, you want to do anything? I usually swim a few laps first but if you want me around—"

"No, no, it's fine. Don't let me bother you. If I want to do something with you, I'll call you over." Yukana answered with a smile. Junichi nodded and as he walked away he saw Hachi in the distance, making whipping motions. After shooting his best friend the finger, Junichi dove in, gliding through the water in an arc before resurfacing. He swam around the outer edge of the pool, his eyes and nose above the water.

He didn't notice Yukana staring at him from where she was lying on her stomach as he swam around. Yukana knew Junichi exercised, but damn! She had dated a few big burly guys in the past, at least until Ranko frightened them off, but Junichi was lither than them, and didn't look like he took steroids since he was twelve years old.

As Junichi got closer, Yukana took the opportunity to eat as much eye candy as possible. Her eyes took in every single rippling cord of muscle in his arms and legs, and on the rare occasion Junichi floated belly up, she hungrily looked at the six bulges on his stomach.

Yep, this one's a keeper. She would have been satisfied if he was of average fitness because he was really nice to her, but she would be lying if she said that his body wasn't a plus. When he was right next to her she couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"Hey, Junichi, could you come over here for a second, I need your help?" she was going to enjoy this. Junichi nodded and lifted himself up out of the water, shaking his arms and legs much to Yukana's appreciation. He walked over to her, tilting his head.

"Yeah?" he asked. Yukana looked up at him from her position and grinned wolfishly, "Could you rub lotion onto my back please?" she asked. Junichi gave her a flat look. He got called over for _that_?

"Couldn't Ranko-san do it for you?" he asked. Almost on cue he looked at Ranko to find that she was also lying on her stomach… without her bra. She grinned at him, "Do me too, Virgin-kun."

' _Oh, that's just cruel.'_ He thought. "Do you have to take your top off like that? This is a public pool, there are children around!" he yelled at her. Yukana pouted at Ranko, and silently shoved the lotion she was holding into Junichi's grasp. She lied down on her stomach, undoing her own bra.

"Do me too, please." She requested with a blush. Ranko's smile very nearly split her head in two.

' _Oh, hell yes! Free viewing, and I didn't have to trick Yukana into stripping for me this time!'_ she cheered internally. Junichi realized that he wasn't getting out of this one and decided squeeze some lotion out.

"If I touch anywhere I'm not supposed to, don't go all Pervert Revenge Mode and slap me around, alright? Just tell me to stop." He asked. He kneeled down and after some deliberation focused his efforts on Ranko first. Save the best for last, right? Ranko seemed to enjoy the attention and moaned appreciatively.

"Oh, my…" she groaned. "Your hands are heavenly." Junichi gave her a flat look, _'Really? Here, now?'_ he thought in exasperation. As he kept spreading the lotion Ranko moaned louder, drawing attention.

"Harder, dear. Harder!" she demanded. Junichi scowled, but then smiled evilly.

"If you insist." He sniggered, before chopping her none-too-gently on the head.

"Ow!" Ranko whined. Junichi poked her cheek, "If you keep making those noises then you'll be applying your own frigging lotion, ya hear?" he settled back to work without a word before moving to Yukana. "Right, Yukana-san, same deal, I touch anywhere bad, you tell me, okay?" he then set to work. Yukana squeaked as his hands contacted her bare back. It wasn't an orgasmic feeling like a massage or something like that, but the sensation was pleasant enough to make Yukana tremble. She held onto her mouth, careful not to let any noise out.

Junichi didn't notice this as he was too focused on what he was doing.

Ranko did notice, and she hated Junichi for it.

On the other side of the pool, the Perverted Trio noticed, and they glared at Junichi in jealousy.

Hachi noticed just as he entered the slide, having watched the scene for a few seconds before entering the slide. He laughed like a maniac as he went down.

Junichi, having felt that he was done, wiped the excess lotion on his own arms, tied up the knot on Yukana's bra and then stood up.

"Welp, that was awkward as fuck. I'm off." He declared. Yukana quickly got up to follow him, "Wait!" she called. She jogged up to him, careful not to slip on the wet floor. "Want to go on the slides?" she suggested, using her usual tactic of pressing her chest against Junichi's arm. Junichi looked at the slides, and faintly heard the ghostly echo of Hachi's laughter along with the sound of a cracking whip.

"…I'd rather not." He said. Yukana didn't seem content to take no for an answer and dragged him along, gripping him firmly all the while.

"I'll go back to the towels, lie in the sun for a bit, I like to keep my tan." Ranko excused herself, shooting a glare when the duo's back was turned.

00000000

"Could you let go? This is awkward." Junichi asked. Yukana shook her head, "Nope, I have to make sure you come with!" she most certainly did not grab a hold of him purely because she liked the feel of his muscular arm, no, certainly not.

It was a pity the slide queue was short, as she was seriously enjoying this, but she had to have her turn on the slide.

Oh… she had an idea.

"Junichi, slide down with me!" she requested. Junichi sighed and sat down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her tight enough to maintain a grip. Yukana suppressed a squeal. Junichi eyed the yawning expanse of the tunnel before them before the green light flashed. The two slid down, with Yukana whooping and Junichi cracking a smile. They went around a corner which led to them becoming almost horizontal as they slid to the right, before settling back down to the centre of the slide. More twists and turns, and then finally a steep part where there was a light.

"Hold on!" Junichi hollered, gripping her harder. They both dropped into the water below, spluttering as they resurfaced. Junichi and Yukana's feet barely touched the floor, and so had to kick their legs to stay afloat. "Well, I can't say that hasn't been fun but—hey are you okay?" Junichi asked. Yukana was blushing bright red, and her arms were wrapped around herself. "Hey, what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" Junichi asked in a panic.

"It slipped off." Yukana said.

"Eh?" Junichi titled his head in confusion.

"My top, it slipped off." Yukana gulped. Junichi blushed, realizing why Yukana was clutching her chest so tightly. He swam over to her and hugged her tight, guiding her away from the slide. "Hey, don't get so grabby!" Yukana protested.

"I'm not, we need to get away from the slide so nobody falls on us. Now where did it—aha." He saw something red floating a few feet away and after making sure Yukana was covering herself, he swam over to get it. After hurrying back he presented it to her, "Here." Yukana took it quickly before rushing over to a corner and sinking down as low as she could without dunking her head beneath the water.

She marched back, her face expressionless.

"We mention this to nobody." She decided.

"Agreed," Junichi replied in a flat voice. They both left the small pool and decided to sit down on a bench. Junichi settled back, sighing. "Well, that was a ride, in more ways than one." He said.

"Mm-hmm." Yukana nodded in agreement, yawning. Junichi looked over to her, "Late night?" he said.

"No, it's just been a hectic day." Yukana shook her head. She leaned on Junichi's shoulders, breathing deeply.

"Oi, no falling asleep please," Junichi warned. Yukana yawned and lifted herself off Junichi's side, "I think it's the heat, it's making me drowsy." She said. Junichi wasn't sure if there was a hint but it was best to play things safe.

"I'll go get some ice cream, cool us both down." He offered. The sparkles in Yukana's eyes informed him of her opinion of that decision. He chuckled and after retrieving his wallet from underneath his towel he jogged over to a nearby stand.

He wasn't sure what to get so he just went with two vanillas, however when he turned around…

"Hey, there, Virgin-kun." Ranko grinned at him. Junichi yelped and in his panic dropped one of the ice creams, which landed on Ranko's chest. She squeaked as the cold dessert dripped all over her.

"Oh, crap, sorry!" Junichi whipped his head around, spotting some paper towels. He grabbed some and handed the ice cream to Ranko. He started wiping away the ice cream before he realized what he was doing. He looked up, Ranko was arching a brow.

"You like?" she asked. Junichi's brain chose a bad moment to short-circuit because Yukana came around the corner. Due to the angle she was standing from it looked like Junichi was groping Ranko. Her face went from shocked, to betrayed to thunderous, and she turned around to storm off.

"Oh, shit! Wait, Yukana-san, wait up!" he dashed away, following his girlfriend. Ranko stared after him, a thoughtful look on her face.

' _Well, that worked out nicely. Didn't even need to seduce him.'_ She eyed the ice cream still in her hand. She looked up at the corner Junichi dashed around.

…

Nah. She took a lap from the ice cream and went off on her merry way.

00000000

"Yukana-san, wait up!" Junichi ran after Yukana, eating up the distance between them. She continued to stomp away before coming to a sudden stop. Junichi barely managed to halt his own momentum to stop himself from crashing right into her. Yukana turned around, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously.

"You…" she growled. On any other day Junichi would have found her expression cute, now it was downright terrifying. "You goddamn adulterer!" she hammered her fists on his arms, not hurting him a lot though. "I hate you, you're the worst! Why'd you grope Ranko!?"

"I didn't grope her, I was cleaning ice cream off her chest!" Junichi yelled back.

"Why we're you doing that? Why did you need to clean her in the first place!?" Yukana snapped.

"She jumped me from behind and I spilled ice cream over her. I was on automatic pilot and started cleaning her before I realized what I was doing. Believe me, I was just as shocked as you were!" Junichi explained in a hurry.

"How can I know you were telling the truth?" Yukana crossed her arms in a huff. Junichi held up the paper towels in reply, handing them to Yukana.

"I wasn't lying." Junichi told her. "I already told you there's nobody else but you. I'm seeing nobody but you, understand?" Yukana looked at the tissues for a few seconds before looking up at Junichi.

"But… but…" she said. Junichi groaned, "Gah, Yukana, for god's sake. I fell for you damn it, it's not like I'll be going after any other woman, this isn't a harem anime." He said in exasperation. Yukana blinked, she blinked again, and then she started to blush.

"What did you just say?" she asked. Junichi frowned, "About the harem anime—"

"No, no, no… the fell for me part?" Yukana elaborated. Junichi blinked, he blinked again, and then he started to blush as well.

"Uh… I…" he stammered. Yukana's eyes were sparkling, hope etched on her expression.

"Could you say it again, please?" she breathed. Junichi sighed, "I don't know if it's too early or whatever, we've only been dating for nearly two months, but yeah… I think I love you." He confessed. _'I'm going to get smacked in the face, aren't I?'_ Yukana blushed, and made a high pitched noise. Junichi assumed this was the infamous squee.

"I love you too, Junichi! You clumsy baka!" she hugged him tightly. He grunted from the sudden impact, but eventually he returned the hug, smiling.

' _Thank god she believed me.'_ He thought. Yukana leaned back, smiling sultrily at him, "You realize I'm still hot, right?" she asked.

"How's that new? You're hot all the time." Junichi joked, getting a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Temperature hot, Junichi. You spilled one ice cream and Ranko probably ate the other one. What will you do?" she asked.

"I can buy another one, but I only have enough money for one." Junichi warned. Yukana grinned, a flush appearing on her cheeks, "That's alright," she assured, balancing on her toes to whisper into her boyfriend's ear, "We can share."

"Ooh." was Junichi's intelligent reply. He let Yukana lead him away, neither of them noticing the angry glare of a certain tanned girl.

"Damn you, bastard." She growled underneath her breath. "Whatever it takes, I'll break you two up, and Yukana will be mine!" she wasn't aware that she was also being watched. Hachi leaned against a nearby wall, grinning at the scene.

' _Well, well, well. The plot thickens.'_ He grinned, showing sharp teeth that looked more like the teeth of a vampire.

 **Woo, that took me longer than expected. Now we can get to the climax of the Ranko arc I think. I knew I had to work in a confession scene somewhere, and without the leg cramping incident in the manga which lead to the compromising position Yukana found Ranko and Junichi in I knew I had to do something a bit different. I hope this was a suitable substitute. Also, as mentioned above, updates may be slow, well, they already are but at least I have an excuse this time that isn't laziness and writer's block!**

…

 **I'll just see myself out. Roll the 'next time' please**

 _Next time on Some Common Sense: A realization made, an impasse reached, and a fight for love…_

 _Junichi Hashiba_

 _Vs._

 _Ranko Honjo_


	8. Chapter 7

**It's time. Never liked how possessive Ranko was over Yukana. The matter was never truly sorted out properly in the manga or the anime, no concession, no admittance that Junichi was the one for Yukana… but this fic is going to settle this properly… enjoy…**

Some Common Sense Chapter 7: My First Duel

Junichi had a reputation of being a surly, somewhat violent boy that was a few skipped classes from being a delinquent. He was the type of person who was often considered to be a criminal due to his angry expression and occasional bouts of violence towards his three perverted friends.

As such when Junichi passed by classmates they were watching him, open mouthed. Some would wonder why, the answer was simple: Junichi was smiling. He had a big goofy smile on his face and he was humming. Junichi was in the best mood he could possibly be in right about now. His girlfriend had confessed that she loved him, and he found that he loved her right back. It was possibly the warmest, fuzziest feeling he had ever known.

"Well, somebody's in a good mood." Junichi turned to see Hachi coming up from behind, smirking.

"Well, life is good for me right now, how can I not be?" Junichi asked.

"Oh? Does it have something to do with a certain blonde gyaru?" Hachi sniggered. Junichi blushed slightly, and his big goofy smile came back full force, "She said she loved me." He explained. Hachi blinked, and then smiled brightly, "Holy crap, man! Congrats. You are officially in the full swing of dating!" he leaned in, "Just remember the whole anniversary thing, it's in a month or so, remember the date?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll buy her something cute… although I'm not sure what though, a keyring?" he pinched his chin in thought.

"Hmm, maybe? I'd ask a girl about something like that." Hachi suggested.

"You're girly enough to count."

"Oh, ha, bloody, ha. Isn't your mother coming back soon? Ask her."

"Fair enough." The two continued to walk in silence for a few seconds before Junichi sighed, "There's still one issue, though."

"Ranko-san?" Hachi asked.

"Ranko-san," Junichi nodded. "I'm worried she'll keep trying to break us up. I mean the whole confession thing was because Yukana-san thought I was groping Ranko-san."

"Err…"

"I'll tell you later. The point is I don't know what her deal is." Hachi knew, he knew full well what Ranko's intentions are. After some deliberation he decided not to tell Junichi that little fact. Hachi knew full well Junichi would challenge Ranko the moment he laid eyes on her if he knew the truth.

"Not sure if I can help you there, pal." Hachi told Junichi. "Maybe next time you can have a word with her, at least try and talk thins through."

"I've never been good at talking things through." Junichi grouched.

"You talked your way out of the accidental groping scenario, and got a confession to boot. I think you'll manage just fine." Hachi assured him. Junichi hummed in thought, "Well, it's not like she has a crush on me or something." Hachi barely suppressed his smile.

"Not on _you_ , no." he said. Junichi nodded, not catching on to the emphasis Hachi made. "I'm going to go on ahead, I need to turn in a project in a week so I need to do as much work as possible, see you around." He started walking faster, smiling to himself. He wondered if he should stay around to make sure that Ranko and Junichi didn't try to kill one another, but decided that he better not. He knew Junichi wouldn't go too far, maybe he would have a few years ago, but not now.

He would be miffed to find out that he was wrong, but at least not too wrong.

00000000

After the school day, which passed a lot quicker due to there being less lessons, one of the teachers called in sick, Junichi was sitting on a bench, reading a book. It wasn't the most interesting thing he read, but it passed the time. Although in all honesty he was only half reading it, and half thinking about what Hachi told him, what did he mean by 'not on _you_ , no'? Junichi knew that Hachi always understood people better than him, and always seemed to know things, like he was in on some big joke that nobody else knew about.

' _Seriously, what was he on about? He definitely knows something about Ranko-san. Ranko-san drives away all the boys from Yukana, but never seems to date anyone. I bet she's done the flirting thing with them before, but Yukana-san never said that she actually went through with going out with them after breaking Yukana-san up with whatever boyfriend she has. There has to be a connection somewhere. Is Ranko—"_

A shadow passed over him and he saw the Trio standing over him, all wearing expressions of pity. Junichi internally cursed, having forgotten his train of thought and stared at them for a few seconds before he said, "Yeeessss?"

"We saw what happened." Shinpei spoke solemnly. "We saw that gyaru—" Junichi's eye twitched. Seriously, they still call her that? "—dump you after you groped the tanned gyaru." Junichi sighed, snapping his book closed.

"First off, I wasn't groping Ranko-san, I was just cleaning ice cream off her chest, because I spilled it on her by accident, and secondly Yukana-san and I are fine. She calmed down when I explained things. There's also uh…" Junichi blushed slightly. Shinpei caught the colour on Junichi's cheeks.

"Wait a minute…" he said, pushing his glasses up. Junichi sighed internally, he knew what was coming. "…I smell…" Junichi leaned back, thoroughly creeped out as Shinpei began sniffing. "…You stink." He hissed. Junichi arched a brow, "Dude, way to be offensive, I took a shower this morning." He scowled.

"No, not that! Love! I smell your love stench. Since when did you become a normie that knows what love is? When!?" Junichi's temper promptly exploded. He stood up, towering over Shinpei, a look as dark as vantablack.

"Since the fucking day you three idiots voted that I would ask Yukana-san out for a date. And for what precisely, so you could get your dick's spit polished? News flash assholes, it doesn't work that way, and if you keep thinking it works that way then you'll stay virgins for the rest of your sad lives. Now would you kindly stop whining about the fact that I have a relationship and act like fucking human beings for a second you sad, depraved lunatics!?" Junichi snorted out through his nose like an angry bull after his explosion. The Trio flinched back, but it seemed Shinpei had one last question.

"Did you at least fondle her boobs?" he meekly asked. Junichi's expression went from shocked, to furious, and then to serene.

"Shinpei?" he said calmly.

"Y-yes?" the pervert whimpered.

"I'm going to gut you like a fish." Junichi smiled and stepped forwards, only for the Trio to scream like little girls and run in the opposite direction. Junichi prepared to give chase when he heard a voice behind him, "Well, that was interesting." He turned to see Ranko sitting on the bench, smirking at him.

' _Ranko-san again? What's her deal? Is she stalking me or something? That can't be right, I thought she'd be a yandere for Yukana-san… wait, does that mean—?_

"Uhhh, are you okay? You're staring kind of intensely at me." Ranko's smile turned fairly uneasy.

"Ah, sorry," Junichi sat down, as far away from Ranko as humanly possible. He noted that Ranko was edging towards him slightly. "Uh, can I help you?" he asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for the pool incident. I should have explained things to Yukana." Ranko admitted.

"In all fairness you did apologize after the incident, and things actually turned out pretty well." Junichi pointed out. "So yeah, no harm no foul." Ranko smiled, "Good, I'm glad." She inched forwards, "Virgin-kun?"

"Please stop calling me that." Junichi groaned.

"Nope!" Ranko chirped, before going back to her shy expression. "It's just… you are always so kind." She slid closer, invading Junichi's personal space. Junichi tensed, resisting the urge to shove her away. He did not like being touched by other people, except Yukana. He belonged to Yukana, no exceptions. "Junichi…" Ranko whispered.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I think I fell in love with you." She said with a faint blush. Junichi blinked, _'What?'_ he asked.

"Will you go out with me, Junichi?" she asked. _'Double what?'_ Ranko blinked in a manner that was almost adorable. _'Why in the hell would she ask me out? First she tries to seduce me, presumably to pull the same stunt she's done with boys in the past. Wait, Yukana-san said she didn't date any of those boys, so why did she drive them away. She must be some sort of yandere, but with me or Yukana-sa—'_ his thoughts suddenly ground to a halt.

(Ironside Siren theme)

" _Not on_ you _, no."_

 _The murderous glares she sends…_

 _All the times Ranko cops a feel on Yukana-san…_

" _Not on_ you _, no."_

 _The numerous boys that are driven away but not dated…_

"… _but she's kinda… dangerous…"_

" _Not on_ you _, no."_

 _Not on… me… so that means…_

 _Oh my fucking god._

Ranko frowned when she saw Junichi's expression cycled from shock, to thoughtfulness and then to a look of understanding. He slowly turned around, locking his gaze onto her.

"Uh… are you okay?" she asked.

"Ranko." Junichi spoke slowly. "Answer me this, all those guys you flirted with, the ones dating Yukana-san, did you actually date any of them? Or did you just go back to Yukana-san?"

"I didn't date anyone why did you—"

"You're after Yukana-san." Junichi bluntly stated. Ranko moved back, frowning.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You're after Yukana-san. That's why you want to break us up, it's because you're jealous. You're jealous that I'm with her and want her for yourself." Junichi let out a snort of laughter. "It makes a lot of sense. You keep glaring at me when you think I can't tell. You seem intent to drive us apart whenever possible, and only when you knew that Yukana-san and I made up after the ice cream incident that you apologized. What? If she dumped me you'd swoop in and comfort her, coping a feel in the process?" he smirked at her. "Even if this isn't the case and this is just my imagination running wild, then I will decline regardless. I'm with Yukana-san, and only with her. I love her, and she loves me." He sighed. "Damn it feels good to say that—it's kind of relieving—"

"You smug piece of shit…" he was stopped by that sentence. Junichi turned to see Ranko glaring at him. He grinned, "Finally got the spine to glare at me when I'm looking?"

"You think you're so awesome because you somehow tricked Yukana into being your girlfriend, don't get full of yourself!" Ranko snarled with a fury that Junichi honestly found surprising. How yandere was this girl?

"I didn't trick shit, you obsessive little bitch." Junichi growled. "I asked her, to her face, and it turned out to be the best damn decision I made."

"Oh, please! You just want to get in her pants!" Ranko shot back.

"Oh, that's rich, coming from the serial groper that cops a feel whenever humanly possible. Is that the only way you can actually touch her?" Junichi snarked. Ranko stood up, Junichi followed. He noticed that she was a few inches taller than him, but he had fought bigger people than her, and wasn't deterred.

"You don't deserve her." Ranko hissed.

"And you do? What makes you think you are the only one who knows what's good for her, huh? Who the hell do you think you are!?" Junichi rumbled. "Here's a news flash, lady. _I_ asked Yukana Yame out. She agreed to go out with _me_. Not you, me." Ranko trembled with rage. "How many chances did you have, how many times could you have told her your feelings, or at least asked to go out for a date to test the waters?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Ranko shoved him back, but he was back in her face the next moment. "You have no idea what it's like, to see the girl you fell in love with look at other people. I want her to look at me the way she looks at you, but I know that will never happen. She's straight as a board."

"And I'm sorry to hear that but if you think your unrequited love gives you the right to choose who Yukana dates then you got another thing coming! You didn't even try, for fuck's sake! You have no say over what goes on between Yukana-san and I."

"I won't accept that." Ranko declared. "I know you, Junichi Hashiba. I know what you're like. I know of your reputation, all the times you lashed out on others." Junichi was curious to know how she had found out, but assumed she just asked around. He had quite the infamous reputation.

"That was years ago, and I would never hurt Yukana-san, not like that. Ever." Junichi declared.

"I don't believe you."

"Well, tough. I don't care."

The two glared at one another, murderous intent filling the area. Ranko and Junichi had no intentions on backing down.

"You know, if we can't get each other to back off with words, there's another way. The old fashioned way." Ranko suggested, a slow smile spreading across her lips.

"What, you suggesting we have a fight?" Junichi queried with a matching grin.

"Exactly," Ranko confirmed.

"And you accused me of being a violent maniac. Okay, fine. Punching you in the face sounds pretty damn therapeutic right now. But, we're still on the campus so fighting it out here is a bad idea. Luckily for us, I know a ring we can use, and the people in charge of it are fairly open-minded."

"The gym you and Yukana use?"

"Wait, how do you know—you know what, never mind, I don't care. Let's settle it there. Sound good?"

"Sure, I look forward to exposing you as the pathetic virgin weakling you are."

"And I look forward to making you shut your festering mouth. And anyways, aren't you a virgin as well? I doubt Yukana managed to somehow pop your cherry when you sexually assault her."

"Fuck you!"

"Sorry, I'm taken, and I thought you didn't swing that way."

"Grr!"

As the two moved away in the direction of the gym, Yukana Yame, who had heard the entire argument peeked out from behind the bushes.

' _Oh, crap, oh, crap, oh, crap, oh, crap!'_ she muttered. _'What do I do? I can't break them up, I mean maybe I can but I need help! Who could—'_ she paused. That effeminate boy, Hachi if she remembered correctly, could help her. Maybe he's still in the school.

She was moving before she even thought about it.

00000000

Hachi was having a good day. His assignment was complete, he had no more lessons, and everything was just peachy. He was happy for Junichi as well, it was about time the guy got himself someone, it certainly helped with his temper.

Speaking of someone, here she comes now.

Huh. She's heading towards him.

Rather quickly, actually.

Why is she running towards him?

Yukana skidded to a halt, hands on knees and panting. She was obviously trying to say something but couldn't get a word through her air sucking gulps.

"Uh, you okay?" Hachi asked. More wheezing was all he got in reply. "Yukana-san, please breathe slower, take a good lungful…" She inhaled, which had the effect of pushing her chest out. Hachi, by some miracle, didn't even glance down. He wasn't really a boob man anyway. "And exhale." He ordered softly. Yukana breathed out, and began breathing at the normal pace. "Now, care to explain what got you in such a hurry to see me?"

"RankohasacrushonmeandchallegedJunichi—"

"Stop, stop, stop!" Hachi chopped her lightly on the head, prompting a cute 'itai!' from Yukana. "Now, slower please. I heard Ranko-san and Junichi being mentioned, are they okay?"

"No." Yukana answered. "Ranko has a crush on me, and she doesn't like Junichi and the two of them are going to fight over me!" she said. Hachi's face went from curious to blank in a second.

"Is that so…" he said. Yukana felt the temperature drop a few degrees, just by looking at Hachi's suddenly cold eyes. "I knew the two would come to blows over this, but not this soon."

"You knew?" Yukana yelled at him. "You knew and you did nothing!?"

"I can't be expected to hold Junichi's hand all the time, Yukana-san!" Hachi responded. "Junichi has had a past, a violent one until he met me. I helped him become a more functional and rational human being, however there are moments when his past self emerges. I had hoped this wasn't one of those times."

"Past self, what do you mean?" Yukana asked.

"Not the time or the place to discuss this, and I am certainly not allowed to disclose that information. You'll have to ask Junichi about it, I can bet that he will tell you. He trusts you, you know?" Yukana blushed slightly. "Now, do you know where they are going? I doubt they'd fight on the campus."

"That gym Junichi and I go to. It has a ring." Yukana explained. Hachi sighed, "Figures. I know Michelle will let them fight, don't tell her I said this but she's kind of an old fashioned romantic, duelling for the lady's hand and all that." Yukana blushed again. Was she a maiden watching two knights fight for her? She briefly imagined herself wearing a white royal kimono while Ranko and Junichi battled it out while dressed as samurai, their swords flashing in a graceful dance of death and—Hachi snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Fantasy later, running now. Knowing Junichi the fight's already started. Let's go before they kill one another!"

00000000

"Is this really necessary?" Akari asked flatly. When Junichi and the weird tanned girl came in to the gym, asking to use the ring to settle a matter, Michelle had allowed this. Akari had asked what the issue was, and he had to admit that it seemed that this method bit out of proportion for the situation.

Whatever happened to just talking their differences out? Of course Michelle seemed to find the idea acceptable, no, more like she loved the idea. Akari could hear her muttering about knights, chivalry and duelling for a lady's heart as she went to get the gloves.

"Yes, it's necessary." Junichi replied. Ranko nodded as well, although the brief moment of agreement between the two angry teens was ruined by the glare they gave one another. Michelle came back with a large sack on her back. Opening the sack she brought out two sets of fingerless gloves, one set was black while the other was red.

"As much as I'd like to see some bareknuckle battling going on, we unfortunately have to follow the rules and give you gloves." She said. Junichi accepted the black gloves while Ranko put on the red ones. They both climbed into the ring, giving each other dirty looks.

"Alright, here are the rules, no murder, no maiming, no intentionally breaking limbs, and try not to give the other brain damage. Also, so long as you are fighting you are not to take off the gloves, we don't want either of you going too far." Michelle glanced at Akari. "We'll be observing the fight, and we'll intervene if things get too far. The fight will continue until one of you is unable to fight anymore or if one of you taps out, understand?" she added, to Akari's appreciation.

"I'm not tapping out." Junichi boasted.

"Me neither." Ranko responded. Michelle resisted the urge to squee. She cleared her throat, "Alright then. In your corners, you'll fight when I ring the bell, understand?" she got two nods in reply, and the fighters went into their corners. Junichi was shaking his limbs and stretching while Ranko rolled her shoulders. After a few seconds, Michelle rang the bell, and the two moved forward, settling into stances. Michelle eyed Junichi, _'Kyokushin Karate.'_ She thought. She turned her gaze to Ranko, _'I'm not sure if I saw… wait, yes I did. That's Muay Thai, interesting.'_ Then the first blow was thrown.

(Nier – Song of the Ancients ~ Fate)

Ranko swung a kick at Junichi, which he leapt back to avoid before coming in. He thrusted his leg out, and Ranko blocked the attack with her forearms, pushing Junichi back. She advanced to attack but didn't expect Junichi to use his backwards momentum to kick straight upwards, catching Ranko in the chin. Luckily Michelle was insistent that the two were to fight barefoot to lessen any damage, a foot was less damaging than a shoe after all.

Ranko had believed that right up until she felt Junichi's follow up, a backwards thrusting kick to her solar plexus. The wind was knocked from her lungs and she stumbled back, coughing. She leaned on the ring's ropes, wheezing for breath.

' _Bare feet are less damaging than shoe clad feet, I call bullshit!'_ she thought. Junichi was back into his stance and was approaching. He leapt his foot lashing out. Ranko grinned, big mistake. _'Can't control where you're going when you're in the air,'_ She chuckled inwardly. She slid past the incoming foot and landed a punch into Junichi's stomach. She got kneed in the chin for her troubles but she piled in anyways, ignoring the pain and directed her punch downwards, slamming Junichi into the floor. Ranko moved in, ready to finish the job, but Junichi had some fight left in him and kicked up, almost catching her in the face and making her fall back. Junichi rolled back to his feet and stood straight. Slowly and deliberately, he brushed his shoulder off, like he was removing dust. Ranko scowled.

"Tch, cocky bastard." She grunted. Junichi grinned and cracked his neck.

"That all you got?" he asked. Ranko's reply was to rush forward with a battle cry.

Michelle and Akari watched the two fought, Michelle watching with a nostalgic smile on her face and Akari with a thoughtful look.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Michelle leaned over to her husband.

"Of that little 'test' you gave me when I asked you out where you said I had to beat you in a fight first? Yeah I suppose so. Except these two genuinely want to kill one another." Akari told her.

"I'm not sure if that's the case." Michelle shook her head. "It's not hatred, but… desperation, especially in the girl's case. Ranko was it?" Akari nodded. "And Junichi, while angry, seems to be fighting as if he has something to prove."

"But what though?" Akari asked. Michelle shrugged, "I guess we'll find out."

Ranko's head snapped back from a punch. She had just managed to turn her face so the hit would land on her cheek and not her nose. She was supremely glad that Junichi wore gloves, because if he hadn't then she was quite sure she would have been knocked out. It became clear and obvious that when it came to punching Junichi had the upper hand. Of course that didn't mean Junichi had come out of the fight unscathed. He moved with a slight limp, and his lip was bloody.

Ranko retreated, trying to get some distance so she could get a few kicks in, where she had the advantage. Junichi snorted, "What's wrong, Ran-chan?" he grinned at her, showing blood covered teeth. "You were talking all that good shit a while back. But now look at you, running away." He ducked a kick and forced Ranko back, "So come on, hit me with those kicks of yours, try and seduce me to make me look like an adulterer in front of _my_ girlfriend. Hit me, fight me!" he spread his arms out, his smile was so wide it nearly split his face open. **"Give me a hug!"** he rushed forward with a crazed grin.

' _Aaaaaand he's lost it.'_ Akira thought glumly. _'Where the hell is Yukana-san? She's probably the only one that can break the fight up now.'_

Ranko swung her leg, catching Junichi in the stomach, but he barely slowed down, punching her shoulder. Ranko grunted and tried to pull back but Junichi pulled her outstretched leg and closed in, landing a vicious punch on the nose. Ranko stumbled back to the ropes again, blood flowing from her nose. Junichi's eye was swelling up slightly, and the cut on his lip was still bleeding profusely. Ranko lifted herself off the ropes and the two circled each other, getting their breaths back.

"Hey… come on now… is that all you got, you crazy bastard?" Ranko panted, although there was a smile on her face.

"I could… ask the same… you freaking psycho." Junichi wheezed back. The two sucked in air, and prepared to fight again.

That was when the doors opened with a bang. Yukana and Hachi ran through, and saw the two in the ring.

(End song)

"Wait!" Yukana yelled out. "Stop fighting!" however it was too late, and because the two turned their heads to look at Yukana their punches ended up hitting their targets, each other's faces, that is. The two stumbled back, and slumped in their corners.

Yukana ran over to the bell and rang it three times, "Match over, no more fighting!" she ordered. Michelle went to intervene but a glare from Yukana stopped her in her tracks.

' _Huh,'_ the rattled woman thought as Yukana climbed into the ring. _'So that's what everyone I glare at feels like.'_ Yukana stomped over to Junichi, her expression thunderous.

"What in the hell were you thinking!?" she bellowed. "You get into an argument over me with Ranko, accuse her of being gay and then you two decide to have a fight!?"

"I…" Junichi tried to say something but Yukana was not finished. "You didn't think for one moment that I had a say in this? You could have asked for my input but apparently I'm just the damsel in distress that can't fight her own battles!" she turned, seeing Ranko have a smug smile on her face. "And don't think for one second that you're totally innocent, Ranko! How long precisely have you been crushing on me, and by what leap of logic did you think it was a good idea to sabotage my love life?"

"He doesn't deserve you!" Ranko protested. "Only I know how to treat you right. I know you better than anyone else!"

"Well clearly you don't, because you can't seem to understand that I want to stay with Junichi!"

"Thank God for that…" Junichi grunted. Yukana bopped him on the head, "Please don't I have a headache… or a concussion."

"At this point both of you could have brain damage for all I care. Who knows, it might actually be an improvement because the two of you are acting like a pair of bakaaaaas!" Yukana slumped down, panting. "You two… you're both very precious to me. Ranko, my best friend, and Junichi, my boyfriend! I don't want to see you argue like this, especially not over me." She sniffed, some tears coming from her eyes. "So please, no more, okay?"

"You don't know him…" Ranko hissed. Yukana looked to her best friend, the girl she knew all her life wearing an expression she didn't recognize. "You don't know what that maniac is capable of. Do you know what he was like in the past? Just ask some of the classmates, they'll be happy to tell you." Junichi flinched, he really didn't want to know what Yukana would think of him if she knew about the bad old days.

"I will ask, but not the classmates. If Junichi feels comfortable to reveal his past to me, then fine. If not, then I will trust him." Junichi said nothing, his hair shadowed is eyes. "Ranko, listen to me. I don't know if it's a crush or full on love but you need to let me go. I can only see you as a friend, maybe even a sister but nothing more."

"I know!" Ranko cried. "I know…" Yukana walked over to her, hugging her best friend close. Ranko leaned in as best as she could. She remembered how she fell for her best friend.

 _It all started with a flower given to her, and the most beautiful smile she ever saw…_

Ranko broke, and at last tears flowed from her eyes. She sobbed into Yukana's shoulder, with her best friend patting her shoulder and calmly telling Ranko that it will be alright. They stopped when a shadow loomed over them. Junichi stared down, his expression blank.

"Ranko-san." He said. "I'm going to be frank, that was the best fight I ever had, and not because I got to punch you, but because you were pretty damn good." Ranko blushed at the compliment, while Yukana pouted. He totally ruined the mood there. "That said," he continued. "I believe we were a bit rash—"

"A bit?" Hachi muttered.

"—in starting a fight like this. I think we should talk this out like mature individuals."

"Thank god." Akira breathed a sigh of relief.

"God damn it." Michelle tutted in disappointment.

"And I would love to do that now, but unfortunately I'm having trouble trying to figure out which Ranko I'm talking to, are there meant to be three of you? And since when was your hair green?"

"Oh, crap. Can somebody get the medical kit and some ice please?" Akira requested. A still fuming Michelle complied with his request. Yukana sat Junichi down, trying very hard not to aggravate any injuries. Hachi watched on, a relaxed smile on his face.

' _Well, that sorted itself out nicely.'_ He thought. _'And the SS Yuchi has set sail without any more issues. Now, hopefully that is the last of these shenanigans.'_

He had literally no idea how wrong he was.

 **Well, let's wrap things up for now. I do apologize, this arc isn't quite finished. The two need to have their chat and Junichi's backstory has yet to be revealed. Next chapter will be fairly short and after that… well, I guess you can call them OVA's. One where Yukana gets a moment of awesome, and the other involves a sleep over, just not under the ideal conditions. Beauty can be a curse. Until then…**

 _Next time on Some Common Sense: Matters settled and a shameful past revealed…_


	9. Chapter 8

**Before anything else... I would just like to announce that I have had a review! (Cheering noises) Woo, made my day! Let me express my gratitude in the form of a chapter.**

Some Common Sense Chapter 8: Discussions

Junichi was not looking forward to today. His mood as he walked to the café was the opposite compared to yesterday after Yukana's confession. Yukana had asked that he and Ranko have a talk, and after a coin toss Ranko went first. Most likely they were finishing up right now. He made his made his way to the café, which was apparently Yukana's favourite place to crash after a hard day.

Junichi rubbed his ribs, which was one of the many aching parts of his body after his fight with Ranko. Say what you want about her, that girl had one hell of a kick. He stopped and sighed, leaning on a wall. He really didn't want to do this, but his girlfriend was quite insistent that he come. To be honest he was rather ashamed of his past. He wasn't some broody sullen boy who was constantly angsting over pointless stuff and generally being miserable, expecting pity and girls to just swarm over him.

No, he was a fully functioning human being, thank you very much. Even so, his past wasn't something he was willing to explain to others, in all honesty he'd rather just forget about his past and leave it to die.

But it was not to be. Eventually Yukana would ask, just not this soon. Junichi exhaled through his nose, and started moving forward again, he wasn't running from this. The café was in sight, and he saw Ranko exit. The two paused upon seeing one another.

"Uh, hi." Junichi greeted awkwardly.

"Hey." Ranko greeted back, just as awkwardly. She had been crying, her eyes were puffy and red. She seemed conflicted about something. Junichi made to pass her but she held an arm out. Junichi grimaced.

"Look, I don't want another fight, my ribs are still—"

"That's not it." Ranko interrupted. "I… Yukana and I… we…" she sighed, and her eyes watered. "We talked about the crush I had on her, the one that led me to driving everyone away from her. I get that she's smitten with you, and it scared me a lot. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine. I guess I can understand, not wanting to lose something good. I'm sorry for taking the piss out of your crush." He apologized. Ranko nodded, "Accepted." The two didn't say anything for a few seconds, until Ranko spoke up, "Look, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Junichi nodded.

"I promised Yukana that I'd try to let go, and be just friends. I don't want to hurt her, so I won't interfere with your relationship. Just… don't hurt her, please?" Junichi had never seen Ranko so vulnerable before, and he doubted he ever would again.

"Don't worry, hurting her is the last thing I would do." He assured her. Ranko smiled, "Good… umm, so, we're cool?" she asked, extending a hand. Junichi took it, "We're cool." He grinned.

"Good…" a small, teasing smile creeped up Ranko's face. "You are aware that I'm still going to tease the hell out of you two, right?"

"I freaking knew it!" Junichi grumbled, causing Ranko to laugh and walk past him.

"See you later, Virgin-kun!" she called. Junichi growled, "Stop calling me that, goddammit!"

"Nnnnope!" Ranko chirped as she walked away. Junichi entered the café, grumbling under his breath. He saw Yukana sitting at a table next to the window, and gulped. He slowly sat down across from her, noticing a small half full cup of tea in front of her. Yukana was checking her phone, not looking up. Was she playing the silent treatment game?

"So," Yukana spoke up. Junichi jumped. "I saw you and Ranko out there, you seem friendly. Glad you two don't want to kill each other now."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far." Junichi joked. "We'll probably have a crack at each other when our bones are healed. It just won't be a death match this time around." Yukana sighed, sliding her phone away and taking a sip from her tea.

"Fine." She said. "Now, I asked you to come because I wanted to know what Ranko meant by your history."

"Why do you need to know?" Junichi asked.

"Because it's been two months since we started dating and we barely know anything about one another." Yukana pointed out. "And I'd rather hear about any shady business from your lips rather than someone else's."

"Nothing shady about it, I just had anger issues." Junichi told her. Yukana leaned forward, one hand over the other.

"Junichi, if you're afraid, don't be. I'm not going to judge you because of something beyond your control." She leaned back. "And I'm certainly not going to break our relationship apart just because you've made mistakes in the past. The person I see right now is a kind sweet boy who looks out for those he cares about." Her tone then changed from sweet to deadpan. "Now stop being a pussy and tell me about your childhood."

"Fine, okay. But before I do, may I ask if you do the same for me?" Junichi requested. Yukana blushed, "U-um, sure thing, okay!" she said, obviously flustered. Junichi nodded and rested his elbows on the table.

"Okay so it started a while back, I was around fourteen. I had anger issues which made it very difficult for me not to snap at anyone. I wasn't a bully or anything, but people generally stayed away from me. There some people who thought they could pick on me because I was a loner. Some bitchy girls who think the whole 'boys can't hit girls' rule was something I gave a shit about, and boys who either got antsy because I hit girls they had a crush on or just wanted to start something." Junichi bit his lip.

"Either way my reaction was more or less the same: I would snap and start wailing on them. After a while they just left me alone, until some new punks come along and the whole process just starts over again." Junichi then smiled fondly, "That was when I met Hachi."

"Your friend?" Yukana asked.

"Yeah." Junichi answered. "He was a transfer from another school, and I couldn't tell if he was a guy or a girl at first. We first met when I was winning another fight and was about to finish the little shit off."

 _Flashback…_

Junichi stood over the whimpering boy, who wept after Junichi floored him with a punch to the cheek.

"I told you to stay away, but did you listen? Noooo," he raised a fist to make sure the little brat didn't forget his place. "Here's a little lesson not to act like a—" before he landed his hit and finished his sentence, his wrist was grabbed by none other than the androgynous boy who transferred a few weeks ago.

"You should be careful with your rage, my friend." He said with a faint smile. "I understand what it's like to be bullied for the crime of simply being different, and how anger can be difficult to contain, but to indulge yourself is to—"

"Spare me the sermon, pal." Junichi wrenched his arm away, and watched the boy he beat up flee, wailing.

"I saw your fight, and I must admit you are impressive, even though you don't seem to have any martial training." The boy remarked. "I also noted that you tried to hold back your temper, and failed after a while."

"Your point?" Junichi bit out.

"My point is that I can tell that despite what others say you don't seem to be a bad person." The stranger reasoned. "Name's Hachi, I think we can be—"

"Stop," Junichi cut in. "Before you say anything, people have tried being my friend before, and either I drive them away or they believe whatever bullshit rumour is going around and leave me anyway, so why don't we cut to part where I push you away by acting like an asshole, okay?" he turned around and stalked back into the class.

 _Flashback end…_

"Holy shit," Yukana commented after hearing that.

"Yeah, I was a cynical asshole back then. Nowadays I'm a moody realist." Junichi replied. "Right so, things started changing, Hachi kept getting in my way, stopping me from smashing people's faces in, which I'm thankful for now… but back then…" he trailed off wincing.

"You got angry?" Yukana asked.

"That's like saying that the desert was slightly warm this time of year." Junichi responded flatly. "I lose it badly, almost punch him, and Hachi asks that we take it somewhere else."

"What happened, did you beat him up?" Yukana queried. Junichi snorted, "I got my ass handed to me. Turns out that he knew aikido and capoeira. Not exactly what I'd call the most reliable of martial arts but he knew how to use them. I kept getting slammed into the ground or kicked in the face, and note that he was a head shorter than me and still managed to land a kick on my jaw." He rubbed his jaw, wincing at the memory. "I lost outright, and Hachi said he could help. He wasn't angry or disappointed, he genuinely wanted to help me, even after all of my bullshit."

"And you said yes? I mean you're friends now, right?" Yukana inquired.

"I figured if anyone could handle my temper it was him, but he made it clear that now I had a standard to achieve he would kick my ass if I went nuts again."

"And did you? If you don't mind my asking."

"A few times, and when he said he would kick my ass he meant it. Funny thing is instead of making my anger problem worse I just felt like shit, like I really screwed up and I felt terrible, which is good I suppose." Junichi scratched his cheek. "In the end we developed the three strikes system, you may remember it from the fight with those two Casanova wannabes. Two warnings, then I break out the violence, and only if I know whoever's getting the strikes has ill intentions."

"I see… it sounds like Hachi's helped you with a lot." Yukana surmised.

"If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here now. In fact I'll bet if I hadn't asked you out before he came back he would have found some way to force me into it." Junichi grumbled. Yukana arched a brow, "Forced?" she said.

"Yeah, I am very crap at talking to new people. But… due to reasons I just decided 'fuck it' and two months later, here I am, baring my soul to you." Junichi concluded. Yukana gave a teasing smirk that Junichi did not like.

"Out of interest," she drummed her fingers on the table, "was the reason you asked me out because of a trio of perverts forcing you into it?"

Junichi felt his heart stop right there. His jaw worked up and down but no sound came out. Yukana took the opportunity to take a photo of the dumbstruck expression on his face before he managed to collect his thoughts.

"How did you figure that out?" Junichi's voice came out as a squeak.

"I didn't, but I was literally around the corner when the Perverted Trio forced you into it. I was looking for you to apologize for calling you names earlier that day after the… doujinshi incident."

"Ooohhhh…" Junichi nodded. "Yeah that makes sense. If that's the case why didn't you comment on it?"

"For one thing, I was wondering if you would confess it to me, I could tell you look tempted but you backed down each time, the second reason is that I was also reluctant and if I called you out on it then I would be a hypocrite. I assume you were doing this thinking 'meh, I'll try it' right?" Junichi nodded. "Well, I thought the same thing. And I think we can both agree that it was a good decision."

"Yeah, yeah it was…" Junichi smiled fondly, his hand trailing up to Yukana's. "May I…" Yukana rolled her eyes and gently clutched Junichi's hand.

"You don't have to ask permission to hold my hand, dummy." She pointed out.

"So you're not mad then?" Junichi asked, hoping to clear things up.

"Be my pack mule for a shopping trip and then sure." Yukana stated brightly. Junichi gave her a flat look.

' _Figures.'_ He thought. Then he remembered something, and smiled serenely. "You know you haven't told me _your_ past, Yukana-san." He told her. Yukana blushed and frantically looked around, as if searching for an escape route.

"Oh, is that the time!? I need to go iron my pet fish, very important!" she blurted out in a hurry. She attempted to stand, but Junichi reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"You don't have a fish, and you're not getting out of this one, spill." Junichi commanded gently. Yukana sat down, her hair hanging over her eyes. Junichi could just imagine a small raincloud hovering above her head and dumping its contents.

"W-well, I kind of had a past myself." Yukana stammered.

"Were you a delinquent as well?" Junichi asked. Yukana shook her head wildly, "Nonononono! I was… I was…" she lowered her voice to a whisper, _"an otaku."_ Junichi sat back, staring blankly. Yukana went on to explain, "Yeah, I wasn't the most outgoing person before, and I usually stayed in my room to watch anime, nothing big it was usually romantic stuff, I tell you the smell in there would get…" the sound of her voice drained away, because Junichi's brain had shut down. It wasn't that the revelation made no sense, it certainly did. After all she did make numerous references before blushing and asking him to ignore her.

No, the reason for his current state of rebooting was that Yukana had unintentionally fulfilled the final and possibly the most important aspect of his ideal woman: geekiness. Not particularly geeky to the point of being that crazy girl from Netoge no Yome, but enough to enjoy the stuff that he likes and make the occasional reference here and there.

Yukana had taken notice of Junichi's frozen state and started waving a hand in front of his face.

"Junichi? Hellooooo? Junichi, are you okay?" she asked in a panic. Inside Junichi's mind there was nothing but pure chaos. Alarms blared and a large sign in red with **'LIBIDO OVERLOAD! TAKE COVER!'** flashed repeatedly. Superego and Id were trying to hold back Desire.

" _Calm down!"_ Superego yelled, trying to pull him back.

" **Dude, calm your tits, she's not going anywhere!"** Id bellowed trying to push from the front.

Neither of them was succeeding, as Desire was advancing steadily, with a demonic grin on his face. He opened his mouth and roared, "YUUUUUUKAAAAAANAAAAAA!"

Junichi blinked and then cleared his throat, "So let me get this straight in my head. You were an otaku." Yukana nodded. "I imagine you still watch some shows, from time to time." Another nod. "And you like them, right?"

"Well, yeah." Yukana replied. "There was one anime called Violet Evergarden, I never got around to watching it but—"

"I have it." Junichi blurted out. Yukana blinked, "You do?" she asked. Junichi grinned, "It's on Netflix, which I have." There was a pause, as the two sat there awkwardly. The question was in the air, but neither of them had the guts to ask. Eventually both spoke up.

"Do you want to watch it with me?" Junichi asked.

"Can I watch it with you?" Yukana asked at the same time.

Both of them blushed, and then smiled. Junichi extended his hand, "Sure." He said. The two got up, paid for Yukana's drink and made their way to Junichi's house.

"This is probably the first time I'm going to your place, right? And it's not to do the usual thing someone would expect from a girl going over to a boy's house, but to watch anime." Yukana asked.

"Yup." Junichi replied.

"I think we can both agree this is probably the weirdest date we've been on so far." Yukana pointed out.

"Yuuuuup." Junichi responded. "Second thoughts?"

"Oh, hell no." Yukana laughed. "I need to watch something with copious amounts of feels and heart-warming moments." Junichi chuckled and led the way. He smiled, feeling the sun on his face. Life was good, really good. He had just confessed his less than laudable past, his girlfriend had accepted it and now they were going to watch anime.

There was no way things could go bad now, and hopefully nobody will try and sabotage his relationship again.

He didn't notice how badly he jinxed himself at that moment, as on the other side of town a ridiculously buxom girl sneezed violently.

 **Well, the Ranko Arc has officially ended, to be honest I think the ending to this chapter could use some improvement, but I was running out of ideas. Now before the next rival's arc (wow, Yandere Simulator much?) we'll be having a couple of… let's call them OVA's. Filler, essentially. I mentioned them last chapter, and I'm really looking forward to… here's a hint…**

 _Next time on Some Common Sense: My name is Yukana Yame, and I'm here to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-duel!_


	10. Chapter 9

**Wow, this took me a while. I had to plan some of this chapter out really carefully and not just spew out random bollocks… err… forget you heard the last part.**

 **Edit: Sorry, for some reason there were some mistakes with my math in the duels, I think I fixed it now.**

Some Common Sense Chapter 9: Her First Tournament

"A tournament?" Yukana asked. She, Ranko, Hachi and Junichi were sitting in the school cafeteria. It had been a few days since Yukana and Junichi came clean with one another, and ended up watching anime at Junichi's place. Junichi's mother had been initially cheering when Junichi brought a girl home, but immediately shifted to slapping Junichi upside the head when he said that they were going to watch anime.

"Damn it Junichi, I want you to do things you usually do with a girl when you bring her over! I want grandchildren, you fool!" she probably said all that just to get on her son's nerves, but she was glad that Yukana mixed so well with Junichi.

"Yeah, to be honest I doubt I'd do well. I haven't played in a while so I'm probably a little rusty. Plus most of the guys tailor their decks to be as OP as possible without getting cards put in the ban list, especially Mr. Cyber Dragon over here." He jerked his head to Hachi, who smiled innocently, before sighing.

"Actually, there are rules this time: no tailoring decks, so I had to sort my deck out a lot."

"Ha! No more Power Bond spamming for you!" Junichi crowed.

"Heh, neeeeerrrrrd." Ranko chuckled.

"Heh, yaaannnndeerreeee." Junichi shot back, prompting a scowl from Ranko, "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope!" Junichi cackled.

"Um, I always heard about this sort of stuff before, but I never really had time to get into it. I mean I watched some of the shows when I was younger."

"Yeah, well, don't listen to those shows for the most part. Most of that shit is just every side character losing and the protagonist winning by pulling something out of their ass, especially GX." Junichi explained. "In truth if I had to compare Yu-Gi-Oh to any other card game, I'd compare it to poker."

"Poker?" Ranko asked.

"Yeah, you have to plan ahead, take risks and be prepared to pay for them. Any card could either be your winner or you could draw something that screws you over." Yukana seemed thoughtful. "Why do you ask, you interested?"

"Well, I am curious about why you like children's card games so much," she said. Junichi grumbled at that jab. "And you do come with me to karaoke and other things, so I guess I can indulge you with same treatment. Besides, if it's similar to poker as you say it then it can't be that bad. I really love poker."

"She does, she's good at it too," Ranko added. "And her card shuffling skills can put a stage magician to shame."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Junichi pointed out.

"No, no, I would like to have a go, at least I'll watch." Yukana waved a hand. Hachi turned to face Junichi with a straight face. Junichi looked back after a few seconds.

"What?" he asked.

"Never let her go." Hachi ordered. "Seriously, you will never get all that in one glorious package ever again."

00000000

Yukana had been very serious regarding her intent to learn what the deal was about the card game, and so later that day Hachi, Junichi and Yukana went back to Hachi's house to play. After rummaging around for Hachi's various decks the three sat down at a table, and the two boys began to play.

Yukana sat to the side, occasionally asking questions.

" _So you can only play trap cards after your turn ends, but can play them on your opponent's turn?"_

" _Quick play spells can be played any time so long as they're set down beforehand?"_

" _Normal summoning can only be done once, but you can special summon as many times as you like?"_

These questions went on, with both boys answering. It helped them remember the rules as well.

Junichi played with the Machine Reactor Deck, while Hachi used the Cyber Dragon Revolution deck. After several back and forth turns it looked like Junichi was going to win, considering he had one thousand seven hundred life points while Hachi had a measly five hundred, and Junichi had an Ancient Gear Golem, and a Gadjiltron Chimera on the field while Hachi had nothing, then Hachi grinned as his turn came around.

"I activate Power Bond."

"Oh, crap." Junichi groaned.

"I send two Cyber Dragons from my hand to the graveyard to summon the Cyber Twin Dragon, whose attack points are doubled due to the Power Bond." Hachi declared. "And to hammer in the severe defeat you are suffering, I activate Limiter Removal, doubling his attack points again. He attacks twice, and there you go." Junichi slumped in defeat, grumbling.

"Wait, hold on. Were you planning that the entire time?" Yukana asked. Hachi thumbed up, "Yup! Just needed another Cyber Dragon, which I got when my Cyber Phoenix got blown up by the Golem."

"So you're saying that you made a gambit which resulted in Junichi's impending victory getting smashes to pieces by a single card?"

"Pretty much," Junichi answered.

"And that a portion of this game involves screwing over plans made by your enemy with a few well-placed cards?"

"A good portion yes, and boy is it satisfying when you do." Hachi answered in response to Yukana's question. Yukana frowned thoughtfully for several seconds, before a faint flush spread across her cheeks.

"Can… can I try it?" she asked shyly. Hachi and Junichi smiled, "Sure." They answered. Junichi stood up and grabbed a few boxes, filled with various decks. "Pick a deck, any deck." Yukana traced her finger over the various boxes, a thoughtful look on her face before she tapped one.

"That one, please. The dragon looks fearsome." She decided, pointing at a box with a gold coloured dragon on it.

"Ah, Rise of the True Dragons, nice deck if you know how to handle it. This deck revolves around getting your dragons into the graveyard and then special summoning them out again." Junichi explained. "I use it from time to time so I can help." Yukana nodded and retrieved the cards from the box.

"Alright then, let's see what this is like." Yukana said as she sat down. She drew five cards and then grimaced. "Drat, one moment please." She fished around her bag and withdrew a glasses case.

' _Oh, god. Is she going to… yes, please let it be so.'_ Junichi thought with hope. She withdrew a pair of glasses and put them on.

"Ah, that's better." She said. "I have a sight problem, not really big, but enough when reading text like this it can cause a headache." She explained. Junichi felt his heart hammering in his chest. He wasn't like that dude from Kyoukai no Kanata who had a glasses fetish, but he did love the meganekko trope a lot. Yukana tilted her head slightly, amplifying her cuteness a hundred fold, "Are you okay?" she asked. "You're getting red."

"I-I'm fine. Ahem, let's start, you draw five cards to start with and…"

00000000

"Sooo, how was it?" Junichi asked as the two walked out of Hachi's house.

"It was interesting. Not exactly like poker what with the way you described it, but it was okay." Yukana shrugged.

"Huh, alright then," Junichi responded, slightly put out. He didn't expect much, but in truth part of him was hoping his girlfriend would like playing those games. It must have showed because Yukana blushed and started waving her arms around like a hummingbird's wings.

"Hey, it's not like I hated it, and maybe it can be something I get into. If anything it kind of feels like I'm reliving my childhood. But… I don't know, if feel kind of immature playing it." Yukana admitted.

"Yukana-san, adults play this game." Junichi told his girlfriend. "If you're worried about seeming childish, don't be, it really isn't an issue."

"Really?" Yukana asked with a doubtful look on her face. "I find that really difficult to believe."

"Come to the tournament and I'll prove you wrong." said Junichi. Yukana chewed her cheek in thought before shrugging.

"Ah, what the hell, it's not like I'm taking a big risk." Yukana reasoned.

"There's an entrance fee, by the way." Junichi told her. Yukana sighed and asked how much it was. "Around five hundred yen. But you get some prizes if you win."

"Not too bad then." said Yukana. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with a sigh.

"You okay?" Junichi asked.

"Yeah, it's just… if somebody told me that I would be dating someone who asked me out because he was forced to, discover that not only is he some martial arts champ as well as a total dork who likes singing karaoke, and then decided to try out a children's card game tournament with said boyfriend I would have laughed in their face." Yukana explained. "But let's be honest, everything we've done together so far was pretty good. I've been in a few relationships with guys—before Ranko scared them off—and none of them came close to how much fun I've had with you."

Junichi's reaction was to blush and look away, "Well good. T-that's great." Yukana grinned and leaned down slightly, "Aww, is someone getting flustered?" she teased. Oh, she missed this. She never really got a chance to tease her boyfriend, mostly due to his unflappable nature so she learned to cherish the moments where she managed to get to him. _'Although I am running out of ideas. At this rate only flashing him would get a reaction.'_ She thought grumpily.

"W-well it's just the way you said it and—oh hey there's my house, I should go to bed."

"It's two in the afternoon." Yukana replied flatly.

"I need to do homework!"

"We finished our homework yesterday."

"I… I…" Junichi stammered, unable to think of anything to get out of this situation.

"Junichi." said Yukana in a flat voice. "Shut up, kiss me, and then go inside so you can do whatever you do." She ordered. Junichi wordlessly nodded and leaned down, his lips connecting with Yukana's gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist, while she responded by placing her hands on his shoulders.

" **Add some tongue."** Id ordered.

" _Hold on, not here. Someone could see!"_

"I agree with Id, we've waited long enough. Tongue, damn it!" Desire bellowed. Junichi wasn't quite sure how to do this, so he decided to wing it. He opened his mouth a little wider and licked Yukana's lip. She seemed to understand the message and began reciprocating the kiss.

' _Holy hell this is amazing.'_ Junichi thought. _'I think I get why the Perverted Trio want girlfriends so bad. Or maybe they're just thirsty as hell. Hmm, feels like something's missing though.'_ It took a few seconds for Junichi to realize what the issue was. _'Oh, yes. Oxygen.'_ He pulled back, breathing heavily, Yukana doing the same. "Wow." Junichi breathed.

"Yeah, wow." Yukana agreed, her face flushing red.

"Sorry, was that too much?" Junichi asked.

"No, no, it was fine. Great in fact. I wouldn't mind doing that again. Just… in private, next time, okay?" Yukana suggested.

"Alright then." Junichi smiled. He turned and walked towards his front door, entering his house. He leaned against the door after closing it, and sighed. He chuckled, and just before entering his living room he jumped, clicking his heels together and landed nimbly on the ground. Life was good right now—

"First base!" his mother yelled out. Junichi yelped, nearly falling over in shock.

"Damn it, mother, what the hell!? You scared the shit out of me!"

"My baby boy is becoming a man, will I need to buy you some condoms soon?"

"Those are _not_ questions you ask your son, you crazy lady!"

00000000

The next day Junichi, Yukana and Hachi all went down to a small gaming store. It was one of Akihabara's many store branches, which regularly hosted small tournaments. It started off as a method to keep people coming in to buy their products, but eventually became something of a tradition.

"Umm, so what's going to happen when we get there?" Yukana asked. She didn't wear anything particularly stylish today. Junichi had advised her to wear something conservative, on account that any amount of cleavage might cause mass nosebleeds and brain aneurisms among the other players. To this effect she wore simple jeans, a shirt and a denim jacket. The jacket was open, revealing a shirt with none other than Nanoha Takamachi on it. Junichi had asked what the shirt was all about, and Yukana merely said that it was the geekiest thing she could find. She had no interest in standing out today.

"Well, we go in, pay for the tournament, register what decks were using for some reason, and then wait around. There's a computer which randomly selects who goes against who. It's usually best two out of three rounds, but there's going to be a sale today so they need to finish things up quickly, it will only be one round.

"Ah, I see. Probably for the best, I don't mind the game so much, but playing it several times over might get boring." Yukana stated.

As the three walked in they noticed there were some people already present, including Shinpei and Keigo. Junichi scratched his head in confusion, "Huh, thought Minoru would be here." He walked over to Shinpei, who grinned upon seeing the redhead.

"Hey there, Junichi. You actually came, I thought you'd forget about us because of your girlfri—what the hell why is she here!?" his voice rose by several decibels upon seeing Yukana. "Are you so obsessed with parading around with her, think you're better than us? Do you thin—"

"She's playing." Junichi cut his friend off. Shinpei stopped, then arched a brow, "Really?"

"Yeah, she's a lot geekier than she looks, in fact she was something of an otaku, and she still is. I mean we watched the full season of Violet Evergarden a few days ago. She seemed to like, although she did cry a few times."

"Oh, yeah. I get that, it's pretty emotional, especially episode ten when that girl reads all the letters for—"

"Hey, watch it. I haven't gotten that far!" Keigo snapped. "But seriously, Junichi, I'm fine with her being here…" he trailed off.

"I'm sensing a 'but' here." Junichi pointed out. Keigo sighed, and explained the problem.

Meanwhile Yukana and Hachi had a problem of their own: Hachi had forgotten to bring Yukana's cards. She sighed, and looked at the cards behind the counter. The clerk was a thin gangly fellow, with a bored expression on his face. She also saw that there were several of the decks she was planning on using. She broke out her purse and began walking over to the clerk. He looked up, and arched a brow. His dull brown eyes stared at her flatly from behind his black bangs which were part of a hairstyle that was probably the 'Never Seen a Comb' style.

"Oh, do my eyes deceive me, or am I witnessing a human being who is actually meant to have breasts?" he asked flatly. Yukana blinked, "Uhh…" The clerk sighed, "Sorry, my snarky nature gets the better of me. We don't get girls here often, especially ones that don't look like shut-ins or have a stomach that makes them look they're pregnant."

"Umm, thanks?" said Yukana, completely bewildered. She spotted the man's tag: Rai Takano. "I'd like to buy that deck there, the True Dragons one." Rai looked up and picked it off the shelf. "That'll be two thousand five hundred yen." He declared.

"Right." Yukana gave him the appropriate amount of notes and smiled at him. "Thank you!" she said cheerily. Rai sighed, "Welcome. You here for the tournament?"

"Mm-hm!" Yukana nodded. "My boyfriend got me into this game, I thought I'd come along." Rai arched a brow, "Your _boyfriend_?" he asked incredulously. Yukana nodded again and pointed over to Junichi. "Did he make you in a lab?" he asked. Yukana face faulted at the question. "Because I seriously doubt a girl as beautiful as you can possibly be interested in geeky stuff unless you were programmed that way."

"My boyfriend woke up my dormant otaku tendencies." Yukana said in a voice as flat as Rai's. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but is this going to be a thing? Is everybody going to express disbelief that I came here intentionally? I mean I wore my geekiest clothes for god's sake!"

"If it comes up too many times, then I'll shout everybody down. They'll do as I say." Rai assured her.

"Really?" Yukana asked, somewhat touched. Rai's eyes sparkled with amusement when he chuckled.

"Of course. I'm God here, nobody defies my will, especially with some enforcement." He grinned.

"Do you banish them or something?" Yukana giggled.

"Not exactly," Rai lifted up a baseball bat. Yukana arched a brow, "Is that even allowed, I mean that's technically assault, right?" she asked. Rai grinned humourlessly, "Oh, I don't hit them. Barring Junichi-kun and Hachi-kun, everyone here are total wimps. All I have to do is brandish my bat and glare at them." Yukana giggled again. "One more thing, when you open that, shuffle it thoroughly, it's got all the monsters in one part, and spell and trap cards grouped together."

"Oh, really? Thanks." Yukana decided to show some formality to this nice guy and bowed before walking away, seeing Junichi whisper frantically to Hachi.

"Hey guys, problem?" she asked as she came over. Junichi sighed, "Yeah, you could say that." Yukana tilted her head, "What, is it because you think people will stare, because that Rai person has that sorted."

"No, that's not the problem." Hachi groaned.

"Then what's wrong?" Yukana inquired.

"Koichi fucking Fujimoto, that's what." Junichi growled. "The little shit is a smug dirty player, who nobody likes."

"Oh." Yukana replied.

"He's also a severe misogynist." Junichi added. Yukana winced, "Ah."

"Yeah, he won't be happy to see you here. Last time a girl came here he threw a real fit, telling her to leave the 'Store for Men'… the girl was just coming in to buy a birthday present for her brother!" Hachi explained.

"Is he really that bad?" Yukana asked nervously.

"You're about to find out, here he comes." Junichi stated tensely. Yukana turned to see what looked like a massive blob with arms, legs and a head come through the door. A boy who might be a few years older than her, and three times as wide, stomped through. She could swear she felt the ground shake with every step. His brown hair was greasy and slick with sweat, clinging to his face and his eyes were piggish and narrowed. His belly jiggled with every step, and she could actually see it sticking out beneath his red shirt.

"Hello there, fellow gamers!" he rasped. Good lord, he even sounded disgusting. His voice was like a blocked drain.

"Oh, god, who told him that we're having a tournament!" another gamer yelled out.

"Oh, come on, no need to be nasty!" Koichi spoke in a taunting voice. The man scowled, "You told my sister to piss off, and you called her a harlot!"

"Well maybe she should know her place and not get involved with us. This is a place where us men can gather to get away from those judgemental sluts!" Koichi answered just as hotly. Yukana gaped at the man's sheer churlishness.

"Holy shit." She breathed.

"Told you. Still want to be here?" Junichi asked. Yukana snorted, "And give that walking piece of pudding the satisfaction? Screw that!" Junichi smiled at his girlfriend's declaration. She wasn't some frail maiden to push around. Yukana had charisma and self-confidence and knew how to show it. If she had enough guts to deviate from the usual norm of polite Japanese society by getting involved with gyaru culture then she wouldn't be cowed by somebody who's never so much as thrown a punch.

"Oi, you better have brought an ordinary structure deck." Rai grunted. "And also, you're on your first strike with that comment earlier, don't push my patience." Koichi rolled his eyes, "Whatever. When's the tournament… starting…?" he stopped, having finally noticed Yukana. She stared back flatly, crossing her arms under her bust, making sure her recently bought deck was on full display.

"Yo." She greeted flatly. Koichi began to tremble, his many chins beginning to shake.

"W-what is a girl doing here?" he hissed. Yukana arched a brow, "I'm here to play. Is there a problem?"

"Damn right there is! Girls can't be here!" Koichi spluttered, spittle flying everywhere.

"Hey, do you want a strike two?" Rai spoke up. "And stop spitting already, I just cleaned the floor."

"B-b-but… girls can't be here. This is our time, male time, no girls allowed. All she'll do is annoy us and talk loudly on her phone and distract the rest of us men!"

"Yes, because you're such an example of manliness." Yukana deadpanned. "Listen, I don't care what your deal is. I'm here to play this game, to have a bit of fun with the rest of the guys and get my geek on. If you have a problem with it, the door's that way, because I sure as hell won't leave. If you want to stay badly, don't antagonize me, I didn't come to get verbally abused by a whiny insecure mammoth that probably doesn't have a bit of insulin in his body."

A chorus of 'ooh's sounded through the store as more people started paying attention to the stand-off. Koichi sneered at Yukana.

"Do you even know what insulin is?" he asked. Yukana's eyes narrowed, she levelled a bored stare at Koichi.

"Insulin is the chemical that is secreted from the pancreas to convert glucose into energy or store it for later use, thus maintaining the body's blood sugar levels. Got any other pop quizzes for me, or can we actually start now?"

In the space of that single sentence Yukana won the respect of every gamer barring Koichi there. People chuckled as Yukana answered the question. Despite her looks, she kept her grades at an acceptable standard, and didn't shy away from studying.

"Aww, the girl thinks she's clever. That smug demeanour won't last. I bet you don't know the first thing about playing this game!" Koichi snorted.

"We'll see about that, Free Willy." Yukana said as she walked away. Junichi smiled, "That's my girl."

00000000

When everyone was sat down, Yukana found herself staring at Keigo.

"So, is this your first time playing or…?" he asked.

"Admittedly I got started yesterday, but I was pretty curious to see what the fuss was about. It's not a bad way to pass the time, but I have to admit it's not my top five." Yukana explained.

"Eh, that's fair enough." Keigo shrugged. "Well, let's start." He took out his deck and placed it on the deck section.

"Ah, hold on, I need to shuffle mine. Give me a sec." Yukana requested, quickly putting on her glasses before she got her cards.

"Sure, take your…" Keigo trailed off when he saw Yukana shuffling her cards like a professional dealer. "…time." He finished lamely. Yukana didn't notice the blonde boy as her hands shuffled the cards so quickly they began to blur. When she judged that the cards were shuffled enough she slammed the deck down into the deck section with a look of determination on her face, her glasses shining with reflected light.

"Let's rock." She said in a voice that reverberated with draconic power. Keigo gulped and drew his cards.

Junichi on the other hand wasn't having as good as a time, considering he was playing against Koichi. The overweight otaku sneered at him behind his cards.

"I set down two face downs and summon Infernal Dragon in attack mode. End turn." He said, then not two seconds before after speaking he cackled, "And now I activate my trap card! Deck Devastation Virus, I send the Dragon to the graveyard and any monsters you have in your hand, field or any you draw get sent to the graveyard!"

' _I fucking hate the Lair of Darkness.'_ Junichi growled internally, sending his Heavy Mech and Cannon Soldier to the graveyard.

"So answer me something," Koichi began, an unpleasant grin on his face. "Why did you bring your girlfriend here? Did you want to parade her around or something? I mean I really don't think that any girl looking like that would want to play here."

"Any girl like that, or just girls in general?" Junichi asked nonchalantly, drawing an Ancient Gear Golem, showing it to Koichi.

"Oh, come now. I'm just stating facts, women aren't meant to play this, just like they don't play other games like D&D." Koichi stated like it was an actual fact.

"Okay, first off, Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't specify that only guys can play, and second off there's a gaming club in my school, half of the members are girls and they had a D&D evening two days ago. I activate Terraforming—"

"And I activate Curse of Darkness, taking a thousand life points away."

"—and then break out Geartown."

"Another one thousand. And seriously, pretty girls like her don't belong here."

"Oh, so it's just pretty girls now? Listen, as fun as it would be to poke holes in your misogynistic views, which may as well be a piece of Swiss cheese as it is, I'd rather finish this as soon as possible so I can limit my contact with you."

"Ugh, fine. You'll see soon enough." Koichi assured. He looked up and saw Yukana walking to Rai. "Heh, looks like she's given up already." He predicted. Keigo ambled past, his eyes vacant.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Junichi asked.

"She kicked my ass." Keigo whimpered. Koichi's jaw dropped, and Junichi arched a brow.

"Oh, didn't think she'd take to her deck that fast, how'd she do it?" Junichi asked. Koichi had his sneer back, assuming that she probably made Keigo forfeit by flashing some cleavage.

"It started off fairly harmlessly, and Yame-san had two dragon monsters on the field, Decoy Dragon and Evilswarm Zahak, then she used Card Destruction and Trade In to get more cards and send some of her bigger monsters to the grave. I destroyed the Evilswarm, but Decoy Dragon special summoned Armed Protector Dragon with his ability, which ended up killing my monster. Then things really went to hell: she special summoned Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon by discarding the Decoy Dragon, she then used Burst Breath to get rid of my monsters, sacrificing the Darkstorm Dragon. Then the Red-Eyes used its special ability to bring out Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand, which banished my Darkflare Dragon to get five hundred attack and defence points, and then used Foolish Burial. I tried to get my own back, using Different Dimension Reincarnation and Call of the Haunted to bring back my Darkflare and my Axe Dargonute to delay her for a bit, but then she used the Arkbrave Dragon's special ability to bring itself into the because it was sent to the grave with Foolish Burial and destroyed both of the cards I used to keep my monsters alive, then she finished me off in one blow with all her monsters!" Keigo wailed.

"There, there, Keigo." Junichi said soothingly, gently rubbing his friend's back.

"She wasn't even a veteran, she only started playing yesterday!" Keigo wailed. Koichi spluttered in shock, and Junichi quickly covered his cards to shield them from the spittle that came out of his mouth. Meanwhile Yukana was talking to Rai.

"I got really lucky. I had a bunch of high level cards and an idea just came in, to be honest I didn't think that would even work." She explained.

"How'd you win, you special summon a bunch of big dragons and pummel him?" Rai asked, marking the results down.

"Pretty much, the deck's pretty easy to use when you know how, it's actually kind of frightening how easy I'm taking to this." Yukana remarked.

"Yeah, well, don't get too cocky. That deck's a risky one and can screw you over pretty badly. Some of these guys are also pretty serious gamers. You only scratched the surface, Keigo isn't exactly a higher tier player."

"What is this, an anime?" Yukana deadpanned. "Do I have to fight a student council next, maybe take on the student council president in a fistfight in the rain?" Rai's mouth twitched upwards in a smile.

"Nah, just friendly advice. There's some chairs over there you can sit at while you wait for the next round."

00000000

Two rounds later and the finals were coming up. Yukana leaned against the wall, her deck in her pocket.

"So how did things go with you?" Junichi asked Yukana. The blonde girl shrugged, "Well, first round went pretty damn smoothly, as you probably found out when that Keigo guy blabbed about it, second time not so good but managed to scrape a win, third time I got demolished by _him_." She pointed at Hachi, giving the androgynous boy a glare.

"Power Bond?" Junichi asked.

"No, actually, I survived that one, barely, but then he used a card called Elta… Eltan…"

"Eltanin?" Junichi finished for his girlfriend.

"That's the one. Blew me apart." Yukana glumly.

"Eh, in all fairness for a beginner you're doing well." Junichi pointed out. "However, I'm afraid that your final game isn't going to be pleasant." He jerked a thumb at the table where a certain misogynist sat, sneering at Yukana. The blonde girl sighed and made her way to the table, until Junichi gently laid an arm on her shoulder.

"Junichi, I'm not going to back out because some fat turd who doesn't like women—"

"That's not what I was going to say." Junichi interrupted calmly. "All I want to say is this: break him." Yukana smirked and walked towards the table before sitting down. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and began shuffling her cards with the same mastery as before. Koichi snorted, but Yukana saw a bead of sweat fall down his temple. She also noted that many people, including Junichi and Hachi, were not playing their games but instead watching their game.

"So," he said. "You think you're one of us? You think you can waltz in here and disturb the sanctity of our—"

"I summon one face down monster, then activate Trade-In, discarding a level eight monster to the graveyard to draw two cards. It's your move." Yukana cut him off.

"Wha—hey, what are you doing?" Koichi asked, flinching back at Yukana's tone.

"Playing the card game," Yukana replied flatly.

"Yes, but why?" Koichi asked.

"Because we're in a duel."

"Okay, no, here's how this is going to work. Either it goes the right way, where I crush your feeble mind with my facts and you run off home so you can cry into your pillow, then you realize how foolish you were coming here and go to your friends and end up doing girl stuff like makeup or that stupid hairdo," Yukana's eye twitched. "Or it goes the stupid cliché anime way where you break out of your stupor, use some speech to rebut me and then proceed to win with some sort of asspull. But the former is more likely in this occasion."

"Neither of those things will happen." Yukana told her opponent.

"Why not?" Koichi whimpered.

"Because for those two to happen I would need to be whiny, insecure, or pathetic, and seeing as how I am none of those things then your prediction is moot, aside from the last part where I beat you, but I'll be skipping the speech and the stupor breaking. I am not in a stupor, and your 'facts' will have no effect on me because I am in no way frightened of you or all the rolls of fat you possess. Here's what _will_ happen: you and I are going to play like civilized human beings, one of us will win and then I will go home and move along with my life, while you do what you do. Now I'll say it again: it's your move." Yukana's glasses flashed ominously.

In all his life Junichi had never seen his girlfriend so calm and composed. She had this strange form of calm fury radiating from her, while Koichi looked at his cards and frantically tried to come up with a solution. If Junichi was being perfectly honest, seeing Yukana act like this was pretty frightening… and a bit arousing.

"Dude, quit ogling your girlfriend already." said his opponent. Junichi arched a brow at him, "Come on, don't tell me you don't want to see how this goes?" the guy glanced between Junichi and the other match, then nodded, adjusting his seat to watch better. A lot of other players seem to be doing the same thing.

"Hrmph, fine then." Koichi grumbled. "I place three face downs and summon Lilith, Lady of Lament. Because of her special ability she has to half her attack points if she's normal summoned, rendering her about as useless as you'd expect from a woman."

ATK: 1000

DEF: 0

"But even so, she can still destroy your dragon."

Yukana's Life Points: 7100

"Alright, however by destroying the Kidmodo you end up triggering the special ability, allow me to special summon a Dragon type monster from my hand, however next turn I can't do any special summons or battle phases. I break out White Night Dragon."

ATK: 3000

DEF: 2500

"I believe it's my turn. Right, now I can get down to business. I summoned a face down, and activate Wingbeat of a Giant Dragon. By placing my White Night back in my hand, all spells and traps on the field get blown up, including the three face downs you got there."

"If you do that, then I activate Curse of Darkness, every time a spell card is used, the controller takes a thousand points of damage, which means you."

Yukana's Life Points: 6100

"Hmm, I suppose I can deal with that." She eyed the other two cards that were sent to the grave alongside Curse of Darkness. Full Force Virus and Darklight. Those sounded imposing.

"And even better, you now have no monsters left on the field aside from that face down." Koichi chuckled.

"Don't get cocky." Yukana ordered. "Your move."

"Great, I summon Plague Wolf, and use its special ability to double its attack points, however once the turn ends, it dies."

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1000

"Now, my Plague Wolf attacks your face down and—"

"You take a hundred points of damage." Yukana cut him off. "That's Keeper of the Shrine you're hitting there."

ATK: 0

DEF: 2100

Koichi's Life Points: 7900

"And seeing that you have nothing else, your little infected doggy dies." Yukana smiled. "Now it's my turn, and seeing that you decided to be a dick and try and kill my monster, I think it's high time to use his special ability. Keeper's kind of a two for one deal when it comes to tribute summoning you see. I tribute him, and summon Darkstorm Dragon."

ATK: 2700

DEF: 2500

"And now, he attacks you directly." Yukana grinned. "Who has no cards to help them now?"

Koichi's Life Points: 5200

Koichi growled, but when he drew a card the snarl faded away into a grin, "I summon Archfiend Emperor, First Lord of Horror. His special ability means I can summon him without tributing, but his attack and defence points are halved."

ATK: 1500

DEF: 1000

"However that's not why he's so useful. His other ability activates if I banish an Archfiend from my hand or graveyard. I banish Mist Archfiend and as such, I can destroy any card on the field, meaning your dragon dies." Yukana grumbled and placed the dragon into the graveyard. There goes the possibility of blasting him repeatedly. "Now I place a face down and end my turn.

She drew a card, and smiled.

' _Then again…'_ she thought.

"Alright, seeing that I have nothing else to do, I summon Guardian of Felgrand,"

ATK: 500

DEF: 500

"Now I use its special ability to equip a dragon monster to it. When I do this the Guardian's attack points are increased by half the original value of the card I give him. I use Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand, giving him one thousand four hundred extra attack points.

ATK: 1900

"The Guardian attacks, kills your monster, I set down two cards, and activate Foolish Burial, sending one of my monsters to the grave, and now my turn ends."

Koichi's Life Points: 4800

"Hmph, you fought valiantly, but now it's time to end this charade." He flipped a card face up, revealing a trap card. "I activate Sinister Yorishiro, which allows me to normal summon any level five or higher monsters without needing to tribute."

"Oh, that's worrying." Yukana realized.

"It'll be more than worrying, woman. I summon Darkest Diabolos, Lord of the Lair."

ATK: 3000

DEF: 2000

"Ah." Said Yukana.

"Your Guardian and dragon duo dies a horrible death. I place a face down and end my turn." Koichi chuckled.

Yukana's Life Points: 5000

"Alright then. My turn." Yukana drew a card and got herself ready to make her move.

"Aha! Now I activate Eradicator Epidemic Virus! Any spell or trap cards you have in your hand and on the field get sent to the grave." Yukana winced and sent her two trap cards, Oasis of Dragon Souls and Call of the Haunted from the field to the grave, followed by Dragon's Rebirth and Burst Breath.

"Drat." She muttered. There goes her big summoning move.

' _Ha, the stupid little bitch has no idea who's she's messing with.'_ Koichi thought smugly. _'She'll know her place in the pecking order soon enough. I bet she's panicking right now, underneath that cool exterior is a little crybaby who has no idea how to prevail.'_

' _Hmm, running out of options here.'_ Yukana thought. _'Can't kill that big guy yet. I don't have anything with sufficient strength to deal with something of that calibre, unless I… wait a minute. I don't need spells and traps to crack this nut. I have a plan B.'_ She smirked and began her plan.

"Oh? Do you have an idea, too bad it won't work, not with my Archfiend on the field. A woman like you never stood a chance."

"Okay, I'll bite. What the hell is your problem?" Yukana asked. Koichi blinked, "Eh?"

"You've been ranting and raving about how much you hate women throughout this whole thing, mind explaining why?" Yukana questioned. "Let me guess, bunch of popular girls didn't pay you the time of day, and as such you figured they were evil and decided to hate them, right?"

"Ha! Figures you'd get it wrong. My reasoning is different. You see there was a girl I considered to be the love of my life—"

"Here we go." said another nearby player.

"I pined after her, but she didn't seem to notice, until one day she approached me, and asked me out." Koichi smiled for a moment, before snarling. "It was the happiest day of my life, right up until the point where it turned out it was a prank! That little bitch backstabbed me, and told her real boyfriend that I was a creepy stalker. He kicked the hell out of me while she watched, laughing all the while. I was humiliated for the rest of my life. When I asked her why she did such a thing, she said it was because I was creepy!"

"…Oh, that's actually a lot worse than I thought it would be. I'm sorry to hear that." Yukana said.

"Spare me your false pity, harlot, I—"

" _Did I say I was finished, cretin?"_ Yukana rumbled in a sinister voice. "While I understand you went through a bad experience that does not excuse your attitude and actions towards everyone as a result. Hating every woman and assuming the worst is disproportionate and really stupid. You've been hissing and spitting at me throughout this entire afternoon over something that wasn't even my fault. So you know what? I think I'll take a page from Junichi's book now."

"Aw, what are you going to do, punch me?" Koichi asked in a taunting tone.

"Punch you? No…" Yukana's glasses flashed as she pushed them up the bridge of her nose. _"I will break you."_ She declared. She looked down at her cards. "Okay, spell cards are out, let's go with monster effects, but first off, I set a face down monster." She muttered. "Because he was sent there last turn with Foolish Burial, I activate the Arkbrave Dragon's special ability to special summon a level seven or eight dragon monster from my graveyard. I summon the Divine Felgrand, which triggers his special ability."

' _The Felgrand, the same card I sent there last turn, was that her plan all along?'_ Koichi gaped.

"Now that's where its own ability comes into play. It can banish a card from your field or graveyard and gain attack and defence points depending on the level of said monster times one hundred. I banish that Archfiend Emperor." She grinned mischievously. "Now, seeing that I'm some dumb girly bimbo who's good for nothing but talking about boys and playing with my 'stupid hairdo' I am having trouble doing the math: what is two thousand eight hundred add eight hundred? Oh, right, I know!"

ATK: 3600

DEF: 2800

"Now I do believe that means the Felgrand can blow up your monster now."

"I think not, I activate the Yoshiro's second ability, I can send it away instead of my monster."

"That's fine." Yukana replied. "Your move." Koichi glanced at his cards, unfortunately he didn't have Crush Card Virus, otherwise this would be in the bag. All he could do was destroy the face down. As he told Yukana what he was about to do, she smiled.

"Thanks, you just activated Decoy Dragon's special effect. I summon Arkbrave Dragon, and use his special ability to destroy your Eradicator Epidemic Virus, gaining a boost in his attack and defence points by two hundred."

ATK: 2600

DEF: 2600

"I still lose life points, but I got what I needed." Yukana told Koichi.

Yukana's Life Points: 4600

"Now, it's my turn. By banishing the Decoy Dragon, I can summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon."

"Oh, crap." Koichi gulped.

"I now use his special ability to special summon the White Night from my hand. The Felgrand destroys your monster."

Koichi's Life Points: 4200

"And because of the Felgrand's special ability, he can summon a level seven or eight monster to the field. Arkbrave is back, baby, but he doesn't get a boost this time, not that he needs it. Red-Eyes, White Night and Arkbrave… finishes you off." Koichi could almost see the silhouettes of the dragons looming over Yukana, all lunging for him. He whimpered.

Koichi's Life Points: 0

"Game. Set. Match." Yukana punctuated. She packed her cards up and smiled cheekily at Koichi. "Good game." She walked away, smiling all the while. Koichi stood up, tipping his chair back.

"You cheated! There's no way I can lose to a woman! You aren't—" Rai banged his bat down on the counter, prompting a flinch from everybody in the shop.

"She won fair and square you little turd. Now get your reward cards and get the hell out of my store." The shopkeeper growled. Koichi spluttered incoherently, but then stomped over like a child, snatched his reward cards and marched out. The moment the door shut several people began applauding.

"You did it!" somebody cheered. "You finally shut him up!" Yukana bowed towards her loving audience.

"Thank you, thank you. You're too kind." She grinned. Junichi winked at her, she winked back, prompting a collective 'aww!' from the others, causing the two to blush.

00000000

"So that's what happened?" Ranko asked as the four sat down for lunch. "This guy sounded like a real douche." Yukana nodded at her friend's observation.

"You can say that again." She groaned.

"So, that aside, did you really have fun?" Ranko asked her best friend. "I mean it doesn't look fun to me, but that's just my opinion."

"It's not something I'd do on a daily basis. Weekly at the very most perhaps. It isn't the most fun way to spend your time but it's okay." Yukana decided. Ranko hummed in thought. Hachi and Junichi glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Still the best girlfriend ever," Junichi declared.

"Cannot agree more my friend, especially considering her newest attribute that we discovered," Hachi grinned teasingly at his best buddy. Yukana titled her head, confused.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Junichi waved his arms wildly in response.

"Junichi has a glasses fetish." Hachi told Yukana.

"Damn it, Hachi, what the shit!?" Junichi grabbed Hachi's cheeks and began pulling. "Why'd you go blabbing stuff like that? It's embarrassing!" he was stopped when Yukana shyly patted his shoulder.

"I can wear glasses more often if you like." She told him. Junichi's face had gotten so red it was a miracle his head hadn't detonated yet. He looked away, "O-okay, I mean you don't have to… but you look really cute with glasses, Yukana-san." Yukana smiled and kissed Junichi's cheek.

"There, there." She mockingly placated him.

"Hey." Yukana turned around to see a girl she didn't recognize, staring at her with a mocking expression on her face.

"Saw you at that nerdy card store place." She said. "Enjoy hanging around with that creepy fat loser now?"

"Uh, can I help you or something? I don't think I've seen you before… wait… creepy?" Yukana straightened up, "Are you talking about Koichi Fujimoto?"

"Yeah, that little pervert was constantly drooling after me. Thought I'd teach him a lesson and get my boyfriend to beat him up." The girl responded scornfully.

"Huh. So you're the girl he mentioned." Yukana realized.

"Is he still going on about that, what a total loser." The girl snorted. Yukana narrowed her eyes, "So you did do it. You had your boyfriend beat up a weird but otherwise harmless guy just because you thought he was creepy? What the fuck?"

"What's the problem? No harm came out of it." The girl replied. Yukana's response was to scowl and grab the girl's collar, dragging her so that the two were eye level. "Hey, what's your proble—"

"Shut up." Yukana silenced the girl. Junichi and Ranko arched a brow at Yukana's actions, not to mention the ease she displayed in doing so. It seemed her time in the gym had its benefits. "Okay, here's how this is going to work. You're going to find Fujimoto, and you are going to apologize for your shitty actions, it will be public, and you will bow to him, understand?"

"Why the hell should I do that? Are you going to get your crazy boyfriend to beat me up if I don't?" the girl asked.

"No, I don't need to, because if you don't, I will be the one to hunt you down and force you to apologize. Your actions led to a lot of people getting hurt, so take responsibility, got that?" she let go. "You have until the end of the week. Get to it." the girl scampered off and Yukana turned around, seeing her friends staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Beautiful, geeky, glasses and not a distressed damsel," Junichi breathed. "Forget the best girlfriend ever, you're perfect."

Yukana blushed.

 **Jeez, this took too long. I did not expect the chapter to take this long to write and I certainly didn't expect it to be this big. Like I said before, this is essentially an OVA, so there's little connection to the real story. Rai might come back, but aside from that… it's… not quite filler, but I'd like for there to be some character development for Yukana. This was her moment of awesome, and next chapter will be something among the lines of character development as well as a rather sinister subject. The yugioh thing was inspired by the games I've been playing recently. I wanted to try it out, and I am never doing this shit again.**

 _Next time on Some Common Sense: Junichi… somebody broke into my house._


	11. Chapter 10

**Gentlemen and ladies, today is a day of wonders, for today we have achieved over ten reviews! (cue the applause) and we are on our tenth official chapter (even more applause) and I finally uploaded a relevant cover image, even though it's kind of crap! (Silence) Hey, I tried alright! Okay with that out of the way, as mentioned in the 'next time' thing, this chapter may be a tad darker than the others, since it involves some creepy things, it's as dark as we're ever going to get, I think** **… maybe, we haven't gotten to Yui Kashii yet so who knows.**

 **Also, looking at last chapter, I noticed a few problems with the climactic duel, namely the calculations. I fixed it, along with spelling errors, you can look if you want, Yukana still wins, albeit with a lot more overkill this time around.**

Some Common Sense Chapter 10: Her First Stalker

Life had a really funny way of throwing the largest of curveballs with only a small hint to herald its arrival. Sometimes these were the good type of curveballs, like when Junichi was forced to ask Yukana out and ended up dating. There were other curveballs, such as Ranko challenging him to a fight.

Then there was what happened over the weekend.

In all fairness the event wasn't something one could easily predict, but it did make sense if the full context was present. The happening that lasted for the weekend originally started just after school on Friday. It took a while for Junichi to notice something was off, but when he did he stopped, which led to Yukana stopping as well.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Do you ever feel like you're being watched, sometimes?" Junichi asked. The expression on Yukana's face was flatter than a pancake.

"Every time the wind blows up my skirt or if I bend over, why do you ask?" she deadpanned.

"I feel like someone's following us. I saw something back there, but it disappeared as soon as I looked." Junichi explained.

"Okay, I think you've been watching too much Blood +." Yukana pointed out.

"It wasn't that bad." Junichi replied.

"You had a marathon in the dead of night." Yukana arched a brow at him. Junichi mirrored the action, "Not exactly a marathon when I only watched four episodes." Yukana rolled her eyes and walked away, with Junichi catching up to walk by her side, both unaware that the presence following was still present and still watching them.

' _Yame-sama…'_ he thought.

The source of the disturbance, the one who had been following the two, finally showed itself at the end of the day. Or rather Junichi found it crouching behind some bins. He snorted, not so much in scorn but more like a bull getting ready to charge. He marched over to bins, eyes narrowing.

"Hey, you okay?" Yukana asked. Hachi and Ranko both glanced over to Junichi. He reached down behind the bins and yanked out a boy. He looked a year younger than him, on the skinny side and wearing a pair of large glasses that looked almost cartoonish. His hair was greasy and black parts of it clinging to his face much like Koichi's did.

"Okay, pal, what the hell is your deal?" he asked flatly. The younger boy struggled in vain to get Junichi to release him, but he may as well be trying to get out of a bear trap.

"Hey, Junichi, let him go!" Yukana demanded. Junichi obliged, but the moment he did the young boy leapt up and rushed for Yukana, arms outstretched to hug her.

"Yame-samaaaaaa!" he screamed, his eyes wide with joy. Yukana stumbled back, almost tripping to avoid the crazy young boy, Ranko turned, grabbing Yukana to pull her away, but the one that surprised everyone was Hachi: he had been standing at ease for one second, then the next he crossed two meters and kicked the boy's shins so hard that he did a somersault and landed on his back. Hachi crouched next to him, a hand on the boy's throat as if he was going to decapitate him with a karate chop. Despite Hachi's sudden and violent movement, what happened next was even more terrifying.

He smiled. A genuine, harmless little smile that made the surrounding areas a little bit brighter, his eyes closed.

"Now, now." He said. "No need to be hasty." He opened one eye, revealing an eye that was usually a warm turquoise, but now a cold icy blue. _"Someone could get hurt."_ Everyone shivered.

' _I didn't even see him move!'_ Yukana thought.

' _Holy crap, he'd tear me apart if I tried fighting him.'_ Ranko realized.

' _I keep forgetting how dangerous that guy can be when he gets angry.'_ Junichi winced. "Hey, Hachi, mind letting the kid go? I think he's traumatized." Hachi immediately snapped out of his frightening personality and helped the boy up.

"Oops, sorry about that!" he apologized. The boy shuddered and managed to gather the courage to stop trembling. "So what was the big rush about, anyway?" Hachi asked with a polite smile. The boy got up, gathered his nerves and then pointed dramatically at Junichi.

"You!" he yelled. Junichi tilted his head, "Me?" he asked. The boy marched up to Junichi, withdrawing a glove from his pocket and slapping Junichi across the face with it. Junichi blinked, "Okay, care to explain?"

"I, Shinji Tachibana, challenge you to a duel!" the boy yelled.

"Okay, but why though?" Junichi queried. Shinji sneered, "Why else, for the heart of the beautiful maiden Yame-sama!" he declared, sending a loving look towards Yukana, who decided to step back. Shinji turned back to Junichi, a snarl forming on his face, "You don't deserve a lovely pure hearted girl goddess like that, what does she even see in you anyways?"

Junichi opened his mouth to answer, "How is that your business? I've never even seen you before. Besides if she's been with me this long then obviously our relationship would be a pretty nice one, right?" Shinji didn't seem deterred, "Not true, it could be a relationship where you're forcing her to stay with you, or maybe you have blackmail evidence, or you're paying her—"

"Excuse me!?" Yukana cut in, her face morphing into a glare of her own. "For somebody who considers me a goddess made flesh you seem to have an awfully low opinion of my choices in life, acting like I got together with the wrong boy." She marched up to him towering over the younger boy ominously. "Now listen up! You want to know why I'm with him, I'll tell you: it's because he's kind. Kinder then you give him credit. He has been nothing but respectful to me, he has had chanced to take advantage of me in the past, but he didn't. He didn't ask me out just to get a chance at losing his virginity, or any other stupid reason."

' _Technically wrong,'_ Junichi thought, remembering what the Trio did to get him into the relationship in the first place. "I'm flattered that you have a crush on me, but I'm not interested, so please stop following me and stop harassing my boyfriend. Why would I leave him for somebody I don't even know?" She told the sweating boy.

"But-but Yame-sama, he's a heartless brute that beats up his friends! He'll take advantage of you, I know it! Let's run away together, and I'll treat you how you should be, like the beautiful princess you are!" Shinji mewled.

"I don't want to be treated like a princess, and I am not some helpless maiden who is made of glass, so stop treating me like one. Junichi is a wonderful boyfriend and a wonderful person, so quit acting like you know him and back off!" she turned around and marched away, with the others following close behind.

"This isn't over, Hashiba! I will win Yame-sama's heart!" Shinji yelled at their retreating backs.

"This happen often?" Junichi asked Yukana. She shrugged, "Not as often as you'd think, but there have been people who don't seem to take the hint in the past, Ranko often dealt with them. Speaking of which," she turned to Ranko who was discreetly cracking her knuckles while sending glances at Shinji. "Ranko. No." she ordered. The tanned girl pouted.

"Well, I doubt he'll do anything too bad. People like that remind me of the Trio, perverted and desperate for a place to put their dick—"

"Eww." Yukana shivered.

"—But generally harmless. I doubt we'll be seeing him again soon."

The curveball came around full circle to hit him in the face the following evening, when the phone rang and Yukana's panicked voice came through, _"Junichi, you there?"_

"Yeah, you okay? What's wrong?" he asked. Panting came through the phone, it sounded like Yukana was running.

" _Listen, I'm coming over. This is an emergency!"_ she yelled.

"Yukana did you have a nightmare about Sachiko from Corpse Party again?" Junichi asked flatly.

" _NO! And we both agreed not to mention that!"_ Yukana shrieked through the phone, making Junichi hold it away from his ear.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked. Yukana took a couple of deep breaths before answering.

" _Somebody broke into my house."_ She said. Junichi straightened, his face becoming blank.

"I'll wait outside." He stamped over to the entrance, past his mother who looked concerned.

"Hey, is everything okay?" she asked. She hesitated when she saw the look in her son's eyes. She had seen that look before back in the days where his temper wasn't so restrained, and she feared what had happened. "What happened? Junichi?"

"Yukana-san is coming over for a surprise visit, and someone is going to die." He growled.

00000000

Junichi eventually returned from his vigil outside, with a pale Yukana in tow. Junichi's mother rushed over to the frightened girl quickly.

"Oh, my poor baby, are you okay?" she asked. Yukana nodded, accepting the older woman's hug.

"Yes, thank you, Hashiba-san." She replied.

"Oh, just call me Rin." Junichi's mother told Yukana gently. She turned to Junichi seriously, "I'll get tea on, lock the door and make sure all the windows are closed." Junichi rushed off to do just that, while Rin started to boil the water. Yukana sat down on the couch in the lounge, hugging her legs. Soon, Junichi was back at her side, and afterwards everyone had a cup of tea in their hands.

"Could you explain what happened?" Rin asked gently. Yukana took a breath and began explaining.

"Okay, I was going home to wind down for the day, but my train was delayed so I was bit late. I suppose that's a good thing because I don't think the guy was in the house by then, but I didn't want to take any chances. When I walked in I found that my door was open, I think it was wrenched open by a crowbar or something, and somebody left this on the table." She fished out a small piece of paper and handed it to Junichi.

 _Don't worry my love, we will be together soon._

There was no name attached, but Junichi had a pretty good idea who was responsible.

"I knew he was odd, but this was too far." Junichi sighed. "Okay, so obviously finding him and smashing his face in is out of the question." He missed his mother's approving look, which died when he went on to say, "I mean where would I find him?" So, next best option, call the police." Yukana nodded and went for her phone. She began dialling the numbers before placing the phone against her ear.

"Hello? Yes I'd like to report a break in." she waited. "No, this isn't a prank call." She deadpanned. Rin and Junichi sweat dropped. "547-6529, Chuo Ward, Ginza. Subarea five, block three, building seven." She reported. "Thank you… yes, I think I have an idea who is responsible. Yes, his name is Tachibana Shinji, he was stalking me earlier today… I'm at my boyfriend's right now… okay, thank you." She hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. She sighed, turning towards Rin and Junichi and opened her mouth, until her stomach growled. She blushed, "Umm, I kind of forgot to eat after all that. May I have something, if that's okay?" she asked politely.

"Of course you may," Rin answered with a smile.

00000000

A few hours later and the two were sleeping in the same room. Due to the fact that Yukana needed to get a replacement door before living in her house, she would stay with Junichi over the weekend. Her parents had called earlier, asking if Yukana was alright and wishing they could return from their trip over at Yukana's grandparents' house. Rin herself had to leave as well, on account that she was working a late shift at her job. Junichi explained that she worked as a nurse, and more often than not had night shifts.

"It's pretty difficult at times," he explained. "It's because of that I usually take care of stuff around the house and we split the cooking duties fifty/fifty."

"Oh, I see." Yukana spoke. She rolled on the mattress she laid on, unsure how to approach the situation she was in. She… she could do this, right? It wouldn't hurt, and this sort of thing happened in these situations, right? Yukana took a deep breath and got up. Junichi noticed the movement and turned to see Yukana approaching his bed.

"Hey, you okay? What's wrong?" he asked.

"May I…?" Yukana started, but whatever question she asked was too low for Junichi to hear.

"Huh?" he asked. Yukana blushed, "May I sleep with you, in the same bed I mean?" she elaborated. Junichi blushed, and after some deliberation, he wriggled to one side and opened the covers. He wore shorts, but lacked a shirt, which made Yukana blush even deeper. She slowly got into bed, snuggling up to Junichi. She wore some of Rin's old pyjamas, which barely fitted due to Yukana's bust. The bed was spacious enough for one person, but it wasn't designed to comfortably house two, and due to this little fact Junichi and Yukana were both forced to be very close to one another, or risk falling off the bed.

Feeling bold, Yukana wriggled her way towards Junichi, an action he reciprocated, although he made sure to keep his waist from touching hers, as that would lead to very awkward situations. Junichi slowly wrapped his arms around Yukana's waist, feeling her soft skin brush against his, and felt some of the hard muscle beneath.

"Someone's been pushing herself physically." He grinned at her. Yukana smirked back, "Well, we both know how much you like women who have some muscle, if that picture of Mikasa Ackerman you have on the wall is anything to go by." Junichi blushed, he thought he had taken that down! Yukana giggled at Junichi's flustered expression. "Oh, Junichi, you are just too easy sometimes." She snuggled in close, pressing her cheek against Junichi's chest. She dimly felt his heartbeat, a steady pulsing rhythm that calmed her down. "You know, in some ways, I'm glad this happened. This is pretty nice." She admitted.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one." Junichi said. "Don't get me wrong, I was still frightened that something happened to you, and if ever catch the guy responsible he will not be leaving in one piece." Yukana sighed, "You're always so protective. I'm not some maiden that needs to be rescued." Yukana pushed herself up, her face level with Junichi's. "On that subject, can I ask you something? It might be a bit weird."

"Shoot." Junichi told her.

"Can you teach me how to fight?" she asked. Junichi blinked, "What brought this up?" she asked.

"Well, you can fight, Ranko can fight, and Hachi is… well, we all saw what happened this evening, right?" Yukana explained.

"Yeah, Hachi is no joke." Junichi agreed.

"Well, I'm… not someone who can fight, I feel kind of… useless, I guess. I don't want you fighting over me, or constantly protecting me. I just want… I want to be able to look out for myself." Said Yukana, her body curling up slightly.

"Umm, okay. The fights don't happen _that_ often." Junichi lied, wincing because he knew full well that wasn't true. Yukana wasn't fooled at all, "Yeah, no. You get into a lot of fights, you don't start them, true, but you do end up brawling a lot."

"And you want to help?" Junichi asked.

"Partially, I just want to be able to defend myself if I ever get in trouble and you're not around, or if I have to fight off any girls going after you." Yukana smirked when she explained her second reason.

"Oh, come on, I doubt any other girls find me attractive enough to try and steal away." Junichi rolled his eyes dismissively.

Meanwhile two girls, one a severely self-obsessed ojou and the other a loli with a bust size that went way past ridiculous, sneezed violently.

"I still want to learn, if nothing else we can fight side by side, like a lord and lady in the days of the samurai." Yukana's eyes sparkled at the thought. "Then afterwards we can work of the excess energy by going to bed and—"

"Okay, point taken!" Junichi blushed. Yukana grinned, but he could easily spy her blush as well. "If you want to learn, that's fine. I'm sure the guys at the gym can teach, they're martial artists as well. I don't know how good of a teacher I could be, but I'd be a good sparring partner." Yukana nodded.

"Okay, then! I'm in your care." She declared. Junichi grinned, "You're in Michelle's care, and be warned: she does _not_ pull her punches."

"I can handle it, I'm a big girl!" Yukana declared primly. Junichi smirked, sensing an opportunity. He squeezed slightly, pressing his chest against Yukana's.

"Yes, yes you are." He smirked. Yukana blushed, but then gave a grin of her own, "Speaking of big…" Junichi blinked, and then blushed. In squeezing Yukana he had accidentally pressed their entire bodies together, which meant Yukana could feel _it_ poking her. "What's this I feel?" she tilted her head. "Is it one of those large German sausages? You like to have a snack in the night? Or is it something else?" Junichi's blush steadily grew redder. Yukana locked eyes with him, and Junichi could see her pupils beginning to dilate. He knew enough about the human body to know what that meant.

"Err, Yukana-san?" he said nervously.

"Yes? What is it… Ju-ni-chi?" she slowly trailed her fingers across his chest and stomach.

"Do you want to…" he couldn't finish what he wanted to say. Was this too fast? Was he being a prude? "You want this?" he finally managed. Yukana's smile was the sultriest he had ever seen, she even licked her lips.

" _Yes."_ She whispered. She rolled him onto his back, straddling his hips, grinning hungrily all the while. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinded her body along his, before finally kissing him on the mouth. Junichi, all hesitation forgotten, eagerly returned the favour. His hands began to wander, trailing down until they found her rump. Yukana gasped into their kiss, and began to lick at his lips, desiring more. Junichi gladly allowed access, and the two were making out feverishly. Junichi's left hand trailed up Yukana's back, the other hand stayed where it was, groping Yukana's backside.

Yukana broke the kiss and giggled, "You seem to like my ass, Ju-ni-chi." Junichi discovered that she liked it when she said his name that way. She leaned up, sitting back. "But I know what you _really_ like." She lifted her shirt off, revealing a bright red bra that struggled to contain her heaving breasts. She leaned back down, and went back to eagerly kissing him.

' _God, this is amazing.'_ Junichi couldn't help but think. He started to understand why the Trio wanted girlfriends so badly. Yukana grinded her hips against his, moaning eagerly. Junichi broke the kiss, and began kissing and suckling Yukana's neck. Yukana whimpered, and released a sultry moan.

"You like that?" Junichi asked, in a tone he never used before for anyone.

"Yeah, I liked that. I liked that a lot." Yukana confirmed. Junichi decided to file away that information for later, and began searching for other good zones. His hand trailed down Yukana's thigh, prompting a sigh from his girlfriend. Junichi's hand went back up, this time going for the clip on Yukana's bra.

"Want to keep going?" he asked. Yukana nodded, her eyes clouded with lust. Junichi fumbled around for a clip on the back, until Yukana tapped him twice.

"Junichi, it unclips at the front." She explained. Junichi nodded, "Right." Yukana lifted herself up slightly to allow access, and Junichi's hand fumbled on Yukana's bra, 'accidentally' touching her chest from time to time until—

 _Crash!_

Both of them froze, so still that they may as well have been statues upon hearing the sound of a shattering window. Whatever mood they were in before died quickly, and Yukana's eyes no longer showed lust, but alarm.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered, her voice losing the sultry tone instantly. Junichi nodded, his face having gone from lustful to startled to deadly calm in a few seconds.

"Put your shirt back on." He ordered. Yukana grabbed her shirt, quickly slipping into it while Junichi moved as quietly as he could to his wardrobe. He opened it, and retrieved two items, a bokken and a baseball bat. He handed the bat to Yukana, and gripped the bokken.

"Do you know how to use that?" Yukana asked.

"What, this thing? Of course, what's to know about swish-swish-stab?" Junichi replied. Yukana arched a brow, "The last person who said that got the black knocked right off him." She pointed out. Junichi slowly turned towards her, "Remind me to kiss you for catching onto that reference." He requested. Slowly he opened his bedroom door, peeking outside. He saw nobody outside, and guessed that whoever broke in was still downstairs. He glanced at Yukana and waved forward, before leaving the room. Yukana followed, glancing backwards every so often. She's seen horror movies before, so she knows the 'pick off from the rear' trope. Junichi edged towards the stairs, and readied his bokken to swing. He peeked down, but saw nothing. He was about to go down but heard a tell-tale creak down below, the intruder was coming. He froze, and thought about the situation. There were two corners one could use to jump out of, as the upper floor consisted of a long thin corridor. To the left of the stairs would be Rin's room, to the right would be Junichi's room and the bathroom after that. With an idea in mind Junichi turned to Yukana.

"You take this side, I take the other." She nodded and braced herself. Junichi quickly stepped to the other corner, and the two waited. Yukana braced herself, settling in a stance that she had seen baseball players use in the past. Junichi looked ready to bring his bokken down on the intruder's head.

A few seconds went by, with the footsteps growing louder until Yukana saw a foot emerge from the stairway. The intruder stepped up, and the two reacted.

The intruder raised his arms to block the wooden sword, so when Yukana swung her bat it connected pretty firmly with his face, knocking him back down the stairs. The intruder tumbled down with a yell and hit his head on the final step with a massive _thump_. The two stared down the stairs for a second before Junichi flashed a thumbs-up at Yukana, who nodded back. They both went down the stairs, weapons at the ready. Yukana looked at her bat and noticed to her surprise, mild horror and admittedly a bit of pride that there were teeth stuck in the wood.

' _How hard did I hit him?'_ she wondered. They eventually reached the bottom of the stairs, eyeing the still form of the intruder, he appeared to be wearing a mask of some sort, it looked like a large suck with parts cut out for the eyes and mouth. Junichi knelt down and pressed two fingers in his neck.

"Alive." He grunted. Yukana sighed in relief. She may have been scared of the man doing things to her, but she didn't want to be a murderer. Junichi reached up and pulled the mask off. Yukana felt like she should have gasped, but really she wasn't all that surprised.

"Seriously Tachibana?" she sighed. "I don't even… why? Just why?" she asked. Junichi shrugged, before fiddling around his pockets. He found something and pulled it out. This time Yukana did gasp.

It was a syringe.

"Son of a bitch," Junichi growled. Yukana gulped. It was pretty obvious what this boy wanted to do. He wasn't just a stalker, he was planning to kidnap her. What if he had been in her house, lying in wait? What if he had ambushed her while she ran to Junichi's house, what if neither of them had heard the window breaking and Shinji ambushed her in the corridor?

Yukana's legs buckled and she sat down on the stairs, shivering at all the possibilities. Junichi went over to hug her gently before heading for the phone, stepping on Shinji's hand in the process.

The police took five minutes to get there, and when they did they were a bit curious about the state of Shinji's face.

"I hit him with a bat." Yukana told them, holding the still bloody and tooth-ridden instrument up. The man looked almost impressed before he decided to call for an ambulance. While the ambulance was coming the officer sat the two down and asked, "So, can you please explain what happened tonight? We'll need it for a statement."

"Well, I only noticed it this evening, but the guy was stalking us." Junichi explained. "He seemed pretty obsessed with Yukana-san, so I can only guess how long this has been happening. Whatever the case, Yukana-san's house was broken into, she came over here, and then this happened." He gestured to the broken window, and then to the comatose form of Shinji. "He had a syringe on him too, I fished it out of his pocket. I have a pretty good idea what he was going to use it for."

The officer tutted in disapproval, "With evidence like that, the case will go pretty quickly. Thank you for your cooperation, I think the ambulance should be arriving soon." The two nodded. Junichi called his mother to inform her of the situation, and after calming her down enough told her that everything was fine. As the ambulance pulled in and the officers and medical team filed out with the still unconscious stalker, Junichi set about putting tape over the window.

It took him almost ten minutes, but at least the window didn't have a giant hole in it. He moved back upstairs and found Yukana lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Junichi climbed back in with her, causing her to snuggle against him.

"He could have caught me." Yukana spoke. Her voice was flat, but there was a hint of underlying fear present. "He could… he could have…" she shuddered and pressed herself close to Junichi.

"Don't think about it." Junichi told her. Yukana rested her head on Junichi's chest.

"Bit difficult not to. It's just… earlier this evening I had no idea who he was, this guy knew me, enough to know where I live for god's sake." She whispered harshly. "How long has he been following me, how long was he preparing to kidnap me?" Junichi wanted to tell her that it didn't matter now, as he was far away and she was safe. Yukana had a point, a single mistake on her part could have led to her being kidnapped by that lunatic. Junichi gently stroked his girlfriend's hair, hoping it would calm her down. Yukana sighed and hugged Junichi, "Well, one thing's for damn sure, you are definitely helping me learn how to fight. If this shit happens again I want to know how to knock somebody's teeth out without the use of lump of maple wood."

"I'm sure I can help out with that." Junichi assured her. The two were silent for a few seconds, until Junichi sheepishly asked, "Want to continue where we left off?"

The look he received when he made the suggestion was intimidating enough to frighten a basilisk into breaking eye contact. "So that's a 'no' then, is it?" he asked.

"Junichi we just clobbered a guy who has been stalking me for god knows how long and your first thought is 'can we continue making out?'" she queried in a flat voice.

"Yes? Don't tell me the sensation of smashing in somebody's face doesn't make you feel weak at the knees?" Junichi replied.

"Do I look like a sadist to you?"

"Well if the boot belonging to the girl who teased me with a first kiss then tried to blue ball me afterwards fits."

"Oh, screw you!"

"This soon? Damn, and I thought I was the thirsty one!"

"Grrrr!" Yukana glared at him, but Junichi just seemed all the more amused. Yukana raised her hand to start hitting him, then paused, "Wait a minute… you were doing this deliberately weren't you, to make me forget about what happened?" Junichi merely gave a smug expression in reply, "Feeling better?" he asked. Yukana pouted and turned around.

"Just shut up and hug me so I can go to sleep." She ordered. Junichi chuckled and said, "Yes, ma'am," before proceeding to do just that.

00000000

The weekend passed fairly uneventfully afterwards, and soon enough the all clear was given and Yukana moved back into her house, complete with a new door. When Monday finally came around the two were walking down to school like nothing happened.

"So, what are we going to tell the others?" Yukana asked.

"You mean Hachi and Ranko? The truth I guess. I mean what else would we tell them?" Junichi asked.

"Well, probably not the whole truth, we don't want the relationship upgrade to second base made common knowledge, right?" Yukana replied.

"Knowing Hachi he'll figure it out sooner or later and ask us about it, and knowing Ranko… oh, crap, she's going to kill me." Junichi realized.

"Don't worry, I won't let her do that." Yukana hugged Junichi's arm, smiling. "After all… we're just beginning to get to the _really_ fun stuff in this relationship, don't want to waste the chance." She was doing the sultry tone again, that damn tone which was guaranteed to turn Junichi into a gibbering wreck. He twitched a bit, blushing redder than he ever knew he could. Yukana chuckled and walked on ahead.

' _Well, all's well that ends well.'_ Junichi thought. _'Now let's hope there's no more creepy stalker shenanigans from here on out. God, I hope nobody tries to stalk me or something.'_ Junichi almost laughed at the thought. _'Ha! Yeah, right, who would want to seduce me? I mean I'm taken for one thing and nobody ever really wanted me anyways and I can feel two large somethings against my back.'_ He stopped, blinking. He had been jumped by Yukana before, so he knew to recognize when he had breasts against his back, but there were a few reasons as to why he knew it was his girlfriend.

First: the breasts in question were too low down his back.

Second: for some reason they were too large, even larger than Yukana's bosom which was in itself hard to believe.

And third: Yukana was right in front of him, and was now looking at whoever was behind Junichi with interest.

Slowly, Junichi turned around, and saw a tiny girl with what could be described as a pair of howitzers on her chest hugging him tightly from behind. She was sniffing him. She was literally freaking sniffing him right now.

"Onii-chan's scent." The girl moaned. "It's been so long since I smelled it."

' _What?'_ Junichi thought.

"But…" she looked up, revealing eyes that were most definitely of the yandere variety. "Why do I smell another girl on you?"

'… _WHAT THE FUUUUU—'_

 **Aaaaand that's a wrap, folks. Sorry, I did not expect the chapter to take this long, I need to make a schedule. Also, I think I'll bump up the rating, thinking about it now, as the little make out session may be above teen rating, swear to god I don't know what came over me when I wrote that… although I may make more if I feel the reason is adequate, there was that bath scene in the beach part of the manga… ah, whatever, don't expect a lot of talent at it, most of my shtick is gratuitous violence, not lemons. And now… for the 'up next'**

 _Next time on Some Common Sense: A new rival appears, and she actually wants Junichi this time…_


	12. Chapter 11

**Oooooh, I've been really looking forward to this arc. I'm not beating Nene up like I did with Ranko, but there are going to be a lot of shenanigans, this will be hilarious.**

Some Common Sense Chapter 11: My First Jealous Lover… Oh, Crap

'— _UUUUCK!'_ Junichi finished his mental tirade. He wasn't moving, why wasn't he moving? He should do something.

"It's been so long since we last met, and yet here you are, reeking of another woman." The girl stepped back, her two pigtails waving as she struck a pose, doing the peace sign, "Like, what the hell, Junichi?" she said, her voice going full gyaru mode. Junichi sweat dropped at the sight.

' _I have no idea what the fuck she is saying.'_ He thought. _'Seriously, who is this girl and wwwwwhhAAAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS!?'_ his eyes bugged out at the sight of the girl's most prominent assets, both figuratively and very, _very_ literally. _'How in the hell—they're bigger than Yukana-san's, how is that a thing!?'_ the girl smirked upon seeing his scrutiny.

"Oh, onii-chan's staring at my breasts, how rude, lol." The girl giggled. She opened her shirt to expose a portion of her vast cleavage, "At least I know what you like." She teased.

' _All systems failing, initiate reboot in three… two… one… now!'_ Junichi's hand came up to slap his temple, and Junichi shook his head. _'Okay, I'm functioning again, meltdown averted now what the hell is going on—why does my finger feel warm?'_ he looked down again, seeing that the strange little girl had stuck his finger between her breasts.

"You like? Onii-chan's finger is very warm." The girl smirked. Junichi had a pretty solid reaction time, he had to have one, after all he had been Hachi's sparring partner for years, and sensei was a pretty stern teacher, making sure his and Hachi's senses were honed and their reflexes sharp. Junichi reacted with that speed, pulling his finger out quickly and jumping back. Yukana was pretty entertained by all this but even so she needed to step in here: only she was allowed to tease Junichi and this girl is butting in on her territory.

"Okay, as funny as this is, I'm cutting in." she advanced, grinning. She quickly grabbed Junichi's hand, and as she suspected the little girl pouted. "Junichi, who is she?" she asked.

"Good question. Who are you?" Junichi asked. The girl took a step back and gasped in an exaggerated manner that was a tad familiar.

"Eeeh!? You don't remember!?" she exclaimed.

"The fact that I'm asking should that fact pretty obvious." Junichi snarked, getting a slap over the head by Yukana, "Be nice!" she admonished.

"It's me! Nene, Fujinoki Nene!" the girl answered. Junichi blinked, he blinked again. His face then lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Holy crap, Nene!" he grinned, moving over to her to wrap her up in a hug. "It's been so long, how have you been? You've really—hmm? What is it?" he noticed that the girl was tapping his shoulder repeatedly.

"Hug… too tight…" she wheezed. Junichi released her, allowing her to breathe again. She arched her back, which had the effect of pushing her breasts out to ridiculous degrees.

"Careful, you'll pop your buttons." Junichi warned her.

"They won't pop this time." Nene assured him.

"Okay, wait… This time?" Junichi asked. He shook his head, "Never mind about that. Look, Nene, I have a question."

"They're natural Junichi." Nene said in the flattest voice imaginable. "My breasts are not fake, okay?"

"You get asked that question often?" Yukana asked. Nene gave a long suffering sigh, "You have _no_ idea." Yukana smirked, not at the answer but at Nene, whose deadpan expression and snarky drawl matched Junichi's usual behaviour.

"Yeah, I know you're my childhood friend and all, but I call bullshit." Junichi replied, still not believing Nene's claims that her bust was in any way natural. Nene pouted and then placed her hands over her breasts and pushed down on them, squishing them flat. After a few seconds she released them, making the spring back to their original shape, and for the second time Nene was panting for breath. She straightened up, crossing her arms.

"Fake boobs can't do that. They're hard, these are squishy." She explained. Junichi glanced at Yukana, who nodded and he sighed, rubbing his face with a palm.

"Okay, fine. I believe you." He relented. He clapped his hands together and smiled again, "But, that aside, you have grown. I remember when you were this tiny little thing. How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been doing well, transferred recently. Is Hachi here as well?"

"Yes, god save us…"

"Junichi!"

Yukana watched the two friends talk with a look of fondness on her face. This wasn't really far off on how she and Ranko interacted. It was pretty interesting to view this from the outside. She stepped forward, hoping to join the conversation again, "Well, anyway, my name's Yukana Yame. So, Nene-chan, are you like a little sister to Junichi? I mean you do call him onii-chan." She asked. Nene blushed, but then adopted a haughty look.

"I'm not his little sister, I'm his future wife. We promised to marry each other when we were kids." Junichi's eyes went so wide they looked like they were dinner plates.

"Wait, what!? When did we make a promise like that!?" he protested. Nene's eyes went large and watery in an instant.

"You mean you don't remember?" she whimpered. Junichi gave an aggravated groan, "How can I remember something like that from so long ago? I barely remember anything concrete from any of my days below the age of ten." Yukana giggled at the bickering duo, and hugged Nene from behind.

"It's so cute that somebody would treasure a childhood promise like that!" she giggled. Nene waved her arms wildly, trying to force Yukana off. Junichi tilted his head, "So how have you been? How's the Judo coming along? Got any hobbies?" Nene glanced at Yukana, who was still holding onto her, before prying her hands off with ease.

' _Holy crap she's stronger than she looks!'_ Yukana shook her wrist, which had nearly been crushed by the deceptively strong girl. _'Wait, did Junichi mention judo?'_ she glanced at the blushing girl. _'Please tell me she's not some super badass as well!'_ Nene pouted at Yukana, and said, "Quit being so friendly with me Yukana-san! Umm," she cleared her throat for some reason before yelling out, "Bugger of Yukana-san, ya know!"

Yukana blinked, and then started laughing, "What even… what kind of slang is that!?" Nene blushed and consulted her phone.

"I thought I got gyaru speak down, damn it!" she growled. Junichi angled himself to get a better look at the screen she was looking at, wondering why she needed to learn gyaru talk in the first place. Suddenly Nene turned around, grinning at the two. "So, are you two all lovey-dovey then? You in a relationship?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"Yeeeeeessss?" Junichi said cautiously. Nene looked extremely satisfied for some reason, "Well then, if you are, then kiss." She ordered.

Yukana blushed, "Whoa now, why would we do that? I mean in public and all—" neither Nene nor Yukana really took it into account that Junichi didn't care about what others thought about him, so the usual rules of public affection didn't really register in his head, plus he had gotten away with smashing in the Perverted Trio's heads on a regular basis so in his mind a small kiss wasn't really that bad in comparison and as such wasn't much of a problem.

That was why he had not hesitated to lean down, gently grip Yukana's chin and plant a soft kiss on her lips before turning to a dumbstruck Nene and saying, "There, happy?" Yukana went an even deeper shade of red and started fidgeting. Nene pouted and ran away, "Onii-chan, you birdbrain!" she yelled.

Junichi scratched his head in confusion, wondering what all that was about. He turned to Yukana, "So, that was weird. Nice to see a familiar face and all though. Are you okay?" he asked, upon seeing Yukana's flustered expression. He sighed, "Okay, what did I do?"

"Was that really necessary? I mean doing that in public and all…" Yukana replied, blushing.

"Why, we're boyfriend and girlfriend, is it wrong to be affectionate? Besides compared to the fooling around we did on the weekend a kiss is pretty tame." Yukana blushed even further, remembering the times they did fool about at Junichi's house. It didn't happen for long, or often, but sometimes they would cuddle in a manner that was more erotic than affectionate, and Junichi's hand had admittedly strayed in places it wouldn't normally go a few times when they slept together.

"Well, yes, but—" Yukana stammered.

"Oh, I see." Junichi grinned, before hugging her close. "You can dish affection out, but you sure can't take it, hm?"

"Oh, shut up and let's go." Yukana huffed before stomping away, muttering about smug, cocksure, sexy boyfriends, with Junichi following behind, smirking all the while. It wasn't until five minutes later when Yukana stopped walking and sighed, "Junichi?" she asked.

"Yes?" he said, stopping beside her.

"You… have a point. I do like to hug you a lot, and everybody knows you're my boyfriend, or at least everyone who looked at us." Yukana admitted. Junichi nodded, "Okay, then." Yukana gently clutched his shoulder, "So… that being the case, and considering you kissed me in public… I suppose that it's okay if we… if we…" she mumbled something under her breath.

"If we…?" Junichi goaded her on.

"Can we hold hands?" Yukana asked, blushing a bit. Junichi blinked, and then blushed a bit himself.

"O-oh, sure. I'm okay with that." He said. Slowly he took Yukana's hand in his own, and the two slowly started walking together to school.

Later on, they would arrive and suffer burst eardrums when Hachi spotted the couple and released a squee so loud that people would later discover some cracked windows and wonder if he was the culprit.

00000000

Nene Fujinoki was a determined individual. She had always been the type to keep going and persevere no matter what obstacles stood before her. Her small frame (breasts notwithstanding) belied her unyielding willpower. It was how she kept up with her studies, trained in her martial arts like her two friends Hachi and Junichi did, and how she managed to find a way to transfer to Junichi's school.

It would also be the reason why she had no intention of giving up on Junichi. She knew that somehow that Yukana had brainwashed him, and she knew she had to break this spell on him. Junichi would be hers, one way or another.

"Well, well, well. Look who came along." Nene turned, seeing none other than Hachi standing there, smiling at her.

"Hachi-san!" Nene smiled at her second childhood friend. Hachi walked over to her, and patted her head.

"You've grown tall, Nene-chan. You're blossoming to a cute little moe blob to a lovely young woman." He said. Nene blushed at the praise, silently wishing it was Junichi that was saying those things.

"Yeah," she replied, before looking down at her breasts, "I just hope that a few parts of me have stopped growing by now."

"Hmm, yes. How did you…?" Hachi asked while scratching his head.

"Good genes, I guess." Nene shrugged, "I mean you've seen my mum, right? I mean she has really huuuuge… tracts of land." She finished lamely. Hachi arched a brow, "That's a strange expression. Where'd you get that from?" he asked.

"Oh, just something from my English classes. We were asked to translate segments of different films. It was… something snake and a sacred… cup?" she frowned, scratching her head, "I can't remember the title that well, English is kind of weird with it synonyms. Anyways, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much," Hachi smiled like a kid in a candy store. "Except a lovely sight I saw today." His smile turned cheeky. Nene's sighed, "Look, I know they're big and shapely but please don't fixate on them too much." She said in a long suffering tone. Hachi lightly bopped her on the head, prompting a small whine from the younger girl.

"I'm not talking about your chest, young lady. I'm not interested in that sort of stuff anyways. I meant Junichi and his girlfriend earlier this morning." Nene's smile became suddenly strained.

"Oh… is that so?" she asked in a forcefully carefree tone. Hachi didn't seem to notice. Nene was thankful that his perception and talent for figuring things out didn't seem to extend to her right now.

"Oh, yes. Those two walking in, Yukana-san was blushing and holding Junichi's hand—"

 _Crack!_

Hachi blinked, wondering where the noise came from. He looked down and saw a crack in the floor beneath Nene's foot.

"Eh? Nene did you just—" Hachi started.

"Don't worry about it." Nene interrupted.

"But—"

"Don't. Worry. About it. So, holding hands, right? That sounds… lovely." Nene grinned forcefully. Hachi giggled, totally unware of his friend's rising anger. "Are you seeing anybody, by the way?" she asked. Hachi shook his head.

"Nope, you?" he asked in turn. Nene blushed, "W-well, I do have a crush on somebody, but he hasn't noticed yet…"

"Aw, that's sad. Well, I hope you manage to catch the guy's attention, shouldn't be hard, you're quite the cutie now." Hachi gave a smile before walking away. "Anyway, I need to get to class, see you soon!"

"Yeah, see you." Nene replied. Hachi whistled cheerfully as he made his way through the corridors, wondering who the lucky fella that captured Nene's heart is.

' _I mean, you'd have to be a really dense idiot not to notice something like that.'_ He thought. _'Strange really, I always thought Nene had a crush on Junichi. I was kind of rooting for them until Yukana-san came along. Who else would catch Nene's heart that… quickly… Oh, dear,'_ Hachi stopped, finally realizing what was going on. He sighed and facepalmed. Nene was still after Junichi. She still wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Crap." Hachi grumbled. Well, he better go and find Junichi before Nene starts doing damage.

00000000

Junichi sighed and propped his hand up with his arm, resting an elbow on his desk. Last lesson had been boring as hell. He was glad that lunch had arrived now. He slowly unpacked his bento box and was about to put it down when another box slammed down in front of him.

"Hey, Yukana—ah!" he yelped, seeing Nene standing in front of him.

"Hiya, onii-chan." She greeted.

"Hey, there." He said. "Uh, why are you here? This is a second year classroom." Nene merely gave a cutesy giggle and replied, "I just wanted to see my beloved onii."

"Uh, okay… well, thanks I suppose. At least I can have lunch with a friend." He said. A hand slammed down between Nene and Junichi, and an angry Shinpei came into view.

"What about us?" he asked.

"You don't count." Junichi responded without hesitation. Shinpei lurched back as if struck, and Keigo and Minoru managed to catch him in time before dragging him away, demanding the presence of a medic.

"Umm, who were they?" Nene asked.

"Three insufferable perverts who I had the misfortune to befriend." Junichi answered. "They're cool so long as they don't have girls on the brain… only problem is that pretty much all they think about ninety percent of the damn time."

"Is the remaining ten percent worth it?" Nene asked.

"Meh, I don't know. Sometimes. Main attraction is that I can punch them without repercussions." Junichi admitted cheerfully.

"Onii-chan is scary sometimes." Nene said flatly. She pushed her bento box towards Junichi.

"Isn't that yours?" he asked. Nene gave a cute smile, "I made it for you, onii-chan. I made it with the best ingredient: love!"

"Thanks, but I already have lunch." He replied. He turned away just in time to miss Nene's twitching eyebrows, his attention diverted by a finger tapping his shoulder. He looked up, seeing a very pretty girl with long dark hair and red eyes. She wore the school uniform like the other girls, and walked with a grace that easily surpassed Hachi's.

"Hashiba-kun," She greeted. Junichi knew this girl, though only by reputation. This was Yui Kashii, one of the most popular girls in the school, and one of the best students too.

"Oh, hello. Can I help you with something, Kashii-san?" he asked. The girl smiled at him, "We're collecting math books, you're the last one." She explained. Junichi slapped a palm into his hand.

"Right, I knew I was forgetting something." He fished around his bag and yanked out his book. "Here you go." He gave the book to Yui, who accepted it with a smile. She looked at him, "You seemed pretty distracted today. Is everything alright?" she asked. Junichi shrugged, "Meh, I'd say life is good right now. No problems." He reported. Yui gave another smile that almost melted Junichi's heart, "That's wonderful to hear." She walked away while humming a cheery tune. Junichi tilted his head thoughtfully.

' _Weird, ever since I get a girlfriend a lot of girls seemed to be talking to me. Well, one doesn't count, she's a lesbian, but still.'_ He turned back to his food and began eating. He blinked, and then almost moaned. The food was delicious! How did that happen? He always thought his cooking was okay at best.

Nene smirked, _'Swapping operation, success. Beginning phase two.'_ She thought.

00000000

Later that day Junichi was walking with Yukana, and he knew after a few minutes of silence that something was up. She would always look away from him, and have this strangely down expression on her face.

"Uh, are you okay?" Junichi asked. "You've been down, lately." Yukana turned to him, sighing.

"No, it's stupid." She dismissed. Junichi arched a brow, "Now I _have_ to know." He told his girlfriend. "This will probably be hilarious." Yukana pouted for a moment, before relenting.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you don't like it." Yukana warned. She took a deep breath. "I'm jealous of you and Nene, waaah! I said it!" she yelled, grabbing her face roughly. "I know it's stupid but seeing you two all close this morning really felt weird. And her calling you onii-chan didn't help. It sounded like some crappy harem anime or something!" she would have said more until she saw Junichi shaking, trying to contain his laughter. "Hey, what's so funny?" she asked.

Junichi, unable to take it anymore, promptly burst into laughter. He bent over, leaning against a wall as his breath came in desperate gasps.

"You… jealous… Nene… I… ahahahahahahaha!" he cackled.

"Why are you laughing?" Yukana whined. Junichi took a couple of breaths before wrapping his arms around Yukana's waist and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You are adorable. You know that, right?" he asked. Yukana blushed, "Is the prospect of you liking Nene more than me really so laughable?" she asked.

"Well, don't get me wrong," Junichi separated from Yukana and leaned on the wall. "Nene and I are close, and if I hadn't started dating you then I could see myself going out with her someday, possibly." He shrugged. "I don't really know, to be honest. I'm not good with gauging this sort of stuff."

"But she… you…" Yukana stammered. Junichi gave her a confused look, "Hm, what is it?"

"Her boobs are larger than mine, and I know you're a breast man!" Yukana blurted out. "Remember that time in the shower?" she asked. Junichi scratched his head, "You mean that time you walked in half asleep while I was using it, stripped down and got in before you woke up? Oh, yeah, I remember that. I liked it when you—" his mouth was covered by a blushing Yukana.

"Don't mention that in the hallway where anybody could hear!" she squeaked.

"Well, Yukana-san, three reasons for why I wouldn't leave you. Ahem… One: I made it perfectly clear that I love you and no other, so the thought of abandoning you is inconceivable. Second: Even if I did have feelings for Nene, or any other girl for that matter, I would kill those feelings mercilessly, like killing weeds in the garden because I'd rather avoid that sort of stupid drama. And thirdly… this one's a bit weird: her breasts are two big for someone her size."

"…What?" Yukana asked flatly.

"Her boobs are too big. While you are correct in your assumption that I am a boob man, I like it even better when the girl bearing said boobs have a proportional height to look relatively realistic. Take you, for example: you are almost as tall as I am, and you look very curvy without looking ridiculous. Nene looks like she glued to balloons to her chest." Yukana sweat dropped at Junichi's explanation.

"You really are weird, you know that, right?" she told him.

"It's been pointed out to me, yes." Junichi nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find the bathroom. Catch up with you later!" he jogged away, leaving Yukana behind. She snorted and started walking.

"Proportional breasts… really weird." She muttered. She stopped, then eyed her reflection in a mirror. She walked over to it, and turned from side to side, before giving a satisfied smile, "Perfect." She grinned. "All those girls who thought my bust was freaky can go suck it."

Meanwhile Junichi glanced around, sure in his knowledge that the bathroom was nearby.

He didn't notice the hand reaching out of a nearby closet towards him. He did notice it grab him, and yelped as he got dragged inside.

"What the shit!?" he yelled, looking up to see a familiar large chest. He gulped and looked up even further, seeing Nene smile at him with dead eyes.

"Caught you, onii-chan."

 **Aaaand, we'll cut it there. I'm so cruel. Not a big chapter but I'm still trying to get at least more than three chapters for this arc. See you guys next time for more shenanigans!**

 _Next time on Some Common Sense: The loli makes her move…_


	13. Chapter 12

**Ready for more lunacy? Here we go!**

Some Common Sense Chapter 12: The First Time I Was Violated

Yukana hummed a cheerful tune, she was having a pretty good day. It wasn't often she got to meet some of Junichi's friends, and Nene seemed nice, if a bit weird. That stuff she did and said in the morning gave her a somewhat bad feeling, and despite Junichi saying he wouldn't leave (and the whole breast proportion thing) she was still a bit unsure about the situation.

She didn't doubt Junichi, but she had a feeling Nene may have been up to something.

…Nah, it was probably just teasing.

Yukana sighed, she really needed to stop being paranoid. She turned a corner and nearly slammed into a wild eyed Hachi.

"Oh, thank god, I found you!" Hachi yelled. "Where did you last see Junichi?" Yukana blinked at the panic in his voice, but answered anyways, "Umm, down that way, why? What's wrong?"

"It's Nene." Hachi answered.

"What about Nene?" Yukana asked.

"She has a crush on Junichi and is probably going to try and seduce him." Hachi explained before dashing away. Yukana nodded, blinked, and then she realized what Hachi said.

Her earlier self-assurances forgotten, Yukana whirled around and chased after Hachi.

"Fuck that sideways! Hachi, wait up. I'm coming with you!"

00000000

"I caught you, onii…" Nene grinned. Junichi blinked several times, trying to figure out what just happened? What was going on, why is he in a closet with Nene, and why is he handcuffed to her?

"What the actual fuck is happening?" he questioned. "And why did you handcuff me?"

"If I didn't you'd get away." Nene explained with a crazed look.

' _Well, that's not creepy at all.'_ Junichi deadpanned.

"It was pretty easy, tracking you down. You're so predictable, onii-chan." Junichi felt a pressure in his bladder, and remembered his earlier desire to go to the toilet. He gave a shaky grin, "Listen, I know it's probably unlikely but could you let me go? I really need to use the bathroom and these are my only pair of trousers that aren't in the wash."

"No!" Nene snapped, her mood turning from affectionate to furious. "You'll just go to Yukana-san again!"

"No, I won't and I am not carrying you to the toilet with me! Hey, wait! Stop!" he pushed her away as she tried to remove his belt. Nene gave a low growl, "I knew it. That woman has her claws sunk deep into you. She has hypnotized you, put you under her spell. I have to break you from it!"

"Okay, I'm confused, are you a yandere or a chuunibyou?" Junichi asked, before refocusing on what Nene was saying. "And what's your problem with Yukana-san, anyways?"

"She corrupted you! Made you… made you…" Nene trembled. Junichi arched a brow, "Made me…?"

"She made you stop loving little sisters!" Nene yelled out. Junichi sweat dropped.

' _Eh?'_ he thought. Nene gripped his ankles with force that bordered on bone crushing.

"I put all that effort in… to become the best little sister imaginable…" Junichi blinked as the whole place started to wobble.

' _What's happening now? Oh, wait… oh, it's a flashback… haven't had one of those since chapter eight.'_

 _Flashback…_

' _I wonder… will onii-chan notice me. Will he recognize me? I'm still kind of short, although there are some areas I've grown in.'_ Nene looked down at her chest. _'Seriously, how did that happen? It's not like there's some super growth serum in the milk to make us have big chests… and this isn't Highschool of the Dead.'_

 **Junichi: Wait, why did you watch** _ **that**_ **series? Isn't that ultra-female fanservice for guys or something?**

Nene pouted, _'Junichi, stop interrupting my flashback.'_

 **Junichi: Sorry…**

Nene cleared her throat and went back to her inner monologue, _'I thought I'd surprise him. I mean he doesn't know I passed the exams to get to this school. It was hard as hell, but I managed. I just hope… he still likes little sisters… and abs, I do have good abs. He probably does, I mean he probably still has that Mikasa Ackerman poster.'_

 **Junichi: …**

' _You still have it, don't you?'_ Nene thought.

 **Junichi: …Maybe.**

'… _Anyway. He must notice how cute I am now!'_ she looked up and saw the man she had been searching for. Junichi was walking with a slouch and a tired look on his face. _'There he is. Right then, just to walk up to him and…'_ she went to his side, hoping that he would glance over to her.

He didn't.

'… _Still a blockhead. Okay, surprise attack time. Three, two, one…'_

"Junichi!"

"Ah, shit!"

Nene opened her eyes, a bit confused. That wasn't her voice that called out to onii-chan. Who was that? Nene looked as a blonde girl hugged Junichi's arm in a vice grip, yammering on about things Nene couldn't hear. The short girl's jaw dropped and she wobbled backwards.

' _Impossible. Since when did Junichi start liking these gaudy girls? He was into little sisters when I knew him. But this girl… of course.'_ Nene's gaze hardened, and she pulled off the hair buns to allow her hair to cascade down to her shoulders. _'There's no way that girl can possibly love onii-chan. No way!'_

 **Junichi: Actually, I think she does.**

' _Shut up!'_ Nene growled internally. _'Move the scene to a hairdresser's place! If little sisters don't do it for Junichi, then I'll change tactics, become the cutest gyaru in the world, and take Junichi back from that skank!'_

 **Junichi: …Can I comment now?**

"Son of a—yes!" Nene pouted at Junichi. He groaned, "Okay, first off: why didn't you tell me you came to this school if you wanted to hang out with me? Second: if you knew about Yukana-san in the first place, why did you go on about the whole scent thing when we first met? Third: I do not, never had and never will have a thing for little sisters or gyarus at all. Fourth: wow, take a chill pill and calm down, Yukana-san isn't some witch out to take my virginity!"

"She's deceiving you!" Nene protested. "But don't worry, I'll free you from her spell, then we'll be together like we should be."

"Oh, what are you going to do, whack me on the head with a magic wand and say 'bibbity bobbity boo'?" Junichi asked mockingly.

"Well, actually I was thinking about whacking you on the head with a mallet and taking you while you were dazed." Nene answered in a straightforward manner.

"You were going to rape me!?" Junichi squeaked.

"It wouldn't be rape, it would be true love!" Nene protested.

"There are several things wrong with that mind-set!" Junichi shot back. Nene pouted, but apparently didn't get the message as she started undoing the buttons on her shirt.

"I wanted Junichi to love me for me, but if this is what gets you going—"

"It really doesn't. I'm like a deflated balloon over here."

"Then so be it." Nene smirked, "I bet you only asked her out to lose your virginity, right?" Junichi's eyebrow twitched.

"Do I look like some sort of hopeless pervert!?" he yelled. "You are so lucky you're my childhood friend otherwise I'd deck you!"

" _Junichi!"_ a voice echoed from outside. _"Where are you?"_ Junichi looked back, hearing his girlfriend's voice echo from outside. She was looking for him, thank god. He felt a hand on his collar and he turned to see Nene grin at him, "Do you really think it's a good idea to call out to her? I mean, look at the position we're in right now. It'd be pretty damning if you ask me."

' _This girl, when did she become so damn evil!?'_ Junichi thought. He looked at the window, seeing Yukana's shadow through it, then back at Nene, and then at Yukana.

It was certainly risky, no doubt. If Yukana found him like this it could lead to a misunderstanding that might put this relationship in jeopardy. He looked back at Nene, who was steadily inching closer, and decided to go with the lesser of two evils.

Outside the closet Yukana was starting to get very worried. She hadn't found Junichi and Hachi had searched the bathrooms, finding no sign. He definitely couldn't have gone home, and there was a possibility that Nene could have caught him.

She internally growled, swearing to wreak terrible vengeance if that sorry excuse for a childhood friend did anything to her boyfriend, she didn't care if the tiny girl was a judo master, she was going down!

Yukana paused, and then groaned. Her time with Junichi had definitely changed her, she was never this violent before!

She was about to move on when a familiar voice screamed from behind the closet she was standing next to.

" _HEEEEELP! THERE'S A PERVERTED, DELUSIONAL LOLI TRYING TO RAPE MEEEEEE!"_ Yukana yanked the door open so fast it the slamming noise echoed down the hallway. She had to step sideways so she wouldn't be knocked down when Nene stamped through, grumbling to herself and giving her a quick glare. Yukana was too confused to react, and Nene ran away. She shook her head, resolving to deal with that problem later, and peeked inside the closet.

Junichi was sitting up against the wall, his knees tucked up to his chest and his entire body shivering.

"Junichi?" Yukana called out. "Are you okay?" Hachi came in, wincing at the sight.

"Umm, I doubt this is a good time to tell you… buuuuut… we think Nene has a crush on you." Junichi stopped shivering and looked up, glaring at his best friend.

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed! Whatever gave you that fucking idea!?"

00000000

"Okay, so Nene is now trying to steal Junichi away from me, and is fully intent on going so far as raping him to do it." Yukana summarized. "That's sick." They sat at a table outside in the sun as they at their lunch.

"Yeah, I'm not sure when she became like this, but she totally convinced that only she is allowed to have Junichi." Hachi sighed. Junichi groaned, "Great, first Ranko, now my childhood friend. I can't exactly punch this problem away."

"I can." Yukana grumbled. Junichi placed a placating hand on her shoulder.

"No offense, Yukana-san, but Nene would thrash you." Junichi told her.

"Yeah, she's flipped people twice her size and three times her weight before. She's a lot stronger than she looks." Hachi elaborated.

"Great, so she _is_ a super badass then." Yukana moaned. "Okay, so now what? Any way to convince her to stop?"

"I'll see if I can find her, hopefully get some damage control in. I'm probably the only one who can sort this out." Hachi stood up, "See you, off to fix this nonsense!" he said as he walked away. Junichi sighed, "I'm done for the day. I want to go home." He declared. Yukana patted his shoulder, "There, there, Junichi. It'll be okay."

"You're awfully chipper for someone who vowed to 'make that little shit choke on her own boobs' ten minutes ago." Junichi pointed out.

"Don't remind me." Yukana quietly asked, blushing a bit. "But… I don't think it's that bad, maybe it's just a little crush. Once Hachi talks to her I'm sure things will turn out fine."

"Things are rarely that simple." Junichi replied.

"Indeed they aren't." Shinpei nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose. Junichi nodded, and then started, almost leaping out of the chair having noticed the bespectacled pervert next to him.

"Fuck, Shinpei, what is your deal!? Don't sneak up on people like that!" he yelled Shinpei ignored him, in favour of watching Yukana.

"Oh, you still with Yame? I thought you were with your childhood friend." He said dully.

"Of course not! I would never betray Yukana-san's trust in that manner! Just who do you think you—hey man, are you okay?" Junichi asked, upon actually getting a good look at the guy. His cheeks were sunken and he looked pale.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just wondering where it all went wrong." Shinpei droned.

"What do you mean?" Junichi asked.

"Oh, it's just… you know. Before her, you were just as sad and lonely as us. Now you've got a girlfriend, suddenly pretty girls are flocking towards you. The tanned gyaru, the busty loli, then Kashii-san, it's becoming too much for us now."

"Sad, lonely!? Wait… us?" Junichi inquired. He followed Shinpei's outstretched finger and saw Keigo and Minoru standing a few meters away, looking like the life had been drained from them too. Junichi looked at Yukana, and the two reached an agreement. "We're going now. Have fun doing… whatever the hell you're doing."

00000000

"Ugh, new day, new problems, new shitstorms just waiting to blow into my face," Junichi complained.

"Yo, onii-chan,"

"AAAAH!" Junichi leapt, seeing none other than Shinpei behind him again. "Damn it, Shinpei, quit sneaking up on me!" Shinpei shook his head, Minoru and Keigo mirroring the action for some reason.

"Where's the childhood friend?" he asked.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday." Junichi responded. Shinpei gave a derisive snort, "Lame. Little sisters should always be there to wake their big brothers up. It's common sense."

"It's not, it's really not." Junichi deadpanned. "And didn't you hear? That girl's obsessed with me, as in she won't take no for an answer."

"I'd like a little girl like that." Minoru giggled perversely.

"You'd take any girl below legal banging age you sick pervert." Junichi said with a scowl. "Also, just to put it out there, Nene is off limits. I don't care that I'm not interested, you're not touching her, hear me?"

"Aww, and she was so small and cute." Minoru whined.

"Please, somebody with some brain cells present themselves so that I may have intelligent conversation before I commit manslaughter." Junichi whined.

That was when Yui Kashii turned around the corner and smiled, "Ah, Hashiba-kun." Junichi practically teleported over to her with a blissful smile on his face.

"Hellooooo person with a functioning brain!" he crowed. Yui blinked, then decided not to question what he said, "You seem worried for some reason." She gave the heart melting smile of innocence again. It was this smile that caused her to have so many fans back in middle school.

"Eh, nothing you need to worry about." Junichi smiled back. _'Just my yandere childhood friend trying to pop my cherry.'_

"Oh, so nothing to do with that girl who barged into class to have lunch with you?" Yui smiled mischievously. "It was so nice for her to give you her food."

"Wait, what?" Junichi blinked.

"Strange that she took yours, and swapped your chopsticks around for that matter," Yui added.

"Oh. My. God." Junichi deadpanned. "Right, I don't care what happens, I don't care if she's my childhood friend, she's getting a smacking. Bad enough she tries to break me and Yukana-san up—"

"Ah, one of _those_ situations, eh?" Yui asked with a snigger. "Hashiba-kun has become really popular!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Kashii-san. I'm the one who gets jumped by two separate girls."

"Most boys would be delighted to be in that scenario, Hashiba-kun."

"I'm an advocate of monogamy, Kashii-san. Harems sound exhausting and awkward."

"Ah, well. Good luck with all of that, then. See you soon." Yui smiled at Junichi before walking away. Junichi was too busy thinking about his predicament to notice the ojou swinging her hips a bit more than usual as she walked away.

The four periods before lunch passed by without a hitch, and Junichi decided to eat lunch outside to throw Nene off the scent. Yukana came along and asked if she could join.

"How are things?" she asked.

"Eh, haven't met Nene yet, so good I guess." Junichi shrugged. Yukana sighed, "Yeah, about that…"

"What did she do?" Junichi said, like a disapproving parent would.

"This." Yukana passed a note. Junichi read it aloud, "Stop corrupting my love." He then looked at… "What's this supposed to be?" it was two stick figures, both with circles dawn on them, one was holding… something, and the other was horizontal and covered in red.

"So what is this supposed to be?" Junichi asked.

"I presume the stick figure on the ground with two circles covered in red crayon is me." She assumed flatly. "And the girl with the even bigger circles on her chest holding what I think is an axe is Nene."

"…I think I should have a chat with her." Junichi concluded. "Presuming Hachi hasn't—"

"Onii-chan!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Oh… joy…." Junichi said with a forced smile. Nene flounced over, a smile on her face and a bag of cookies in her hand.

"I made cookies for… you…" she said, trailing off as she saw Yukana sitting there.

"Sup." She greeted, taking a bite out of her lunch. Nene gritted her teeth before forcing a smile on her face and walked over to Junichi.

"I made cookies for you!" she declared.

"That's great, Nene, listen, I think we need to sit down and talk about—" Junichi started, before getting interrupted by Nene, "Onii-chan, there's something on your cheek!" Nene grinned inwardly, spotting a chance to show the Junichi-stealer what for. She leaned forward, preparing to lick the offending crumb off, only for Junichi to wipe it off.

"Ah, there it is. Got it. Thanks, Nene." He nodded to her. Nene smiled before sending Yukana a glare.

"And you! Didn't you get my warning? Get your hands off of onii-chan!" Nene snapped. Yukana daintily placed her chopsticks into her bento box and leaned forward gently, green eyes flashing dangerously.

"And why would I do that?" she purred, not in a seductive way but more like a lion growling at something they find displeasing.

"Because I haven't acknowledged you as Junichi's girlfriend, that's why!" Nene yelled back. "I'm so pissed off, so piss off!" Yukana chuckled, "Dear god your half assed speech is hilarious." Nene growled, "Don't talk shit about others!" she snarled. "And stop using onii-chan!"

"Now why would you think I was using him?" Yukana asked.

Junichi looked between the two, trying to figure out how to break the impending death match up.

" **Now hold on."** Said his Id. **"Why would we need to do that?"**

" _To stop them from murdering each other? What reason would you have to let them continue?"_

" **One word: catfight."**

"…"

"Besides," Nene continued. "I know onii-chan well enough that he can't get a girlfriend!" Junichi felt like he got stabbed in the chest. That was cruel.

"Why are you so certain about that?" Yukana queried.

"Because I know him best! Better than anyone else!" Nene replied.

"Well, I'll admit Junichi isn't the most popular of people, especially considering a certain trio's company he keeps…" Junichi winced at the crack from his girlfriend. "Even so he does have a lot of good points, more than you give him credit for. I know that more than you do at least."

' _Ouch.'_ Junichi thought. His girlfriend had a terrifying capacity of using words as weapons, she's like a gyaru Doctor Who. Nene shivered and glared.

"Everyone is a ping-pong ball!" she screamed, running away. Junichi blinked.

"Wait, what? What does that even mean?" he asked.

"Don't ask me. It's probably some of the gyaru talk she researched." Yukana shrugged.

"That aside, you handled that pretty well," Junichi commended his girlfriend. "I was half expecting fists to start flying."

"What would be the point in that?" Yukana asked. "Looking at her now, Nene-chan just seems… I don't know, I think she just expected you to be the same guy she knows you as, not who you are now. I think it's just shock, I'm sure she'll get over it soon."

"I seriously hope so." Junichi sighed.

00000000

Later that night, Junichi shuffled and turned in his bed. He groaned to himself. He was kind of worried about Nene. True the crazy girl is trying to break him and Yukana up, not to mention the whole rape attempt, but Yukana had a point: maybe Nene wanted to go back to the way things were.

' _Fat chance of that happening though. I like the way things are now.'_ He thought. He grumbled to himself. _'Even so, I think I should have a word with her, just to clear things up. I'll track her down tomorrow and sort things out.'_ With that thought he fell asleep.

He wasn't sure how long he was asleep for before he felt something heavy on him. He groaned, trying to dislodge the mysterious weight, but it refused to desist. Junichi growled and opened his eyes, glaring up at the offender. His expression turned from rage, to shock, to an expression that could be accurately described as 'oh, come on!'.

The reason for this wide range of expressions was because the offender was none other than Nene. A very naked Nene straddling him.

"Onii-chan…" she breathed, her eyes glassy and cheeks flushed. "Embrace me…"

Junichi stared up at the spectacle, eyeing Nene up and down with a blank expression. Her stomach was incredibly toned, her hips thick and her legs slightly muscular. Her breasts, her impossibly huge breasts jiggled and wobbled alluringly with each breath the girl took.

Junichi took the entire sight in for a second before giving his opinion.

"Nope,"

He lifted the covers over his head and fell back asleep.

 **Aaand, that's a wrap. Nene arc will be concluded next chapter, then we'll have a few original chapters, then… the Yui arc…**

 _Next time on Some Common Sense: Love has a cruel sting…_


	14. Chapter 13

**Almost lost track of what I was doing. I shouldn't have started watching My Hero Academia, now I have fanfic ideas for that flooding my brain and screwing my attention span up. Don't worry, I will see this fic through to the end… whenever that may be.**

Some Common Sense Chapter 13: My First Rejection

Of all the reactions Nene was expecting this really wasn't it. Seeing her love groan, turn on his side and blatantly ignore her wasn't exactly what she was hoping for. She expected embarrassment or lust for her body.

"Onii-chan?" she asked. Junichi growled, but otherwise gave no reaction. "Onii-chan, embrace me." She whispered softly, grinding her hips on him.

"Go away, Nene." He grumbled.

"Please… there's no other way." Nene begged.

"There is: all you have to do is stop being crazy, accept I'm in a relationship and remain in the friend-zone." Junichi finally looked up, brown eyes smouldering. Due to the shade of his hair Junichi's eyes seemed a few shades of colour away from being bright crimson, and that almost-redness often came out when he was angry. "How did you get in?"

"You have a spare key beneath the flowerpot near your front door." Nene explained. "And speaking of flowerpots." She smiled and leaned back, spreading her legs open to allow Junichi to get a good view of her private area.

Not that Junichi looked, as he still kept his eyes locked onto Nene's amber eyes.

"Nene, I'm really close to losing it." He told her.

"I'm close too, and we haven't even done anything yet!" Nene giggled, and tried grabbing the covers to get to her prize.

Junichi slapped her hands away, but eventually she managed to grab the blanket and rip it away, revealing that Junichi was only in his boxers. Junichi kept his hands crossed over his chest, even as Nene lowered herself to try and steal a kiss. She positioned herself over his groin, which unfortunately triggered off a reaction.

Junichi was no fool, and he wasn't going to go into a lot of angsty guilt over a boner, especially considering the fact that a very beautiful and very, very naked girl was essentially giving him a lap dance. Nene smirked in victory, "Onii-chan is getting excited…" she said in what was supposed to be a low, sultry voice, but she was too young to pull it off. Junichi sighed, "A naked girl is sitting on my dick, if I didn't stand to attention I'd be very worried." He said in a dismissive voice. He grunted when Nene grinded her hips again, and bit back a moan.

' _Fucking hell, this isn't good.'_ He thought. He looked away, blushing.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Nene said, her voice growing steadily angry. She leaned down, pressing her expansive chest on top of Junichi's, and grabbing the bedsheets in a tight grip. "Look at me! I've grown, I'm no longer a child! I'm… am I not womanly enough for you!?" she yelled. Junichi was internally glad that his mother was out on her late shift again.

"It's not that. You are a beautiful girl, Nene, but I can't be with you. I'm with Yukana-san. I can't—" he stopped when Nene tried to kiss him, he twisted his head so she ended up kissing his cheek. "Nene…" he said in a shuddering voice, "Please… don't do something you'll regret."

"I'll never regret being with you…" Nene told him. "I don't want to be just childhood friends, I want to be your lover." Junichi looked away. She licked his cheek, "Do whatever you want to me. I'll take it."

Inside Junichi's mind, a hulked out version Id was trying to get past Desire and Superego, his face a demonic mask of lust.

" **I will have those breasts for myself!"** he bellowed.

" _No, you will not!"_ Superego snapped.

"Think about Yukana-san!" Desire snarled. Id smashed them both aside with an enlarged fist and began running forwards to influence Junichi's Ego.

Suddenly there was a flash, and music started playing.

Superego looked up from his position on the floor, _"Is that My Hero Academia's You Say Run? Why's that playing?"_ he asked.

"I assume because something awesome is happening. Look ahead." Desire pointed out. Indeed, standing before Id was a figure bedecked in samurai armour, with a kasa hat atop his head. The hat was tilted down to hide the figures face, but soon he lifted it, revealing a battle scarred version of Junichi's face.

" _ **Halt, incarnation of Ego-sama's basest desires."**_ He intoned in a booming voice. He drew his sword and charged forwards, slashing his blade through Id's torso. _**"Be cleansed of your filthy desires, and recognize who we owe our love to!"**_ he roared. He sheathed his blade with a click, and Id fell to the ground, his form shrinking down to his normal size.

" _Thanks for the assist, friend. But… who are you?"_ Superego asked.

" _ **I am Junichi's sense of honour… you may call me… Honour."**_ The dubbed Honour replied, while maintain his sword sheathing pose. He stood to his full height and crossed his arms. _**"I am his loyalty towards Yukana-sama, and what keeps his heart and soul pure!"**_

"You sure you're not his chuunibyou tendencies?" Desire snarkily asked. Honour snorted, _**"You just have no sense of style."**_

" _Hey, so long as you don't go on about honour this and honour that like Avatar: the Last Airbender's Zuko, we're cool."_ Superego reasoned. Honour nodded and turned towards the light of the Ego in the distance and drew his sword.

" _ **Now, let us save Ego's relationship. Onwards!"**_ he charged, with Desire and Superego following close behind.

"Um, why is You Say Run still playing? Shouldn't we, you know, switch it off?"

" _ **Oh, right, forgot about that…"**_

Junichi's eyes narrowed. He grabbed Nene's wondering hands and pushed up.

"Nene, that's enough." He said in a serious tone. "I'm getting tired of constantly repeating myself, but nobody seems to listen, so I'll repeat myself to you slowly. I. Love. Yukana. Yame. We can't be together, Nene. I refuse to break up with her, I refuse to cheat on her. I'm sorry, Nene, but we have to stay friends." Nene clenched her fist and punched Junichi in the chest. Junichi grunted, _'That's going to bruise later.'_

"Even though I went this far. Even though I did those things… things I wouldn't normally do… you still… you still care for that slut!" Nene growled. "Why!? What makes her so special!? What does she have that makes her better than me? Why won't you look at me like you look at her!?"

"Because I love her," Junichi replied. "That's it. It's pretty sappy, hell, it's over nine thousand levels of sappy, but it's the truth." He placed a gently hand on Nene's shoulder. "You are a beautiful and wonderful girl, Nene. One that has a whole life ahead of her, don't waste it by obsessing over an idiot like me, okay?"

"B-but I wanted to be with you. You're my first crush, I was attracted to you for so long. It's not fair, why can't I be the one who has your heart?"

"Because the world doesn't work that way," Junichi explained. "Because there are so many chances for so many things to happen. Things that we don't expect will happen, sometimes for good or for bad. Yukana-san and I met under strange circumstances: my idiot friends put a confession letter in her locker and we both decided to give it a shot, I did it because I would feel like an ass if I didn't turn up and I was admittedly curious, and she had overheard the plot anyway and decided to humour me. It turned out to be a good decision, no, it was a great decision. A choice we made to indulge the other became something else, and as we learned about one another we grew close. I am happy with Yukana-san, happy in a way I never expected." Nene looked ready to cry.

"You… are happy with her?" she asked.

"Yes. Now ask yourself this: if you managed to steal me away from Yukana-san, if she and I broke up and you picked up the pieces. If you took advantage of me during a time of emotional vulnerability, then would you feel that? Would you feel the same happiness I described?"

"… No… No I wouldn't." Nene confessed. She looked away, wiping a bare arm against her eyes to stem the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. "What have I done? I… I'm a horrible person, and a crappy friend. I should have been happy for you, but instead I was selfish and pursued a dream that I shouldn't have believed in too strongly. I thought if I tried hard enough, if I changed myself then… then…" She broke into tears at last, unable to say more. Junichi leaned up and to Nene's surprise, he hugged her gently, kissing her forehead.

"You don't have to change yourself to get someone else to like you. To be with someone they must like you for who you are. I'm confident that someone like that will come along, maybe not today or tomorrow, but like I said: you have the rest of your life to look forward to."

"Do you really think somebody will like someone like me?" Nene asked. "I'm—"

"A lovely you lady who got a bit overzealous and didn't think straight. We all make mistakes, so don't feel too bad about it. I bet we'll look back at this and laugh in a few years. But for now you need to do the right thing and apologize to Yukana-san, okay?" The two sat in silence for a while, before Nene stood up and scooped up her clothes. Junichi politely turned away until she tapped his shoulder. He turned and saw her in white shirt and a skirt.

"Okay, I'll do that." She turned to the door, and then sighed, "It's kind of embarrassing, now I have to explain to my parents why I came home in the middle of the night."

"What did you say to get out of the house in the first place?" Junichi asked.

"Sleepover…" Nene mumbled. Upon seeing Junichi's deadpan look she protested, "Hey, I wasn't lying… sort of." Junichi sighed, "Right, there's a spare bedroom downstairs, you can use the bed there, I'll help you get some blankets."

"What? What are you doing?" Nene asked.

"You said you were having a sleepover, so have one. Besides, you haven't stayed over in a while. Actually, wait, what's the time?" he checked the clock and saw that it was five to nine. He grinned at Nene, "Want to play some games first?"

Nene perked up.

00000000

The next morning the two childhood friends were walking down the street. Nene was at Junichi's side, but made no move to hold his hand or anything else romantic. The two were perfectly content with each other's presence. Nene had returned to her normal hairstyle, which Junichi dubbed the Mickey Mouse hairdo much to Nene's chagrin.

"So, what are you going to do when you see Yukana-san?" Junichi asked.

"Ask to speak with her, apologize and move on." Nene recited.

"Right, I'm sure she'll forgive you. It's not the first time this sort of nonsense happened."

"Okay, I'm going to need context here."

"Well, you see there's a girl called Ranko who had a crush on—Yukana-san!" Junichi perked up on seeing his girlfriend. She smiled back but then arched a brow at seeing Nene.

"Wait, I'm confused, did Ranko have a crush on Yukana-san, or did you say that because she just came along?" Nene asked.

"To answer both questions, yes," Junichi answered. "Anyways, Yukana-san, Nene-chan has something to say to you. I'll meet you two later." He moved on, giving Yukana a smile as he left. Yukana turned back to Nene, a look of confusion on her face.

"Okay, what's going on? Last I checked you were trying to jump his bones and you were trying super hard to be a gyaru, what happened?" she asked. In response, Nene bowed to her. "Yeah, this doesn't answer my question." Yukana deadpanned.

"I'm sorry." She said. Yukana blinked, "For what? Trying to rape Junichi?" she asked, a bit harsher than she intended. Nene winced, but stayed true to her intentions.

"You're right, I did try to take Junichi away from you." She straightened back up again. "When I came here I was hoping to be the one he would love, but it was foolish of me to believe he wouldn't connect with other people during our time apart. What I did was wrong, I knew that but I was too angry to care. I'm very sorry for what I've done and I hope you can forgive me." She bowed again, and waited for Yukana to make her judgement. She glanced up, and saw that Yukana was trembling slightly. "Um, Yukana-san? Are you okay?" she asked. "If you're angry I understand—" she felt her face get pressed into something soft and she heard Yukana's voice come out in a wail.

"Oh my god, you're so cute! I can't stay mad! Why can't I stay mad!?" Yukana cried comically. Nene pushed her head out of Yukana's chest.

"That's it?" she asked. "You're not mad?"

"Well, a little bit." Yukana admitted. "But more because of the lengths you went to rather than you crushing on Junichi. If you're going to stop and stay friends with him, I can't really say no." Yukana reasoned. "Just… don't do it again, okay?" Nene nodded in response and the two started walking to school. Nene looked up to Yukana.

"Yukana-san?" she spoke up. Yukana looked at Nene with a 'Hm?' to show she was listening. "Junichi cares about you, a lot. I've never seen him so devoted."

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have someone like that, lot of guys these days are jerks that only want these." She pointed at her chest.

"Preach it sister." Nene grunted. "My point is… I know you probably won't but I'll say this anyway: please don't break his heart, okay?"

"I won't." Yukana promised. "Also, I like this version of you, your gyaru look and attitude were… kind of crappy."

"Yeah, it was pretty stupid." Nene groaned. "What a waste of money. By the way, who's this Ranko girl, I heard she tried something like this before?"

"Yeah, turned out she was a lesbian, had a crush on me and challenged Junichi to a fight to see who gets me. Not sure if I liked it that much, I mean battling for a maiden's heart sounds romantic when you read about it, but not when your best friend and boyfriend smash each other's faces in."

"Yikes, sounds like something Junichi would do." Nene chuckled.

"It's funny, I was kind of envisioning myself battling you for Junichi." Yukana admitted. Nene burst into laughter, "Oh ho ho, that's hilarious!" she cackled. Yukana gave the shorter girl an affronted look.

"What's that supposed to mean? I could take you on, you're tiny. I mean the guys say you do judo and that you can flip guys twice your size but you can't actually do that… can… you…?" she trailed off and her voice went from confident to unsure when she saw Nene's cocky expression.

"Yukana-san, I would break you like a twig if it came to that, I am four foot six of cuteness, mammary glands and pain. I advise you take my word and let the matter drop."

"Okay," Yukana said. _'All of my friends are scary.'_

Now, hopefully this nonsense won't happen again. It's not like anybody else will try and seduce Junichi. Their relationship is perfectly secure now.

Meanwhile a severely self-obsessed ojou who is also an internet gyaru sensation sneezed violently.

 **And we'll end the chapter and the Nene arc. To be honest this is a bit longer than I thought it would be, which is good. Now we'll do the OVA thing again, I got a few things I want to do, don't worry, they'll be fun. Then after that, the Yui arc…**

 _Next time on Some Common Sense: SHIPPING TIME!_


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay, so anybody who has read the manga would have noticed that by now Ranko and Nene had met one another in canon, but they didn't in the story, this chapter will show you why. I also realized that, word count wise, this is my largest story now. Woo!**

Some Common Sense Chapter 14: My First Ship

Junichi hummed a relatively happy tune as he headed outside for lunch. It was a pretty nice day so he would do the romantic anime trope thing and eat lunch with Yukana on the rooftop. It was a good place for privacy and the janitor kept forgetting to lock the door to it, so they can usually eat up there.

Yeah, he could use some peace and quiet, after the whole Nene incident. Damn, he was glad she calmed down after all—

"Onii-chan!"

WHAM!

Junichi yelped as he was tackled to the ground.

' _Goodbye spinal integrity.'_ He lamented. He steadily got up, stretched his back—eliciting a few slightly worrying cracks—and turned around to face the source of his back injury.

"Nene, what did I tell you about the surprise attacks?" he admonished the girl.

"Do it because it's fun?" Nene replied.

"No, I believe my comment regarding that can be summed up as 'don't'." Junichi replied.

"I don't remember you saying that." Nene told him. Junichi's eye twitched and a dark aura flared around him, "You're getting awfully cocky, girlie. Do I have to do the cheek pull manoeuvre like I did when we were kids?" he growled. Nene poked out a tongue at him.

"You wouldn't." she responded. Junichi smirked and started pulling her cheeks mercilessly. "Aah! Shtop it! Shtooooop!" she cried. Junichi released her cheeks which bounced back into position with a meaty slap. "That was mean, onii-chan!" she pouted.

"You brought that on yourself, gaki. Now, what do you want?" he asked.

"Lunch! You're off to the rooftop, right? Off to see a certain lucky lady, hmm?" she giggled. Junichi's blush seemed to be enough of an answer and Nene cackled. "Hah! I knew it, you're totally doing the rooftop lunch romance trope!"

"Oh, leave it!" Junichi yelled back. "First you're all 'onii-chan's mine!' now you're taking the piss every day! What's going on?"

"Hey, if I can't have your cute butt then I'll derive pleasure from your embarrassment and misery." Nene giggled. Junichi flinched back.

' _Evil, she is pure evil.'_ He thought. "So, you nearly broke my spine to have lunch and mock me, then?" he asked. Nene gave a cocky grin, "Junichi, if I wanted your spine broken, I would snap you in two like a dry reed." She said in a serene tone, as if she were commenting about the weather and not threatening to maim someone. Junichi gulped.

' _Definitely pure evil,'_ He thought. "Fine." he sighed. "Come with me." Nene followed for a few steps and then snapped her fingers. "Shoot! I knew I was forgetting something. I need chopsticks, I'll follow you up!" she jogged back down the stairs, leaving Junichi alone. He shrugged and went through the doors, finding that Yukana was already present, and to Junichi's surprise, so was Ranko.

"Hey, Virgin-kun. It's been a while." The tanned girl grinned. "Heard that a crazy girl tried to break you and Yukana up! You can't catch a break, can you?" Junichi scowled, "Oh, hey Ranko, glad to see you're still calling me that even though you're probably a virgin yourself. Should I call you Virgin-chan?" he gave an evil smile. Ranko scowled, "Sure, if you want your nose smeared across your face."

"Guys, can we not have another fight?" Yukana deadpanned. Junichi sat down against the fence on the outer rim of the roof and unpacked his box.

"Nene's coming up, by the way. She forgot her chopsticks." He explained.

"Oh, neat," Yukana chirped as she sat down next to him. Despite the less than ideal first impressions the two got on swimmingly, probably because Nene had several cute childhood stories which Yukana took specific interest into, as well as childhood photographs much to Junichi's embarrassment. Ranko sat down next to Yukana, giving an inquisitive hum.

"Oh? Who is this Nene you speak of?" she grinned, before her smile disappeared, "It's not another girl, is it?" she growled.

"She's another childhood friend. And no, Ranko, I am not interested in her. She is in the sister zone." Junichi said patiently. "Speaking of which, here she comes." He jerked his head to the approaching girl. Yukana waved at the approaching girl. Ranko was busy eating her food, not looking up. Nene jogged over, bending over slightly and panting when she stopped.

"Running… up those stairs… with these stupid jugs… is murder!" she wheezed. She stretched her back, which had the effect of pushing her breasts out as it always did. Yukana sighed, "Can't believe I'm jealous of my own junior…" she muttered.

"You're fine girl." Junichi reassured her, patting her on the back. "Anyway, Nene, this is Ranko-san. Ranko-san, Nene." He gestured to the two as he spoke, and then went back to patting his distraught girlfriend on the back. Nene giggled at the two's antics.

And then she turned to Ranko, who managed to finish a particularly chewy peace of beef and look up at her at the exact same moment. The two froze, their gazes locking on to one another, finding themselves incapable of looking away.

 _Suddenly, life has new meaning to me…_

"Um… hi…" Nene stammered, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

 _There's beauty up above, and things we never take notice of…_

"Good… good morning…" Ranko replied in a breathless voice, apparently forgetting it's the afternoon.

 _You wake up, suddenly you're in love…_

Yukana and Junichi watched the scene with blank expressions, "Uh, you two okay?" Junichi asked. This apparently managed to jolt the two out of their mutual spell. Nene sat down next to Junichi, trying hard not to glance at Ranko, and Ranko mirrored the action. They both failed to restrain themselves from said action several times. Yukana glanced between the two.

' _Okay… what's going on?'_ she thought.

' _What… just happened?'_ Ranko thought. _'My heart started hammering in my chest all of a sudden.'_

' _My face went really warm when I looked at that girl. She's really pretty… wait, pretty?'_ Nene thought. Yukana frowned, and then slowly started to eat her lunch, watching the two girls attentively. Junichi on the other hand ate his lunch while trying very desperately not to cackle maniacally.

Ten minutes later, both Nene and Ranko finished their meal, and left while blushing and glancing at one another. Yukana watched the two leave.

"Well, that was odd." She summarized her opinion of the lunch session. "Hey, Junichi, did you notice how those two acted… why are you smiling like that?" she asked, her tone becoming more alarmed when she asked her second question.

"Hm? Sorry, you say something?" Junichi asked. Yukana leaned towards him, poking his cheek.

"Junichi Hashiba, what is going on through that head of yours?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Yukana-san, do you have any idea what just occurred a few minutes ago?" Junichi asked in a calm tone. Yukana shrugged, "No. Why, what happened?"

"Think about it: they couldn't look away from one another for several seconds, and when they sat down they were blushing throughout the whole lunch and were trying to steal glances when they thought the other girl wasn't looking. You are aware of what this means, right?" Yukana blinked slowly, shaking her head. "Think it through, Yukana-san. What does this sort of thing usually signify?" Yukana looked confused for a few seconds, and then realization dawned on her face.

"Oh." She said.

"Yes." Junichi grinned.

"Ohhhhh!" Yukana gave a triumphant grin.

"Yeeeees…" Junichi gave a sinister grin.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yukana asked.

"Does the train of thought involve shameless shipping, adorable schoolgirl romance, and the chance to heal both of our friends' broken hearts in one fell swoop?" Junichi asked in turn.

"Indeed." Yukana nodded.

"Then yes, Yukana-san. I am thinking what you're thinking. You may want to check the clock, because I think it's shipping time. Let me call Hachi."

00000000

"Oh. My. God." That was Hachi's response to the idea. "This could go badly wrong, but at the same time I really want this to happen. The cuteness levels are reaching Super Saiyan levels, forget over nine thousand." He giggled excitedly at the idea.

"Yeah, you should have seen it, those two were smitten on one another the moment they laid eyes on one another." Yukana smirked. "That said however, I think I speak for all of us when I saw that forcing them into a relationship is a bad idea. I'm not talking about it going badly, I mean it's a bad thing to do."

"I concur, which is why we won't do that." Junichi leaned forwards. "We'll just put them in a situation where the two of them will be alone together and let them do the rest, just like you and I were when our relationship started."

"How would we do that?" Hachi asked.

"Yukana-san, how good is Ranko-san at English?" Junichi asked. "Didn't I see her get good grades at that subject?"

"Yeah, it's her top subject." Yukana responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Nene asked for some help about some work she was struggling at. Guess which subject it is." Junichi grinned.

"Ah, so you'll have Ranko step in for you." Yukana realized. "And they'll be alone together. Cunning."

"Well, I hope this will end well, it might make up for that wasted effort a few days ago." Hachi said in a sulky tone.

"Oh, for the love of—let it go already." Junichi groaned.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Yukana asked. Junichi sighed while Hachi huffed.

"Well, Hachi was getting a speech ready to make Nene change her mind about pursuing me, but by the time he found Nene it was too late and he had put in all that time for nothing." Junichi sniggered. "At least his reaction was amusing."

 _Brief flashback…_

" _ **GOD DAMNIT JUNICHIIIIIIIIII!"**_

 _End flashback…_

Yukana giggled while Hachi pouted. She took a breath, "Okay, let's do this. I'll find Ranko, you set Nene up." She ordered Junichi, who nodded. "Now, what time is it?" she smiled at Junichi, who replied, "Shipping time." Yukana nodded, kissed him on the cheek and the two went their separate ways.

Hachi looked back and forth, watching the two got their separate ways and then raised his arms for a moment before letting them flop back to his sides in annoyance, "I've become redundant, haven't I?"

A few minutes later and Yukana found Ranko, 'explaining the situation' to her while heading to the library.

Ranko crossed her arms in confusion, "Okay, I get you want to drag Junichi off for a maths session, but why get me to help the other student, whose name you neglected to mention?" her brow arched in confusion.

' _I hate deceiving my friend, even if it isn't lies by omission.'_ Yukana thought while wearing a strained smile. _'Think of the cuteness, Yukana. Think of the cuteness!'_ she nodded. "Yeah, I'm having trouble with maths, and you're not that good, remember?" Ranko nodded ruefully. Her maths were crap, algebra was something she never got.

"Yeah. Well, okay, fine. What's the worst that can happapapapapaaaaa…" she trailed off into stuttering as the two rounded a turn and saw the person Ranko would be tutoring. Nene was sitting at a table, her nose scrunched up in a cute little expression of bewilderment.

Ranko turned to Yukana, but discovered she was gone. She briefly wondered when the hell her friend became a ninja, but then turned back to the predicament at hand. Nene still hadn't looked up from her book and was still doing her adorable expression.

Ranko steadily approached, trying to fight down her blush. She stood next to Nene and cleared her throat. Nene looked up and blushed, "Oh, hello again." Nene tried to speak, but found that she couldn't. Instead she pointed at the book. "Oh, this? It's English. I suck at it, especially this part. Homonyms are evil." Ranko blinked, her brain focusing on something else now.

"Oh, yeah, those can be a real problem to deal with. Want some help?" Ranko said, before realizing what she said. _'Oh, god, what are you doing? You can't just offer a total stranger help, I mean sure she's a friend of a friend but still!'_

"Sure, okay!" Nene nodded happily, but was also screaming internally in a similar manner, _'You idiot, she's a stranger. Besides she probably has better things to do than hang around a first year like me.'_ She was proven wrong when Ranko pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

"Okay, then. What seems to be the problem?" she asked. Nene blushed on account of the fact that because Ranko was examining the book she ended up leaning over and showing her generous bust even more than usual.

"W-well there's this part here that…"

They weren't aware of the three pairs of eyes watching from a corner. Junichi peeked into the library from the door, with Yukana beneath him and Hachi beneath her.

"Success." Junichi grinned.

"Now what?" Yukana asked.

"Just late things take their course." Junichi answered. With that they all left the scene, feeling pretty good about themselves.

"What if things don't turn out that way?" Hachi asked. Junichi shrugged, "Then we won't do anything, it's their business. If they want to try going out, then fine. Unless they're clearly smitten on one another we won't say anything else on the matter."

Back in the library Ranko was pointing out the differences between English words.

"See here: _bow_ just has b-o-w in it, which means bow, while this word _bough_ has b-o-u-g-h in it."

"Okay, what's a _bough_ , though?" Nene asked. Ranko blinked, and then scratched her chin in thought.

"I… don't know. I think it's something to do with trees." She guessed. Nene shrugged, "So long as I can tell the difference I don't care."

"I thought the same thing back when I first did this." Ranko told the younger girl. Nene sighed, "I just hope I can pass the stupid test. I'm awful at English."

"Hey, if it makes you feel better I suck at math." Ranko assured her. "I'm like, at the bottom of the pile when it comes to math." Nene perked up, "Oh, I'm actually pretty good at math! I'm ahead of my classmates in it!"

"Really?" Ranko asked. Nene nodded, "Want me to help sometime, you know, as a thank you?" Nene asked.

"Sure, but…" Ranko blushed. "Maybe we can do it… somewhere else?" she asked. Nene tilted her head in confusion.

"Huh, what's wrong with here?" she asked. Ranko's blush grew steadily redder, "It's not that! It's just… well… umm…" she squirmed a bit, before stammering out, "M-maybe we can do it… over coffee… in a café or something?" Nene blinked, and then blushed as well. "I mean, you don't have to but—"

"Sure." Nene spoke up, stopping Ranko from trying to back out.

"O-oh! Okay. Cool. Great." Ranko responded, her brain shutting down and rebooting over and over again. "Okay, but first things first, let's finish the rest of these words, shall we? See here, _meet_ is spelled with two e's, meaning meeting with someone else, and _meat_ is spelled with…"

00000000

Ranko met up with Yukana a few hours later after school. Yukana turned, expecting to see Ranko smiling or displaying another happy emotion, instead the girl was scowling.

"Oh, h-hey Ranko. How are you?" she asked.

"Cut the crap, Yukana. You and Junichi set this up, didn't you?" Ranko growled.

"I… yes." Yukana deflated, realizing she was cornered. Ranko crossed her arms, "The library thing was a set up, then?"

"We saw you two blushing and stammering at one another and figured it was a good idea, but if you take offence then—"

"Oh, I'm not taking offence." Ranko said, still glaring down at Yukana.

"Eh?" Yukana squeaked. Ranko leaned down, "I came here to say something very specific, two words in fact."

"What's that?" Yukana asked, only to get hugged by Ranko.

" _Thank you!"_ she breathed into her best friend's ear. Yukana blinked, and then nodded, "You're welcome." Ranko turned away and walked down the path with a spring in her step. Yukana smirked, "Good luck my friend, good luck."

 **Okay, we'll end it there. I wanted to do the coffee shop but I think I've shown enough for the day. So that is the second pairing of Some Common Sense! Hooray for yuri! By the way the song that was playing was Suddenly by Bill Ocean… or TFS's Perfect Cell, at least that was where I first heard the song. And now…**

 _Next time on Some Common Sense: Internet sensation Gamer Gyaru… they must never know!_


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry this took so long, I'm on holiday and the wifi at the place I'm staying at is crap.**

Some Common Sense Chapter 15: My First Stream

Yukana groaned as she got up and rubbed her face tiredly. A brief tap on her head confirmed yet another case of massive bed hair.

Junichi had tried to hold in his laughter when he first saw her bed hair, which would have been nice if he hadn't failed utterly in about two seconds. Yukana rubbed her eyes tiredly before stumbling over downstairs, giving a muttered greeting to her parents before stumbling into the bathroom for a shower. She shed her clothes and before long she was standing under a stream of warm water. Her hand fumbled around for the soap before grabbing what she wanted. Steam rose up and began misting up the windows by then.

It kind of reminded her of that time when she and Junichi shared a shower when she stayed over.

Yukana blushed at the memory before she began cleaning herself off. A yawn broke free and Yukana lamented that she stayed up last night. She slapped her cheeks a few times before shaking her head and getting on with her cleaning. She idly hummed a theme which she soon realized was the opening song for One Punch Man.

' _Right, mental note, ease off on karaoke with Junichi.'_ She decided before getting out of the shower, now feeling a bit more awake. Now she greeted her parents with a tad more vigour than usual.

"Good morning!" she grinned. Yuki Yame smiled at her daughter. Her hair was a chocolate brown, and her eyes the same shade of green as Yukana's, due to Yuki being half American and inheriting her mother's eyes. The woman was petite and slender, lacking the voluptuous figure her daughter sported.

That genetic trait was from her father's side of the family. Sora Yame was a big man, standing at six and a half feet tall and was incredibly bulky, which was a given considering he worked at construction. Sora had dark hair and brown eyes which were the same shade as Yuki's hair. His beard was regularly trimmed down to a small stubble, apparently because Yuki liked it a lot.

"Good morning." Yuki's voice was like tingling bells as she greeted her daughter with a smile. "Sleep well?"

"I stayed up a bit too late." Yukana grumbled.

"I can see that." Her father remarked in amusement. His voice sounded like tectonic plates grinding together, completing his rough and intimidating image. Many people assumed him to be a terrifying and brutal man, but he really wasn't. Sora was a gigantic softy who liked to birdwatch in his spare time, and when he heard that Yukana had gotten a boyfriend at last he had started dancing around the room with Yuki, who eagerly joined in.

Yukana seriously hoped that her parents didn't meet Junichi anytime soon, she would die of embarrassment.

"Anyways, I'm going out soon, my friends are having meeting at a café to do some school stuff there."

"Oh, will a certain boyfriend be present?" Yuki asked in a teasing voice. Yukana blushed, "Kaa-saaaan!" she whined. Yuki giggled.

"When will you let us see the man already? At this rate we'll start thinking you came up with imaginary friends again."

"Can we not mention that, like at all, ever?" Yukana begged. She shouldered her bag and made her way out.

"Oh, aren't you going to have breakfast?" Sora asked. Yukana yelled over her shoulder, "The café serves breakfast!" plus if her parents were dead set on taking the piss she better make like a tree and leave.

She later found the café and quickly discovered her friends, namely because they were raising a ruckus.

"Look, all I'm telling you is that Boa isn't very interesting. It's just a girl with megalomania going on about some dog dude that wags its tail at other people or whatever the hell that means." Junichi said.

"So? I think it's amusing." Hachi responded.

"I don't see it, pal." Junichi responded. "You're probably saying that because you think she's hot."

"I most certainly do not!" Hachi squeaked, but his rise in pitch and the blush on his face told otherwise.

"Oh, is that so? I seem to recall you staring at an ass shot which became something of a meme a while back." Junichi smiled at his flustered friend. "I mean, don't get me wrong it's not bad and I can see why you like it but still."

"I thought you were a breast man." said Hachi.

"I am, but even if I did like asses… Yukana's is still better to be honest. This girl isn't as curvy as I'd like."

"To each their own, my friend. To each their own."

Yukana walked up to Ranko and Nene, the latter was leaning on Ranko's shoulder and being petted by the former. Nene had her eyes closed and Yukana could easily imagine her purring like a cat. Yukana barely resisted the urge to squee and leaned over.

"Mind explaining what these two are on about?" she asked. Ranko chuckled, "They're arguing over these online celebrities. Hachi likes this lame-ass gyaru called Boa, while Junichi likes a video game streamer called Gamer Gyaru." Yukana blinked.

"Gamer Gyaru, who's that?" she asked. Ranko didn't notice how her voice seemed to waver just a bit.

"She's streams video games, and often has funny reactions to them." Junichi told her, having noticed Yukana at last. "Hey, Yukana-san." He gently hugged her and then turned to Hachi. "So yeah, Gamer Gyaru's better, at least she's amusing and doesn't bitch about her problems. She's freaking awesome."

"She's not that awesome, is she?" Yukana asked. Junichi lifted his iPhone, which had a clip on it.

"Watch this." Junichi pressed play. On the screen was a girl who was definitely a gyaru on top left of the screen. Her hair was straight, going down to her shoulders and absolutely black. Her eyes were green, with red rimmed glasses on and she wore bright red lipstick. She smiled at the camera and gave the peace sign.

" _Hey there, guys and girls, Gamer Gyaru here for an episode of God of War! The god daddy has arrived!"_ she raised her arms in victory. _"I have been waiting for this game for a long time, I am so excited. I doubt Kraty is going to bang any hookers or love goddesses this time,"_ she leaned in and cupped around her mouth, _"because there are minors in this game."_ She whispered. Junichi fast forwarded to a point where the titular character was opening a door to see a smaller man covered in tattoos.

 _Stranger: Ah, thought you'd be bigger._

" _Kratos is like a foot taller than you, pal. You can't lecture him on height."_ Gamer Gyaru commented. Everyone chuckled, save for Yukana who seemed to be watching the video very intently. As the conversation progressed the Gamer shook her head, _"You're picking a fight with someone who killed an entire pantheon, buddy. He snaps twigs like you in half, isn't that right Hermes?"_ then the Stranger punched Kratos, prompting a gasp from Gamer. _"Eh! Eh!? Why? Are you nuts? Maybe you're drunk. That's it, drunk as hell. You look like a drunk, that type that knocks on other people's doors to cause trouble!"_ Kratos then caught one punch. _"He warned you. Wait, finally? Ouch… that was a punch. How is he still alive? Wait, why are you saying 'no' over and over again? Your turn? HOLY CRAP!"_ Kratos suddenly got punched into the air.

"That shocked me, as well." Junichi pointed out.

" _God daddy got the shoryuken! He got the shoryuken by a scrawny beard guy! Right, you're axed!"_ Junichi switched off the recording.

"So yeah, that's who she is." Junichi concluded. "I think she's playing a game called Onechanbara now."

"That fanservice vampire zombie killing gorefest?" Hachi asked. "Well, whatever, I still think Boa-sama's cuter."

"Well!" Yukana clapped her hands together. "Let's get to studying, shall we?"

This went on for two hours, with a small snack halfway through, before everyone went home. Yukana closed the door, noting that her parents had left the house, and gave a small sigh and went up to one of the rooms in her house, which was mainly used as a spare bedroom, opening a small closet which she very rarely opened and nobody else opened. Yukana had a lot of guilty pleasures, and this was one of the bigger ones. It didn't take up much of her time, and she got to act out a bit. She took out some red lipstick, and a pair of red rimmed glasses. She grabbed a black wig and placed it atop her head, making sure it covered her normal hair which she rolled into a bun. She went over to the large desk which more or less dominated the room and began opening some small cupboards to reveal various game consoles and recording equipment, which she quickly set up.

She set the cameras on timer, and when a small light flashed she gave a grin and a peace sign.

"Hey there, guys and girls, Gamer Gyaru here, with another episode of scantily clad vampires killing swathes of zombies, otherwise known as Onechanbara…"

00000000

Junichi was by no means an idiot. He more than a few brain cells and was pretty good at spotting things out of the ordinary. Yukana's reaction to Gamer Gyaru was one of them. But he decided to let that one go, until a few days later when he came around her house at her behest. He had smirked at the new door. Yukana had greeted him, looking a bit flustered and panting a bit, like she had been rushing around for a few minutes.

It was after half an hour or so that he decided to take a look around the place, as he hadn't really acquainted himself with the place properly.

He wandered into a bedroom which he hadn't seen before, and decided to open a certain closet. The sight that greeted him made his brain crash. He stood there, staring at the contents of the closet for several seconds, and didn't even react when Yukana came around the corner.

"Hey, Junichi, there you are, I thought you left—" Yukana stopped dead, her jaw dropping.

' _Oh, shit, he found my closet.'_ She thought. _'OH, SHIT, HE FOUND MY CLOSET!'_ she kicked the closet door closed with a practiced motion. It seemed to jolt Junichi out of his funk, because he turned to her and said, "Nice kick, but turn the foot your standing on more to get more power in… wait a minute." To Yukana's dismay he opened the closet and retrieved the wig.

"You know, I seem to recognize this from somewhere." He said, with a serene looking expression on his face. Yukana gulped. "I also recognize these glasses." She blushed. "And is that red lipstick, oh my. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were—"

"Fine!" Yukana yelled out, blushing. "I'm Gamer Gyaru!" she confessed. Junichi chuckled, "Okay, fine." Yukana blinked.

"That's it?" she asked. "You aren't going to… you know, tease me or anything?"

"Why would I do that? If you want to stream games, you can stream games. Don't get me wrong, going out with the Gamer Gyaru is awesome, but it doesn't change much." Yukana let out a sigh of relief. "Why are you so worried about it? Afraid I'd take it badly?"

"It's not that." Yukana sighed. She sat down on the chair while Junichi sat down on the small bed nearby. "A lot of people used to tease me about liking video games back in the day, called me boyish. After a while I stopped, and then decided to get back into gaming but more… privately."

"And the streaming?" Junichi asked.

"A whim," Yukana shrugged. "To be honest I didn't expect to be so popular. There's a fair few people who like my online persona at our school, and yet none of them realized it was me all along." She gave a giggle, "It's actually kind of funny, pulling the wool over everybody like that… except…"

"Except…?" Junichi prompted. Yukana shook her head, "Nothing." She then perked up, "Hey, that does give me an idea. I've been playing some fighting games like Tekken 7, but I wanted to do a few verses rounds with someone. Want to help me out?" Junichi's expression lit up like a Christmas tree.

00000000

" _Hey there guys and gals, Gamer Gyaru here, with a guest present this time, hooray! We'll be playing the famous Tekken 7, you've seen my walkthroughs of it before, which mostly consisted of me getting my ass owned by Shin Akuma in the bonus episode…"_

The girl's lip curled. This little upstart brought in a friend, huh? Well, it didn't matter, like this stupid game streamer could ever hope to be at her level. Oh well, if this Gamer Gyaru was trying to up her popularity then it would be up her great self to ensure that this stupid excuse for a gyaru was put in her place.

The girl placed a wig of her own on her head, and activated the cameras.

"Hello there, my adoring fans, to another one of Boa-sama's chat shows!" she greeted cheerily. On the inside she cackled. _'This girl will never get the respect I get, the respect I deserve. After all… the world totally revolves around me.'_

Yui Kashii smirked, and continued her stream of the day, talking about the things she talks about.

 **You guys may have guessed it already, but the Yui arc is here. Gamer Gyaru will make another appearance. Gamer Gyaru was inspired by the wonderful Kizuna Ai, so props to the adorable moe-blob.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay, I'm not sure how to play out this arc entirely, but I do know how to deal with Yui. Also, spirit animals… yay.** **And I just realized that in words and chapters this is now my longest story, HOORAY!**

Some Common Sense Chapter 16: Her Real Side

If someone were to ask someone about the girl known as Yui Kashii, that person would hear a tale filled with praise.

" _Kashii-san is so cool!"_

" _Kashii-san is clever and pretty!"_

" _I wish Kashii-san was my girlfriend!"_

Yui had a remarkable reputation at school, the students and teachers all loved her. It made sense that she was graceful, smart and beautiful as she came from a high standing family, the type of people who lived in huge mansions and attended huge board meetings during the day and balls during the night.

One particular trait she got from this high society life was one that was less than desirable, and unfortunately that trait more or less summed up a good portion of her character.

Yui Kashii was the embodiment of a certain Shakespearian quote regarding pleasant flowers and the snakes lying right beneath them. While outwardly she smiled and waved at people, inside she sneered at the lowborn morons who served her.

" _May I take your bags, Kashii-san?"_ Of course you may, butler.

" _Oh, want me to lift that for you, Kashii-san?"_ What a wonderful pack mule you are.

" _I wish I was like you, Kashii-san."_ You wish, maggot.

Life was good for her, except for one problematic detail. Yui looked over to her left, maintaining her air of dignity but on the inside she was snarling.

"Leave it alone, already!" the Doggy yelled at the Thief.

"But it was funny!" the Thief cackled.

"So what if I had a ramen moustache? Leave it! It's not… it's not… okay it was kind of funny."

' _Hmm, it appears my Doggy is getting a bit disobedient, wagging his tale at people he shouldn't be wagging to, I'll have to fix that.'_ Yui thought.

00000000

"Okay… which one of you… thought this was a good idea?" Junichi wheezed as he lifted himself, and Yukana, up again. He, Yukana and Ranko were outside in the field, with Junichi doing push ups while Yukana sat on his back.

"That would be you, Mister Anime Training Montage." Yukana told her boyfriend.

' _It's like sensei's training all over again. God, those two years were hell.'_ He shuddered involuntarily as he lifted himself back up again.

"…Aaaaand twenty! Okay, swap out!" Ranko clapped. Junichi lifted himself up, shaking his arms while Yukana gracefully stood.

"Quit acting so ladylike, you're enjoying this, you sadist." Junichi growled. Yukana merely gave a smile in return, giggling in a sinister manner. He took a few steps away as Yukana got down to do sit ups with Ranko holding her feet.

"So what's with this huge training spree, anyway?" Yukana asked as she lifted sat up.

"There's a martial arts tournament coming up, I'm signing up. So is Nene and Hachi."

"Ooh, let me get in on that action." Ranko grinned. "I'd like to go a few rounds with you guys."

"Even Nene?" Junichi arched a brow.

"Of course, it'll be a bonding experience with our fists. Plus a good fight kind of gets me in the mood." Ranko gave a perverted giggle. Junichi grimaced, "Did not need to know that." While he did like that Ranko and Nene had found each other, he still didn't want to know the details of their sex life, given that Nene was like a younger sister to him.

"Umm…" Yukana spoke up. The two looked at her with inquisitive gazes. "Can I come?" she asked. Junichi tilted his head, "To take part, or to spectate?"

"When's the tournament?" Yukana asked.

"Oh, a few months away, enough to get some good training in, but better to start now, you know?" Junichi responded.

"That reminds me, what are you doing again?" Ranko asked.

"Mixed martial arts," Yukana answered.

"Ouch, that's brutal stuff. That thing came from things like cage fights and whatnot." Junichi explained, but then he developed a dreamy smile, "Thinking about it now… seeing Yukana beat the shit out of someone, her foe's blood on her fists and face, which will be either smiling ferociously or twisted in anger… oh, my…" Ranko leaned away from the drooling boy.

"And you say _I'm_ crazy you carnage loving lunatic." Ranko deadpanned. Junichi chuckled and—

― _froze as cold scales slithered up their bodies. A serpent with massive fangs filled with poison poised to bite their necks and—_

—Junichi and Ranko turned, their eyes suddenly narrowed and murderous towards the aura of sheer malice behind them. Ranko had her guard up, her teeth grit in a dark scowl. Junichi slammed his foot down, his right hand on his hip prepared to punch and his left arm up to guard his chest and face. Yukana sat up, looking around in a panic. She wasn't exactly as capable of sensing the murderous intent as her two companions, but she did feel a shiver down her back just then.

"Umm…" said Yui, sweat dropping a bit at the reactions of the trio before her. "Are you okay?" inwardly she wondered if they sensed her rage at them, before dismissing them. As if a dog and his two skanks were capable of such feats.

"…I'm sorry, we kind of overreacted there." Junichi apologized as Yukana got up, brushing bits of grass and dirt off her. Yui shrugged gracefully, almost every movement she made had grace it, Junichi noticed.

"It's fine." She said. "I was planning to talk to Junichi-kun, but I see you're busy." She tilted her head. Yukana frowned slightly.

' _Junichi-kun…? Red flag.'_ She thought.

"Does… Junichi-kun like getting bullied by girls?" Yui asked. Junichi gave the girl a very flat look.

"I'm training for an upcoming martial arts tournament, Ranko-san's going and… hey, Yukana, still want to have a crack at it?"

"Sure." Yukana nodded. _'I'm saying yes because I'm curious about fighting for real, and not I'm suspicious of this ojou.'_ She thought.

"Neato." Junichi nodded. "So, yeah. That's what's happening." Yui gave another innocent little smile, "Well, I won't interrupt, I'll talk to you later, okay?" she walked away, her hips swinging slightly.

Junichi didn't notice as he had turned around to talk to Ranko, "Okay, I wasn't hallucinating, you guys _felt_ that, right?" he said, pointing at Yui frantically.

"Yeah, that was a full blown 'I'll kill you' aura." Ranko answered. Yukana raised a hand, "Context, please?"

"Well, you ever see an anime where the characters flare their aura and other guys see visions of their own deaths?" Junichi asked. Yukana nodded and Junichi continued, "It's like that, but less… anime-ish. It's just a shiver down your spine for the most part, but there are some instances… well, like that one, especially if you felt sensations like that."

"What did it feel like?" Yukana asked. "I got the shivers, but you two jumped like… like…"

"Like a snake was threatening to bite us." Ranko answered darkly. She glared at the spot where Yui used to be, hearing a faint hissing in her ears.

' _Since when did this become a shonen martial arts anime?'_ Yukana wondered flatly as she watched the two glaring into the distance where the faint outline of said girl was visible. _'I may as well be watching Jojo at this point.'_

"Of course, that said, what do you think she wanted? I hope it wasn't a round 3 or something." round 3 being another girl trying to bag Junichi for the third time. Yukana shrugged, "Eh, maybe she was going to ask for us to hand in our homework or something. She's the class rep so it's kind of her job." She suggested. "That said however…" she slid over to Junichi and hugged his arm, managing to encircle his arm with her bosom perfectly. "No getting seduced by other woman. Stay away from her, okay?"

"After that snake episode, gladly." Junichi replied. _'Besides, your sweaty cleavage is kind of enticing right now, no way in hell that I would leave you at this point in time.'_ Yukana had a thoughtful expression on her face, apparently unconvinced.

"By the way, Junichi- _kun_ ," she added the suffix with more emphasis than necessary. "Do you remember the day that's coming the day after tomorrow?"

' _The day that's coming the day after—oh, the three month anniversary.'_ Junichi had placed a reminder on his calendar and his phone a week before so he could have time to think about what to do for their first anniversary. He and Ranko shared a look, as she had been involved in the planning, namely by advising him on things that Yukana would and wouldn't like.

"I remember… but I would like to ask a little favour." Junichi requested. Yukana arched a brow, nodding for him to continue. "I know what to do to celebrate the incoming date, but it would need to be a couple of days late. I need a whole day to prepare for it." Yukana blinked.

' _A whole day? What could he possibly have to do that takes a whole day of attention?'_ she wondered. She was curious to see this however, so she nodded, "Your request is accepted. But on the day… we go on a date, Junichi-kun."

' _Okay, again with the suffix, no emphasis this time but I doubt she's going to let go of this anytime soon. Not that I mind, it's kind of endearing.'_ He thought. Ranko stepped up, "Well, you two do whatever, I'm off to investigate Miss Round 3." She told the two.

"Okay, then. Oh, and ask Hachi for help, he's pretty good at this stuff and I think he's still pissy about the Nene debacle." Ranko nodded and jogged away, whistling. Yukana sighed and leaned her head against Junichi's shoulder.

"Once more unto the breach, wouldn't you say, Junichi-kun?" she grumbled.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Junichi replied.

00000000

Ranko wasn't surprised to see Yui not long after she left as she felt that the girl would be in the area, looking for a chance to strike. The ojou had a polite smile on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. Looking at the girl properly Ranko realized that she was right earlier regarding her snake comparison, because she felt like she was staring one in the eye.

It didn't help that Yui had yet to actually blink, and her blood red eyes somehow made it even worse. Ranko was taller, bulkier and intimidating if she said so herself, but she was a bit anxious around this girl.

"Hello." said Yui. Her voice was sweet like honey.

"Hi." Ranko answered in a jovial tone. "Those two got a bit lovey dovey so I cleared out."

"I see." Yui answered. She didn't even flinch. Maybe she didn't have a crush on Junichi? No, this girl… crush or not there was something very off about her. Hmm, better to be straightforward.

"Do you have a crush on Virgin-kun, by any chance?" Ranko asked.

"…Who?" Yui replied, actually flatfooted for once.

"Junichi." Ranko clarified.

"You shouldn't call him names, you know." Yui reprimanded the older girl. Ranko shrugged and started circling around the class rep, her arms behind her back. "Also, speaking of things you shouldn't do, I think that outfit breaks a few rules." Yui nodded to Ranko's cleavage. She started moving too, and soon the two were circling each other, Ranko with a casual grin and Yui with an unassuming smile.

"Actually, I checked. This barely cuts it funnily enough. I kind of like living on the edge. The teachers don't complain." Ranko's smile grew somewhat wicked. "Some of them like it a bit _too_ much, to be honest, but I like taunting people by showing goods that they can never have." She stopped, and so did Yui. They had swapped positions, with Ranko standing where Yui was and vice versa. "But I believe we digressed. Are you interested in Junichi?"

"Hmm, he is rather striking." Yui hummed. "But no, after all, he is taken."

"Hasn't stopped others from trying," Ranko told her. "If you want to be friends, then that's totally fine. But best not to get a crush and start a war or anything, we'd rather not have things get… messy." Ranko's grin turned savage, baring her teeth. The ill intent she hid flared up full force, and a large tiger overshadowed her, snarling at Yui.

"Don't worry, I have no intention on causing any massive trouble. I rather like things to be… in their proper place." Yui assured the taller girl, her smile becoming sinister as a serpent coiled around her legs, hissing at the tiger.

The staring competition lasted for a few more seconds before Ranko turned away.

"Neato! See you soon, if you want to hang out! Just watch out for his three perverted friends, eh? They're pretty messed up when it comes to girls." She told Yui.

"I'll keep that in mind." Yui answered as she turned around and glided away.

' _Okay, so I got a little feel about your character then. You definitely had that snake thing going on. But who won this round I wonder?'_ Ranko thought with a frown. _'I need to find Hachi and nip this in the bud sharpish.'_ She didn't know that Yui was having thoughts of her own.

' _If you think you can dissuade me, you have another thing coming. But… I will be cautious around you for a bit. One way or another I will get what is mine.'_

 **I think I'll end it here for a while. Sorry, but chapters will be coming in slower I think. I'm starting a job soonish. Like I said before the details of this arc are a bit sketchy, I have a general idea on what to do, but I have no idea how to put it into effect. One thing's for sure, it won't go the same as the canon version's arc, with Yukana's silent treatment, Junichi forgetting the anniversary and whatnot. This arc is more focused on what will happen with Yui and why she is the way she is.**

 _Next time on Some Common Sense: Battle plans and dates_


	18. Chapter 17

**Urgh… working at Amazon is hell. My writing time will be cut short heavily, and to top it all off new chapters of Hajimete no Gal manga come out, giving me more material I feel compelled to put in… not my day. Anyways, here's a chapter.**

Some Common Sense Chapter 17: Our First Anniversary

Many assumed Shinpei to be an absolute moron, and most would be correct when it came to what should and shouldn't come out of his mouth, his vocal filter was pretty much shot to pieces. That said he wasn't stupid, not in the slightest, and he knew how to make a connection in his mind.

So when he started watching the Boa-sama show and she started talking about some very familiar people, it didn't take him long to figure out what was going on.

"Oh… dear." He said, suddenly very worried. _'She's up to no good, I bet she'll try and break Yame-san and Junichi and there's no more cute girls to throw at her for hot yuri rebound action—those too were soooooo hooooooot—calm down Shinpei, focus!'_ he narrowed his eyes at the screen.

Shinpei Sakamoto had many faults, he was an unscrupulous pervert, he liked to read dirtybooks in public and there are times when his hygiene leaves much to be desired, but if there was one thing he had going for him, it was that when he saw a ship, he stuck to it.

 _And nobody is sinking the Yukana x Junichi today or any other day._

He saved the page and resolved to meet up with some people.

00000000

"…Really?" asked Hachi.

"Uh-huh." Ranko nodded.

"This happened?"

"Correct."

"Fuck."

"Indeed." The two leaned against the wall of the school, both deep in thought about the whole situation. Ranko spoke up, "I don't know what to think about this girl, she looks perfectly friendly but there's something nasty about her."

"Perhaps we can ask around about what she does, maybe about any habits she has?" Hachi suggested. "You can gauge a person's personality by their actions."

"Hmm, that's a good start." Ranko mused. "But I'd rather not be labelled as a stalker or something like that. And Kashii will be on the lookout for us, me especially."

"So we need to find a way to discover her interests without getting found out?" Hachi queried.

"Um, actually…" the two turned to see the bespectacled pervert Shinpei staring at them sheepishly. "I may be able to help with that." He explained, holding up his phone.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Ranko asked. Shinpei walked up to the two and pressed play, "Just watch this."

It was a Boa-sama clip, or at least a section of it. The titular gyaru started talking, _"So I had a real crappy day today, it turns out my Doggy decided to start wagging his tail towards a girl that isn't me! How dare he do such a thing!? And to top it all off he gets all frigid when I start talking to him, like I'm not good enough for him. He should be licking my shoes and thanking me for my attention."_

"Wow, she sure is humble. And you like this girl?" Ranko drawled. Hachi flushed, "I like her looks, but not her personality."

"Quiet, here it comes." Shinpei shushed them.

" _And to top it all off, the reason he started dating this skank was because of these three little perverts, a blonde greasy haired idiot, a bespectacled moron that always carries a porn book with him and a fat child lover!"_ Shinpei paused the film. Ranko and Hachi both stared at the frozen form of Boa.

"Oh." Said Hachi.

"Ah." Said Ranko.

"Yup, she even mentioned you as well." Shinpei fast forwarded the clip to a few minutes later, and pressed play.

"… _the issue of this crazy gay girl who thinks it's her place to order me around, she even threatened me. As if I'd back down when my property is at stake!"_

"Yep, okay." Ranko nodded. "I'm going to track Kashii down and punch her in the face."

"Hold on, let's not resort to violence on the first go here!" Hachi waved his arms frantically in an attempt to calm Ranko down.

"You're right, we will blackmail her—"

"Not an option!" Hachi scowled, although his androgynous face made the action look more like a pout. Shinpei blushed and looked away, muttering to himself that Hachi was a guy. Ranko glared at Hachi, but then relented with a sigh.

"Okay, fine. How do we do this?" she asked. Hachi shrugged, "I'll come up with something. If I could tame Junichi during his dark days then I'm sure I can get through to Kashii-san."

"You want to appeal to Kashii's human nature?The girl who sees Junichi as a dog and thinks of herself as a cut above everybody else?" Ranko asked.

"I've learned from experience that people who do bad things are often in pain themselves." Hachi replied.

"You're acting naïve." Ranko scoffed.

"You did something very similar to what Kashii-san's doing now, played innocent while keeping Yukana-san to yourself. You stopped after she had a talk with you." Hachi pointed out. Ranko winced at the reminder, she was not at all proud of her previous actions. "I don't know why Kashii-san is like this, maybe it's just an online persona or something else. That said I'll do my best to make sure there is no damage done and if Kashii is… damaged in some way, I'll help her."

"You really think you can help her?" Ranko asked.

"Doesn't everybody deserve a chance?" Hachi asked. Ranko stared at him for a few moments before sighing, "Fine. Do what you want, but if she tries anything bad, I'm clocking her."

"Fair enough."

00000000

A part of Junichi's mind was wondering why they were going out on a date despite there being a potential rival lurking about, but to be honest he was getting kind of used to this sort of thing, even though he probably shouldn't.

Besides, it's a bit difficult to concentrate on the problems ahead when Yukana was doing her arm squeezing hug again.

Now while Junichi and Yukana were perfectly sensible in their relationship and were pretty secure in where they stood with one another, that sensibility ended there in that their dates were often not conventional.

Did they eat together in restaurants with expensive foods or go to nice places or have long walks on the beach?

Nope. They were going bowling.

 **Crash!**

"Ha! Steeeeerike!" Yukana whooped as she walked back to the chair. Junichi got up and sauntered over to the resurfacing machine to get a ball. He noted that Yukana was going for the heavier balls and still managing to bowl effectively. It was extremely hot. As he lined up the shot Yukana spoke up, "So, do I have to smack Kashii-san around or what?"

Junichi slipped, flung the ball, and fell on his back. Yukana was over to his side in an instant, "Oh my god, Junichi-kun! Are you okay?" Junichi groaned and got up, gazing at the bowling pins. He knocked down three.

"Damn it, crap shot." He grumbled. He looked at Yukana, "Yukana-san, repeat the question please." He asked politely. Yukana fidgeted but nonetheless repeated herself, "Am I going to end up fighting Kashii-san?"

"Why do you think that?" Junichi asked, standing up and going for another ball. Yukana sighed, "It seems like this will be a running theme, I mean I was expecting to go a few rounds with Nene, but you convinced her to stop, and now Kashii-san's coming along to try and break us up."

"That's presuming she is interested in me, we don't know for sure if she is." Junichi replied, lining up a shot.

"I know, but considering our luck it will probably be the case." Yukana exhaled. "Junichi-kun, when will this end?"

Junichi bowled the ball, and it knocked down all but one of the pins.

"When will what end?" he asked. Junichi stood up and grabbed a ball, "This whole people trying to break us up crap. When will it stop? I want to us to be together, no complications, no rivals, no jealous lovers, just us." She bowled with more aggression that usual which messed up her aim, downing seven pins. "Crap." She grumbled.

"I don't know anyone else that well, so if Kashii-san is after me she'll be the last person we deal with, unless I get in trouble with the Student Council or something." Junichi shrugged. Yukana scoffed, "Oh, now that will be interesting to see." She sobered up. "That aside though, do you think I'll end up battling Kashii-san?" Junichi let her bowl her second ball before answering, "You know, on any other day I would love to see a catfight, but I'm going to say no."

"Oh, why not?" Yukana asked. Junichi stood up and went for a ball.

"I've been angry and fighting for a lot of my life, and while I do get pissed nowadays I don't smack people around for no reason. You helped me, just by being by my side. You calmed me down in ways that I didn't even know were possible. I'd rather not repay you by dragging you down into violence." Junichi explained. Yukana looked at him with a blank expression, before nodding.

"I can understand that. Sorry for asking. I thought this was essentially a running gimmick for us now." She said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about… apart from the bad shot that is." Junichi grinned, and got a light punch in the arm from Yukana. They ended the match soon afterwards, and started to head towards the exit.

"By the way, what do you have planned for me? You asked for some time so it obviously will take preparation." Yukana asked. Junichi gave a smile, "It's a surprise. Come by my house tomorrow night, oh and you may want to dress nicely for it. See you." Junichi walked down the road, leaving Yukana to ponder exactly what he meant.

00000000

Hachi always thought himself as a pretty smart individual, one who was very good at reading people.

At least until he met Yui. The girl was difficult to read, it's like she built a wall to hide her true self away from others. All he got from her was that she regularly came in on Saturdays like today to help people study or do their homework. The school library would still be open for study groups and more often than not Yui was there.

' _Of course, that depends on if what everyone sees on a daily basis is her true self and the Boa thing is an online persona. If she is lying she's very good, if she isn't lying then things will either be really simple or really complicated.'_ Hachi sighed. _'Geez, this is like some stupid subplot, what am I even doing?'_ he glanced over at Yui again, who was helping another student with their work. _'Maybe I'm just overthinking things, but even so perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to invite her to our little circle of friends. I mean she seems pretty nice and to be honest I rarely get a chance to talk to people since Junichi and Nene got hitched up with their respective girlfriends.'_ He sighed again. It's been a few days since he started doing this, and so far nothing was particularly out of the ordinary. He even brought up the subject of Yukana and Junichi's impending anniversary night tonight while she was in the general area, and she didn't make a peep.

Soon he decided that enough was enough and that he should stop before he becomes a stalker, he'd rather not be like that asshole that broke into Junichi's house. As he stood up and walked away, he didn't notice the blood red eyes of Yui Kashii following him.

He reached his locker a few minutes later, and opened it. His eyes arched up when he saw a small note inside. He reached into his locker and unfolded it.

 _Having fun stalking me, perv? ;)_

His eye twitched.

 _I'll be on the roof during next break, let's talk._

Hachi gave a thoughtful hum and stuffed the note into his pocket. He shut the locker door and walked towards the stairs.

Yui was already there, she was leaning against a wall, watching him exit the door with a neutral expression.

"You called?" Hachi smiled innocently. Yui smiled, "I… noticed that you were taking an interest with me." She said. "I couldn't help but wonder what might have provoked such a thing. All those glances, all those times where we happened to be in the same room as one another."

"Well, I'm not the only one who took an interest in others, you seem pretty into Junichi all of a sudden. What's with that?" Hachi asked. Yui giggled, "Oh, and whatever gave you that idea, Tanaka-san."

"What indeed, Boa-sama?" Hachi answered with a devious smile. Yui twitched, and then sighed, her innocent expression being replaced by a look of irritation.

"How'd you find out?" she sounded annoyed.

"You need to watch what you say, the descriptions you gave of the Perverted Trio and Ranko-san were a bit too obvious." Hachi told her, deciding not to bring Shinpei into this. Yui groaned, "Okay, you got me. So now what, is this the part where you blackmail me to stay away from Junichi?"

"Nope!" Hachi declared.

"Ha! As I thought, you—wait what?" Yui blinked, fully realizing what Hachi just said. "No? What do you mean, you have perfect material, you can easily spread a rumour, just fan the flames a bit and then bam, I'm outed as Boa. Why would you _not_ take the opportunity?"

"It's a bad thing for starters, I'm not going to threaten someone so they don't make a mistake." Hachi explained. Yui pushed herself off the wall and walked up to Hachi, glaring down at him. He realized then that she was almost a full head taller than him. _'Why am I so short?'_ he lamented.

"A mistake, what do you mean by that?" Yui asked. She snapped her fingers, "Oh, you mean my intention to reclaim my property, that's what you meant, right?"

"Junichi isn't yours, Kashii-san."

"Who are you to decide that he isn't?"

"Who are you to decide that he is?"

The two glared at one another, neither of them relenting. Hachi spoke again, "Are you truly so selfish that you would break up two people who love one another just so you can date Junichi?"

"They were never meant to be together in the first place, Junichi was meant to be mine." Yui replied.

"Then why didn't you do anything about it? It's not like you were low on opportunities, you could have asked him any time you wanted." Hachi pointed out. "It doesn't really matter anyway, you lost your chance and Junichi is not going to break up with Yukana, they're too close with one another."

"Where there's a will, there's a way." Yui replied. Hachi groaned, "I admire your determination but you are doing a very bad thing here. Can't you see that?"

Yui huffed and turned away, pouting. She glared at him, "Don't think I'm doing this because I'm pure evil. How would you feel if _you_ were crushing on Junichi?"

"You know I'm a heterosexual guy, right?" Hachi pointed out.

"Not the point!" Yui yelled. "The point is I had my eyes on Junichi, he is my Doggy and I won't let him wag his tail at any other girls!"

"Wow you are either into some kinky stuff or messed up as…wait, hold on." He snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "You know I'm a guy?" he asked. Yui blinked, looking honestly confused.

"Well, yes. Doesn't anybody else?" she asked.

"Over half the people I meet think I'm a girl at first glance!" Hachi shouted.

"Well, it's obvious to me." Yui replied dismissively. "Besides, you don't hold a candle to my brother, he is a true trap."

"Really?" Hachi asked. Yui took out her phone and showed him a picture of her brother, Yuki Kashii. "…Holy crap."

"I know, right?" Yui smirked as she put the phone away. Hachi pinched his nose, "Look, listen, I get you that you want to be in a relationship with Junichi but do you really have it in you to break those two up? I mean you seem pretty okay, you helped someone with their homework this morning after all." Yui bit her cheek and looked away.

"It meant nothing, forget it." She growled. "I'm just making sure they stay loyal to me, I have to throw those idiots a bone sometimes, you know."

"Are you saying that to me, or to yourself?" Hachi asked with his arms crossed. Yui bared her teeth at him like a wolf. Hachi shook his head, "Look, I won't directly interfere, I don't really need to, but I will do this." He stepped forward. "We're doing some group stuff for the upcoming Halloween, and I want you to come along."

"Why do you want me along? Shouldn't you be demanding I stay away?" Yui asked.

"I want you to see exactly what you're doing, Kashii-san. I want you to know what you're trying to destroy, and I want you to ask yourself if what you want is worth all that pain." Hachi asked. "I'm not going to frame you as evil, Kashii-san. Ranko-san might, but I won't. I know you're better than this and I know that if you try you can move on and get someone who will be just as good if not better than Junichi."

Yui snorted, giving Hachi a look of scorn, "You're a naïve idiot, Tanaka-san. You really think you'll trust me to do what you think is right?"

"I do." Hachi replied. The answer, though expected, was still somehow surprising. Surprising enough that Yui flinched away as if she were struck by a blow. "People seem to think that the only way to stop bad people is by hurting them, which in my eyes just makes things worse. I'm not sure why you're like this, Kashii-san, but I want to help you. Someone has to." Yui scoffed, shaking her head.

"Help me? You can't help me, Tanaka. Just stay away." Yui demanded. Hachi gave a cheeky smile, "Ah, but don't you remember, Kashii-san? I'm an idiot." His expression turned from cheery to serious. "And if being an idiot is what it takes to be kind, then I'll gladly be that idiot." Yui shook her head. Hachi turned around and walked away. "Just… think about it, okay? Think long and hard about what you're doing. We'll be having the get together in a week, we'll see you there." He walked through the door and shut it behind him.

Yui glared at the door for a few seconds before sighing. She turned away and glared out over the school yard.

' _The world doesn't work that way, no matter how much you want it to, so just accept it already!'_ she growled.

00000000

Yukana had politely and also hesitantly asked her mother to drive her to Junichi's tonight. She would have walked but she was wearing heel, and those were not designed for long distance travel. As the car slowly pulled in front of Junichi's house, Yuki turned and smiled at her daughter.

"Okay, have fun." She said. "Oh, and don't forget these." She gave Yukana a small box. The youngest member of the Yame family regarded her mother with a deadpan expression, "What is this?" she asked.

"Read the front." Yuki smiled. Yukana did so, and blushed. She tossed the box of condoms at Yuki, who caught it and giggled. "But seriously, have fun, and call when you want to be picked up." Yukana nodded and got out of the car. The wind blew gently, making her shiver. She wore a coat over herself, but it was still cold. She walked towards the door and knocked gently. The door opened, revealing Junichi in a navy tuxedo with a bow tie and a white shirt. Yukana blushed.

' _He looks so… handsome.'_ She thought. Junichi never struck her as the type to wear formal clothing at all. It seems she was wrong.

"Hey," Junichi greeted. "Do come in." Yukana gently stepped through the door and Junichi shut it behind her. "May I take your jacket?" Junichi asked. Yukana nodded, and she gave him her jacket, revealing a red sleeveless dress that had a slit on the left side to reveal some of her leg. It covered a fair amount of her bust, and her arms were exposed. She had even sorted out her hair, neglecting her usual ponytail and allowing her blonde hair to fall down her shoulders and back.

"So… what do you think?" she asked.

"You're beautiful." Junichi said. All the comparisons to the moon, stars or any other thing of beauty could never beat those two words of praise that came from Junichi. Junichi pointed to another room. "This way please." Yukana followed him and gave a soft gasp.

Inside was a table filled with different types of food, all of them cooked to perfection. It didn't take Yukana long to realize that many of the foods were her favourite dishes.

"You did all this for me?" she asked in soft voice.

"Yes." Junichi answered. "It took me a while, had to do a few practice dishes as well just to make sure it was good enough and—" a hand fell on his shoulder, and he turned to see Yukana staring at him with watery eyes, a hand over her mouth in an effort to suppress her squeaks. Junichi gave a smile and gently wiped her tears away. "None of that. You can cry when you taste the food, it should be good enough for that."

"I'll take you up on that, Junichi." Yukana smiled. Junichi pulled the chair out and pushed it back in for Yukana, who sat down daintily. He sat down opposite of her, and the two clasped their hands together.

"Itadakimasu." They both said. Yukana took a few foods and placed it on her dish. She gasped when she popped in some yakitori. It was cooked perfectly, and even had some sweet sauce on it that she liked.

"How did you…?" she started. Junichi looked up, chewing on some curry rice.

"Hm?" he grunted questioningly.

"How did you know I liked this sauce? And the tonkatsu has barbeque sauce on it, which I also like. How did you know?"

"Oh, that." He swallowed and straightened his posture. "I took the liberty of collaborating with Ranko-san and your parents to make your favourite dishes."

"How long have you been working on this?" Yukana asked.

"Since a couple of weeks ago." Junichi answered. Yukana's eyes got watery and she started squealing. "No crying, please, we haven't even started dancing yet."

"D-dancing?" Yukana's voice came out as a squeak. Junichi nodded, "Yep, even got some music for it."

"You've really pulled out all the stops, haven't you?" Yukana asked, awed that Junichi would go that far for their anniversary.

"It's our first time, I wanted to make it memorable." Junichi reasoned. "I also got Hachi on standby to take some photos." Yukana smiled, but then groaned. "Problem?" Junichi asked.

"I left something behind, thought I didn't need it, but now I wish I brought it with me." Yukana grumbled while blushing a bit.

"It's okay, you can give it to me when we got to school tomorrow… hey, Yukana-san, why are you blushing? Are you okay?"

"It's fine! Let's just eat dinner, okay?" Yukana grinned uneasily. _'Next anniversary I am so going to pay him back!'_ she silently vowed.

Dinner went on in relative silence after that, the two enjoying their meals. Junichi did cook himself some things he liked so he didn't miss out on the experience entirely. Soon the couple stood with full bellies and went into the lounge. It had been cleared away so that there was room for their next activity.

"So why dancing? I mean I don't mind, but still." Yukana inquired.

"You remember early on in our relationship that one of your biggest regrets was not having a date to your end of school prom night?" Junichi asked. Yukana nodded, in all fairness she and the rest of the class were young at that time and wouldn't really have appreciated the full impact of a prom night, but looking back on it Yukana wished she had actually bothered to get herself a date. Seeing the look of realization on her face, Junichi continued. "I didn't care that much either back then, but I figured we could both have a first dance with one another. This part was actually based on a whim to be honest and I was open to the idea of skipping it if you didn't feel like it."

"Junichi…" Yukana stepped up to him. "Shall we?" Junichi quickly pressed a remote and took her hand. He rested his other hand on her waist and she placed her free hand on his shoulder. They gently swayed to the music, which was not too loud, fairly gentle and ideal for the background. Yukana smiled at Junichi, and he smiled back, neither of them breaking eye contact with one another.

Of course, those two being who they are, started to escalate, and soon there were twirls, spins, lifts and other moves which led to them careening around the entire room in a dancing frenzy. Yukana laughed joyously as she spun away from Junichi, somehow managing to stay on her feet despite her heels, and gladly allowed Junichi to sweep her into his arms again.

Though they managed to last an impressive amount of time without crashing into anything, it was bound to happen sooner or later, and that time came when Yukana accidentally drove Junichi towards the couch and the two fell down with Yukana inadvertently straddling her boyfriend. The two breathed heavily, out of breath between the wild dancing and their laughter. Yukana's flush face was inches from Junichi's, and the two soon realized how close they were to one another.

Junichi's smile became less wild and gentler, as did Yukana's. The two stared at one another, unable to break eye contact. Their faces were getting gradually closer. Their lips brushed together and—

 _Click!_

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT HACHI! YOU COULDN'T HAVE WAITED A FEW SECONDS!" Junichi bellowed with enough volume to make Yukana's ears ring. He briefly apologized to her before going back to yelling at Hachi who looked sheepish and tried to get a word in.

' _Yep, I definitely need to pay him back for all this. Next time… he's getting one hell of a present.'_ Yukana thought.

00000000

Ten minutes and several taken photographs on the camera Hachi brought as well as several phones later and Yukana was back in her mother's car, going back home.

"So how was it?" Yuki asked. Yukana gave her a look, "I think you have an idea, you worked with Junichi-kun after all."

"Aww, he told you? How boring." Yuki booed. "But really, though, how was it?" she asked again.

"It was the best anniversary I ever had. I don't think anything can top tonight." Yukana giggled.

"Well, looks like somebody should have accepted the box I gave them!" Yuki teased in a singsong voice. Yukana blushed until her head looked like a giant tomato.

"Shut up! I didn't want to ruin the dress and by the end we were both tired! But even so…" she tapped her index fingers together nervously. "…I think I'll pay him back in a way that involves taking you up on your offer, maybe." Yuki arched a brow.

"Oh, and what does that entail, my dearest daughter?" she purred.

"Strip tease?" Yukana suggested.

"Now _there's_ an idea!" Yuki agreed. Yukana's cheek twitched, "You… you were supposed to protest to that idea. You're my mother, remember?"

"Yes, but I'll think it would serve you well to know that I myself did something very similar for your father back when we were—"

"Eww! Too much information!" Yukana yelled.

"So you don't want any tips for that day, then?" Yuki asked in a teasing voice.

"…Go on."

 **And we'll leave it there. This chapter took longer to make and was a lot longer than I intended it to be, and it will be longer still because I have an omake for you guys, well, it's more a deleted scene than anything else inspired by a lovely anime called Tsurezure Children.**

 **Junichi: Really? It's more ripped off than**

 **BANG!**

 **It was meant to use it in the Nene arc but I totally forgot about it, enjoy~**

Omake: Yukana the Troll

Nene had achieved a great thing today in her campaign to break Junichi free from Yame-san's spell. In a moment of great thinking and inspiration she had come over to Junichi's house along with Hachi for a 'reunion' party.

Of course, Nene had ulterior motives, mainly involving Junichi's phone. It didn't take long for her to find it and figure out the password.

' _I keep telling him to change his damn password, but nooooo…'_ she thought. At least it worked to her advantage. She quickly went onto her texts and grinned. _'Seems like she's been texting him a lot lately, this will not stand!'_

She quickly sent a text, and waited.

Meanwhile Yukana was getting ready for a stream _doing her homework!_ Yes, homework, not streaming. She heard her phone vibrate and looked at the text she received.

 _Junichi: Listen I'd appreciate it if you stopped bothering me for a few days, okay?_

Under normal circumstances a text like this would lead to various shenanigans, some heartbreak and a lot of confusion and hurt were it not for the fact that Yukana knew full well that Junichi always, _always_ uses formal kanji when texting. She wasn't sure why, but it did give his texts a unique touch, almost like a calling card.

This text had no formality at all.

So it didn't take her long to realize what was going on.

"Oh… Nene-chan, you just opened Pandora's Box." She grinned.

 _Yuka-chan: Oh, why? Is it because what happened between us? I didn't think it would affect you THAT badly._

Nene grinned. Looks like the witch did do something after all!

 _Junichi: It is because of that._

 _Yuka-chan: It happened because you wanted to, you know._

Nene blinked, tilting her head in confusion. What was she on about? She shrugged. It didn't matter in the end, she'll just say that Junichi was angry.

 _Junichi: Look, it doesn't matter, forget about it._

 _Yuka-chan: How awful of you, you take my first time and THAT'S all you say?_

Nene frowned. First time? What did she mean by that? Something Junichi would want but never actually did… aha!

 _Junichi: What's so big about us going on a date? It was my first time as well, you know?_

Yukana giggled. For someone who seemed very forthright and upfront about what she wanted with Junichi she was very oblivious to what Yukana was referring to.

 _Yuka-chan: And I suppose it meant nothing when we shared a bed that night?_

Nene's face scrunched up in confusion. Now what was this crazy lady on about?

 _Junichi: We slept together, that's all. It's not a big deal_

 _Yuka-chan: Your baby in my stomach says otherwise._

Nene froze, her jaw agape. She read the text, she read it again and read it a third time. No, it was impossible, there was no way such a thing could happen!

 _Junichi: How are you sure it's mine!?_

 _Yuka-chan: I'm not. There is no baby._

Nene blinked. She stared at the text for several seconds until a new message popped up.

 _Yuka-chan: Hello, Nene. Nice try, by the way, but you're not fooling anyone. See you at school ;)_

Nene twitched violently before she threw her head back and screamed.

" **GOD DAMN YOU, YAMEEEEEEE!"**

 **Okay, with that off my chest, we'll continue to the next time thing. The next chapter will be Halloween themed, but it will most likely be a few weeks late due to my decreased schedule.**

 _Next time on Some Common Sense: Welcome, Yui Kashii, to the Test of Courage!_


	19. Chapter 18

**Urgh, I decide to write a Halloween chapter and I finally finish it in December, bloody brilliant. My month has been slow, ladies and gents, writers block and a job that exhausts me is not a good combination.**

 **So, anybody who's been keeping up with the manga like yours truly would know of the student council president arc that's currently on… I'm tempted, sorely tempted, but I don't think that will be in the main story, maybe it will be in a side story, hell, I may even make one shots based off stuff I wanted to do in this story but can't. Depends on whether or not I get interested enough to do so.**

Some Common Sense Chapter 18: Her First (Slightly Unorthodox) Test of Courage

In all honesty Yui had very little idea why she was even doing this. She reasons that it was so she could get closer to Junichi and subsequently steal him away, but lately that thought had started making her slightly ill. Ever since that conversation with Hachi her thoughts had taken a depressing turn.

… _Think long and hard about what you're doing…_

… _I want you to know what you're trying to destroy…_

… _what you want is worth all that pain…_

Yui's fist clenched as she walked towards the place Hachi told her about. They would be meeting at Junichi's house at late evening, and would then be driven to a forest that was noted to look very frightening, perfect for their little Halloween outing.

' _Why do I feel like it's too late? Feels like Halloween was ages ago!'_ she thought. She shrugged the strange feeling off and made her way along the pathway, eventually finding Junichi's house. She checked the address paper and nodded to herself, confirming that this was the place. She walked up to the door and raised her arm to knock. Her fist stopped before she tapped the door and she sighed.

' _Oh, for god's sake, grow up already!'_ she internally chastised herself. She made to knock, but the door opened to reveal the short, smiling form of Hachi.

"Ah, Kashii-san! Glad you came!" he greeted. "Come on in, we're all here so we can head on out soon. Junichi called for a taxi." He went inside, with Yui following him. She strode into the room, and saw the others.

Junichi was sitting on the couch, a smile on his features as he gently stroked Yukana's hair. The blonde girl was lightly dozing on his shoulder. Ranko sat on another chair, with Nene sitting on her lap with a big smile on her face. Ranko glanced at Yui, and the two held gazes for a few seconds, their eyes narrowing at one another before Yui broke the staring competition and sat down on the floor. She glanced at Junichi and Yukana.

' _Those two… damn it all, they're so much in love. I don't know if I_ can _break them up, and even if I succeeded Junichi would be so destroyed that… no, I can't think like that! He'll be mine and—'_ Yukana chose that moment to give a light moan and snuggle against Junichi, who smiled and gently hugged her, resting his cheek on the top of her head. _'Oh, that's not fair!'_ Yui complained. She huffed and looked away, prompting smirks of amusement from Ranko and Hachi. "So… why am I here? In fact what I am even here for?" Yui asked.

"We'll get to that soon when we get to the forest. We called a taxi a few minutes ago so it should be here soon." Hachi explained. Yui sat back, looking around the place. Junichi's place wasn't all that bad, though it wasn't as spacious as her own home.

' _Then again, I live in a manor, so that's not exactly a fair comparison.'_ She thought. A sudden honk alerted them to the taxi outside. Yui got up, brushing herself off and saw Yukana yawn as she woke up.

It was possible the most adorable thing she had ever seen, and it made her feel terrible that she had to break her and Junichi up.

 _But_ do _you have to really?_

' _Shut up, nobody asked you.'_

As they all went outside Yui saw that Junichi had called in a small van taxi, easily big enough for the six of them. They all got inside, with Yui sitting next to Hachi. The androgynous boy turned to her and winked. Yui blinked in response. What was his deal? He's acting like they were friends or something.

"Okay, so our destination is this rather creepy abandoned park which not a lot of people go to, especially at night." Junichi explained. "And there we will be having… a test of courage!"

' _Really?'_ Yui thought. _'That's what I got called out for, it seems exciting—juvenile! Yes, juvenile, that's what I really meant!'_

 _No it wasn't._

' _Shut up!'_

"Wait, normal test of courage or our version?" Nene asked. "I didn't see any paper forms being handed out stating things like not taking responsibility for injuries, maiming and possible death."

' _The fuck?'_ Yui stared at Nene dumbly, with Ranko and Yukana doing the same thing.

"Err… we would like to do our version, but for the sake of the…" Junichi looked at Ranko, Yukana and Yui before turning back to Nene. "… _uninitiated_ , we might have to stick with the normal version."

"Damn." Nene pouted.

"What's your version?" Yukana asked, but then her eyes widened in realization. "Wait, didn't you tell me about this before, the test of courage where you didn't just scare people but engage them in combat?"

' _Okay, once again: the fuck?'_ Yui thought, as she started to get nervous. _'No, no. You can hold your own in a fight, and remember what happened during that attempted kidnapping incident a few months back. You'll be fine.'_ She assured herself.

"You mean to say you turned a test of courage into a freaking fight-fest?" Ranko asked her girlfriend incredulously.

"We called it the Test of Courage and Might." Nene explained. Ranko stared at Nene in growing horror.

"I thought for a while that you were the normal one, but I was wrong, wasn't I?" she gulped. Nene smiled cheerily, "Oh, Ranko…" she patted Ranko's cheek affectionately. " _None_ of us are normal."

'… _If these people know that I'm after Junichi, and let's be honest they probably do, then I am probably not leaving that forest place alive.'_ Yui concluded. Hachi smiled at her in the most disarming way. _'Beware the nice ones, indeed.'_ She shuddered.

"Um…" Yukana raised her hand shyly. "I wouldn't be adverse to this… courage and might thing."

' _You what!?'_ Yui internally screamed. Junichi smiled, but even he looked worried. _'He really doesn't want to hurt her, even though he's a lunatic… crap.'_

"You sure?" Junichi asked.

"Mm-hm." Yukana nodded. Junichi grinned, "Alright then. Anyone else?"

"Meh, I'm game." Ranko shrugged. "It's been a while since I had a good fight, besides if I get a chance to smack you around again then I'll take it." Junichi snorted in response, "It won't end well for you."

"Both of you, calm down." Yukana ordered. "What about you, Kashii-san?" she turned to Yui. The dark haired girl felt everyone's eyes on her, and she sighed internally.

' _Fuck it.'_ She thought. "I'm in." she said. Nene cackled maniacally, startling Ranko. She broke out into cold sweat as Nene hugged her while giggling crazily.

"Why do I hang out with you people?" Ranko whimpered.

"Getting cold feet, Honjo-san?" Yui smirked. Ranko's fearful expression was replaced by a savage grin, "Careful, rich girl, you don't know what you're challenging."

"You mean a Muay Thai fighter?" Yui's smile nearly split her face in two.

"How the hell did you know about that?" Ranko asked. _'If she's stalking us then I'm smashing her face in.'_

"I overheard some buff blonde lady gush about it, that American from the gym." Yui explained. In a moment of unintentional unity everyone had the same thought then and there: _'Figures.'_

"Of course it means little against the skill I possess." Yui waved a hand dismissively.

"Oh, and what great skills do you possess then?" Ranko smirked. Yui smiled.

"Krav. Maga. Black belt." Yui's grin turned savage. Hachi gave an impressed whistle. Yui settled back, satisfied that she had won this round.

She really had no way of knowing that they were all heading into what could be accurately described as a shitstorm.

00000000

"Alright then, we're here!" Junichi declared. Yui looked at the forest before her. It definitely was creepy, especially in the night. The trees were gnarled, possessing branches that looked like claws. She half expected one to come to life and try to stab her or something. There was a single path down the centre which went on for longer than she can see, but then again that wasn't a big deal as she could barely see ten feet ahead of her.

"So, who's doing the scaring and who's getting scared (and assaulted)?" Yui asked. Junichi pointed at himself with his thumb.

"Yours truly, along with Yukana-san and Hachi will be doing the scaring. We got some lovely ideas for all you guys tonight. Have fun!" Junichi grabbed Hachi and Yukana and led them into the forest. Yui turned to Nene.

"So… any tips as to what we're in for?" she asked. Nene hummed in thought, placing a finger on her lips.

"Hmm… Hachi and Junichi are very enthusiastic at this sort of thing. Last time we had a test of courage three people fainted." Yui sweat dropped at Nene's little revelation.

' _Enthusiastic, of course that's the word she uses.'_ Yui sighed and started walking down the path next to Ranko, with Nene ahead of them, humming all the while.

"How did you get with her again and why are you staying?" Yui asked.

"We both kind of crushed on one another when we first met and the others managed to trick us into hanging out for a bit." Ranko told Yui.

"And the reason you tolerate this craziness is…?"

"Nene is perfect, lunacy and all. And you can't say much, seeing that you want to jump the living thermonuclear device's bones." Yui snorted at Ranko's statement, but internally she was trying to figure out if she wanted to do that anymore.

Suddenly the sound of a twig snapping made them all freeze. Yui whirled around, wide eyes staring out into the forest. Ranko stopped next to her, looking to see what made the noise. Yui gently poked her arm and upon inquiring what the issue was Yui pointed towards a certain place in the forest.

Ranko was pretty familiar with American horror movies so she recognized the hockey mask of the iconic horror figure from that overly long film series. She also recognized the chainsaw in his hands.

 **VROOM! VROOOOOM! REEEEEEE!**

The chainsaw revved up and the two decided to choose discretion over valour and turned tail.

"Ah, my first foe, come at me—hey, what are you doing? Let go!" Nene cried, as Ranko had reached out to grab her by the back of her shirt and dragged her away without breaking stride.

All in all, a wonderful start for the night of shenanigans.

The chainsaw noise carried through the forest and nearby a bunch of hooded teens looked up.

"The hell was that?" one asked. "Did it have something to do with those girls coming here in that taxi?"

"No idea, let's find out. And if it does involve those girls then we'll have some fun…"

Yui and Ranko came to a stop, panting for breath. Yui tried to speak but the need to breathe overruled her desire to speak so she started wheezing again. Nene pouted at the two older girls.

"Why'd you stop me? It was getting good." She complained.

"Sweetie… traditionally… people don't… don't run _at_ the lunatic with… the chainsaw." Ranko huffed, her hands on her knees. Nene shook her head in disappointment.

"Uninitiated, just like I told them." She muttered.

"Okay, you keep saying that word, what does that mean? Is there an initiation ceremony or something?" Yui asked, having managed to get her breath back.

"Oh, there are a few trials here and there." Nene shrugged.

"Such as?" Yui asked. Nene opened her mouth to explain but Ranko raised a hand, "I don't think we want to know, Kashii." Yui thought about, and then decided that she agreed with the tan girl on this matter.

"Well then, what other horrors in this night will make us scream?" Yui asked.

"Maybe we can help you with the screaming, just not in fear." an unfamiliar voice sounded. Yui turned to see a bunch of boys walking out from the shadows of the trees, all wearing lecherous smiles. She scowled at them.

' _Really? This is happening now?'_ she growled internally. Ranko smiled at the newcomers.

"Hey there, what can we help you fellows with?" she spoke in a cheerful tone but her amethyst eyes were hard.

"We're just here to keep you company tonight. You never know what type of unsavoury characters could be around places like this, you know?" the lead slime-ball grinned. Nene tilted her head for a few seconds before slapping a fist against her palm in realization.

"Oh, I get it!" she said. "This is part of the Test of Might and Courage. I didn't think the boys would actually hire people to fight us!"

"Dear, I don't think—" Ranko tried to get through to her girlfriend but the short girl didn't seem inclined to listen at that time.

"Have at thee!" the young girl cried and charged forwards, barrelling into the leader and flipping him over. The other guys all stepped back in shock before charging forwards to subdue the crazy girl. Two came to attack Nene's sides, but two blurs intercepted. Ranko kicked one in the jaw, while Yui slammed her palm into the other guy's chin, which led to him biting his own tongue.

More delinquents came out, cries of alarm and rage sounding as the fight got intense. Nene ducked under a punch, grabbing the offending arm and flipping the attacker over her back before finishing him off with a kick to the stomach while he was on the ground. Ranko leaned back from a swinging punch, blocked another and punched her attacker's stomach twice, making him double over coughing. She powered her knee into his face, breaking his nose. Yui danced past one man wielding a baseball bat. She ducked under a two handed swing aimed at her head and elbowed him in the groin. He collapsed, clutching his testicles before Yui finished him off with a punch to the head and grabbed the bat. She pounded another man in the stomach with it and then struck his knee with enough force to crack it, causing him to fall down while screaming in agony.

Soon enough the other boys were running, screaming in fear. Nene giggled maniacally, and then sighed.

"Ah, this is a good night. I'm enjoying myself." She beamed. "I wonder where Junichi found all these people."

"As I was trying to say," Ranko said as she walked over to her girlfriend, nursing a bruised fist, "these people weren't hired. I think they were some gang or something." Nene looked a tad more worried after that, "Oh." She said. "Okay, that's… yeah, I'm worried now." She leaned gently into Ranko, who hugged her close. Yui stalked over to one guy who was still somehow conscious. She spread his legs open and placed the bat's tip near his groin, getting ready to swing it like a golf club.

"How many guys are there in your little gang? Tell me or I find out how many swings I need to do to crush your balls." She ordered. The cowed boy was all too eager to answer.

00000000

Junichi scratched his head in confusion.

"Huh, thought they'd be here now." He muttered. Hachi had just gotten dressed up too! He looked like a creepy child covered in blood. They even managed to figure out how to make it look like he had a bloody eye socket on his left eye. He looked at his now extremely bloody form in distaste.

"Ugh, I look disgusting." He complained.

"Kind of the point, Hachi." said Yukana. Hachi looked around before remembering where the girl was stationed.

"I'm still not sure how you managed to get her up there in the first place, Junichi, especially with the stuff she's wearing." He said. Junichi merely smiled in response, offering no explanation. They both frowned when they heard high pitched screaming which was steadily getting louder and closer.

"Ah, here they come. I'll hide in the bushes, you stand here with your back turned." Junichi instructed, rushing over to the bushes and grabbing a fake machete. Hachi went to his position and lowered his head, staying as still as he could. He heard the footsteps slow as they got closer, and heard a voice.

"What the hell, are you a friend of those crazy chicks?" Huh? Who was this? Hachi turned around, forgetting about his makeup and faced the newcomers.

The scream that came from their mouths was incredibly girly, and Hachi suddenly realized how he managed to confuse them for the girls. They all ran into the trees, unfortunately they were heading towards Junichi, who popped out with his machete raised.

"SURPRISE MOTHERF—hey, who the hell are you?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" they screamed again and ran in a different direction. Junichi blinked, then lifted up his mask to look at Hachi.

"What's happening? Did you hire these guys or something?" he asked. Hachi shook his head in response.

"Hey, guys, what's happening down there? Hello?" Yukana called from her hiding spot.

"No idea, some people came along screaming bloody murder." Junichi told her. "I wonder if the others know something about this." On that cue the three girls in question appeared from the darkness.

"Where are they?" Yui asked, resting a baseball bat on her shoulder.

"Where's who?" Junichi asked. "Are you talking about those guys who came down here screaming? They all ran off. What the crap is going on?"

"A bunch of perverted freaks ambushed us." Ranko growled. "Nene thought they were part of the Courage and Might thing so the situation escalated and we beat up a bunch of them."

"Oh, so you guys beat up a gang of rapists then… I suppose it could have been worse, but I get the feeling we should skedaddle in case they come back with reinforcements." Junichi suggested.

"And I just got this makeup on too…" Hachi whimpered.

"What makeup? Gah!" Yui jerked back in shock upon seeing Hachi's fake eye socket. Ranko snorted at Yui's unladylike reaction, which made the ojou glare at her.

"Are we leaving now?" Yukana asked.

"Yeah, it seems so." Junichi sighed. "I'll call the taxi."

"Hey, where's Yukana's voice coming from?" Ranko asked. She felt something tap her shoulder and turned around to look behind her, seeing nothing.

"Up here, bestie." Ranko looked up.

 **Jorogumo**

Hanging upside down above the tanned girl was Yukana, who was wearing a spider mask and had long sleeves on, hiding her hands.

" _Hey there."_ Said Jorogumo-Yukana. Ranko froze, not moving at all, her face frozen in an uneasy smile. Yui poked her cheek, getting no reaction.

"Hey, you in there? Wake up, we need to go." She said to Ranko, who had yet to respond. Nene tugged at Ranko's arm sleeve, and the tanned girl turned to her girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" Nene asked. Ranko pulled Nene into a hug and started crying on her shoulder.

Yui smirked.

00000000

The next day Junichi was looking at the news on his phone. There was a frown on his features as he examined the contents.

"Hey, why the expression?" Hachi asked. The group of formerly five, now six, sat at a table. Yui had taken to hanging around them nowadays, she had yet to make a move on Junichi, but Hachi would catch her staring at Junichi with sad eyes.

"There's a rather interesting news report. Apparently the police found some members of this nasty gang that's been harassing women last night. Oddly enough they were in the forest that we were in."

"You mean they were…" Hachi didn't finish his sentence, but Junichi understood and nodded.

"Uh-huh." He responded. The group was silent as they processed this little titbit of knowledge.

"We speak of this to nobody." Ranko declared, and everyone else agreed. Yui looked at all of them, "Does this stuff happen often?" she asked.

"Not often. But it happens and now you've been dragged into it." Nene smirked. "You're one of us now." Yui's expression turned flat.

"Oh, goodie. What joy I am feeling." She deadpanned. Hachi grinned, "Ah, don't be such a bore. You're one of us, like Nene said."

"Oh, be quiet, I didn't know what was going to happen tonight, I didn't want a part of this madness." Yui hissed at him.

"Nope! You. One of us now. One of us, one of us, one of us, one of us, one of us, one of us…" Hachi chanted, with the others joining in. Yui squirmed at the attention and blushed.

"Jeez, you people are weird." She said, but internally she felt oddly relieved. _'I'm part of a group of friends, not admirers, friends. It feels… oddly nice.'_

 **We'll end that here, jeez that took a while for me to write. Anyways, I got a few things to tell you: the fic is now in its closing stages, I think. I doubt I'll get more than twenty five chapters. The Yui arc will finish next chapter, and then after a few original chapters I will begin the final arc, which should be two to three chapters long, then I'll start wrapping the story after that… and then I will start my next story.**

 **I had a few ideas, but I think I'll go with a fairly short one, and then maybe I will start a fic that has the Some Common Sense flair, although I'm not sure which franchise I'll have a crack at yet. Also, a bit of good news, I'm getting into manga drawing so we may get some art for this and other things, yay! In the meantime however…**

 _Next time on Some Common Sense: Yui's worldviews break down, and she must make a choice that will determine her future…_


	20. Chapter 19

**After a morning of opening presents, a few hours spent playing my new games, some hours at the pub and a monopoly game that went longer than I thought it would, I finally finished this damn chapter on the day it should be finished. Merry Christmas everyone.**

Some Common Sense Chapter 19: Her First Epiphany

Yui was always an individual that liked to be in control of things. She never understood why being a control freak or being OCD was truly a bad thing, having control of things mean stability and so long as it didn't cause too much harm it generally had little negative outcomes. It made her feel safe and made her feel secure.

She was feeling anything but secure right now.

Three days have passed since the Test of Courage and Might, and Yui was starting to lose her mind. She didn't want to blow her own trumpet but she was pretty good at steering people's thoughts with a few subtle hints here and there. She did so when she needed to, because her way was generally pretty organized and successful. She had used that skill to take charge of group projects time and time again, and her team often came out with good results.

People called it natural leadership, but wasn't it merely another means of manipulation? To lead others and make them follow your directions was just a form of control, only it wasn't frowned upon for some reason. Yui had no illusions about her abilities, and took a silent pride in them.

Except for the fact that they didn't work on the five people she hanged around with.

And what's worse, it was spreading. People who used to gush around her seemed a bit nervous, and she heard whispers about how she was hanging around 'the lunatics' more often. Apparently Junichi had a reputation, possibly from some of his past mistakes. People who once worshipped the ground she stood on now badgered on about how she should leave those crazy people and hang around with normal students.

It was driving her nuts. Where did those worthless little sheep get off on ordering her around? Yui sighed, slowly sitting up from her bed. She needed to get a move on otherwise she would be late. She got out and went about her morning routine. She saw her younger brother, Yuki, sitting at the table alongside… her.

Yui suppressed her sigh and went about making breakfast. The woman who sat at the table looked like an older copy of Yui, wearing business clothes. She always wore the same clothes, Yui wasn't sure if she even _had_ any other forms of clothing.

"I've heard some alarming things, Yui." said Mari Kashii. Mari stared at Yui with dispassionate eyes, her face so impassive it may as well be carved from stone. Yui clenched her hand, not wanting to have this talk with her mother now.

"What things, okaa-sama?" she asked. It always started this way, the conversation would be pretty innocent at first, but then it would turn into an interrogation.

"You seem to be getting close to this delinquent group." Mari pointed out. Yui was wondering how she came by that information, and at the same time was somewhat surprised that her mother decided to be blunt. "Does it have something to do with that violent ruffian you lusted over?" Yui suppressed a growl.

"That… is no business of yours." She said, her voice trembling. Mari gave a disappointed sigh.

"Honestly, I try to steer you towards the correct path, and this is how I am thanked. Well, regardless, try not to become… affected by them. I will be keeping an eye on this matter."

' _Of course you would.'_ Yui thought. Mari soon left, leaving Yuki and Yui together on the table. Yui exhaled, finally able to calm down.

"You doing okay?" Yuki asked. Yui shook her head, "I don't even understand what's going on anymore. I try to get Junichi, and all of a sudden I'm friends with his group, and crazy things happen on a regular basis. Then there's that effeminate nutjob, Hachi."

"Oh?" Yuki asked.

"He's… insistent on 'helping me', whatever that means. He…" she stopped. _'He's kind to me, and treats me like a human being, not a figure to be idolized or a possession to be used.'_ She sighed and sat back. "What's the plan on Christmas? You still going over your friend's house?" their mother didn't care much for Christmas, and preferred to be in her office doing her work on that day. She was essentially a modern day Scrooge.

Yuki nodded, "Yup. What about you, do you have any plans?" Yui shook her head. "Huh, shame." Yuki knew full well that Yui never had any real friends to spend time with during Christmas. "Well, you can always come with me."

"No, it's fine." Yui waved a hand to dissuade her younger brother from that option. "I'll be fine here." Yuki knew his sister was lying, but didn't say anything about it. It was always the same with their family.

But neither Yuki nor Yui knew just how different things would be this time around thanks to the 'delinquent group' that Yui hangs out with.

00000000

It snowed pretty heavily, but not heavily to dissuade Yui from leaving the house. She had woken up to meet Junichi and his friends for a meeting of some sort. Junichi hadn't given away any details but he said it was important. She walked into a small diner and stamped her feet a few times, getting the snow off and moving inside.

Hachi was there, but nobody else was. Brilliant.

Yui sat down and Hachi gave a little smile while he lifted a small cup of tea to his lips.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Good morning." Yui greeted back in a neutral voice. Hachi's smile wavered for a moment before returning.

"We haven't had a chance to talk since—"

"Stop." Yui ordered. "I don't know what you're pulling here, I don't know why you and the others went to such lengths to befriend me. You're dangling Junichi before me like a carrot on a stick, Tanaka."

"Yes, about that." Hachi leaned forward, lacing his fingers and resting his chin on his hands. "You've seemed less intent on Junichi recently. You don't glance at him as often, and you even get along with the rest of us just as much as you do with Junichi." Hachi arched a brow. "Are you _sure_ it's Junichi you're after, or is it something else?" Yui scowled.

"Of course I'm after Junichi, he's mine! He—"

"Cared, didn't he?" Hachi interrupted. Yui frowned. "He did something in the past, didn't he? He helped in some way, maybe he was just passing through and he saw you were in trouble and he helped you out. It was nothing to him, just another day where he helps someone in trouble. But it was different for you, wasn't it? Finally, someone who didn't treat you like glass, or admire you from afar." As Hachi spoke, Yui began to sweat, her body trembling like a leaf in the wind.

"You… You're wrong." She stammered. Hachi didn't smile, his expression was impassive like a stone statue.

"I don't think so. I think I'm right on the money." He declared. "I don't know what's up with you, and why you're like this but I want you to understand something: I'm here to help you. If you want to talk about I'm here." He sat back and took another sip from his drink. Yui trembled, though she wasn't sure if it was from the cold or something else.

' _Most people would threaten me, showing no sympathy for the villain of the story despite their past, but this guy is determined to help me. Can he really…? No, don't think that, nobody can help me.'_ She shook her head to clear the thoughts away. It was a good thing that Junichi came in when he did with Yukana following behind. Junichi looked somewhat out of breath while Yukana was beaming so much she was a literal ray of sunshine. The two sat down across from Hachi. Yui moved to the side to make room.

"What took you so long?" Hachi asked.

"Nothing." Yukana said innocently.

"She kissed me repeatedly every time we went under mistletoe." Junichi explained. Yui and Hachi both turned to Yukana with flat expressions. The gyaru blushed.

"It wasn't that much." She pouted.

"There were seven hanging pots of mistletoe." Junichi elaborated, causing the girl beside him to blush even further. Nene and Ranko entered at that point, the pair of them sporting identical blushes.

"Mistletoe?" Hachi asked. The two blushed even more as they sat down. "Alright, now that we're all here we can get down to business." Hachi leaned forward with a grin. "Christmas. We're having a party at my place." Yui blinked and felt her interest pique. Nene perked up, "Ooooh! I haven't seen your family in ages. How're they doing?"

"Okaa-sama's still scary, tou-san's still weird. Nothing new." Hachi explained. "I bet you guys all have your Christmas stuff to do in the morning, so this will be an afternoon thing, dinner included." With every word that Hachi spoke Yui became more interested. A bit _too_ interested. She shouldn't be curious. There's no way she'd be able to go. Her mother wouldn't allow it.

Or would she? If Yui was vague, saying she was going out then her mother wouldn't inquire, right? Normally Yui would plan on how to take Junichi for herself, but that small part of her was overwhelmed by the desire to _be able to enjoy Christmas for once_.

"I'm in." Junichi declared.

"I'd like to see your family." Yukana smiled.

"Yay!" Nene cheered. Ranko said nothing but she did give a nod. Everyone turned to Yui. She blushed a bit, but tried to maintain some dignity. She turned her nose upwards and said, "F-fine, I will attend if I must."

The word 'tsundere' was mentioned by somebody, but nobody told Yui who said it.

Probably because she threatened to drop kick the one who dared accuse her of such a thing.

00000000

Yui decided it would be safer to tell her mother a half-truth rather than a flat out lie. She told Mari that she was going out with some of her friends (sycophants) from school. Mari let her go on the promise that she didn't make a fool out of herself.

Yui had a feeling she was going to break the promise, knowing the hijinks that occurred when she was around Junichi's friends. She soon found Hachi's house and knocked at the door. When it opened Yui flinched back.

Standing before her was a very tall, very fierce looking brown haired woman with similarly brown eyes. Her hair went down to her shoulders and her eyes were narrowed.

The fluffy red jumper and Santa hat with a flashing bulb on the end did absolutely nothing to ruin the terrifying aura the woman was radiating.

"Are you Kashii-san?" she spoke. Her voice was a deep snarl, the sort of voice that screams out 'I will kill you slowly and bathe in your blood' when it was used. Yui shakily nodded, and the tall woman stepped aside, letting Yui in. Hachi moved quickly up to her, grinning from ear to ear.

"You made it, I thought you'd never find the place!" he said. Yui had to admit he had a point, the place where he lived was hidden in a literal maze of streets, houses and corners. She was going to have trouble leaving after this. "I see you survived okaa-sama." Hachi muttered.

"You weren't lying about her being scary." Yui responded. Hachi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, she's terrifying, used to be a delinquent at school before tou-san calmed her down, but she's very nice really." He explained. Yui was not reassured in the slightest. The others were there, all gathered around the table. There were various snacks and fizzy drinks placed on the table. She saw a small black box in the centre, but couldn't see the label.

"And our final guest makes it." Ranko grinned. "Had fun navigating the maze?" Yui resisted the urge to flip the tanned girl off was almost too much, but Yui maintained her ladylike composure and smiled.

"Not _too_ difficult. Hachi-san's instructions were thankfully precise." She said casually.

She was lying. It had taken her over half an hour to find the house. "So, what are we doing?" Yui asked as she sat down.

"Something that will send our souls on a one-way all-expense paid permanent trip to the bowels of hell." Nene giggled. Yui gave a nervous chuckle while she and everyone else barring Ranko (who was latched onto by the somewhat crazy loli girl) to inch away from her.

"No, but seriously, what are we doing?"

"We… are playing this." Junichi flipped the black box over, and Yui restrained a gasp.

 **Cards Against Humanity**

Shit. She was screwed. She was going to lose her ladylike grace very quickly.

No, no. She could do this. She could keep her dignity up fairly well.

00000000

She lasted a minute, it was her turn to hold the black card and read out everyone else's suggestions. Ten minutes after that any semblance of grace had long since disappeared from Yui as she was thumping the table while trying to draw breathe between laughing fits.

None of the others were any better: Nene had gone totally red, Ranko was covering her mouth, Hachi had thrown his head back to laugh like a maniac, and Yukana was leaning on Junichi for support.

So it was going great. Yui wiped a tear from her eye and readied herself, for the next round.

"It's a pity we don't have alcohol, this game is apparently much better when being played drunk." Junichi remarked halfway through the game.

"Yeah, no. I don't want to know what you're like when you're drunk." Yukana shook her head. Junichi poked a tongue at her, and she poked her tongue back.

The poker game that followed was considerably calmer, but no less fun. Yui was very good at her poker face, and ended up taking all the chips.

Afterwards they all migrated to the living room, where Yui happened upon a… guy?

He was fairly short, had feminine features and dark hair. His eyes were blue, similar to Hachi's. He too wore red Christmas clothing.

"Umm… Mister Tanaka?" Yui asked.

"Hello!" he greeted cheerily.

"Tou-san." Hachi said flatly. "Move aside." Mister Tanaka stood aside and let the group through, and then went inside the room they were in.

"Well, that was a thing. Is he always like that?" Yui asked.

"Yeah, he's a bit of a dork, but he's my dad so I love him." Hachi chuckled. "Okay, so next event, per Yukana-san's suggestion: karaoke! Theme: Christmas songs."

"So long as it's not Christmas carols I'm cool with it." Junichi responded. Yui couldn't help but agree, she had enough of that crap already after one visit.

The songs were originally English, but it seemed they were translated into Japanese, though it did make matching the lyrics with the words interesting to say the least.

When Yui's turn came, she decided to take advantage of the situation. A certain flirty song that will definitely attract Junichi's attention: All I Want For Christmas.

"A-hem! _I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas is… is…_ " she stopped. Why did she stop? The lyrics were there, she had turned to Junichi and was ready to point at him specifically, it would have been perfect. So why did she hesitate?

Something was wrong. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move. Her skin was clammy with sweat.

She wasn't aware of the music stopping, nor was she aware of the mic dropping from her hand. She did notice that she had dropped to her knees, her legs no longer able to support her body. Reality surged back and she suddenly became aware of several things: voices asking her if she was alright, and moisture dripping down her cheeks: she was crying? Everything was fine, it was all according to plan.

" _Are you saying that to me, or yourself?"_ she heard Hachi's voice whisper in her mind. She remembered why he had asked the question back then. _"I want you to ask yourself if what you want is worth all that pain."_ That sentence too made its way to her mind, and suddenly doubt began to flood her mind. She looked at the people who surrounded her, some staring with worry and others asking if she was okay.

" _You're one of us…"_ Why? Why did Hachi's words constantly ring inside her head? She looked at the people who surrounded her. She felt horrible meeting their gazes. She only joined the group to steal away Junichi, no matter how much she hurt only real friends she ever had in the process!

…Oh.

Well played Hachi.

Yui stood up without a word and went inside the next room. She sat down at the table, not noticing Hachi's father standing there, washing the dishes. He stared at her for a few seconds, and then noticed her tears.

"Oh, dear. What happened?" he asked.

"I…" Yui tried to say something, but apparently her regained ability to speak flipped a switch, and her emotions hit her with the force of a truck. She sobbed, and started crying like she was ten years old again. Mister Tanaka sat down next to her and softly patted her back.

"It's okay, it's alright…" he hushed her gently. "What happened?" Yui felt like a dam inside her broke, and she confessed the events of the past few months. She spoke of how she wanted to steal Junichi, how she ended up getting involved with Junichi's group and how she started taking a liking to them. She spoke for a good five minutes between hiccups, sniffs and the occasional blow of the nose. Eventually Mister Tanaka nodded, "So, to summarize: you originally wanted to steal Junichi from his girlfriend, despite the fact that he was in a completely stable relationship already, you then felt bad but you were in denial about it up until it became too much and you ended up breaking down in the living room, convinced that you are a horrible person. Am I getting this right?" Yui nodded.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"It's fine, you changed your mind in time before you did any lasting damage. May I ask though, why were you so fixated on this, why Junichi?" Mister Tanaka asked.

"…Two years ago, back when our first years, Junichi saved my life. I was about to get run over by a car and he pulled me out of the way. I almost died." Yui sighed. "He just… he seemed so selfless. He was angry, moody as hell and didn't seem to care for his three friends that much, but he was a good person. He didn't suck up to others and he had a heart. I wanted him… I wanted to be with someone who cared."

"Why's that? Don't you have friends and family?" Mister Tanaka asked.

"All the friends I had before just wanted to be around me for social status, and my family is… not the best. My parents were divorced after my mother found out that my dad was cheating on her. She… changed after that. She became controlling, work obsessed and was constantly on our case. I think she has a control complex." Yui snorted, "I realize I was the same now." Yui sighed. "I'm a terrible person."

"A terrible person wouldn't have had a meltdown like you did. A terrible person wouldn't be crying out of guilt like you are now. You are not a terrible person, Yui Kashii. You were somewhat selfish, but you realized your error and stopped yourself before you took it to the extreme." Yui looked at Mister Tanaka, who gave a gentle smile and patted her on the back. "You said you wanted to be with someone who cared, well why go with just one when there are five people who care in the next room… one of whom is peeking right now, get in here, Hachi." Hachi sheepishly opened the door and entered.

"Sorry, I wanted to see if you were okay." He apologized. Yui gave a little smile.

"Yeah… I think I'm okay now." She said.

"We all heard… we all heard what you said. The door doesn't hide noise very well." Mister Tanaka stood up and left out the back door. Hachi sat where he used to sit. "We're all okay with you, you know? We're not angry, a bit upset but we're not going to yell at you. Or accuse you of being a traitor or something."

"Are…" Yui swallowed. "Are you sure? If you don't want me around then—"

"Yui-san, I think you've suffered way more than enough, and Christmas is a season of forgiveness after all." Hachi spoke seriously. Yui looked up, shocked at the use of her given name. "Like tou-san said, you have five people that care about you, don't keep us waiting." Hachi gave another one of his gentle smiles. Yui returned the expression and stood up.

"You're right. You people were kind to me where—ow, what the hell?" before she could launch into a friendship speech like one would find in MLP or Fairy Tail, something bumped against her head. The two looked up and saw mistletoe dangling over them. It was being hung from a long rod which, as they soon discovered when their gazes travelled along its length, was being held by Mister Tanaka.

Hachi wordlessly grabbed the rod and gave a sharp push, jabbing it into his father's stomach, prompting an 'Ow!' from the man.

"Let's go back inside, we're playing video games now." Hachi told Yui. The dark haired girl walked past Hachi, but not before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for believing in me, even when I didn't." she whispered. Hachi didn't respond, even as Yui went back into the other room. After a few minutes Hachi at last managed to get himself out of his state of shock and follow Yui.

Meanwhile upstairs Mister and Mrs Tanaka sat next to one another on the bed.

"Well, that was a thing." Mrs Tanaka commented.

"Kind of reminds you how we met, eh, Mikuru?"

"Yeah, took several beatings, a near death experience and an entire school term to get through to me. And I know for a fact you don't regret any of it." Makoto sat back, smiling at his wife.

"…Thousand ryo our son dates Kashii-chan."

"Ah, damn it all."

 **And with that I declare the Yui Arc to officially be closed, and the fic to be in its ending stages. We have one more minor arc to cover, should only be a couple of chapter, as well as a few originals I want to do. That should be… five chapters and an epilogue at the end. This fic should end at twenty five chapters then, and I will move on to my next little project.**

 _Next time on Some Common Sense: PANIC! Sensei's coming!_


	21. Chapter 20

**Okay, so some may remember the sensei that was mentioned by Hachi back in chapter 6? Here he is. Just to give a little hint regarding what he's like, if he were to be voiced by anyone: he'd be voiced by David Lodge and Fumihiko Tachiki… for those who don't know who they are, they are the voices of Kenpachi Zaraki.**

Some Common Sense Chapter 20: Their First Mass Panic

The train slowly came to a halt outside the train station, allowing its passengers to exit. They all looked like your average citizens doing average things, people who were just going about their daily business. Some were going to work, some were going to visit friends, some were on holiday, and a few were going to the hospital for a check-up.

Ordinary people, save for one individual.

He strode out of the door. He wore a crimson gi which had the sleeves torn off. His trousers were also red and he wore geta sandals. His blonde hair was short and his face was stern and chiselled. He raised a phone and the screen flickered to life. Had anyone else been tall enough to see the screen they would find a small munchkin kitten picture on it: one of the man's many pet cats.

"Hmm." The man gave a little smile. He brought up his contact list and scrolled down to the one that said Rin Hashiba.

It was a rather pleasant surprise when she called him, inviting him over. The two kept in contact pretty regularly, having known one another since middle school. It was a joy to discover that her son was a martial arts practitioner, as well as his friends. He enjoyed training them, just as he enjoyed the special fruit pies Rin would make afterwards. And to top it all off Junichi apparently had a girlfriend.

Oh, yes. He was _very_ much looking forward to this.

00000000

The day started off fairly normally, or at least as normal as one could be in the odd little couple that was Junichi and Yukana. It was just a simple outing: go to a café, have some food, maybe work on a school project or two and then some gym time. The others had gone off to do their own thing.

The two had sparred that day, whereupon Yukana had punched Junichi in the face when he let his guard down to look at Michelle yelling at Akari. Yukana had apologized profusely for the accident, and Junichi had laughed it off while complementing Yukana's strength. They later decided to do hand pads afterwards. So yes, an all in all normal day for the two. However just as Yukana waved goodbye to Junichi and turned to leave she jumped when she heard a shriek of absolute terror.

She whirled around and charged through the door, seeing that Junichi had curled up on the couch, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Junichi! What's wrong!?" she asked in a panic. Junichi jumped up and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Saaaavvveeee meeeee! She's making fruit piiieeeee!" he squealed. Yukana slapped him a few times to try and calm him down, to no avail. She looked to Rin who gave a helpless look. The door opened and Hachi came in, also screaming like a lunatic. Nene followed, looking panicked but at least not making copious amounts of unnecessary noise.

"Oh, crap. Oh, crap. Oh, crap. Oh, crap. Oh, crap." She repeated. "Let's all take a breath here, and focus guys. Maybe he's just visiting!" she sounded like she was saying it to herself more than the boys. Hachi was shaking Junichi while screaming in his face and getting screamed at in turn.

Yukana tried to focus on someone who seemed remotely sane, but only found Rin, who gave a little sigh as if sort of behaviour was normal.

"Every time." She said over the noise.

Okay, she was getting answers. Right now. Yukana took a deep breath.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" everyone stopped, looking at Yukana in shock. She pointed at Junichi and Hachi, "You two, no more screaming like banshees, in fact don't make a sound until I say otherwise, got it?" they nodded. "Good, now sit down and calm your shit." She turned to Nene while the two rushed to obey. Nene fidgeted a bit, looking a bit embarrassed now that she was calm. "You. Explain. Now." Yukana ordered.

"Okay, a while back when we were learning to fight we got an offer to train under a man who knew quite a few things about martial arts. His name is Kenta Igarashi. He either taught us or sent us to people who could teach us, but usually he would oversee our training and… occasionally take part." Nene explained, grimacing at the memory.

"Did he beat the hell out of you guys or something?" Yukana asked. If that was the case then maybe a chat with child services was in order.

"No, he didn't hurt us too badly, but we were young and he was terrifying. He's actually a pretty nice guy and is a real softie. He has a lot of small cats at home."

"Okay, so he's not that bad, so why the terror and screaming?" Junichi cleared his throat, "Permission to speak, ma'am."

"Granted," Yukana waved a hand.

"Whipped," Nene muttered under her breath.

"Screw you, Nene." Junichi bit out.

"Sorry, that's Ranko's job." Nene replied.

Silence. Awkward, awkward, silence.

"Aaaaanyway, as I was saying. While he didn't hurt us as much as he could, he still managed to somewhat traumatize us, we were pretty young back then so the fear was set in early and just… festered inside our subconscious for several years. I found out that he was coming over when I smelled kaa-chan's fruit pie. She always makes one when sensei comes around." Junichi explained.

"Fair enough, do you want me to be there so you don't have a panic attack?" Yukana asked. Junichi lit up like a Christmas tree, smiling brightly at his girlfriend.

"I love you so much." He said. Yukana smiled and kissed his cheek, "I know." She stood up and faced Hachi and Nene. "What about Ranko and Yui? Weren't they hanging around with—"

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

"Speak of the devil." said Nene as she opened the door, revealing the two aforementioned girls. Ranko was panting heavily, hands on her knees and sucking in lungful after lungful of air while raining sweat from her forehead. Yui looked immaculate in comparison, not a hair out of place.

"How… the hell… do you run that fast… for so long?" Ranko wheezed between breaths.

"I used to do track in middle school." Yui explained. She sent a malicious smile towards Ranko, "It also might be because I don't _bounce_ when I run." She nodded to Ranko's chest. Ranko growled, "At least I _can_ bounce, washboard."

"Washboard, huh? Well maybe compared to my current company I may seem very flat, but I'm actually rather average in that department." Yui smiled as she glided through the doorway. She wasn't wrong, she was pretty developed, but compared to Yukana, Nene and Ranko she was somewhat overshadowed. "So what's up with the sudden meeting? Why did Hachi-san suddenly start screaming like a little girl and run off like that?"

"Wait, you were walking with Hachi?" Nene asked.

"Alone?" Junichi asked.

' _When was that a thing?'_ they both thought. Yui blushed and looked away, huffing, "Don't change the subject! I just wanted to know if there was a problem. You know, so I can reschedule my calendar if something happens to Hachi!"

' _What a tsundere.'_ Thought everyone (barring Hachi) in the room with a sweat drop. Hachi tilted his head in confusion.

"Anyways, we'll give you the rundown." Nene sat down and started talking.

 _Girls are now explaining…_

"Nope!" Yui stood up and started walking towards the door. "Nope!" she had a huge, cheery smile on her face as she opened the door.

"Yui, come back." Yukana ordered.

"Nope!" Yui repeated before leaving the house. Ranko looked at her girlfriend and then at Yui.

"You know what, it really damages my pride to agree with the washboard, but I choose life. See you." She stood up and followed Yui out the door. Nene growled and stomped to the door.

"Ranko, next time I see you I'm going to go to town on your sorry tanned ass with a fly swatter, I swear to god!" she slammed the door and sat down in a huff. Outside they heard Yui and Ranko sing, _"Fuck this shit I'm out…"_ loudly.

"So just us four then, okay." Hachi sighed. "We'll live."

 _ **BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**_

"…We're dead." Hachi corrected himself.

"He is here." Junichi whimpered. Nene gulped and opened the door.

"Hey, sensei. How's it going?" she squeaked. The big man stepped through the door and Yukana realized that she probably should have followed Yui with this one. He was huge, so huge in fact he had to duck his head to get through the door. He nursed a bruise on his jaw and growled, or was it a sigh? His voice was so deep she couldn't tell.

"Are you okay, sensei?" Junichi asked. The massive man rubbed his jaw and sighed/growled again.

"Some fat idiot attacked me, calling me Ken Masters, don't know why. I knocked him out and went on my way." The man explained. Rin came into the room and upon seeing the large visitor broke out into a smile, "Kenta-kun! Nice to see you again!" Junichi blinked, "Kun?" he asked. Since when were they _that_ close? Kenta smiled at Rin and gave her a gentle hug.

"Good to see you again, Rin-chan." Kenta greeted.

' _Rin-_ chan _?'_ Junichi's eye twitched. Kenta turned to Junichi and crossed his massive arms.

"How have you been, Junichi? Kept up with your training?" he asked. Junichi gulped, but nodded. "Good, maybe I'll test you a bit afterwards. There's a gym near here, we can go there."

"Okay!" Junichi squeaked. Kenta turned slowly to Hachi and Nene, who both nodded frantically, giving incredibly forced smiles.

Then he turned to Yukana.

"I'm guessing your Yukana Yame. Rin-chan told me about you. So you're the one that managed to get through to the most stubborn mule in all of Japan." He said. Yukana nodded.

"Yes, that's right." She confirmed. Kenta nodded with a hum, and then asked, "Did he make you in a lab?" Hachi covered his mouth to try and hide his sniggering. Yukana closed her eyes and pinched her nose in frustration.

"No." she replied. Kenta gave another hum in acknowledgement.

"Nice one, young man. Please don't drive her away or something. You'll never be able to get anyone else otherwise." Junichi looked ready to take offense at that, but Yukana wrapped and arm around his neck and pulled him in, an action which had an unfortunate (or fortunate) effect of pushing his face into her breast.

"Nah, don't worry! He's not getting rid of me just yet." She promised. "Isn't the right, Junichi-kun?"

"Mmmph!" Junichi found it very difficult to speak considering his face was buried inside what he considered to be a gift from the heavens.

"I'll take that as a yes." Yukana grinned. Kenta gave a little smirk at the display and turned to the other two.

"What about you two? Got someone special?" he asked.

"I do, but I'm going to pay her back for… walking out on me recently." Nene grinned.

"Her?" Kenta arched a brow.

"Yes, her. I'm dating a girl. _Is there a problem?_ " Nene asked with a sweet smile and a bucket load of murderous intent. Kenta didn't look fazed even when everyone shuddered.

"No, no issue. People are free to like who they like." Kenta shrugged. "What about you, Hachi? Did you manage to find yourself a girl… or did you finally accept a guy's proposal because he thinks you're a girl?" Hachi blushed at the reminder of those incidents. How many times has that happened now?

"We're working on it." Yukana chuckled. "I'm sure he'll notice her sooner or later." Kenta frowned for a few seconds before he realized what Yukana was referring to.

"Ah, oblivious, figures." He chuckled. The others, save for Hachi who gave everyone else confused looks, all chuckled. Kenta clapped his hands together. "So then, I believe we have a few hours before dinner. What say we all take a trip down to that gym Rin-chan told me about? I need to see if you all kept sharp." He suggested with a grin that made him look satanic. Junichi, Hachi and Nene all turned very pale. Yukana forced herself to smile.

' _Nope, I'm done. Too scary. Fuck this shit I'm out.'_ She thought. "Well, I need to go home now, I have homework to do and—"

"You as well." Kenta interrupted her.

"Eh?" Yukana squeaked.

"You're coming as well, I heard you're learning too. I want to see what you got."

"…Okay…" Yukana tried very hard not to cry at that point.

00000000

"You told him, didn't you?" Yukana accused Junichi.

"Told him what?" he asked. Yukana crossed her arms, which emphasized her bust. Does she do that on purpose? Junichi looked away, blushing. Yukana grabbed his chin and forced him to look back at her.

"You told him about the martial arts, now I'm going to get my ass kicked." Yukana hissed. Junichi scratched his head in embarrassment.

"I didn't. I told my mother, who most likely told sensei. Those two gossip like you wouldn't believe." Junichi's face soured. "A bit _too_ much if you ask me. I don't care if she's been a widow for several years, he better not try anything with her I swear to god—"

"You guys ready?" Kenta boomed from behind them. Junichi squawked in surprise and turned, his face turning as white as a sheet. Akari and Michelle were watching with interest. Yukana had heard them both mention something about catching her and the others though she didn't really know what they meant.

"Now then… Tanaka, you first." Kenta climbed up onto the ring with Hachi following behind, steeling himself. He was obviously nervous, but it seemed he had gotten over his previous state of panic. He raised his hands and got ready for the bell. "I won't go all out, but if I get you, it will hurt, maybe even bruise, understand?" Kenta warned.

' _At least he's somewhat reasonable. Or as reasonable as someone who's going to beat us to a pulp can be.'_ Yukana thought.

 _Ding!_

Hachi moved, deciding to go on the attack. The same speed that Yukana had seen him use before. He twisted around Kenta's punches and kicks. He lashed out with a kick of his own at Kenta's head, but his massive arm rose to block just in time.

' _How the hell is this guy so fast?'_ Yukana wondered. Hachi leapt back, frowning. Kenta gave a little nod as if to say 'not bad' before he rushed forwards to attack. Hachi ducked out of the way and circled around the larger man. He blocked a swinging punch and elbowed Kenta in the gut, prompting a small grunt from the large man.

"Hmm. I underestimated you." He commented.

Then he moved. Yukana didn't quite see what had happened, but one moment he was standing still, the next Hachi was flung off the ring and into Michelle's arms.

" _Thank you…"_ the effeminate boy wheezed, clutching his stomach. Yukana whipped her head back and forth between Kenta and Hachi.

' _What the hell just happened?'_ she thought. _'No, seriously, he was standing still, then he got flung and what the actual hell!?'_

"Nene, you're up." Kenta grunted. Nene huffed and vaulted into the ring. "I know you're a judo user, so I won't hit you. I will slam you into the floor though." Nene gulped, but nonetheless raised her fists and got ready. She rushed in, trying to grab at one of Kenta's arms. Kenta reached for her shoulder, but Nene twisted at the last second and gripped Kenta's wrist, flipping him over her back.

Yukana developed a new level of respect for Nene's powerful strength. That man must be three times her mass and she flipped him like it was nothing. However at the last moment he bent his legs so he hit the floor feet first. He twisted and shoulder charged Nene, flipping her in turn. Nene didn't manage to rescue herself like Kenta did. She scrambled to her feet, wincing as pain shot through her ribs and back. Kenta advanced warily, and Nene went low.

Kenta expected her to go for the arm again but was surprised when she swept his leg out from beneath him and knocked him down. She kneeled on his chest and jabbed his chest.

"Got you!" she sing-songed playfully. Kenta grunted in amusement before getting up and tossing a protesting Nene out of the ring.

"Hey! That wasn't judo, damn it!" she complained.

"Junichi." Kenta called out, ignoring Nene completely. Junichi glanced at Yukana, gave a brief nod before pulling himself up into the ring. He rolled his shoulders and raised his fists. Kenta did the same.

Unlike the others Junichi didn't utilize any specific technique, favouring explosive punches and kicks that could snap people's ribs like twigs if they connected. Yukana had never seen Junichi in a real fight before, so she was shocked at how much speed and power her boyfriend packed. He had definitely been holding back during their sparring sessions.

Kenta however didn't seem particularly bothered as he blocked Junichi's initial flurry of attacks before spotting an opening in Junichi's guard.

 _POW!_ Junichi was launched back from a blow that looked like it broke a rib or two. He grunted in pain but managed to get back into the fight. Kenta kicked out but Junichi dodged past it and grabbed the leg. He pulled, forcing Kenta off balance and smashing the large man in the stomach.

Kenta actually showed a bit of pain. He stumbled back, wheezing for breath. Junichi rushed in and ducked back to avoid the roundhouse kick aimed his way. He advanced, and walked into the backwards kick to the solar plexus. Junichi coughed and was lifted into the air by the blow. He landed awkwardly on his feet, gasping for air.

"Ouch." Hachi winced. Yukana shared the sentiment. Junichi was going to bruise later on.

"You alright? Need a second? Good." Kenta charged after giving his 'generous' offer of rest. Junichi lurched to the side, avoiding the first attack and hit Kenta in the ribs, but his attack was weak and he didn't cause a lot of damage. Kenta span around to face Junichi who had managed to get his breath back by then.

Not that it provided a lot of help, because Kenta was relentless and didn't seem to be running out of energy anytime soon.

Eventually after fifteen seconds of violence Junichi was done. He had been slammed into the ground in an arm lock and was hitting his fist on the floor, yelling, "I give in! I give in!" Kenta nodded and got up, helping Junichi get to his feet as well.

As he stumbled down from the ring he winced, rubbing his stomach and ribs.

"Fuck, I forgot how much his punches hurt." He grumbled. Kenta leaned on the ropes of the ring and looked at Yukana.

"Alright, you're up." He rumbled. Yukana gulped. A part of her brain was still unsure about this. She could still back out of this… she doubted the others would look down on her for it.

…No, she couldn't back down. The others took their lumps in this, now it was high time she took hers. She got up into the ring and raised her fists. Kenta gave a deep growl, or was it a thoughtful hum? She still couldn't tell.

"I heard you only did this for a few months, but it was mostly sparring, right?" he asked. Yukana nodded. "Okay, so you should be able to hold your own, but if you're feeling overwhelmed then you can stop." Yukana nodded.

The bell rang, and Kenta advanced, his fists raised like Yukana's. He struck out with a jab. Yukana stepped around it and blocked.

"Good reflexes, but don't tighten up, keep it loose." Kenta advised. Yukana nodded and did as he asked. She circled around him, sending a few jabs and kicks his way. "Don't just keep your stance the same way, change it up. Your guard too. Like this." Kenta switched the arm that was guarding his head and his chest, his arms loose. He almost looked like he was beating a drum with how his arms were moving up and down. "It confuses your opponent. You can't predict them easily when they do this. Like so." He continued to circle around Yukana before suddenly he moved, punching at her head.

Yukana managed to block it but she stumbled back, and was helpless before Kenta's advance.

"Don't just retreat. Circle around or you'll run out of room!" Kenta ordered. Yukana ducked to the side, hitting Kenta in the ribs the same way Junichi did. "Not bad." Kenta grinned approvingly. Yukana allowed herself a small smile and went back into attacking. She raised her foot as if she was going to kick and then went for Kenta's face when his arms dropped to block the attack that wasn't coming. Kenta leaned back from the attack, but got a small graze on his nose. Kenta smirked.

This girl was a natural.

That said however he did spot a lot of weaknesses. She needed a bit of polishing. Perhaps it was time to put the pressure on.

He advanced, pressuring Yukana with several attacks. Yukana tried her best to dodge and block, but a few got through. She dashed to the side, gasping for air. She may be a lot fitter since she became Junichi's girlfriend but dear god this man was relentless, and getting hit took the wind out of her.

Eventually she raised her hand in defeat. Kenta nodded and Yukana promptly fell to her hands and knees, sucking in as much air as she could into her lungs. Junichi ran up into the ring to get to her side, offering her a water bottle.

"You did good, you did good." He assured.

"Oh, shut up." Yukana growled. She was too tired and in too much pain to take a complement at the moment.

00000000

There was one good thing about her participation in the pain festival: Yukana was allowed to return to Junichi's house to indulge in the glory that was the Hashiba Family Fruit Pie. No wonder Kenta was so excited over this, it was pure heaven in her mouth!

Everyone else seemed to agree. Even Kenta had a smile on his face. He spoke mainly to Yukana, asking her about the various happenings with Junichi. She was all too happy to tell him, especially the embarrassing parts.

The embarrassment went even further when baby pictures were involved. Junichi sat on the couch, trying to will the ground into swallowing him whole as Yukana went through each picture with commentary from Rin.

"Oh, that was his first time trying on a gi. He thought the belt was meant to go on the forehead and ran around proclaiming that he was a ninja." Rin explained, showing the picture in question. Yukana cackled like a witch, unable to contain her mirth even though it hurt to laugh at the moment.

They also got a look at the pictures of Kenta's various cats. The amount of squeeing that emanated from the house nearly shattered the windows.

After a while Yukana came across a photo that confused her. It showed a young Junichi, at least ten years old, along with Rin and a man she didn't recognize. He looked very similar to how Junichi looked, possessing the same red hair.

"Who is this?" she asked. Rin sighed while Junichi's expression became solemn.

"That's my dad." He explained. Yukana looked between the mother and son.

"Where is he? I don't think I ever met him before." She asked.

"He died." Junichi replied. Yukana looked horrified, prompting Junichi to continue, "No, no. It's alright. It's been years. I'm over it." He sat back, his expression turning nostalgic. "He was a martial artist, and a good one too. I wanted to be like him when I was young, I still kind of do."

"Kazuya Hashiba was my friend since middle school." Kenta added. "Although we did fight a lot. He kicked my ass each time." Yukana was honestly surprised that anybody could take out Kenta, much less fight him on equal ground.

"Yes, and I'd have to fix the pair of you up." Rin smiled, although there was a faint edge to it.

"Ah, healing romance, I get it." Yukana assumed. "You healed him up and the two of you got interested, that's how it happened right?"

"Uh, no, actually. What started our relationship was when a thief tried to mug me, and I proceeded to list off the names of the bones I broke. He saw the whole thing and was captivated." Rin smiled happily at the memory while Yukana leaned away.

"I thought you were the only non-scary member of the family." She whimpered.

"Oh, darling." Rin placed a hand on Yukana's shoulder, staring at her with a warm and motherly expression that contrasted with the cold edge in her eyes. _"We're all mad here."_

Yukana gulped.

Kenta left a few hours later, and the next day the group all met together at their usual café.

"So, how'd the beating go?" Yui asked. "Still regretting not clearing out?"

"No, actually. It was a very enlightening experience." Yukana answered. "And we had some nice fruit pie, so that's a plus." Yukana's smile turned sinister. "I also took the liberty of telling Kenta about the two of you, so next time he comes around you two are coming with us." Yui and Ranko paled.

"You know… that reminds me." Nene grinned. She reached into her bag and pulled out… a fly swatter. Ranko's confused expression gave way to fear when she remembered Nene's threat from yesterday. "It's spanking time." Nene cackled. Ranko leapt out of her seat and ran for her life.

"Get back here! You're in for some punishment!" Nene hollered after her girlfriend. Everyone else decided not to comment.

"Well, I'd better get going. I need to pick up my brother from a friend's house." Yui sat up. "Hachi, want to come with?" Hachi blinked in surprise, but then shrugged.

"Okay, sure." He agreed. Yukana turned to Junichi, "We better head off too. We have that homework assignment, remember?" Junichi nodded in agreement. The two left the café and walked down the street, hand in hand.

Junichi couldn't help but feel really happy about his situation. He had a beautiful girlfriend, good friends and a fun life. There was nothing that could ruin his day now.

Of course, the curveball of life had something to say about that.

Yukana suddenly stopped, her eyes widening in recognition. Standing there was a tall guy with messy brown hair. He looked just as surprised as Yukana did.

"Yukana?" the stranger asked. Yukana gaped, but then she smiled.

"No. Way. Is that you Dai?"

 **I'm sure anyone who's seen the anime knows Dai Mitarai… oh boy. Sorry I took so long to get this out, and to be honest I don't like this chapter too much. I'm kind of running out of steam with this story. I don't want to do multiple stories at once like I used to, but keeping focused is difficult and there are so many things I want to do. I have been kind of looking forward to the Dai Arc, so hopefully I'll be a bit faster and more enthusiastic.**


	22. Chapter 21

Some Common Sense Chapter 21: Our First Argument

Junichi thought that Yukana's only childhood friend was Ranko. In hindsight that was a pretty idiotic thought, after all Yukana was a social person so of course she would have more friends.

"Well, well. Yukana Yame, it's been a while." The stranger greeted with an easy going smile. Junichi tilted his head, gazing at the guy inquisitively. Brown messy hair, tall, good looking. He must be a popular guy.

"Oh, wow. It _is_ you! It's been years!" Yukana smiled.

"Yeah, it has been a while. You've certainly filled out since the last time we met." Dai remarked. Junichi arched a brow.

 _'Okay, was that remark at all necessary?'_ he thought irritably. He shoved his annoyance down. _'Maybe it's just the way he acts. So long as he doesn't try anything I won't complain.'_

"You've changed too, Dai. You've grown up from that scrawny little guy, and did you dye your hair?" Yukana asked.

"Yeah, I was pretty lame back in the day, huh? But hey, I think I'm cool enough to hook up with you now, right?" he grinned at Yukana.

 _'Don't do anything stupid. He doesn't know I'm her boyfriend. Yukana, please explain that I am your boyfriend.'_ Junichi silently begged his girlfriend.

"Whoa, coming on a bit strong there, aren't you?" Yukana giggled. "You've definitely changed, old buddy."

"Oh, really?" Dai chuckled bashfully. "Anyway, I'd still like it if you had lunch with me and the guys. A few friends from our middle school are having a little reunion. I'd love it if you came." Dai offered.

"Oh, wow. Really?" Yukana asked excitedly. "Count me in! We'll relive old memories."

 _'Okay, I get that you're childhood friends and all, but at least add me into the conversation. I did it with Nene when she ambushed me, for god's sake. Then again she did start interrogating you. No, wait, you came into the conversation first, didn't you? Okay then, I'll just—'_ a very familiar warmth enveloped his arm and he saw Yukana by his side.

"This is Junichi-kun, my boyfriend!" Yukana introduced. "Junichi, this is Dai Mitarai. We went to middle school together." Junichi nodded to Dai.

"A pleasure." He greeted. Dai smiled, and Junichi's nerves suddenly went haywire. He did _not_ like the smile on Dai's face. A chill ran down Junichi's spine as felt the ill intent radiate from Dai. He resisted the urge to bare his teeth like a wolf.

"So Yukana finally settled, huh? I would have thought with breasts like that she'd be more… picky with her guys."

"What does that mean, Mitarai-san?" Junichi asked, barely keeping his hostility out of his tone.

"Eh, just saying a lot of people would be chomping at the bit to hang out with her, that's all. She's a pretty girl." Dai answered smoothly.

"Oh, stop." Yukana giggled. She jumped when Junichi wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Yes. Yes she is. And I'm glad that she chose _me_ to be her boyfriend." Junichi replied. He wasn't the master of passive aggressive combat, and didn't exactly have a sixth dan in veiled meanings and threats, but he knew how to convey a message. _Yukana is mine._

Judging by Dai's narrowed eyes he got the message. Yukana quickly stood in front of Junichi, "Hey, quit saying embarrassing stuff like that! Come on, Junichi-kun." She quickly dragged Junichi away, not noticing the look that passed between the two males.

When Junichi turned around Dai let a sick grin spread across his face, and licked his lips.

00000000

"Well, never thought I'd meet another childhood friend like that. Usually you never see them again after middle school. Small world, right?" said Yukana.

"Yeah, small world." Junichi agreed, barely listening to Yukana. He was thinking about his actions and choice words with Dai. Why the hell did he act like that? Seriously, what was with him? Sure his asshole detector went off a bit but that doesn't mean he should have been outright hostile to the guy.

 _'They probably had a past though. They seemed pretty close. For all I know they could have been an item… nah, if they were Ranko would have buried Dai in her back yard years ago.'_

"Junichi-kun? Are you okay? You're spacing out a bit." Yukana noted.

"I'm fine." Junichi assured her. "It's just… this Dai person." He scratched his head nervously.

"Yes…?" Yukana prompted in a slow voice.

"He seemed to be eyeing you up a few times and when you told him that I was your boyfriend he looked like… he had a problem with it."

"…I think you just imagined it, Junichi-kun." Yukana told him.

"He flirted with you, made a remark about your chest, and stared at said chest repeatedly." Junichi pointed out.

"Oh, come on. He was just being a tease." Yukana waved a hand dismissively.

"I think the term is 'shameless pervert'." Junichi replied. "Seriously, if he was mentally undressing any more fervently he would use that stupid Dress Break that the pathetic dragon pervert uses."

"Okay, for someone who hates Highschool DxD you seem to know a fair bit about it." Yukana pointed out.

"I watched one episode, but I was annoyed that I didn't know the rest of the story so I read the plot synopsis from the wiki and read numerous fanfics." Junichi explained. Oh, how he had cheered when Raynare gutted him. Pity she turned out to be a psycho and got axed, she could have been a good character, the Token Evil Teammate or something.

"But that aside, you seem to have it out for Dai-chan, you… wait a minute. Are you…?" Yukana peered suspiciously at Junichi, before she broke out into a big grin. "Oh. My. God. You _are_!" she giggled.

"What? I'm what?" Junichi asked.

"You're jealous!" Yukana laughed. "You're actually getting jealous."

"What—jealous—what!?" Junichi stammered. "I am not jealous, okay? I just don't like Mitarai. He looks at you funny and he makes my hair stand on end." Yukana's smile faded, and her expression grew hard.

"Okay, Junichi-kun, real talk: I've been more than fair with you when girls come and try to seduce you, I think it's fair that you show me and Dai-chan the same courtesy."

"Technically Ranko wanted to seduce you—" Junichi interjected, but Yukana cut him off by yelling, "Not important! The point is a lot of girls came onto you, and I was patient because I knew you would turn them down. Can you do the same?"

"I trust you, if that's what you mean." Junichi said. "I just don't trust Mitarai, Yukana-chan. Just thinking about him sets off my Asshole Detector." He knew from Yukana's change in expression that he had just said the wrong thing.

"Oh, really? Maybe the reason it was going off was because of another asshole that I know, someone who's being a right prick at this very moment!" she yelled. Junichi's eyes narrowed, "Oh, so _I'm_ the bad guy now?"

"If the boot fits, Mister Jealous!" Yukana barked. "Seriously, I have demonstrated the patience of a saint when dealing with past incidents, but the moment some guy comes along and acts in a manner you deem inappropriate it's okay for you to start harping at me?"

"I'm not harping!" Junichi complained. "If you want to go with this guy, fine. Go, have fun!" he turned around and stomped away.

"Maybe I will!" Yukana shouted.

"Good!" Junichi snapped.

"Fine!"

"Lovely!"

"Awesome!"

"Wonderful!"

"Whimsical!"

00000000

A few hours later Hachi got a text.

"What's up?" Yui asked, a little bit peeved. Why did something have to interrupt her time with Hachi?

Her totally _coincidental_ time with Hachi.

"I think it's from Junichi." Hachi reported. He held up the phone, displaying the message on the screen.

 _Hachi, come help! I fucked up badly! – Junichi_

"Oh, dear. What did he do this time?" Hachi sighed. "Mind if I take this?" he asked Yui.

"Sure… fine." Yui sighed. Then her phone buzzed and she looked at the text.

 _Help! Problem! – Yukana_

Yui blinked, and then realized what's going on.

 _'This is either going to be very stupid or very funny. Knowing those two, probably both.'_ She thought.

Meanwhile Hachi arrived at Junichi's house and knocked on the door. Rin opened it, her expression one of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here. Junichi's been inconsolable since he got back." She sighed. "He came in here, started smashing his head on a wall while screaming that he fucked up and then ran upstairs to, and I quote: call Hachi, he fixes everything."

"Ouch, I can't remember the last time he had a meltdown like that." Well, actually he could. Fucking Eromanga Sensei. "Anyways, I'll go see what the damage is." He went up the stairs and knocked on the door. He entered after a few seconds, peeking around the door.

…Odd, where is he? Didn't Rin say he was in his bedroom? Hachi walked inside, and then yelped in fright when something landed on him from above.

"Gah! What is—what!?" he screamed when he saw what, or more specifically _who_ landed on him.

"Haaaaachiiiii…" Junichi hissed. His eyes were bloodshot and his entire face was pale. He was sweating profusely, though Hachi wasn't sure if it was the stress or the strain he went through from pulling a ceiling cling for god knows how long. This was definitely like the Eromanga Incident.

"Heeeeyyyy buddy!" Hachi grinned cheerily, or tried to at least. He was really scared of Junichi right now.

"Hey." Junichi greeted back. "I need your help."

"And I need you to stop violating my personal space." Hachi replied flatly. "Get off of me." Junichi clambered off of Hachi and walked over to his bed, falling face first onto it with a groan. "Okay, what happened? Did you watch another anime with underage girls in various stages of undress again?"

"Fuck Eromanga Sensei to hell and back." Junichi growled before returning to his previous state of misery.

"Okay, but seriously what the hell? You were perfectly fine earlier today. You had good food, had a fun time with Yukana-san—"

"Gurk!" Junichi twitched.

"…What happened?" Hachi sighed. Junichi sighed, "Promise you won't yell?" damn, he was really out of it.

"Junichi, just tell me what happened and I will respond appropriately." Hachi promised. Junichi sat up, sighing.

"Okay, when Yukana-chan and I were walking home we met a guy called Dai and…" his explanation continued and Hachi responded very appropriately.

"OOOOHHHH YOOOOUUU FUCKED UUUUP!"

00000000

A lot of people seem to think that when it comes to relationships the girlfriend would subtly influence the boyfriend to behave in a manner she deemed appropriate. It was behaviour like this that spawned the phrase 'being whipped' and a lot of time this was true.

What people don't take into consideration was that this influence was a two-way street, and that the girlfriend would also change. Junichi had become more patient and tolerant of other people's shenanigans, while Yukana became more assertive and independent.

She also became a lot more stubborn, which proved to be a problem when it resulted in her argument with Junichi.

This issue, and the argument itself, led to the situation she was currently in now.

"Okay, okay, deep breaths now. You're alright." Ranko was gently rubbing circles on Yukana's back while Yui stood leaning on the wall of Yukana's bedroom, rubbing the bridge of her nose. As for Yukana, she was sitting on her bed, her knees tucked up against her chest and was currently breathing in and out of a paper bag.

"So are we going to get an explanation or am I just going to watch Yukana stave off a panic attack, because it stopped being funny ten minutes ago." Yui complained. Ranko shot her a dirty look but silently agreed with the black haired girl.

"Are you ready to talk now?" she asked her childhood friend and former crush. Yukana lowered the bag and started talking.

Ranko tried to keep up, she really did. Yukana had one hell of a motor mouth and the tanned girl barely managed to get anything useful out of it. A few seconds later and Yukana was done, and she went back to breathing in her paper bag again.

"Well, that was totally useless." Yui groaned.

"I don't see you coming with up with any good ideas!" Ranko snapped. Yui smirked and produced her phone.

"Talk again, please." She requested. Yukana spoke again, still rambling in fast forward speed. Yui held the phone next to her with a neutral expression and when Yukana started using the paper bag again she lifted her phone with a smirk. "Okay… and now." She played the recording she made… in slow motion.

 _"Junichi and I had a fight today, he got a bit mad when I said I wanted to meet with an old friend, Dai-chan. Remember Dai-chan? That awkward dude from middle school? Anyway, Junichi was convinced he was some asshole and I got a bit angry, then I said some things I shouldn't have and now I think he hates me."_ The recording ended and Yui sighed.

"Ooooh, that prick!" Ranko growled. She stood, pacing around the room. "I'm going to kick his ass for this, I swear to god."

"Okay… now are you two done being idiots?" Yui asked flatly. Yukana stopped her frantic bag breathing and Ranko halted her pacing to look at Yukana. "Look, it's pretty obvious what happened." Yui stated. "You had a fight, Yukana, that's all that happened. It's normal for couples to fight every so often. You just need to sit down and talk to each other, reach a compromise and I bet things will turn out okay."

Yui expected to be proven right the next day. She expected the two to reconcile and for everyone and everything to get back to normal.

Sadly she was wrong on both counts, for when Junichi and Yukana went into an empty classroom to have a talk about it and the others crowded around the door to listen in, barely five seconds went by until raised voices were heard.

"Oh, damn it." Hachi groaned.

"What happened?" Nene asked.

"I don't know. But we'll find out soon." Hachi groaned. The door slammed open and Junichi stormed out. A few seconds later Yukana screamed out, "Where the hell do I storm out!? …Oh, wait, there's the other door." The other door to the classroom opened and Yukana stomped out, growling beneath her breath.

Despite his angry mood Junichi was inwardly berating himself. Inside his mind Superego towered over Id.

 _"What is wrong with you? We had a chance!"_ Superego berated.

 **"She kept saying that we were jealous, I wasn't going to let that stand!"** Id yelled back.

 _"Well thanks to your idiocy we're back to square one, Yukana is justifiably upset with us now!"_

Junichi groaned, _'Ugh, I wonder what Yukana's thinking. Probably still mad at me.'_

Meanwhile in Yukana's brain, a figure in a long flowing white robe towered over a girl in skimpy leather clothing and a devil's horns headband. Clothing aside the two looked exactly the same.

 _"You idiot why did you say those things!?"_ Yukana's Superego shouted.

 **"I DON'T KNOOOOWWWWW!"** her Id responded.

00000000

"Okay, so that was a bust." Nene declared. "Now, Junichi, why did you think it went wrong? Do you have any… issues with this Dai individual?" she, Hachi and Junichi sat at a table, with Nene resting her elbows on it and lacing her fingers together.

"Well… I don't like how he acted, and he was really pervy and all. It kind of pissed me off." Junichi explained. Nene nodded. This was going to take some very clever and careful wording.

"Right, now… is it possible that maybe, just maybe you feel in some way _threatened_ by Dai?" she asked.

"Why? He looked pretty weak, I could take him out easily." Junichi responded obliviously.

"Not that sort of threatened Junichi." Nene shook her head. "I mean… he was flirting with Yukana, or at least acting close. You probably thought he was trying to take her away from you." Junichi stared for a moment before he said, "Ridiculous."

"…Alright." Nene sighed.

"I mean, obviously Yukana wouldn't leave me for an idiot like him." Junichi scoffed.

"Junichi, dude, usually I try to be subtle and give you hints and let you figure it out like I did with Ranko, but today I'll be blunt because this isn't funny anymore: you're fucking jealous." Hachi pointed out.

"I'm not jealous." Junichi huffed.

"Yes, you are. You're so jealous that if a new anime involving the Seven Deadly Sins as characters is made, you'd be a candidate for the role of Envy. You're so jealous that if you had a bit more muscle mass you'd make a good Hulk considering how green with envy you are. You're so jealous—"

"Will you shut up!?" Junichi snapped. "I'm not jealous, not of Dai, not of his good looks, and certainly not how Yukana-chan was seemed to hanging off his shoulder when… we… met…" realisation seemed to dawn upon him as his brain finally caught up with his emotional state. "Oh my god, I'm so jealous."

"Finally." Hachi said, burying his face into his hands.

"But that doesn't make sense!" Junichi gesticulated wildly. "Yukana-chan and I are a solid item, neither of us would dream of being disloyal, Nene can testify to that."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Nene asked flatly.

"Nope!" Junichi grinned before turning serious again. "I have literally no logical reason to be jealous, none at all… so why does this bother me so much?"

"Junichi, you always had problems with new people, perhaps your mind exacerbated what could have been relatively harmless flirting into something more malicious. Maybe he was just being a tease." Hachi assured him. Junichi thought about it for a moment, and Hachi was worried that his paranoia and stubbornness would take the lead again, until Junichi sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"I've been an ass, haven't I?" he asked.

"Kind of, yeah." Nene bluntly pointed out. "Okay, seeing that we finally managed to get Junichi here to see the problem, I'm off to arrange another meeting. We'll go to a public place and we'll be there as well to prevent anymore… outbursts." Junichi winced at Nene's final word. Nene stood up and walked away.

Finding Yukana didn't take long. Nene saw Yui and Ranko sitting next to her.

"Sup." She greeted. She gently kissed Ranko on the cheek, causing the tanned girl to blush. "Talked to Junichi."

"Oh." Yukana replied, looking down at the drink in her hands.

"I think you two need to try again, I managed to hammer it into his head that he was jealous." Nene explained.

"I just… I don't understand why he's making a big deal out of this, Dai-chan's just a friend, nothing more." said Yukana.

"You need to understand, Yukana-san: Junichi is a very… conflicted individual at times. He has trust issues and doesn't take well to strangers. He can get a bit possessive when someone new comes along and starts acting in a way he perceives as suspicious." Yukana considered it for a moment.

"I didn't help things though, I should have been calm, but instead I yelled at him." She lamented.

"You're correc to consider yourself in the right. Junichi was irrational, but like you said your actions didn't entirely help. We're going to try again, at a café. Everyone will be there, and you'll discuss this like reasonable adults, okay?" Nene suggested. Yukana nodded.

"Okay. After school."

00000000

Yukana remembered this café. It was the place she and Junichi talked at after his fight with Ranko. Was it coincidence, or did fate have a sense of humour? Well, it mattered little. As she entered the café she saw a familiar figure working behind the counter. Yukana blinked, recognising this person.

"Rai, is that you?" she asked incredulously.

"Hey, what's up?" the card shop owner replied in his deadpan voice.

"What are you doing here? Don't you work at the card store?" Yukana queried.

"It's part time. I work here as well. Anyways, what's up? You going to make an order?" Rai asked.

"Oh, sure, can I have some tea with milk and sugar, please?" Yukana ordered.

"Coming right up." The café/card store clerk smiled. Yukana waited for her tea, paid when it arrived and walked over to a table. A few minutes later and the others arrived, with Junichi and Hachi expressing the same confusion for Rai's presence. There was also another counter worker there, who took one look at Junichi and yelled, "Oh, god, not you again!"

"…Who are you?" Junichi asked.

"What!? You don't remember? Valentine's Day, the fight you had? The destruction! I had to quit that job for the sake of my blood pressure!"

"Oh… sorry." Junichi apologized awkwardly before going over to Yukana's table.

As everyone sat down, the awkwardness became thick.

"So…" Hachi started, trying to break the tension. "You two had some thinking after attempt number two, so maybe third time's the charm and—"

"I want to say something." Junichi cut in. Hachi blinked, but nonetheless let Junichi go on. "I… am an idiot sometimes. I like to preach about being logical and stuff when it comes to relationships, but the truth is I have my weak points as well. As much as I hate the cliché the whole bishonen dude that has a history with you just… ticked me off. I—and I can't believe I'm saying this—got jealous." Junichi grimaced, like he had swallowed something disgusting. "Frankly I'm pretty disappointed with myself. Looking back it made no sense for me to be jealous. I just want to say I'm sorry for acting like an ass." He bowed his head, waiting for Yukana's reply.

"…You did act like an ass." Yukana finally spoke. "You got jealous for barely any reason and you didn't see things from my side. Dai-chan's just a friend, nothing more. That said, I didn't help matters by snapping at you. We were both stubborn and immature." Yukana paused, considering her next words. "How about this? You accompany me in the get together I have with Dai-chan. I think you'll get along nicely. I'll text him now." She whipped out her phone but Yui tapped her shoulder.

"No need, here he comes now… with a _lot_ of guys." Yui pointed out. They all turned to see that Dai was coming in, accompanied with a few others. They were all laughing and talking about something. Yukana got up to talk to them, but then heard one of the people who walked with Dai mention her name.

"So this Yukana Yame girl, she looks like a real hottie. Can't wait to bend her over and see how she squeals, know what I mean?"

 _'What?'_ Yukana blinked. She sat back down, head tilted. _'Did I just hear that right?'_ The boys hadn't noticed the group, and they all sat down on the booth near them. They hadn't seen Yukana, they hadn't seen any of them.

"I know right? She looks like a total slut, I bet she's the type to take it in every hole at the same time." Another boy cackled.

 _'What?'_ Yukana thought again. Confusion turned to disbelief.

She heard the sound of a boot impacting a table.

"Hey, ease off, pal!" Rai yelled. Dai flipped him off. Rai snorted. "Punks." He growled, resisting the temptation to go for his bat.

"So how'd you find this cute chick, anyways?" one boy asked.

"Just met her one day, going out with this weirdo loser and I asked her to come with me to a 'reunion' and the girl just came running. That girl is just asking for it. I bet she gets tired of the douche she hangs around with and takes a few guys on the side."

 _'What.'_ Yukana clenched her hand, her jaw clamped shut so hard her teeth started squeaking in protest. She felt pain in her lip: she had bitten it. Disbelief had turned into anger, and anger had turned into full blown rage. She saw Ranko get up, presumably to pummel Dai, but Yukana slammed a hand down on her shoulder, forcing her gently back into her seat.

"Let him keep talking." She ordered. She wanted to see how far he could dig himself.

"Taking girls from their boyfriends is fun as hell. I'll let you guys have a go at her after I'm done with her."

"Whoa, thanks man. I can't wait to get me some gyaru pussy." Another boy grinned lecherously.

Yukana's entire body was shaking. She had thought that her anger towards Junichi was as far as she could go in the rage department, but what she felt before was a mere candle in the abyss of fury her mind had just dipped into.

There was no elaborate plan for vengeance, no prank or humiliation she would heap on him for this transgression. Her revenge would be swift, bloody and painful.

"Uh, Yukana-chan?" she looked at her boyfriend, who gazed back with worry, but Yukana easily saw his anger as well. "Want me to sort him out? I can do that, you know?" he requested.

"Oh, yes, that would be lovely." Yukana smiled. "After all, when I am done with him there will be several pieces left to sort through. Excuse me, I'll be in the parking lot. I need to do some warm ups. One of you please bring Dai to me, alive and unspoilt." She stood up with grace and walked out of the store. Rai's gaze followed her, and he turned to the former gift card store owner.

"I think we'll need an ambulance." He said.

"God damn it, not again." The man whimpered.

Junichi stood up, grinning wildly, "I'm off to give Dai the good news. Could you guys help Yukana with her warm up… and maybe see to it that this counts as her initiation? She didn't get the chance during the Test of Courage and Might."

"She'll have a Test of Might now, I bet." Hachi said as he stood up.

"…Nah, he's a pansy." Nene snorted. "I'd give it two minutes tops before he goes down like a bitch." Junichi tapped Yui on the shoulder.

"Before you guys go, I have an idea…" he grinned.

Yui listened to Junichi's idea, and a matching smile spread across her face.

00000000

"Yeah, I bet she'll scream real good." Dai smirked.

"I know exactly what you're going to say next," said a voice.

 _"I can't wait to see the look on that loser's face when he finds out I fucked his girlfriend."_ Both Dai and the newcomer said at the same time. Dai blinked, then looked up to see Junichi standing there with a smirk.

"Hmm… I think the next words that come out of your mouth will be… 'What are you doing here, douchebag?'"

"What are you doing here, douchebag—huh!?" Dai straightened up, taking his feet off the table. Junichi smirked.

"Predictable, you guys are all the same. It's pretty boring how you all say the same shit over and over again." He chuckled. Dai stared in disbelief for a few seconds before he recovered his wits, "Well if isn't Yukana's lame boyfriend. Heard all that did you? What a pain." He sighed.

"Oh, trust me, shithead, you're going to be feeling a lot of pain very soon." Junichi smiled. His expression conveyed none of the warmth that a smile should show, instead all it showed was teeth and bloodlust.

"Who's this idiot?" one guy asked. "Can I kick his ass?" the peon turned to look at Junichi, but froze when he saw the redhead's glare aimed at him.

 ** _"Did you say something, filth?"_** he asked. The boy decided to shut up for his own safety. "Well, he does have a good idea, this guy." he slapped a hand on the guy's shoulder, gripping it a bit too hard. "After all I need to punch something else, considering that you're off limits at the moment." Dai frowned.

 _'What does he mean by that?'_ he thought. He smirked at the redhead.

"So, what? You got a problem with what I said? Come on, have you seen her? Yukana's the sluttiest girl there is." Dai stated. Junichi shook his head, "My dude, you're making this _really_ difficult for me. I am trying to resist the urge to smash your face in, but you just _keep talking_." Junichi chuckled. "You think Yukana-chan's a slut. You couldn't be more wrong. She's actually quite the maiden actually. And even if she was a slut like you said there's no way that I'll—oh, hold on." He flipped out his phone.

 _What's the hurry up? – Yukana_

 _Sorry, just bantering. This guy's an ass. – Junichi_

"Sorry about that, text. Anyways, as I was saying: I wouldn't let a piece of shit like you lay hands on her." Junichi continued.

"Wow, dude. You sound like a total virgin. It may as well be signed on your shirt." Dai laughed. "That bitch is totally playing you. She wouldn't care about a virgin nerd like you."

"Okay, can I level with you for a second?" Junichi asked, genuine curiosity colouring his voice. "What is it with assholes like you claiming that virginity is a bad thing? So what if I didn't have sex? It's not like it makes me subhuman or something." Junichi shrugged. "But then again, perhaps it's the only thing you got going for you, because frankly I don't see anything else that can be considered manly about you. Hell, in my eyes you're not even human. You're just a stupid, pathetic waste of oxygen and space that tries to prove that his life means something." The smile fell away, and Junichi glared at Dai.

"You think you're better than me, virgin lord?" Dai sneered.

"I may be a virgin but at least I have this thing called 'integrity'. So yes, I do think I'm better than you, and all of your boys here." Junichi claimed. His phone buzzed again.

 _Hurry up. – Yukana_

Junichi nodded, "Look, certain individuals are getting impatient, so let's get to the part where you scream for mercy, like so many girls probably did when they saw what a piece of shit you are." He jerked his head to the door. "Outside. Now. Don't make me drag you out, because that would be embarrassing for both of us." He turned and started walking.

"Hey, you think you can beat me?" Dai called after him.

"I'm not the one who's going to beat you." Junichi answered. He left the café and saw Yukana rolling her shoulders. She had ditched her jacket and was wearing a sleeveless shirt. Junichi wondered for a moment if she was always this muscular.

He was going to enjoy this. He saw Dai come out, followed by his friends. His expression turned to surprise when he saw Yukana glaring at him with hatred in her eyes. Her hands clenched, arms bunching as she tried to curb the urge to rush in and punch him. Junichi strolled over to her and whispered into her ear, "Relax, remember what sensei said: don't tense up." Yukana nodded and flicked her arms and wrists to relax. She shook her legs, all the while keeping her eyes locked onto Dai.

"Heard what you said." She said. "About me, about Junichi." Dai tried to smile disarmingly, but his trembling lips made the attempt fail.

"Hey, Yukana-chan, come one now. This is all a terrible misunderstanding." He said.

"Save it. I heard what you said. You'd let the others have a go after you're done with me? What kind of person do you think I am?"

Dai sighed, "Damn it, fine. Whatever." He shrugged. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You walk around in slutty clothes with that slutty body, flaunting yourself off to everyone that passes by." He peered at some of the newly developed muscles on Yukana's body. "Though the muscles look kind of gross. You look more like a dude than a girl."

"I think it's hot!" Junichi crowed. "Badass girls forever!" Yukana shook her head with a chuckle.

"I didn't just hear that little statement, because Yui here was kind enough to record the whole conversation between you and Junichi. I heard everything." Yui raised her phone while Junichi gave Hachi's phone back, having borrowed it for that purpose.

"Never understood why there was a record option on phones, but it worked well in this case. You fucked up, pal." She grinned.

"Huh, made new friends, Yukana? They all look pretty hot, maybe we'll have them after we're done with you." Dai smirked, lust and cruelty glinting in his eye.

"You are disgusting. You are filth. When did you become this, Mitarai? When did you become this monster?" Yukana snarled.

"Who fucking cares? I do what I want, when I want." Dai grinned.

"Actions have consequences, Mitarai, now you'll face yours." Yukana growled. "Nobody interferes. He's mine."

"Of course," Junichi replied. He stepped back, while the others moved around behind Yukana, ready to stop any outside interference from Dai's gang. Yukana stepped forwards, cracking her knuckles.

"Come on, Yukana, you don't have to do this." Dai reasoned. "You can't beat me."

"Come on, then, show me. Unless of course you only go after defenceless girls with your gang here backing you up." Yukana taunted. Dai sighed, and then started walking towards Yukana.

"Fine then, some bitches need to be kicked before—" Yukana moved before he had time to finish. She struck him in the stomach first before elbowing his chin. Dai rocked back and fell on his back. For a few seconds he stared upwards in shock.

 _'What the hell just happened?'_ he thought. Dai stumbled up, seeing Yukana take a few steps back.

"Get up." She commanded. Dai's gang started muttering amongst themselves, while Junichi and the others remained silent.

Dai snarled and stood up, rushing at Yukana with a fist. She stepped aside, knocking the attack away and striking Dai in the ribs. She heard a crack and Dai gasped, stumbling back. Yukana followed up with a side kick to his stomach, which almost knocked Dai down. He fell again when Yukana leapt and kicked him in the face.

"Oooh!" Hachi winced. "That had to hurt."

"So. Much. Sadisim." Yui drooled. Everyone stepped away from the dribbling girl.

"Don't get any ideas now, Ranko-chan." Nene chuckled. The tanned girl levelled a flat stare at Nene.

"Nene, you spanked me with a fly swatter, you don't get to talk about sadism." She replied.

"Not what I meant, Ranko-chan. I'm saying you seem to enjoy the care of sadists."

"What!? I'm not a masochist!"

"Then why did you moan and blush when I finally got you?"

"Anyway!" Junichi cut in. He really didn't want to hear about his friend/sister's kinks. Yukana was still beating the shit out of Dai. He kept getting back up again, but Yukana would bat aside his attacks and knock him down.

"Okay, this is getting sad." Yukana sighed. "I was hoping you'd be a challenge, but it seems you just don't measure up." Yukana turned around and started walking away. "I'm done here. See you." She walked over to Junichi, rubbing the bruises she got on her arms from blocking Dai's attacks. _'He sure had strength, but he had no technique at all.'_ She heard a roar from behind her and turned to see Dai swinging a punch. She made to defend, but knew she wouldn't be able to stop him in time.

 _Catch!_ A hand darted out and grabbed Dai's hand at the last second. Yukana looked up to see Junichi staring at Dai.

"Really, attacking when her back is turned? That's a new low." Junichi shook his head. He shoved Dai back and held Yukana by the hip. "We're finished here, let's go." He said. Dai growled like a rabid beast, "Get them! Beat the shit out of them!" he bellowed towards his compatriots. They hesitated. They saw the look in the group's eyes, and knew that if they tried anything they'd get thoroughly beaten. "What are you waiting for!? Get them already!" Dai snarled.

"Yeah, no. Fuck that. I'm not getting involved in this crazy shit, count me out." Said one lackey

"Yeah, screw you Dai, I'm not following a pussy that got beaten up by a girl." Another one laughed. A look from Yukana silenced him. The lackeys shuffled away, trying to keep themselves from looking at Yukana and her friends. Dai glared at Yukana with searing hatred. Yukana looked back with indifference. He was nothing to her now that her rage had cooled. Now he was just… a disappointment. She shook her head, picked up her jacket and threw it over her shoulder.

"Come on guys. It's over now." She said. As she walked away she heard another roar and sighed. This time she turned around in time and punched an incoming Dai straight in the jaw. She heard a crack and saw that she had broken it. He landed on the ground, unconscious. Yukana flexed her wrist, wincing a bit.

"Wow, I hurt myself more than he did, that's just sad." She chuckled. Her amusement melted away and her mood dropped. "Damn it. Why the hell did he become this? And why the hell didn't I see it?" Junichi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Things like this rarely happen. He did seem like a half decent guy when we met him. He's probably pretty good at deceiving people." He assured.

"Yeah, he managed to deceive me for sure… oh, shit." Yukana paled. "The reunion he mentioned, he was going to… going to…" she stared down at the still form of Dai and growled. "You piece of shit!" she made to kick him but Ranko reached out and stopped her.

"Okay, that's enough now. You beat him, no need to get an assault charge in there." She said. Yukana cast one final glare at her former friend before walking away.

It was at that point that Rai popped his head out, "Hey, listen. I called in an ambulance, just so you know."

00000000

Yukana sighed, resting her head on a table.

"This had better be the last time this shit happens." She groaned. Junichi nodded.

The two had gone to another café while the others went off to do their own thing.

"Yeah, I doubt it. I mean I bet there are some people up to shenanigans somewhere." Junichi said wisely.

Meanwhile a very effeminate boy who dressed like a girl and student council president with a hatred for boys sneezed violently.

"But seriously, we're not going to let crap like this happen again, right? I mean, I don't want to fight with you… at least not like that. Sparring's still on the table." Yukana said.

"Oh, thank god." Junichi sighed in relief. "But yeah, my sentiments exactly. I mean we will be spending the rest of the foreseeable future with each other, am I right?" he grinned at her. Yukana smiled back and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Right." She answered.

 **Aaaand we'll end it there. Almost done. Just one more thing to do: the epilogue, then… I plan my next fic.**

 **In regards to the content, there was so much I wanted to do about this part in the anime, namely something which is underrated in relationships: COMMUNICATION! Seriously, the entire problem that caused Yukana and Junichi to have their argument during the Dai episode was a lack of communication, and to be honest it was kind of Yukana's fault. She led him along, not taking the relationship seriously save for a few moments where she shows that she cares and when he starts thinking that maybe, just maybe she thinks of him as nothing more than a passing indulgence she gives him the silent treatment, not telling him where he went wrong and driving him away.**

 **Okay, rant over. Cue the next time!**

 _Next time on Some Common Sense: Life goes on…_


	23. Chapter 22

**Well, here we are. The end of the road for this story, below this note is the final chapter of this story, save for one-shots based on parts of the manga I haven't covered, though I will show screenshots in this chapter. But after this I have some room to think on what to do next. I have ideas… lots of them, and I think I have decided what to do next. Until then, for the last time in a while… enjoy the chapter.**

 **Also, just as a warning, there will be some M-rated content here, not much but it's worth noting and warning you guys about.**

Some Common Sense Chapter 22: My Life as Junichi Hashiba

Life went by.

Compared to the earlier incidents that forged and destroyed bonds the incidents that occurred afterwards were trivial in comparison. At one point the group decided to go on a beach trip, and according to the rules of cliché anime tropes there were moments of romance.

 _Yukana hugged Junichi from behind. The redhead didn't move, though a certain part of him started 'rising' to the occasion, the occasion being that both of them didn't have a stitch of clothing on them._

'Damn it, I should have known she'd be here as well. I should have let her bathe first.' _Junichi reprimanded himself._

" _Listen, Yukana-chan…" he started, but Yukana squeezed him tighter._

" _Junichi-kun… do you remember that little drunk incident earlier when we started making out?" Junichi did remember, and the memory didn't help matters down under._

'Get down, or she'll see!' _he mentally commanded. No such compliance was made by his genital area._

"… _Can we continue?" Yukana asked. All of Junichi's cognitive abilities ground to a halt for a few seconds before he realised that he and Yukana had been with each other long enough and were both mature enough about this._

" _Here? Now?" were his questions._

" _The others are asleep in their rooms so nobody will interrupt us. We're less likely to get walked in on in here than out there." The logic in Yukana's words was sound at least._

" _How far?" he asked._

" _All the way," Yukana requested._

" _I didn't bring protection." Junichi didn't think this would happen, and he didn't want to make things awkward with an unwanted pregnancy._ 'Although she and I married and with kids… yeah, I could see myself with that life.' _He thought. Yukana let go and walked out of the door, grabbing a towel on the way. Junichi wrapped his own towel around his waist. A few minutes later and Yukana returned with a very familiar looking package in hand. She dropped her towel, baring her body at him. She blushed, but didn't cover herself. Junichi swallowed, but mirrored her action with his own towel and stood before her._

 _For a moment the two could only stare at one another. Junichi took in every curve on Yukana's body, as well as the light toning on her arms and legs. Her stomach had a faint six pack and her limbs rippled with small cords of muscle._

 _Yukana also examined Junichi. He had some chest hair, which she hadn't actually noticed before. His musculature was well defined and solid. And his… oh, boy. Yukana blushed a bit and looked away, blushing a bit brighter. Junichi chuckled softly and pulled Yukana into an embrace. She could feel his appendage press against her stomach, just as he could feel her chest on his._

" _Well then…" Junichi's voice changed. It turned hungry, lustful. "Come here, Yukana-chan."_

Yeah, that was one hell of a night, and Junichi got to rub it into Ranko's face the next day.

" _Hey, Virgin-kun, how's your morning?"_

" _Virgin-kun… yeeaaaah about that…"_

" _Oh… you didn't…"_

" _Did, enjoyed it, will definitely do it again. Virgin no longer, which is more than I can say for you,_ Virgin-chan _."_

" _Rrrrgh!"_

Of course that pleasure was denied to Junichi when he heard that Ranko and Nene decided to get it on one evening a few days afterwards.

The real horror was what happened the night after when Junichi came across Yui and Hachi.

 _Junichi wasn't sure which emotion he should be feeling right now._

 _Amusement, shock, horror, or an emotion that could be described as 'about bloody time'?_

 _The reason for this mental and emotional battle was because of the sight before him._

 _Yui was sitting on a stool and Hachi was kneeling before her, which in itself was nothing out of the ordinary. No, the problem was what they were doing and what they were wearing, or more specifically, what they_ weren't _wearing: Hachi was clad only in a pair of boxer shorts while his arms were bound behind his back, and his face was currently being pushed on by Yui's bare foot._

 _Speaking of Yui, she too was wearing her undergarments, and before she noticed Junichi's presence she had the most sadistic smirk on her face._

 _Now the two of them looked like deer in headlights. Junichi stared for several seconds before slowly closing the door._

The next morning he would learn that this particular leap in relationship status occurred before they reached the beach, whereupon Hachi and Yui missed the bus and were granted a few minutes to have some heart to heart, leading them to trying out the whole relationship thing. The night-time activity that Junichi witnessed was an experiment to see if Hachi was comfortable with Yui's… kinks.

He was. He really, really was.

A few months passed by and a few things occurred. There was the maid café, in which the manager stopped his plans to do dirty stuff with his new and cute staff because of Hachi's choice in cosplay.

" _Hachi, why are you wearing the maid outfit?" Junichi asked flatly._

" _I think it suits me, also I want to see if anyone can figure out that I'm a guy." Hachi smirked._

" _Fair enough, but don't be in it for too long because I don't think Yui can handle it." Junichi pointed to the girl in question who was currently sporting a tremendous nosebleed._

" _You're wearing that in our next session, Hachi." She decided. Hachi flushed, but gave a cheeky grin. He did a curtsy and bowed his head, "As you wish, Mistress."_

" _And I'm leaving now." Junichi declared._

No one figured out that Hachi was male, and they were all traumatised when they were told about it.

Things did veer back into the usual shenanigans with people trying to break couples up when Yui's younger brother turned up, but Hachi put a stop to that.

" _I know a schemer when I see one, Yuki-kun. I spotted Yui's scheming a mile away and now I see yours." Hachi smiled._

" _Oh, and what will you do to stop me?" Yuki smirked. Hachi leaned in and whispered his answer into Yuki's ear. Yuki turned pale, he turned very pale._

" _I don't believe you." He said in a trembling voice._

" _Believe it, fellow trap, I will do that." Hachi grinned sadistically in a manner reminiscent to Yui during her sadist moments._

Nobody really knows what Hachi promised to do to Yuki, and neither had any intention of telling.

The next incident was the long awaited student council cliché that Yukana had predicted during the card tournament came to pass, though in all fairness the fight didn't last particularly long. The esteemed Iris Kotabayashi made the mistake of insulting Junichi in front of his girlfriend.

 _The student council didn't foresee this. When she suspected the perverted beast Hashiba was going to do a cosplay café she took steps to ensure that the filthy male didn't get to indulge in his filthy desires. It was also to avenge poor Sanae._

 _Her assistant tried to fix the small gyaru called Nene, but upon making her attempt got slammed into the ground hard enough to get knocked out. Nene had apologized profusely and that she acted on instinct._

 _This Nene was a childhood friend of Hashiba, and as such the fact that her instinctive reaction would be violence is clearly another clear indicator that Hashiba is a beast in need of taming._

 _Iris had walked into the class to lay down the law, to make his girlfriend a more decent person so that she wouldn't be subjected to his filthy gaze when he tried to greet her._

" _ **Silence pervert."**_ _She had hissed at him. That was her mistake. She turned around, seeing Yukana in front of her with a bloodthirsty grin on her face._

 _Which led to the situation she was in now. She thrashed around, trying to break out of the headlock that Yukana had her in the very instant she finished her sentence to Hashiba._

" _Call my boyfriend a pervert again, call him that again! I dare you! I double dare you motherfucker, call him that one more damn time!" she bellowed. Yukana had developed a bit of jealous and protective streak in regards to her boyfriend. It was justifiable considering how people seemed to try and disrupt their relationship. Everyone was yelling in shock at Yukana's sudden display of violence._

" _Release me!" Iris ordered. Yukana didn't comply, opting instead to grip the French girl even harder._

" _Apologise, you French shit! And stay the hell out of our club matters, it isn't a freaking pervert fest!"_

The student council stayed away afterwards.

Years went past.

00000000

(This soundtrack will help by the way: Chris Brown - Next To You Piano Version)

The tide came in gently before receding. The beach was quiet and there was almost nobody present. The sun was setting in the horizon. Only two people walked along the beach.

The last time they had been here was several years ago during the beach trip they shared with the others and where once they left as late teenagers they came back as adults.

Junichi smiled at Yukana, who smiled back. They said nothing, for they were perfectly content to spend time in each other's company. However Junichi knew he couldn't remain silent for long. This has been long coming and he knew that there wouldn't be a better chance than today to do this. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Yukana." He said. His lover turned towards him, curious about the lack of suffix. "We've been together for eight years, and those eight years were the best years of my life." Yukana blushed. "I say this without exaggeration or hyperbole that my life became a lot brighter when I met you. You have made a lot of sacrifices for my sake, you've been patient when my temper got out of hand and you helped me during those moments… usually by smacking some sense into me." Yukana chuckled at the memory. "But today I feel that I must be selfish, and ask that you make another sacrifice, one that will go on for a long time." He pulled something small and box shaped out of his pocket.

"What?" Yukana breathed, suddenly realising what was going on.

"I ask that you stay by my side as I will stay be yours for the rest of our lives" Junichi dropped down to one knee and opened the box. Inside was a ring with a diamond atop it. It sparkled in the low light, reflecting the setting sun. Junichi couldn't have picked a better moment to make his proposal.

For a moment Yukana was incapable of speech. But then the shock wore off and a smile stretched across her face. Tears fell from her eyes and she screamed out reply.

"YES!"

The newly betrothed couple had been quick to tell the others the good news. There was much rejoicing. Hachi would become the best man, and Ranko would become the maid of honour.

Rin and Kenta also heard the news and were overjoyed. Kenta, who had married Rin a few years ago, had wrapped his stepson in a large bear hug, nearly crushing his spine.

The wedding occurred six months later, and a couple of years after that there were kids. Junichi still remembered the day they were born.

" _It's okay honey, you're doing great!"_

" _GAAAAAH! I'LL KILL YOU, JUNICHI! YOU DID THIS TO ME! I'LL MURDER YOU HORRIBLY!"_

Yeah, he wasn't going to be getting her pregnant anytime soon after that, and she had no intention of having another baby for a while.

A few months afterwards Nene and Ranko adopted a child, and not long after that Yui and Hachi had two babies of their own.

As the years went by Junichi and Yukana grew older, watching their children grow up and live their lives. Eventually they succumbed to old age. Yukana had gone first, and a few years afterwards Junichi followed her into death's embrace.

Before he died he imparted some advice to his two grandchildren. Something they would carry for the rest of their lives.

" _You two… pair of rascals, you guys. You'll go through life, and it will throw it's curveballs at you. You'll get ups and downs. You'll find a girl and you'll want to hold on to her with everything you got… so here's a bit of advice from me, who's been there and done that…_

 _Use some common sense…"_

 **And here we close our story for good. Thank you for all of your support. It took me a while to figure out the next story, but now I think I got it. I'll get started on that soon, so stay tuned.**


End file.
